Bleach; Blackout
"Bleach; Blackout" przyszłości w tym miejscu znajdzie się mniej lub bardziej skomplikowany ogólny zarys fabuły "Bleach; Blackout" ma miejsce po wydarzeniach zawartych w "Bleach; Fetch", jednak bardziej niż prolog, "Fetch" można traktować jako spin-off. Dziękuję za uwagę i życzę miłej lektury :) ---- '0. Prolog' Rukia nigdy nie przepadała za zimą. Spoglądając zza okien ciepłego domostwa, w którym spędziła późniejsze lata życia, pamięcią powracała do trudnych, przepełnionych chłodem i głodem dni spędzonych w dzielnicach biedoty. Kiedy jej myśli wędrowały nieco zbyt daleko w przeszłość, zdarzało jej się nawet dostrzec między płatkami spadającego z nieba śniegu znajome twarze... Twarze dzieci, z którymi się wychowała, a które nie miały na tyle szczęścia, aby zaznać nadejścia kolejnej wiosny. Wczesnym popołudniem, powodowana chwilą postanowiła wraz z Renjim udać się na spacer po Inuzuri; skromnej, prostej i przygnębiająco biednej dzielnicy na południu zubożałych slumsów... Dzielnicy, w której oboje się wychowali. Proste, kryte strzechą dachy i wydeptane ścieżki, którymi prześcigali się jako dzieci pokryła warstwa skrzypiącego pod stopami śniegu. - Przywodzi na myśl stare czasy, prawda...? – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy spostrzegła grupkę dzieci przemykającą między dwiema drewnianymi szopkami - Tak~ - Abarai założył ręce za głowę – Doskonale pamiętam, jak wyrwałaś mi wtedy z rąk skradziony bochen chleba i kazałaś gonić się przez kolejne dwie przecznice... Koło nich przebiegła właśnie kolejna grupka dzieci, kiedy Kuchiki w duchu podziękowała swemu szlachetnemu bratu za wyciągnięcie jej z objęć głodu i nędzy i uczynieniu z niej członka swojej rodziny – dumnego i honorowego klanu z wieloletnią tradycją... Dał jej ciepły dom, do którego mogła wracać, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, obowiązku... Ale przede wszystkim dał jej rodzinę. Pokrążyła się przez chwilę we własnych myślach, podczas gdy kolejna, tym razem jeszcze większa od poprzednich grupa okolicznych urwisów przebiegła między nimi, w tym samym kierunku co ich poprzednicy. Shinigami zatrzymali się na chwilę, obracając się za sierotami. Co prawda oboje zadawali sobie w głowie to samo pytanie, jednak to Renji jako pierwszy powiedział je na głos; - Dokąd ta cała gówniarzeria biegnie...? – Spojrzał na towarzyszkę, ta jednak odpowiedziała mu na to milczeniem... Odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, wcześniej wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. - Myślisz, że powinniśmy iść za nimi...? – Odezwała się w końcu. Czerwonowłosy wicekapitan również nie odpowiedział od razu, chociaż w tym wypadku pauza nie miała nic wspólnego z żadnym górnolotnym przemyśleniem. - Nie, niby po co~? – Westchnął ostatecznie, ponownie zakładając ręce za głowę i ruszając przed siebie – Pewnie jakiś tragarz przewrócił się na lodzie, a dzieciarnia zbiera porozrzucany prowiant~ - Postawił kilka kroków przed siebie, aż zorientował się, iż jego przyjaciółka wciąż z zaniepokojeniem w oczach spogląda na róg stajni, za którą zniknęły dzieci... - Idziesz...? - Renji... Mam złe przeczucia. – Przyznała w końcu, obrzucając go niepewnym spojrzeniem – Może faktycznie powinniśmy to sprawdzić...? Abarai przewrócił oczyma. - Skoro masz poczuć się od tego lepiej... - Mruknął niechętnie, po czym wraz z Rukią marszowym krokiem ruszyli w tym samym kierunku, co grupka młodocianych biedaków. Nim zdążyli skręcić, do ich uszu dotarły podekscytowane, dziecięce okrzyki i niepewne półszepty starszych ludzi. Za rogiem ich oczom ukazało się dość pokaźne zbiorowisko ludzi, jednak wbrew wrażeniu, jakie mogli jeszcze przed chwilą odnieść, nie składało się ono wyłącznie z niedorostków. Znajdowali się tam ci, którzy ledwie nauczyli się chodzić oraz ci, którym chodzenie sprawiało już pewne kłopoty. Wszyscy zebrali się ciasno koło siebie, spoglądając w środek kłębowiska ludzi i wymieniając się żywo komentarzami. - Co tam się wyprawia...? – Rukia zadała to pytanie bardziej sobie, niż kompanowi, jednak mimo wszystko uzyskała od niego odpowiedź - Może ktoś coś rozdaje...? – Rzucił Abarai - Tu, w Inuzuri? – Spojrzała na niego niepewnie, wyraźnie zaniepokojona nienaturalnym zbiegowiskiem, któremu przyglądali się z pewnej odległości, skryci za bezlistnym drzewem – Przypominasz sobie, aby ktokolwiek rozdawał tu coś gdy byliśmy mali...? - Stary karczmarz rozdawał baty, kiedy dzieciaki podprowadzały mu zapasy albo za głośno krzyczały pod jego przybytkiem... - Asystent Kapitana Kuchiki oparł się ramieniem o drzewo - Że też cię wzięło na żarty... - Prychnęła na niego z niesmakiem; odnosiła wrażenie, że w przeciwieństwie do niej, Abarai w ogóle nie przejmował się tym, co się dzieje... Chociaż może z drugiej strony, to ona popadała w paranoję...? Z powodu jakiegoś durnego przeczucia zaczynam zachowywać się jak paranoiczka... Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Jakie żarty? – Obruszył się nagle – Mówię poważnie! Nie pamiętasz już, jak wytargał nas z tej swojej nory za uszy, bo- - Może masz rację~ - Przerwała mu, obracając się na pięcie – Wracajmy. – Kątem oka spojrzała jeszcze na zaaferowany tłum. Chyba faktycznie jestem przewrażliwiona... - Baby... - Westchnął po cichu, po czym szybkim krokiem dołączył do przyjaciółki – Pewnie po prostu jakaś okoliczna menda, której powodzi się trochę lepiej niż pozostałym widowiskowo klepie jakąś wychudzoną ciamajdę, która dała się złapać na kradzieży jedzenia... - Poczekał chwilę na odpowiedź, jednak ponownie usłyszał tylko oddalające się okrzyki biedoty i skrzypiący pod nogami biały puch – Przypomnij sobie, ile razy coś takiego działo się, kiedy sami lataliśmy po tych uliczkach, ubrani w worki po ziemniakach i inne stare szmaty... Renji pozwolił się ponieść i kontynuował swój wywód, jednak Kuchiki nie przywiązywała do tego szczególnej wagi. Ponownie zbyt zajęły ją jej własne myśli, aby mogła skupić się na czczej gadaninie Renjiego... Nim jednak odeszli niecałe pięćdziesiąt metrów, zatrzymał ich dochodzący z tłumu mieszczan kobiecy głos. - Stójcie, Shinigami! – Rukia była w stanie uwierzyć, że skądś zna ten głos... Jakaś część jej jaźni podpowiadała jej jednak, że nie jest to powód do radości – wręcz przeciwnie. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się natychmiast, po czym gwałtownie obróciła się za siebie. Tłum rozstąpił się, a ich spojrzenia momentalnie skupiły się na przyodzianej w czerń parze. W centrum całego zbiegowiska stała rudowłosa kobieta o pełnych kształtach, piegowatej twarzy i rudo-kasztanowych włosach, związanych w fantazyjne warkocze. Jej wygląd bez dwóch zdań wskazywał na to, że nie pochodziła z Rukongai – jej suknia zrobiona była z bladoróżowego aksamitu, obszytego ciepłym, nieco ciemniejszym futrem na kołnierzu, włosy były zadbane, czyste i wyczesane, a cokolwiek pokaźnych rozmiarów brzuch z pewnością pełniejszy niż brzuchy otaczających ją biednych dzieci kiedykolwiek będą. - A to co za wieloryb...? – Spytał dyskretnie półgłosem Abarai - Nie mam pojęcia... - Odparła, chociaż coś podpowiadało jej, że jest inaczej Ciężko powiedzieć, w którym momencie ich dłonie znalazły się na czubkach rękojeści ich katan, jednak tajemnicza kobieta sprawiała wrażenie kogoś, na kogo wypadałoby mieć oko... Rukia nie była pewna, co powinna jej odpowiedzieć, jednak z tego niewygodnego obowiązku zwolniła ją niewyparzona gęba jej kompana. - Może wypadałoby się najpierw przedstawić...? – Wyrzucił z siebie od niechcenia, lekko poirytowanym głosem Co za głupek... - przeszło przez myśl wicekapitan Trzynastki, jednak tym razem nawet na nie spojrzała na Abaraia; jej wzrok utkwił na intrygującej damie... - Nazywam się Kuchiki Rukia, a to jest Abarai Renji – Oznajmiła lekko podniesionym głosem, aby stojąca pewien kawałek od nich panna mogła ją wyraźnie usłyszeć. Kiedy mówiła, powietrze unoszące się z jej ust przybierało postać pary... - Należymy do Trzynastu Dworskich Oddziałów Obronnych, Gotei 13. Kobieta w dalszym ciągu przyglądała im się bacznie, z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie podoba mi się to... Każda sekunda jej milczenia sprawiała, że Rukia stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa i zaniepokojona. Ciemnowłosa szlachcianka postąpiła kilka kroków naprzód, pozostawiając Abaraia lekko z tyłu. - Może moglibyśmy ci jakoś pomóc...? – Odezwała się z lekką rezerwą w głosie. - Jesteś "siostrą" Kuchiki Byakuyi, Kapitana 6. Oddziału, czyż nie? – Uśmiech na twarzy otyłej kobiety wydawał się delikatnie poszerzyć, a jej policzki nabrały rumianej barwy - Nie potrzebna nam wasza pomoc, Rukio Kuchiki. – Gdy wymówiła jej nazwisko, przytuliła do siebie dłońmi dwoje bezdomnych dzieci, chłopca i dziewczynkę. Spojrzenie zdezorientowanej Shinigami przez chwilę zatrzymało się na nich, jednak kiedy powędrowało lekko w górę, dziewczyna spostrzegła, że za tajemniczą postacią stoi dwoje młodych, wysokich ludzi w uniformach przypominających jej Shihakushō. Stali tam przez cały czas...? Na samą myśl o tym ogarnął ją jeszcze większy niepokój. Dlaczego nie zauważyła ich wcześniej...? - K-kim jesteś!? – Dezorientacja i absurdalny strach w jednej chwili zawładnęły ciemnowłosą Kuchiki do tego stopnia, że jej dłoń bez najmniejszej próby ukrycia gestu spoczęła na rękojeści jej miecza, a głos złamał się, jakby za chwilę miała zacząć łkać. - Hej, hej~ - Odezwał się jeden z towarzyszących zagadkowej damie strażników; miał blond włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy, a w ustach trzymał cieniutkie źdźbło – Nalegam, abyś zabrała tą śliczną łapkę z miecza. Nie chcemy przecież żadnych kłopotów. Rukii w żadnym razie nie uspokoiły te słowa. Zacisnęła zęby, w każdej chwili gotowa do podjęcia zdecydowanych środków. - Nie ma powodu do obaw, możesz opuścić gardę. – Zapewniła rudowłosa – Chciałabym tylko poprosić Was, Abaraiu Renji i Kuchiki Rukio, abyście przekazali nasze najszczersze pozdrowienia kapitanom swoich oddziałów, a także Yamamoto Genryūsaiowi. Niewykluczone, że już wkrótce złożymy na waszym dworze krótką wizytę~ Pulchna kobieta, gdy tylko skończyła mówić, obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku, jednak wyglądało na to, że ktoś nie pozwoli jej tak łatwo odejść z tego miejsca. - Hej, to ma być jakaś groźba!? – Renji bez chwili namysłu wyciągnął swój miecz, jednak nim zdołał wykonać nim jakikolwiek ruch, iskra przeskoczyła między ziemią a jego dłonią, w ułamku sekundy wybijając oręż z dłoni czerwonowłosego wicekapitana. - C-co do...!? – Nim Renji zdołał się zorientować, jego Zanpakutō spoczęło właśnie na ziemi Jeden ze strażników tajemniczej panny, ten sam, który wcześniej pozwolił sobie na kilka słów w kierunku Kuchiki Rukii, obrzucił zupełnie zaszokowanego Abaraia dość znudzonym, pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania spojrzeniem; - Prosiłem, abyście zdjęli dłonie z tych nieszczęsnych mieczy... - Westchnął z prowokującym uśmiechem na twarzy – Do was, Shinigami, można mówić jak do psa, który i tak pogryzie laczki właścicielowi. Nie macie w sobie za grosz pokory ani umiejętności słuchania, co się do was mówi~ - Nim obrócił się, by wraz ze swoim towarzyszem wyruszyć za swoją liderką, obdarzył niewysoką Shinigami krótkim, przemądrzałym spojrzeniem. - Już wkrótce znów się zobaczymy, Kuchiki Rukio, Abaraiu Renji. – Obiecała im odchodząc tajemnicza kobieta – Mam szczerą nadzieję, że przekażecie nasze pozdrowienia~ - Czekaj! – Abarai rzucił się w ich kierunku, nie podnosząc nawet uprzednio wytrąconego z dłoni miecza, jednak Kuchiki w porę pochwyciła go za bark. - Renji! Zostaw... – Uspokoiła go, chociaż sama była prawdziwym kłębkiem nerwów – Powinniśmy jak najszybciej złożyć raport odnośnie tego, co tu przed chwilą zaszło... - Rukia po raz ostatni spojrzała jeszcze na odchodzące nieśpiesznym krokiem trio – Obawiam się, że to naprawdę zły omen... '1. Evening Messenger' Kiedy tylko słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, pogoda momentalnie zaczęła się pogarszać. Każdy kolejny cal życiodajnej gwiazdy skryty za wierzchołkami strzegących nieboskłonu gór przywodził ze sobą zimniejszy, ostrzejszy wiatr oraz silniejsze opady śniegu. Od zachodu minęło już dobrych kilka godzin, a cały świat zdawał się ukryć przed zimową zawieruchą... Na oknach wspólnej sali Trzynastego Oddziału z zewnątrz można było dostrzec tańczące, cieniste sylwetki. Wewnątrz panowała właśnie uczta, którą Kapitan Ukitake planował od jakiegoś czasu; był to prawdziwy kontrast dla surowego, mroźnego wieczoru, jaki zawisnął nad Soul Society. Sala była wypełniona światłem bijącym od zawieszonych tu i ówdzie, klasycznych japońskich lampionów. W pewnej odległości od ścian wniesione trzy niskie stoły z ciemnego drewna, po czym ustawiono je w kształcie litery „C”. Były one wystarczająco długie, aby ze sporym zapasem mógł zmieścić się przy nich calutki garnizon Trzynastego Oddziału. Dmący na zewnątrz wiatr został całkowicie zagłuszony przez niosącą się dookoła muzykę samisenów, taiko i shakuhachi, a także wznoszone co jakiś czas głośne okrzyki oraz nieustające biesiadne rozmowy. Błoga atmosfera panowała do momentu, kiedy któryś z wyższych rangą oficerów uniósł ku górze pozłacany kielich, aby wznieść kolejny już toast za zdrowie poczciwego Kapitana Ukitake. Propozycja została szybko podchwycona przez pozostałych uczestników uczty, jednak nim ktokolwiek zdołał choć zbroczyć usta alkoholem, drzwi sali otworzyły się z hukiem. - Panie Kapitanie, mam wieści! – Rozległ się meldunek wicekapitan oddziału. Na dźwięk jej przyspieszonego oddechu, cała sala umilkła... - Przynoszę... - Jej głos łamał się, a ona sama nie mogła uspokoić oddechu - ...niepokojące... wieści... z Rukongai... W kilka chwil później oboje, kapitan i jego asystentka, znaleźli się w biurze, gdzie dziewczyna zdała resztę raportu. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, a szalejąca za oknem wichura targała prostej budowy oknami. Gdy skończyła mówić, zapadła cisza tak głęboka, że dało się swobodnie usłyszeć skapujący jej z włosów na drewnianą podłogę topniejący śnieg. - Cóż, ja... - Kapitan Ukitake stał przy zamkniętym oknie. Przez cały czas wypowiedzi Kuchiki, nie wtrącił się nawet słowem, z uwagą przysłuchując się temu, co mówi. Teraz, w jego głosie dało się wyczuć wyraźną konsternację - ...Wybacz, Kuchiki... – Odwrócił się w jej kierunku – Po prostu... Trochę mnie... Zaskoczyłaś. - Rozumiem, Kapitanie – Uchyliła głowę, sama nie będąc pewna tego, co mogło nadejść - Byłem pewien, że po sprawie... Po sprawie z Aizenem wszystko zacznie się uspokajać jednak wygląda na to, że minie jeszcze trochę czasu, nim wrócimy do naszej szarej codzienności... - Białowłosy mężczyzna uchylił lekko okno, jednak gdy tylko wychylił się za nie lekko, szybko powrócił w głąb pomieszczenia. Oboje milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. - Ka- - Bez wątpienia powinniśmy czym prędzej powiadomić o tym Wszechkapitana Yamamoto – Oznajmił poważnie Jushiro – a następnie postawić Gotei 13 w stan najwyższej gotowości bojowej... Tym bardziej, że... - Twarz Ukitake stała się jeszcze bardziej ponura, o ile było to jeszcze w ogóle możliwe - Panie Kapitanie...? – Rukia wstała, po czym wykonała kilka kroków jego kierunku - Dotarły do mnie dzisiaj nieoficjalne pogłoski, według których przy Zachodniej Bramie doszło dzisiaj do jakieś burdy... - Westchnął z przejęciem mężczyzna - ...Zachodnia Brama...? – Powtórzyła za nim Kuchiki. Czyżby to...? - ...Pani Wicekapitan Kuchiki, mam do Pani pytanie. – Choć głos Kapitana Ukitake zazwyczaj rozbrzmiewał spokojnym, przyjemnym tonem, tym razem wkradła się do niego powaga – Czy Twoim zdaniem możliwe jest, aby plotki dotyczące Zachodniej Bramy miały jakiś związek z tą niepokojącą grupą, na którą natknęliście się z Wicekapitanem Abaraiem w Rukongai? Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie jej przełożony nie rozmawia z młodą dziewczyną, z którą zwykł przechadzać się ogrodami i oglądać pluskające się w wodzie karpie, a ze swoją zastępczynią, z Wicekapitan Trzynastego Oddziału. Płomyk dający ostatnie promyki światła w biurze zaczął delikatnie przygasać. - ...Panie Kapitanie... - Odezwała się w końcu, równie poważnym głosem jak wcześniej jej przełożony - ...Z jednej strony, logika każe mi zaprzeczyć, jednak z drugiej... Nie wiemy kim są ci ludzie, ani jakimi umiejętnościami dysponują... - Kuchiki westchnęła lekko - ...dlatego obawiam się, że nie potrafię odpowiedzieć Panu na to pytanie... Gdy skończyła mówić, ostry powiew wiatru uderzył o uchylone okno i wypełniając biuro lodowatą aurą, jednym dmuchnięciem pozbawił niedużą izdebkę resztki światła. - ...W porządku, rozumiem. – Odparł po krótkiej pauzie Ukitake. Co prawda w jego głosie, oprócz zmartwienia całą sytuacją, nie dało się wychwycić żadnej negatywnej emocji, jednak Rukią szarpnęło poczucie niepowodzenia... Kiedy jej Kapitan ruszył w stronę drzwi, pocieszył ją kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu; uśmiechnęła się odruchowo, choć w głębi serca jej duszą nadal szarpały sprzeczne odczucia. Ukitake stał już przy drzwiach, kiedy poprosiła go, aby chwilkę zaczekał, po czym udała się ku otwartemu oknu, aby je przymknąć... Już miała za nie chwytać, kiedy coś kazało jej wychylić się za nie lekko... - Wszystko w porządku, Ru- - Zaczął białowłosy mężczyzna - Pożar! – Przerwała mu nagle, zwracając się w jego kierunku – Proszę zobaczyć! Na północ od nas, w głębi Seireitei! '2. Coincidence' Chociaż przez całą noc ciemne chmury nie ustępowały, kolejnego dnia, nim popołudnie zdołało na dobre zawitać już nad Dworem Przeczystych Dusz, po kilkudniowej śnieżycy zostały jedynie niewielkie kupki śniegu na niektórych dachach, a panująca dookoła temperatura przypominała raczej wczesną jesień niż środek zimy. Pewnie Kapitanowi Kurotsuchi przeszkadzały warunki pogodowe, więc po prostu na nie wpłynął... - Pomyślał Abarai, spoglądając na bezchmurne niebo. Niestety, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dłuższe rozważania w tym kierunku. Nie przy zadaniu, jakie mu przydzielono, a już w zupełności nie przy ludziach, którymi miał się właśnie zająć. Stał właśnie przed Senkaimonem z wybazgraną na szybko przez któregoś z kapitanów listą Shinigami, których miał wysłać na misję. Może ich nazwiska nie były wzorowo wykaligrafowane, jednak numery ich oddziałów były zapisane aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Głównie Oddział Dwunasty, Szósty, Jedenasty i paru świeżaków z Czwórki... Nie mam pojęcia, kto zajmował się doborem ludzi, ale zaczynam podejrzewać, że Wicekapitan Nanao nie bywa ostatnio zbyt często w koszarach swojego oddziału... Abarai doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli poświęci tej zgrai wystarczająco mało uwagi, prędzej czy później krew się poleje... W duszy dziękował losowi, że jego zadanie polega wyłącznie na oddelegowaniu ich do Dangai, a nie odpowiedzialności za ich działania wewnątrz pośredniego wymiaru. Raz po raz spoglądał na trzymaną w dłoni listę, a zaraz później na stojących przed nim w szeregach Shinigami. Nawet, gdyby kazał im się wymieszać, byłby w stanie bez problemu poznać, które z nich przynależy do jakiego oddziału. Jedenastka miała poszarpane, pocięte, gdzieniegdzie nieudolnie szyte kimona, a ogołocone z pochew katany trzymali albo za plecami, albo wspierali się na nich jak na laskach. Byli gadatliwi i śmiali się w dość prostacki sposób. Dwunasty Oddział zawsze można było poznać z daleka. Grupa wykolejeńców o operacyjnie dodanych ogonach, rogach, dodatkowych parach rąk, włosach lub skórze pofarbowanej w fantazyjne barwy lub wzory... Do tego co drugi nosił okulary. Rozmawiali tylko między sobą i tylko półgłosem. Renji zastanawiał się, czy wygląd dziwoląga jest jakimś kryterium otrzymania posady w tym oddziale, czy to może zbytnie spoufalanie się z Kapitanem Kurotsuchim tak na nich wpłynęło... O wsparciu medycznym w sumie nie było co nawet wspominać; pół tuzina wystraszonych, niewysokich postaci ze specyficznymi, szarymi torbami zarzuconymi na plecy. Najnormalniej wyglądali dla niego Shinigami z Szóstego Oddziału; zdecydowanie bardziej czyści, spokojniejsi i cichsi niż Jedenastka, mniej rzucający się w oczy niż Dwunastka i bardziej opanowani i spokojni niż Czwórka. Być może myślał w ten sposób, ponieważ był to jego oddział...? - Okej~! – Krzyknął do podzielonej na cztery grupy chmary – Jak już wcześniej wspominałem, waszym zadaniem jest wykrycie źródła emisji niepokojących mas Reiatsu wewnątrz wymiaru Dangai, w miarę możliwości podjęcie próby zbadania go, a w razie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia usunięcie go. – Renji nie krył się nawet z tym, że połowę rozkazu żywcem przeczytał z kartki - Otrzymaliśmy pisemne zapewnienie od Kapitana Dwunastego Oddziału, Kurotsuchi Mayuriego, według którego pozostali w Seireitei członkowie jego oddziału zajmą się stabilizacją wymiaru pod Waszą nieobecność... - Ta, akurat... Kiedy na kilka chwil podniósł wzrok znad dzierżonego w dłoni papieru, zwrócił uwagę, iż jeden z członków wspomnianego przezeń oddziału dumnie wyprostował się i poprawił okulary, kiedy tylko Abarai o nich wspomniał. Faktycznie, powód do dumy... Cenił sobie swoje stanowisko w Szóstym Oddziale i za żadne skarby nie chciałby zamienić jej choćby i na posadę Kapitana Dwunastki. - Co by tu jeszcze... - Renji podrapał się po głowie; tutaj kończyły się instrukcje, które otrzymał. Na kartce znajdowały się co prawda napisane na siłę życzenia szczęśliwego powrotu z misji, jednak wolał podarować sobie tego typu farmazony… Pozostało mu więc improwizować – Więc, mam nadzieję, że wszystko jasne? Proszę się nie popychać, nie bić, nie wyzywać i pamiętać, że jeśli spieprzycie, to bardzo możliwe, że Kapitan Kurotsuchi zmieni tą misję w podróż w jedną stronę, a w raporcie napisze o nieszczęśliwym wypadku spowodowanym awarią techniczną. – Średnio przejął się lekkim poruszeniem, jakie wybuchło wśród Dwunastkowiczów. Wszyscy i tak zdawali sobie sprawę, że Kurotsuchi jest do tego zdolny. Proszę bardzo. Może teraz jakiś powód do dumy? Kiedy tylko ostatni z nich (nomen omen, członek Jedenastego Oddziału) zniknął za wrotami Senkaimonu, Renji poczuł ulgę. Westchnął głęboko, wsparłszy dłonie na kolanach, wyprostował się, poprawił kimono na piersi i rzucając służbowe polecenie za plecy, ruszył przed siebie. Zazwyczaj tego typu delegacjami zajmował się kapitan, jednak po raporcie, który nad ranem otrzymała centrala, całe Seireitei postawiono na głowie. Kiedy ktoś z Jedynki wręczył mu to polecenie, nie miał czasu spytać nawet, czym w tym czasie zajmować się będzie jego przełożony. Kilkanaście metrów przebytych między uliczkami Dworu zaowocowało w spotkanie z co najmniej czterema nerwowo biegnącymi gdzieś zastępami niższych rangą oficerów, oraz dwa lub trzy razy taką ilością przemierzających ulic patroli. W okolicy nie spotkał ani jednego wicekapitana, o kapitanie nie wspominając... - Abarai-kun? – Usłyszał za sobą w końcu znajomy głos - Och, Kira... - Zwrócił się w kierunku starego przyjaciela – Dobrze jest widzieć kogoś swojego~ Co tu robisz? - Kapitan Rojuro wypełnia stosy jakiś dokumentów, co chwila odsyłając przy okazji kolejnych oficerów... - Wyjaśnił z typowym dla siebie flegmatyzmem w głosie – Kiedy spytałem, czym powinienem się zająć, machnął tylko ręką i powiedział, żebym rozejrzał się po okolicy. Zabawne; chciałbym wiedzieć, co teraz robi mój kapitan... - Chciał powiedzieć Renji, jednak jego gardło zdecydowało się pokrzyżować mu plany; - W takim razie, w gruncie rzeczy nie zajmujesz się niczym? – Rzucił zamiast tego. Kira nie wyglądał na szczególnie pocieszonego tym zapytaniem, jednak czego można było spodziewać się po Abaraiu, który nigdy nie był mistrzem taktu... - M-może... - Odburknął półgłosem – A co z Tobą, Abarai-kun? Nie mam pojęcia gdzie mój Kapitan i wypełniam obowiązki jakieś Dwudziestej Pani Oficer z Jedynki~ - Właśnie odesłałem grupę badawczą, która ma sprawdzić, co się dzieje w Dangai... - Ruszyli przed siebie, kontynuując rozmowę – Nie mam pojęcia, kto zajmował się doborem ludzi, ale idę o zakład, że nie robił tego na trzeźwo. - Grupa badawcza w Dangai...? – Spytał zaciekawiony blondyn - Taa~ - Odparł wzruszając ramionami Renji – Nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi; może po prostu Kurotsuchi potrzebuje jakieś nowej rozrywki~ Na kilka kroków zapadła między nimi martwa cisza. - Żart, oczywiście... - Wyjaśnił się Renji - Ta-Tak, oczywiście... Hehe... - Kira uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco, nie kryjąc zakłopotania na twarzy. – Ostatnio sporo się dzieje, nie uważasz? – Zmienił temat. Abarai nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego – Ta cała... grupa z Rukongai, atak na Zachodnią Bramę, pożar spichlerza przy barakach Dziewiątki, a teraz Dangai... - Izuru spojrzał na twarz rozmówcy – Myślisz, że kroi się coś grubszego...? - Zachodnia Brama to tylko jakieś brednie... - Zakręcił głową czerwonowłosy wicekapitan – Pewnie jakiś nawalony żołdak Ósmeki zobaczył dwóch Shinigami z Jedenastki i tak się rozniosło... - Podobno Strażnik Bramy, Jidanbo jest ranny. - Strażnik...? – Przez chwilę Abarai prawie uwierzył, że jakiś atak mógł faktycznie mieć miejsce. Głupie pieprzenie... - Niee... Słuchaj, Kira. Gdyby faktycznie coś takiego miało miejsce, już byśmy o tym wiedzieli... ale nie od czwartych synów piętnastych oficerów, tylko od kapitanów naszych oddziałów, nie sądzisz? - Może masz rację, ale... - Zatrzymali się – Sądzisz, że to wszystko tylko niezwiązana ze sobą plątanina przypadków? Najpierw ci... ludzie, na których natknęliście się w Rukongai, potem to...- Na zadaszonym tarasie nad nimi właśnie przebiegła kolejna grupka Shinigamich - ...Czy to możliwe, żeby to był tylko zbieg okoliczności...? - ...Może tak, a może nie... - Renji miał już lekko dosyć tej czczej dyskusji. Kogokolwiek spotkali w Rukongai, byli zbyt daleko, żeby móc w parę godzin później sforsować Zachodnią Bramę, a pożar spichlerza pewnie był tylko niedopatrzeniem ze strony któregoś ze strażników. - "Może tak, a może nie"... - Powtórzył za nim Izuru Z nagła w odległości parunastu metrów od nich pojawił się Shinigami o jasnych włosach związanych w warkocz; - Wicekapitanie Izuru! – Odezwał się naglącym głosem - Trzeci Oficer Togakushi... - Wyraźnie zaskoczony Kira odwrócił się w jego stronę – Coś się stało? - Kapitan prosi, abyś jak najszybciej wrócił do koszar. – Zameldował – Podobno ma do przekazania informacje dotyczące nowej polityki ochrony terenów dookoła budynków Oddziału. - Rozumiem – Blondyn odwrócił jeszcze na chwilę w kierunku swego poprzedniego rozmówcy – Obyśmy następnym razem spotkali się w spokojniejszych okolicznościach. - Spokojnie, Izuru... - Abarai wsparł się na ścianie budynku – Mamy za sobą Aizena – gorzej być nie może~ Wicekapitan Trzeciego Oddziału odpowiedział mu krótkim, lekkim uśmiechem, po czym wraz z Trzecim Oficerem Riku oddalili się przy pomocy Shunpo. - Yare, yare... - Westchnął sam do siebie – "Zbieg okoliczności", co...? '3. Late Greeting' Nie potrafiła określić, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje; zawieszona w powietrzu, w miejscu skąpanym w ciemnej barwie zakrzepłej krwi. Dookoła niej tańczyły bezkształtne cienie, a głowa pękała jej z bólu. Jej uszy bombardowane były okrzykami, wołaniem dochodzącym dosłownie z każdej strony... Co najmniej kilkanaście nakładających się na siebie głosów, ostatecznie przybierających formę kaskady kakofonicznych jęków i nieartykuowanych wrzasków. Każda próba ruchu z jej strony kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Wszelkie próby wezwania kogokolwiek ginęły między szumem pozostałych okrzyków. Absolutnie każda rzecz, której mogłaby się podjąć kończyła się fiaskiem... Głosy stawały się coraz bardziej nieznośne. Odnosiła nawet wrażenie, że z każdą chwilą stają się głośniejsze i głośniejsze. Może to przez to, kiedy po raz kolejny chciała wydać z siebie wezwanie pomocy, wydawało jej się, że z jej gardła niewydobył się nawet najcichszy głos... Nie miała pojęcia, co powinna uczynić, cóż począć, co zrobić... Była gotowa umrzeć, kiedy za plecami usłyszała ciepły, znajomy głos, a na ramieniu poczuła uścisk czyjejś dłoni... - Rukia... - Usłyszała jeszcze za sobą, gdy otworzyła oczy Ciemna, nieprzyjemna barwa i szalejące dookoła niekształtne postaci ustąpiły miejsca skromnej, drewnianej, prawie pozbawionej mebli izdebce. Sen... Kakofonia szaleńczych wrzasków i szyderczych śmiechów odbijała się jeszcze lekkim echem, gdzieś głęboko w jej głowie, jednak jedynym dźwiękiem, który dało się usłyszeć w pokoju był delikatny, pochodzący zza lekko uchylonego okna wicherek. Nim podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej minęło dobrych kilka minut... Zanim stanęła na równe nogi, minęło upłynęło dwa razy więcej czasu... Stawiając nieduże, chwiejne kroki, udała się w kierunku okna, po czym wychyliła się za nie delikatnie. Dzień był chłodny i pochmurny; co prawda z nieba spadło kilka pojedynczych płatków śniegu, jednak nie zanosiło się na kolejną śnieżycę... Uśmiechnęła się lekko sama do siebie, chociaż nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego... Jak długo właściwie spałam...? Gdy zaczęła się ubierać, powróciły do niej ponure mary i dręczące ją poczucie winy. Gdzieś w duchu obwiniała się o zepsucie nastroju na zorganizowanej przez kapitana biesiadzie... Nie potrafiła też odpuścić sobie nieudzielenia odpowiedzi kapitanowi, kiedy ten zadał jej tak ważne pytanie... Może to tylko przerost ambicji...? – Pomyślała, wciągając przez głowę koszulkę... - Może faktycznie zbyt przejmuję się tym wszystkim... "Niewykluczone, że już wkrótce złożymy na waszym dworze krótką wizytę~"... Rukia zarzuciła na plecy kimono, związała na ramieniu insygnia wicekapitana i ruszyła ku wyjściu, jednak dopiero gdy opuściła pomieszczenie, w którym się obudziła, uświadomiła sobie, że nie znajduje się w rezydencji Klanu Kuchiki, a pomieszczenie, w którym wpadła w objęcia Morfeusza nie było jej pokojem, a niedużą izdebką w koszarach Trzynastego Oddziału. Jak ja się tu w ogóle...? Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na obolałej głowie; czuła się, jakby ktoś wprawnym ruchem kataną odciął ją od wspomnień ostatnich kilku godzin, wymazując je zupełnie z jej pamięci. Zmęczona i poirytowana pulsującym bólem rozsadzającym jej głowę, Kuchiki ruszyła żwawym tempem wzdłuż znajomego korytarza, kierując swe kroki na wychodzący na ogród taras. Pogrążona we własnych myślach, gdy już się na nim znalazła, nie spostrzegła nawet stojącego nieopodal Shinigami. - Ach, Wi-... Wicekapitan Kuchiki! – Odezwał się nerwowy, gapowaty, chłopięcy głosik, gotów złamać się w każdej chwili niczym trzcina na wietrze. Obejmując stanowisko asystentki głowy oddziału, Rukia przysięgła przed samą sobą, że postara się zapamiętać chociaż z nazwiska każdego członka jej dywizji, od tych, którzy byli tu na setki lat przed nią, po prostych, wystraszonych rekrutów. Być może właśnie dzięki temu, nim jeszcze odwróciła się w kierunku witającego się żołnierza, doskonale wiedziała, kto się z nią wita. Moriko Imoda był Shinigami, na którego wystarczyło spojrzeć, aby wiedzieć o nim naprawdę wszystko. Szczupły i niewysoki chłopiec o bladobrązowych, suchych, sięgających karku włosach i wiecznie wystraszonej minie. Do Trzynastki trafił całkiem niedawno, jednak u większości oficerów zdążył wyrobić już sobie opinię "poczciwej pierdoły". Mimo to, Kuchiki zawsze uważała go za sympatycznego... Być może dlatego, że lekko przypominał jej Yamadę Hanataro... - Imoda-kun, dzień dobry. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego życzliwie, jakby chciała dodać mu otuchy - Widzę, że Wicekapitan już wstała...? – Zbliżył się niepewnie. Rukię zawsze zastanawiało specyficzne zachowanie chłopca. Chyba nie jestem aż tak straszna...? - Właściwie to chciałabym wiedzieć, kiedy zasnęłam... - Zażartowała - Ja-... To znaczy... - Moriko wyraźnie nie mógł zebrać słów w sensowną całość - ...Pełniłem właśnie wartę... Właściwie przechodziłem tylko, kiedy zauważyłem Panią Wicekapitan, wspartą między tymi szczebelkami... - Palcem wskazał na poręcz oddzielającą taras od ogrodu. – Podszedłem do Pani, ale... Pomyślałem, że to nierozsądne, siedzieć na tarasie w taką pogodę, tylko, że... Pani Wicekapitan musiała przysiąść tu na chwilkę i... zasnąć... - Zasnęłam...? – Kuchiki chciała zadać to pytanie w myślach, jednak omyłkowo wypowiedziała je na głos – Imoda, czy...? - Nie! Nie, nie, nie! – Zamachał dłońmi, jakby ktoś właśnie oskarżył go o najgorszą możliwą zbrodnie – Ja tylko Pa-Panią znalazłem! Kapitan Ukitake Panią przeniósł! Kapitan Ukitake...… - Spokojnie, nic się nie stało~ - Uspokoiła go najbardziej uprzejmym tonem głosu i wyrazem twarzy, na jaki tylko było ją stać – Właściwie powinnam Ci podziękować, że nie pozwoliłeś mi tu marznąć~ Chłopiec najpierw zastygł w milczeniu, potem spalił się delikatnym rumieńcem, a na koniec ukłonił się nisko. - To-...! To nic takiego, Pani Wicekapitan Kuchiki! – Prawie wykrzyczał Imoda, jakby składał meldunek - Daj już spokój tym formalnością~ - Zaśmiała się lekko - Wła.. Właściwie, to mam coś dla Pani – Odezwał się po chwili przerwy, wyciągając spomiędzy pożółkłych stronnic trzymanej przy piersi książki niedużą, zgiętą w kopertę karteczkę - Dla mnie...? – Zainteresowała się Rukia, rozprostowując liścik - To od Kapitana Ukitake! – Wyjaśnił żołnierz – Wygląda na to, że wybrał się na zebranie w głównej sali Pierwszego Oddziału, ale nie-... nie chciał Pani budzić i... - Nim Moriko zdołał wydukać z siebie końcówkę zdania, Rukia zdążyła jedynie podziękować mu i zniknąć gdzieś, używając Shunpo. - Nie-... Właściwie nie ma za co... - Odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż zwykle Imoda, choć na tarasie pozostał tylko on jeden... W istocie, tak jak napisał w liście do Kuchiki Rukii, Kapitan Ukitake udał się na zarządzone przez Wicekapitana spotkanie. Piekielne Motyle roznosiły informacje o zebraniu wczesnym porankiem, jednak nadawcą wiadomości nie był Wszechkapitan, a jego zastępca, Wicekapitan Sasakibe. Na miejscu zaczęli zbierać się pierwsi kapitanowie. - Och... Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem... - Rozejrzał się po oczekujących przed wejściem do sali audiencyjnej kompanach. - Spokojnie, Ukitake... - Odpowiedział mu poważny, niski głos Kapitan Drugiego Oddziału – Jesteś nie bardziej spóźniony niż paru innych... Faktycznie, na miejscu nie skupiło się zbyt wielu zaproszonych; oprócz Ukitake, przed drzwiami czekali jedynie kapitanowie i ich zastępcy z Drugiego, Czwartego, Siódmego i Dziesiątego Oddziału. Dopiero kilka minut po przybyciu białowłosego Kapitana, zjawili się inni; obaj przedstawiciele Trójki, Szóstki, Dziewiątki i Dwunastki oraz Wicekapitanowie z Piątki i Ósemki. - Czy są już wszyscy? – Spytał głośno Kensei - Wygląda na to, że brakuje kapitanów z Piątego i Ósmego Oddziału... - Odpowiedział mu Komamura – ...oraz Wicekapitana Trzynastki... - Nieludzkie ślipia Sajina skierowały się w stronę Jushiro - Ach...! Spokojnie, z Wicekapitan Kuchiki wszystko w porządku~ - Wyjaśnił szybko Ukitake – Wciąż chyba jednak nie ma nikogo z Jedenastki...? - ...Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają. – Odparł mu Muguruma Momo nerwowo rozglądała się dookoła, do momentu, aż na miejsce przybył zasapany Shinji. - Dobrze Pana widzieć, Panie Kapitanie! – Przywitała go uprzejmie – Bałam się, że Pan nie zdąży... - Doberek, Hinamori... - Klepnął ją po głowie blondyn – Uff... Straszne dzisiaj korki na mieście... Całe to zamieszanie... - Korki...? – Zapytała niepewnie - Nie ważne... - Wycofał się szybko – Wchodzimy już? - Właściwie to... - Momo ponownie spojrzała na obecnych kapitanów i wicekapitanów – Brakuje chyba jeszcze... - Taak~, już nikogo nie brakuje...! – Oznajmił dość głośno Kapitan Kyoraku, ku wyraźnemu zażenowaniu swojej zastępczyni – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, możemy zaczynać~ W tym momencie ogromne drzwi do sali audiencyjnej rozpostarły się, jakby tylko czekały na zgodę ze strony kapitana w ryżowym kapeluszu. Wewnątrz panował ciepły półmrok... Kilka chwil upłynęło, nim wszyscy ustawili się w odpowiedni sposób, jednak kiedy nadszedł moment, w którym przybyć miał Wszechkapitan, pojawił się jedynie jego zastępca. Wicekapitan Sasakibe przywitał wszystkich i przeprosił za nieobecność Wszechkapitana, którą tłumaczył pilnymi sprawami administracyjnymi. - Widzisz, Nanao-chan? Nawet Yama-jii się zdarza... – Odezwał się półszeptem Shunsui do stojącej za nim Ise, na co ta odpowiedziała mu subtelnym kopnięciem w kostkę. Siwowłosy mężczyzna miał już rozpoczynać zebranie, kiedy w ostatniej chwili na miejsce przybyła Kuchiki Rukia. - Najmocniej przepraszam za spóźnienie... - Ukłoniła się, po czym szybko zajęła swoje miejsce. - Wszystko w porządku? – Spytał ją dyskretnie Ukitake - Tak... - Odpowiedziała krótko. Chciała powiedzieć mu, że mógł ją zwyczajnie obudzić, jednak nie chciała wprowadzać niepotrzebnego zamieszania, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż w gruncie rzeczy wszyscy czekali już tylko na nią. Zebranie trwało około półtorej godziny, jednak przekazywane przez Wicekapitana Pierwszego Oddziału nakazy i polecenia Wszechkapitana Yamamoto prawdę mówiąc nie wnosiły zbyt wiele nowości; zarządzono stan szczególnej ostrożności, zwiększono regularną ilość patroli... Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła się teraz zmienić było to, że patrole będą pewnie wyglądały teraz nieco mniej chaotycznie... Wraz ze słowami „Bądźcie ostrożni i nie wahajcie się w razie potrzeby sięgnąć po miecze”, wrota ponownie otworzyły się, a zebranie dobiegło końca. - Yare, yare... - Westchnął opuszczając salę Hirako – Dużo gadania, mało konkretów... - Proszę tak nie mówić, Kapitanie Hirako... - Poprawiła go zastępczyni Shinji rozejrzał się po wychodzących Shinigami; wzrok zatrzymał na chwilę na uderzającą w głowę swojego przełożonego Wicekapitan Ósemki, po czym nagle wzdrygnął się, jakby było to dla niego swego rodzaju źródło oświecenia. - Hej, Hinamori-chan... - Odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem – Co byś powiedziała na mały spacer do Rukongai? - Rukon-...! Kapitanie, czy to rozsądne...? Wszechkapitan... - Zaczęła tłumaczyć z przejęciem, jednak Shinji szybko jej przerwał - Wszechkapitan nie będzie o niczym wiedział... Z resztą co się może stać? Zamienią mnie w Hollowa i ześlą do Świata Ludzi~? – Wzruszył ramionami Kapitan Piątki – Poza tym, nie uważasz, że będzie to bardziej produktywne niż siedzenie na dupie i czekanie, aż łaskawie coś się wydarzy...? Momo dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała, jednak ostatecznie przytaknęła swojemu kapitanowi. - ...Hej, nie rób takiej miny~ - Przykucnął do niej, gdy zobaczył na jej twarzy zmartwienie – Nie idziemy tam wypowiadać wojny, tylko zrobić niewielkie rozeznanie w terenie~ - Kiedy spojrzała mu w oczy, uśmiechnął się szczerze – Góra godzinka i będziemy z powrotem~ - Zapewnił Shinji. Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się przekonać Momo, gdyż ta przytaknęła mu, uśmiechając się szeroko. '4. Waiting for Nothing' Puchaty, ciemny kożuch chmur skrył grubo ponad połowę nieba nad Dworem Przeczystych Dusz za swym ponurym obłokiem. Choć popołudnie nie wróżyło deszczu, kiedy kapitan Mayuri zjawił się w jednej z głównych sal Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, z rękawów jego haori skapywały pojedyncze kropelki wody. - Hm...? – Słysząc otwierające się drzwi, Akon odwrócił się na chwilę od ekranu, przed którym siedział – Och, Pan Kapitan... Kurotsuchi zignorował jego powitanie i dość pośpiesznym krokiem przeszedł przez pół sali, kierując kroki do swojego gabinetu. - Czy coś istotnego...? – Zaczął trzeci oficer, jednak nim zdołał dokończyć pytanie, otrzymał na nie odpowiedź - Oczywiście, że nie! Typowe zawracanie dupy...! – Uniósł się lekko Mayuri. Akon wyraźnie chciał mu coś na to odpowiedzieć, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedniej okazji – Idę do siebie; jeżeli zjawi się tu ktokolwiek, kto będzie mnie musiał o czymś bezzwłocznie poinformować o jakieś kolejnej pierdole, otrzymujesz święte prawo, żeby go zabić. - Do-Dobrze... - Przytaknął mu, lekko zdezorientowany wybuchem kapitana - A, i posadź jakiś co bardziej wybitnych rekrutów przed monitoringiem przy obrzeżach Seireitei; sprawiajmy pozory. Jeśli ktoś zaśnie przed monitorem, masz wolną rękę, aby go otruć. – Gdy Kapitan Kurotsuchi kończył mówić, znajdował się już w wejściu do swojego gabinetu – Niech Rin nadal monitoruje te niedojdy w Dangai... Choć jeśli się nie sprężą, powiedz mu, że może iść na przerwę~ - Skwitował, ukrywając się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nieco wcześniej, Kapitan Hitsugaya wracał do baraków swojego oddziału, zakręcając w jedną z bocznych uliczek Dworu. Niebo w całości skryło się tam za kurtyną nieprzychylnych obłoków w kolorze smoły. Jeśli się nie pospieszę, za parę chwil lunie mi na głowę... - Pomyślał białowłosy, spoglądając w niebo. Gdy skierował wzrok z powrotem przed siebie, natychmiast zastygł on na niedużym, białym psie przywiązanym przy oddalonej jakieś sto metrów od niego knajpce. Futrzak siedział spokojnie, cały czas nasłuchując dochodzących z pozbawionego drzwi przybytku. - Shiro...? – Spytał sam siebie niewysoki Shinigami, po czym spokojnym, aczkolwiek nieco szybszym krokiem ruszył w kierunku psa. „''Odyniec''” był dosyć popularnym miejscem wśród Shinigami; knajpa oferowała tani alkohol i ciepły posiłek. Być może właśnie dlatego zawsze zasypiał jako ostatni i budził się jako pierwszy. Wejście do lokalu stanowiło sześć rozwieszonych wzdłuż brakującej ściany tkanin o barwie brudnej bieli; były one jedynym, co oddzielało spokojną, cichą uliczkę od jednego z głównych ośrodków rozrywki i życia towarzyskiego żołnierzy Trzynastu Oddziałów. Wypełnione ciemno-pomarańczowym światłem wnętrze zawsze wypełnione było gwarnymi rozmowami, okazjami do hazardu, a także zapachem sake i smażonego mięsa. Przy jednym z półokrągłych stolików o blacie koloru czarnej herbaty, przy kieliszku sake spotkali się Wicekapitanowie Trzeciego, Siódmego i Dziesiątego Oddziału. Matsumoto dopijała właśnie pozostającą na dnie naczynka resztkę trunku. - Sama nie wiem, co myśleć o całej tej sprawie... - Rudowłosa Shinigami przegarnęła dłonią włosy – Dolej mi, Iba – Nakazała podstawiając opróżnione naczynie pod nos mężczyzny w ciemnych okularach. - Wieczór, już dawno fajrant, siedzimy przy kielonie, a Ty myślisz o pracy? – Zakpił z niej, wykonując jej polecenie – Nie poznaje Cię, Rangiku-San~ - Daj spokój... - Odrzuciła mu niskim głosem, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zaczynała czuć już wypełniające jej przełyk ciepło, gdy pozostawiony na zewnątrz Shiro przytaknął jej szczeknięciem... Jednak wówczas zwróciła uwagę na coś innego – Hm? Kira, wszystko w porządku? – Blondyn faktycznie zastygł na chwilę w bezruchu, z kolejną porcją sake uniesioną gdzieś w okolicy szyi - Widzieliście tego człowieka...? – Spytał niepewnie Gdy tylko Izuru zadał to pytanie, spojrzenia wszystkich trzech Shinigami zatrzymało się na siedzącym stolik dalej mężczyźnie. Był sam; nie jadł ani nie pił. Jego skóra była blada, tylko trochę cieplejsza od barwy papieru. Włosy były ciemne, w kolorze sadzy – suche, łamliwe i rzadkie, sięgające lekko za uszy. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna zaczynał powoli łysieć. Jego ciemne, podkrążone, przypominające dwa wypalone węgle oczy tkwiły przez większą część czasu w martwym punkcie gdzieś na środku blatu, co jakiś czas jedynie nerwowo łypiąc na losowe miejsca lokalu. Kira odniósł wrażenie, że każdemu oddechowi mężczyzny towarzyszył przeszywający wstrząs, jak gdyby miał za chwilę wstać i zanieść się histerycznym płaczem. - Ach, on... - Tetsuzaemon obrzucił go niezainteresowanym spojrzeniem, po czym wychylił kolejny kieliszek ryżowego trunku – „Stały klient”... - Ciężko powiedzieć, kto to jest. – Wyjaśniła Rangiku, wyraźnie skupiając się w tym momencie bardziej na tym, niż na piciu – Przychodzi tu raz na jakiś czas i siedzi tam tak przez dobrych parę godzin, aż w końcu zbiera się, wstaje i wychodzi. – W jej dłoni ponownie znalazło się naczynie z alkoholem – Gwarantuję Ci, że gdyby którekolwiek z nas dosiadło się do niego i spróbowało cokolwiek powiedzieć, nie przyniosłoby to absolutnie żadnego efektu... - Kolejna porcja sake przepłynęła jej przez gardło - ...Wiesz.... Mówili, że jest z Trójki, ale skoro... - Wzrok Matsumoto niepewnie powędrował na twarz Izuru - Nie... - Mruknął zamyślony blondyn – Nie przypominam sobie, aby ktokolwiek... Nim Kira zdołał zakończyć zdanie, jedna z płacht, przy których siedzieli uniosła się, a do sali wszedł ktoś, kogo nikt absolutnie się tam nie spodziewał... - Widzę, że dobrze się tutaj bawicie... - Przywitał biesiadujących Shinigami z nienaturalnym dla siebie uśmiechem i spokojem w głosie Hitsugaya - Ka-... Kapitan...? – Gdyby ktoś kilka minut temu powiedział Rangiku, że jej kapitan przyjdzie do „''Odyńca''” w jakimkolwiek innym celu niż zaciągnięcie jej do roboty, prawdopodobnie umarłaby ze śmiechu. Teraz, była gotowa uwierzyć we wszystko... – Co Pan tutaj robi, Panie Kapitanie...? - Zauważyłem Shiro przed wejściem; tak myślałem, że Cię tutaj znajdę. – Odpowiedział, nadal utrzymując tą spokojną, wyluzowaną aurę głosu. Absolutne zaskoczenie malowało się na twarzy całej trójki Wicekapitanów, jednak swoje apogeum osiągnęło dopiero w momencie, kiedy białowłosy kapitan najzwyczajniej w świecie dosiadł się do ich stolika. - Jestem zaskoczony, że Wszechkapitan nie zdecydował się jeszcze zamknąć tej rudery... - Rzucił, rozglądając się po lokalu, choć w jego głosie pobrzmiewała raczej neutralność, bardziej niż niechęć do tego miejsca. Przy stoliku zapanowała martwa cisza, którą przerwał dopiero pełniący rolę kelnera Shinigami. - Może coś podać? – Chłopak miał szczupłą twarz, jasne blond włosy i okrągłe okulary o grubych szkiełkach. Wzrok miał utkwiony w trzymanym przed sobą notatniku, w którym zapisywał zamówienia klientów - Macie tu może coś oprócz alkoholu? – Zapytał cicho Kapitan Hitsugaya W normalnych okolicznościach, gdyby spytał go o to ktokolwiek inny, prawdopodobnie zostałby zabity szyderczym śmiechem, jednak moment, w którym chłopak zorientował się, kogo obsługuje, namalował na jego twarzy największy szok, jakiego prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek doświadczył - Kapitan Hitsuga-... - Zaniemówił na chwilę, po czym nerwowo przerzucił dwie kartki w notatniku – Ta-... Ja... Jestem pewny, że powinniśmy mieć wodę. Pa-Panie Kapitanie! – Ręce zaczęły mu się trząść, jakby rozmawiał z kapitanem własnego oddziału - W porządku. Niech będzie woda – Głos Kapitana Dziesiątki wciąż był spokojny niczym jezioro w bezwietrzną noc; brzmiał co najmniej, jak gdyby siedział przy biurku, w swoim biurze, nie w prostej, oficerskiej knajpie. Zamówienie Toshiro zostało prawdopodobnie najszybciej zrealizowanym zamówieniem w historii „''Odyńca''”; w przeciągu minuty od jego złożenia, na stole przed Kapitanem spoczywała już butelka zimnej, czystej wody. - Kapitanie Hitsugaya, czy...? – Zaczął Tetsuzaemon, jednak wyraźnie nie wiedział, jak sformułować pytanie, które chciał zadać - Panie Kapitanie... - Podjęła ponowną próbę Matsumoto, jednak tym razem, nim zdołała spytać, otrzymała odpowiedź - Nie ma powodu do paniki. Możecie kontynuować biesiadę... - Toshiro wychylił duży łyk wody – Przyszedłem tylko zobaczyć, co robicie. – Troje Shinigami wymieniło niepewne spojrzenia – Być może to ostatnia sytuacja, żeby móc się w spokoju napić... - Niewysoki kapitan spoważniał na kilka chwil, po czym dopił otrzymany napój i skierował się do wyjścia - Ka- -Ponownie zaczęła Rangiku, jednak i tym razem nie dano jej dość do słowa - Zbieram się. Zabiorę psa do koszar. – Oznajmił sucho, jednak gdy był już przy samym wyjściu, odwrócił się do nich i uśmiechnął lekko – Nie licz, że dam Ci jutro wolne, Matsumoto... - Zaznaczył, po czym opuścił lokal, zostawiając troje Shinigami, wciąż będących w poważnym szoku... Prawdopodobnie do jutra będą zadawali sobie pytanie, czy Kapitan Hitsugaya faktycznie ich odwiedził, czy była to jedynie fikcja ożywiona przez zbyt dużą ilość alkoholu... Chociaż nad większą częścią Soul Society niebo całkowicie skryły chmury, ogródek oddziałowy Ósemki zdawał się ostatnim bastionem, w którym uchował się jeszcze niczym niezbrukany błękit nieba. Kapitan Kyouraku wylegiwał się tam na trawie, wspierając głowę na samotnym drzewie. Nogę miał zarzuconą na kolano, kapelusz ściągnięty na oczy, a w ustach trzymał pojedyncze źdźbło trawy… W pewnym momencie na jego twarz padł cień. - Załatwiłaś wszystko, Nanao-chan? – Odezwał się poczciwym, acz stanowczym głosem Chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że Wicekapitan Ise natychmiast przerwie jego leniwy wypoczynek, ta stanęła jedynie spokojnie tuż obok niego, jak zwykle trzymając przy piersi plik dokumentów. - Tak jest. – Zameldowała. Shunsui odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. Nanao chciała zadać mu prawdopodobnie pytanie, jednak nim zdążyła nabrać powietrza do ust, silny podmuch wiatru zatargał jej kimonem, o mały włos nie wytrącając z dłoni stosu urzędowych papierów. - Idzie na sztorm... - Rzucił znienacka kapitan, kiedy poczuł na nosie pierwszą kroplę deszczu - Znów Pan coś pił, Panie Kapitanie...? – Ze zmartwionym uśmiechem na twarzy skwitowała jego górnolotną myśl. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wcale nie miał na myśli pogody. - Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie~ - Zaśmiał się mężczyzna, po czym złapał za kapelusz i dźwignął się z ziemi – Chodźmy, Nanao-chan~ - Delikatnie objął ją za plecami, po czym ruszyli w kierunku biura – Żadne z nas nie chce, żebyś zmoknęła~ - Oczywiście~ - Przytaknęła mu, strącając delikatnie jego uścisk – I tylko jedno z nas nie chce, żeby zamokły te dokumenty... Kiedy Sui-Feng zmierzała już do sali Kapitana w barakach swojego oddziału, z tarasu mogła dostrzec w chmurach pierwsze burzowe błyski. Z nieba wydawał się dochodzić grom dźwiękiem przypominający bęben wojenny. Gdy dochodziła już do drzwi, dwoje stojących przy nich strażników pochyliło lekko głowy, witając ją z powrotem, jednak Pani Kapitan nie poczuła potrzeby odpowiadania im jakimkolwiek gestem; pchnęła jedynie drzwi, po czym odwróciła się na chwile, spoglądając na pociemniałe od burzowych chmur niego, z którego właśnie lunął rzęsisty deszcz. Mogłaby przejąć się tym, że zostawiła Marechiyo na warcie przed bramą, jednak nie dbała o swojego tłustego zastępcę aż tak bardzo, aby myśleć o nim, kiedy naprawdę nie musiała. Weszła do pustej, ciemnej sali, zdjęła buty, po czym prawie poczuła odruch, aby uklęknąć przed znajdującym się na środku tronem. Yoruichi-sama... Z melancholijnej zadumy wyrwał ją trzask drzwi, który rozległ się za jej plecami. Cholerni strażnicy... Mogli je chociaż przymknąć, kiedy weszłam... Rozgoryczona udała się do swoich komnat, chcąc jak najszybciej ułożyć głowę na poduszce i pogrążyć się w błogim śnie. Tymczasem gdy rozpadało się już na dobre, w biurze Piątego Oddziału, deszczowej pogodzie zza okna przyglądał się Kapitan Hirako. On i jego zastępczyni mieli naprawdę sporo szczęścia, w ostatniej chwili unikając ulewy; zdążyła złapać ich tylko drobna mżawka. - Dobrze, że miałem ze sobą to cacko... - Rzucił Shinji, wytrzepując trzymaną w dłoni, zwiniętą parasolkę – Jak się trzymasz, Momo? - Ja... W porządku! – Oznajmiła z uśmiechem, ściągając mokre skarpetki. Hirako odpowiedział jej podobnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym ponownie skierował spojrzenie gdzieś za okno. - Obawiam się, że musimy przełożyć naszą wycieczkę na jutro rano... - Westchnął niechętnie, wyraźnie poirytowany takim obrotem spraw. Ukradkiem spojrzał na młodą Panią Wicekapitan, jednak tym razem nie zauważył na jej twarzy ani śladu zawahania, a jedynie lojalność i szczery, niewinny półuśmieszek. To tylko małe rozpoznanko w terenie; co może się stać~? – Oby pogoda lepiej nam dopisała... '5. Barking up the Wrong Tree' Gdy ciemne, ponure, burzowe chmury w kolorze węgla ustąpiły, niebo nad Dworem zaiskrzyło ostrym, czystym, porannym błękitem. Barwa ta odbijała się w wodnych zwierciadłach kałuż, jakie po ulewie pozostały na chodnikach Soul Society. Chodź nie można im było odmówić pewnego uroku, Shinji i Momo starali się w miarę możliwości omijać je wszystkie, krocząc między nimi w kierunku jednej z czterech bram. Jasnowłosy kapitan niósł ze sobą wspartą o ramię, tradycyjną, japońską parasolkę, natomiast jego niewysoka zastępczyni zarzuciła na plecy nieduży plecaczek, przypominający typowy ekwipunek Oddziału Medycznego. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach marszu, zatrzymali się przy Bramie Czerwonej Doliny, potocznie nazywanej po prostu Południową Bramą, nim jednak ta drgnęła chociażby o minimetr, zmuszeni byli odczekać kolejne kilka chwil. Kapitan Hirako gotów był uwierzyć, że wraz ze swoją zastępczynią dokona żywota w miejscu, w którym stoi, gdy gigantyczna ściana wreszcie oderwała się od ziemi. - Uff... Już myślałem, że nigdy się nie ruszy... - Przyznał blondyn, po czym kątem oka zerknął na stojącą kilka kroków za nim Hinamori. Młoda Pani Wicekapitan uśmiechała się niepewnie, jakby wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiała. – Hinamori...? – Zawołał ją, jednak dziewczynka zareagowała dopiero po paru chwilach. - Tak...? - Uniosła wzrok w kierunku rozmówcy, chociaż wciąż wydawała się myślami być w zupełnie innym miejscu. Błagam, tylko nie to... Znowu... Hirako był przekonany, że po wczorajszej rozmowie przekonał swoją Wicekapitan do pomysłu niewielkiego rekonesansu na biedniejszych uliczkach Rukongai, jednak nim opuścili koszary Piątki, zmuszony był po raz kolejny odbyć z nią uspokajającą rozmowę. - N-Nie, nie! – Wzdrygnęła się nagle wyraźnie skrępowana Momo, jak gdyby wyczytała treść przemyśleń kapitana z wyrazu jego twarzy – T-to nie tak, że się waham, Panie Kapitanie! Ja po prostu nie-- - To dobrze, bo już się martwiłem~ - Przerwał jej natychmiast, po czym wyciągnął ukryty w rękawie haori dokument i pomachał nim w powietrzu – Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno było załatwić nam pozwolenie na otwarcie tej cholernej bramy, tym bardziej przy okazji tej całej szopki. – Wyznał niechętnym tonem, po czym skrył zwinięty w rulon papier z powrotem w rękawie – A już szczytem wszystkiego było podrobienie podpisu jaśnie Wszechkapitana~ - Panie Kapitanie...! - Spokojnie~ – Zaśmiał się – Przecież tylko żartuję~ Gdy wrota uniosły się już na odpowiednią do bezpiecznego opuszczenia murów Dworu wysokość, wydawało się, że nic nie może pójść nie tak, jednak nim zdołali postawić chociaż kilka kroków, za ich plecami odezwał się patrolujący okolicę Shinigami. Hirako obrzucił żołnierza antypatycznym spojrzeniem. Przysięgam, jeśli jesteś z mojego oddziału, możesz już czuć się zwolniony... - Melduje się Kapitan Piątego Oddziału, Shinji Hirako – Burknął znużonym, poirytowanym głosem, nim został o cokolwiek zapytany – Uprzejmie zawiadamiam, iż wybieram się tylko na spacer z moją Wicekapitan, Momo Hinamori. Solennie przysięgam nie podnosić w tym czasie zbrojnego buntu przeciw Soul Society, nie przeprowadzać niemoralnych eksperymentów ani nie tworzyć armii Arrancarów na piaszczystych plażach Hueco Mundo. Wylegitymuj mnie, jeśli musisz i daj nam święty spokój~ – Żołnierz wydawał się delikatnie zdezorientowany, jednak Shinji nie był w nastroju, aby mu z tego powodu współczuć – No~!? Nazwisko prababki i numer buta też podać, czy sprawdzisz to sobie sam i możemy już odejść~? Przestraszony chłopak nie odważył się pytać o cokolwiek więcej; jedynym, co pozostało mu w tym momencie zrobić, to sztywnym, aczkolwiek pośpiesznym krokiem oddalić się z pola widzenia poirytowanego Kapitana. Co to ma być, pieprzony stan wojenny? - Kapitanie, to było... nieuprzejme – Zwróciła mu uwagę Hinamori - Zapewniam, że bardziej nieuprzejme jest zawracanie nam dupy przy każdej możliwej okazji – Shinji postukał się parasolem o bark ze znużeniem malującym się na twarzy – Chodźmy już, Momo; mam przeczucie, że ten debil może faktycznie zainteresować się nazwiskiem mojej prababki... Popołudnie zawitało już prawie w Soul Society, kiedy Kapitan Sui-Feng zaczęła budzić się z mocnego, przyjemnego snu. W pokoju panował półmrok, a powietrze było ciepłe i ciężkie. Z typową dla pierwszych kilku chwil po przebudzeniu niepewnością, Pani Kapitan oparła się na dłoni, przecierając zaspane oczy. - ...Ō-Ōmaeda... - Odezwała się zbyt cicho, aby ktokolwiek mógł ją usłyszeć. Była do tego stopnia rozkojarzona, że w pierwszej chwili chciała zawołać swoją poprzedniczkę na stanowisku Kapitana Drugiego Oddziału. Liderka Oddziału Skrytobójców westchnęła lekko, podnosząc ospałe ciało do pozycji siedzącej. Dopiero kolejny głęboki oddech przywrócił jej pełną świadomość tego, gdzie się znajduje. - To sen... - Przyznała sama przed sobą z lekką, typową dla siebie pretensją w głosie Nie minęło kilka minut, kiedy Sui-Feng zsunęła się z granicy łóżka, nim jednak zaczęła się ubierać, spojrzała niepewnie na swoją lewą dłoń... We śnie wróciły do niej urywki pojedynku, jaki w Sztucznej Karakurze stoczyła z Baragganem Louisenbairnem, samozwańczym Bogiem Hueco Mundo. To w trakcie tej walki, na skutek rażenia atakiem nieprzyjaciela, jej dłoń została ogołocona do samej kości... Jednak to była przeszłość; gdy tylko sprawa Sōsuke Aizena dobiegła końca, dzięki pomocy Dwunastego Oddziału odzyskała utraconą w boju kończynę... Czemu myślę o tym akurat teraz...? Kątem oka spojrzała na lewą dłoń, którą w pewnym momencie zaczęła mimowolnie ściskać i rozluźniać, ściskać i rozluźniać... Na jej twarzy pojawił się skromny smutek; pochwyciła odzyskany nadgarstek drugą dłonią, ściskając go lekko. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na chwile słabości. Jestem Kapitanem. Jestem Dowódcą Skrytobójców. Gotei potrzebuje mnie i moich ludzi. Próbowała dodać sobie otuchy, jednak wciąż... Dziesięć minut później była już gotowa do podjęcia swoich codziennych obowiązków. Wprawdzie zdawała sobie sprawę, że wstała zbyt późno, jednak akurat tego dnia nie było to zbyt poważne przewinienie, a ona sama nie zamierzała się nikomu tłumaczyć. - Straż. – Nakazała lekko uniesionym głosem dwojgu pilnującym jej komnat Shinigami otworzyć drzwi, jednak nie doczekała się żadnego odzewu z ich strony... - Straże! – Odezwała się głośniej, jednak rezultat wciąż pozostawał ten sam. Drobna kobieta ruszyła nerwowym krokiem ku drzwiom – Co tu się dzie-!? – Zaczęła, wypadając spomiędzy rozsuwanych wrót sali audiencyjnej Dwójki, jednak w żadnym razie nie była przygotowana na to, co na zewnątrz. Dwoje członków Służb Operacyjnych, którzy zajmowali się tej nocy wartą przy jej pokojach, siedziało właśnie wspartych o zbryzganą szkarłatem krwi ścianę. Ich oczy były puste, skóra blada a gardła poderżnięte, farbując kołnierze ich kimon barwą makabrycznej czerwieni. Nie mieli przy sobie katan. - Straże!! – Wykrzyczała, chociaż w pierwszym odruchu chciała krzyknąć „pomocy!” – Straże, natychmiast do mnie!! Pod jej tarasem natychmiast znalazło się kilkoro żołnierzy jej oddziału, w tym także jej zastępca, Omaeda. - Co się stało, Pani Kapitan!? – Wydyszał z przejęciem w głosie otyły Shinigami - A na co ci to wygląda, kretynie!? – Ryknęła na niego – Natychmiast znaleźć mi odpowiedzialnych za to ludzi! W koszarach Drugiego Oddziału znajduje się zdrajca! – Kiedy na jej polecenie wszystkie zebrane uprzednio sylwetki rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, do Sui-Feng powoli docierały słowa, które sama wypowiedziała. „W koszarach Drugiego Oddziału znajduje się zdrajca”... Miała ochotę bezsilnie osunąć się na kolana, jednak wiedziała, że nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Poirytowana i bezsilna, agresywnym ruchem zwróciła się z powrotem do sali audiencyjnej. Niech to szlag...!! Parę godzin później, do biura Dziesiątki powróciła Matsumoto, wraz z asystującym jej psem, Shiro. Swojego kapitana zastała, tak jak zwykle, przy biurku, wczytującego się w treść trzymanego w dłoni dokumentu. - Wróciłam~ - Oznajmiła, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Trwający do tej pory przy jej nodze zwierzak, jakby na komendę, zerwał się w jednej chwili i podbiegł do jednego z okien, nikt jednak nie poświęcił temu szczególnej uwagi - Dobrze~ - Przywitał ją chłodno, wyraźnie zajęty tym, co czytał Hitsugaya Rudowłosa dziewczyna usiadła na kanapie, jednak martwa cisza, jaka zapanowała wewnątrz biura nie dawała jej spokoju. Było to coś nienaturalnego, tym bardziej, odkąd zjawił się tam Shiro. - Kapitanie, czy wszystko w porządku...? – Spytała niepewnie - Cóż... - Toshiro rozsiadł się w fotelu z niewesołym wyrazem twarzy, pozostawiając na blacie biurka analizowany do tej pory dokument – To raport dotyczący dzisiejszych wydarzeń w koszarach Dwójki. Wygląda na to, że dwóch strażników klasy oficera zostało zamordowanych przez nieznanego sprawcę... - Zamordowanych?! – Rangiku zerwała się z miejsca. W tym samym czasie przyniesiony przez nią kudłacz zaszczekał kilka razy - Tak... - W głosie kapitana czuć było wyraźne zastanowienie – Ale wygląda na to, że wciąż szukają sprawcy... - Gdy pies znów zaczął szczekać, Toshiro wstał od biurka – Cóż, przynajmniej zajmują się tym Tajne Służby Operacyjne... To powinno być gwarancją, że sprawa zostanie rozwiązana szybko. Matsumoto do głowy przyszła pewna myśl, jednak w pół uderzenia serca odruchowo jej zaprzeczyła. Nie... To tylko moje podejrzenia. Nie mam nic, co mogło by je poprzeć. Mimo woli przypomniał jej się podejrzany mężczyzna, którego widywała podczas długich wieczorów spędzonych w „''Odyńcu''”. Co prawda do tej pory poświęcała mu niewiele uwagi, jednak w momencie, w którym Izuru zaprzeczył, jakoby ekscentryczny Shinigami należał do jego oddziału, w głowie Rangiku zaczęły rodzić się okryte płaszczem niepokoju pytania... Z zadumy, w jaką wpadła wyrwał ją dopiero jej Kapitan, narzekający na ujadającego głośniej i głośniej psa. - Na co on tak głośno szczeka...? – Spytał z wyrzutem - Nie mam pojęcia... – Odpowiedziała, klękając do zwierzęcia i próbując uspokoić je pieszczotą – Zachowuje się, jakby chciał nam coś pokazać... - Shiro umilkł, jednak jego wzrok i mowa ciała wciąż wskazywały niepokój... Matsumoto uniosła głowę w stronę uchylonego okna. Wyglądało na to, że na niebie znów zaczęły gromadzić się ciemne chmury... '6. The Fallen Tower' Jasne, wczesnopopołudniowe ostre światło wpadało do biura przez okno za jego plecami. Na biurku, przy którym siedział znajdowały się trzy nieduże wieże równo ułożonych dokumentów i raportów, tuż przy lampce biurowej, do której kapitan przymocował otrzymany niedawno od Ukitake breloczek. Resztę biurka pokrywała nieprzerwana warstwa papieru, będąca prawdopodobnie ruiną czwartej wieży. Kira był cokolwiek zaskoczony, gdy odpowiadając na wezwanie Kapitana Ōtoribashiego stawił się w biurze dowódcy Trzeciego Oddziału; zazwyczaj widywał kapitana z gitarą na kolanach, próbującego skomponować kolejny utwór, tym razem instrument spoczywał jednak w rogu pomieszczenia, oparty o ścianę, natomiast sam Rōjūrō wydawał się być dosłownie zakopany w formalnościach, raportach i dokumentach. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Izuru. – Przywitał go z chłodną formalnością w głosie muzyk, unosząc głowę znad sterty papierzysk - Chciał mnie Pan widzieć, Kapitanie... - Odpowiedział mu Wicekapitan - W rzeczy samej... - Westchnął Rose, w obu dłoniach trzymając kartki. Kira zdążył już dość dobrze poznać swojego nowego przełożonego, jednak nawet i bez tego z łatwością zdołałby wyczytać z jego twarzy, jak bardzo nuży go przekopywanie stert makulatury i o ile bardziej wolałby poszarpać nieco struny swojej gitary – Wygląda na to, że będę miał dla Ciebie małą misję... - Misję? – Co prawda ostatnim razem, kiedy kapitan miał dla niego jakieś zadanie skończyło się na pomocy w wymyślaniu tytułu dla stworzonego przezeń utworu, jednak ton wypowiedzi Rōjūrō wskazywał, iż tym razem chodzi o coś poważniejszego - Otóż to~ - Były Visored wstał z miejsca i powędrował w stronę swojego zastępcy – Spójrz, proszę~ - Gdy podszedł do Izuru, okazał mu trzy skomplikowane wykresy, okraszone skrupulatnymi obliczeniami, szeregiem nakreślonych od linijki słupków oraz masą zupełnie niezrozumiałych twierdzeń, wzorów i liter obcego pochodzenia, bez wątpienia sporządzone przez kogoś z Dwunastki. Przez ułamek sekundy Kirze przeszło przez myśl, że artystyczna dusza, jaką jest jego Kapitan prawdopodobnie rozumie z nich tyle samo, co on... czyli niewiele – Tak... Zgodnie z tym, co zawarto na tych wykresach, na północ od Soul Society wykryto zwiększoną aktywność Hollowów... – Mówiąc to, Ōtoribashi w pewnym momencie powstrzymał ziewnięcie - Hollow...? – Powtórzył za nim Wicekapitan, odrywając niepewny wzrok od dokumentu - Zgadza się, Hollow... - Kapitan ruchem głowy przegarnął włosy, po czym ruszył z powrotem w kierunku swojego biurka – Na szczęście nie Ty będziesz musiał się nim zająć. - Jak to... "nie ja"... - Spytał lekko zdezorientowany Izuru – Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale... Nic z tego nie rozumiem... O co wobec tego chodzi...? - Wygląda na to, że jeśli nie zabiją nas Ci niedoszli najeźdźcy z Rukongai, zrobi to dokumentacja... - Muzyk opadł bezsilnie na krzesło i wspierając głowę o nadgarstek ponownie zatopił wzrok w jednym z raportów – Ktoś na górze uznał, że zrzucenie na nasz oddział całego tego informacyjnego papier-mâché to fantastyczny pomysł... Kira zastanawiał się chwilę nad słowami Kapitana, szybko zrozumiał jednak, że Rose mówił to bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Przepraszam, Panie Kapitanie, ale... wciąż nie bardzo rozumiem, ja... Na czym właściwie ma polegać moje zadanie? Skamieniałe od znudzenia spojrzenie Rōjūrō ponownie przeniosło się z dzierżonej w dłoni kartki na swojego zastępcę. - Ach... Oprócz tego, co robisz zazwyczaj, kolejnych godzin zbędnych patroli i całej reszty zawracania dupska, będziesz musiał zająć się nadzorem pracy kilku Shinigami z Dziewiątki w Zachodniej Uliczce i... - Muzyk urwał w tym miejscu zdanie, przecierając podkrążone oczy - ...i zanieść Kapitanowi Kuchiki z Szóstego Oddziału... Daj mi... Chwilę... - Ōtoribashi począł przekopywać sterty dokumentów i zaglądać po szufladach w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co najwyraźniej nie pozwalało mu dokończyć myśli. Ostatecznie znalazł to na podłodze, za biurkiem – Już mam... Tak, zaniesiesz Kapitanowi Kuchiki te dokumenty. Powinien wiedzieć, co z nimi zrobić. – Piąta wieża z papieru, choć skromniejsza od swych sióstr, nie ustępowała im w niczym ciężarem. Izuru poczuł to na własnej skórze, kiedy grubo ponad sto czterdzieści stron dokumentacji przeszło z rąk kapitana do jego dłoni. - Ta-Tak jest! – Przyjął Wicekapitan. Jego przełożony, ponownie pogrążony w nieprzyjemnej lekturze, skinął od niechcenia głową i machnął kilka razy luźną dłonią, dając Kirze znak do opuszczenia gabinetu. Blondyn wykonał polecenie, opuszczając pomieszczenie z typową dla siebie, pozbawioną minimum uśmiechu twarzą. Dopiero gdy stanął w drzwiach biura, zupełnie znienacka i bez żadnej konkretnej przyczyny w jego głowie zamotało się wychudłe, smętne lico mężczyzny, o którym rozmawiał w "Odyńcu" z Tetsuzaemonem i Rangiku. Rudowłosa dziewczyna zasugerowała, że mógłby on pochodzić z Trzeciego Oddziału, jednak Kira nigdy wcześniej nie widział go na oczy. Być może powinienem jednak spytać o to Kapitana...? Izuru zerknął jeszcze kątem oka w kierunku swojego przełożonego, ten jednak bezpowrotnie zapadł się do świata niezrozumiałych tabelek i oficjalnych formułek i – choć nie wyglądał z tego powodu na zadowolonego – owy świat zajął go tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył zawahania Kiry. Nie... Nie powinienem mu teraz przeszkadzać... Drzwi zamknęły się, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Izuru westchnął głęboko, po czym ściskając przy piersi plik dokumentów ruszył korytarzem w stronę wyjścia z baraków oddziału. Być może powinien bardziej wypytać kapitana o swoje nowe obowiązki? Być może jego myśli powinien zajmować w tym momencie Kuchiki Byakuya i ciążące mu na ramionach kilogramy papieru...? Wobec tego dlaczego ich miejsce wciąż zastępował blady Shinigami o podkrążonych oczach i nieobecnym, martwym spojrzeniu...? Dostarczenie przesyłki zajęło mu niecałą godzinę. Grupa Shinigami z Dziewiątego Oddziału, którą miał się zająć zapewniła go, iż wiedzą doskonale, co mają robić i może spokojnie udać się na spoczynek. Izuru nalegał, aby mimo wszystko pozwolili mu pozostać na miejscu ich pracy, ostatecznie jednak ugiął się pod ich namowami i spacerowym krokiem ruszył jedną z uliczek, idąc w nie do końca znanym jemu samemu kierunku. Droga, którą wybrał na spacer nie była być może najlepszym wyborem jego życia; mógł się spodziewać, że przechodząc tuż pod "Odyńcem" prędzej czy później usłyszy za plecami znajomy głos, który kolejnego dnia będzie kołatał mu po obolałej głowie. Nie pomylił się... - Kira...? Hej, Kiraa~! – Zza oddzielającego knajpę od ulicy materiału wyłoniła się nagle Wicekapitan Dziesiątego Oddziału - Rangiku-san...? – Obrócił się w jej kierunku mimo wszystko lekko zaskoczony Izuru - Co tu robisz o tej porze, co? Nie powinieneś być w pracy? – Zaczepiła go rudowłosa panna Tak prawdę mówiąc, mógłbym spytać o to samo, Rangiku-san... - Ach, ja... - Kira wydawał się lekko speszony, jednak Matsumoto znała go już wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że ten stan jest u niego czymś w pełni normalnym – Wydaje się, że już skończyłem na dzisiaj... Chyba... - O, to wspaniale! – Uradowała się dziewczyna, po czym objęła go w barkach – W takim razie nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko wychyleniu ze mną kilku czarek sake, co? Izuru? Boże, dlaczego? Wiedziałem, że tak będzie... Wśród niektórych Wicekapitanów, którzy mieli już sposobność do wychylenia "kilku czarek sake" z Rangiku-san panowała niepisana zasada, głosząca, iż ilość proponowanych przez nią trunków przez wzgląd na praktykę i zdrowy rozsądek należy pomnożyć razy siedem. - Ja... Nie jestem pewien, czy... Czy to aby na pewno najlepszy pomysł...? – Kira nie był w stanie wymyślić żadnej przekonującej wymówki - Dawno nie wpadłam na lepszy~ - Wstrząsnęła nim lekko z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy - Ale, czy...? Ja...? – Blondyn nie uważał tego za najlepszy pomysł, tym bardziej o takiej porze. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że w każdej chwili może zostać ponownie wezwanym do pracy. Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby Kapitan zamiast przy Shinigami z Dziewiątki złapałby go w "Odyńcu"? – Nie, Rangiku-san, to... To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł, bo... Ich rozmowę przerwał ktoś, kto w jednej chwili zwrócił uwagę ich oboje; tajemniczy Shinigami, mający rzekomo pochodzić z Trzeciego Oddziału właśnie opuścił lokal, udając się pośpiesznym krokiem w dół uliczki. Wicekapitanowie wymienili się niepewnymi spojrzeniami... Tymczasem w barakach Drugiego Oddziału zapanował stan wyjątkowy. W przeciągu godziny od odkrycia całego zajścia, cały wydzielony dla oddziału teren zaroił się od członków Onmitsukidō. W pewnym momencie zaczynali oni przypominać wręcz mrówki w mrowisku; można było odnieść wrażenie, że tylko w tym momencie poszukiwaniami zdrajcy zajmuje się batalion nawet trzy razy liczniejszy niż przeciętny oddział Gotei 13. Poczynaniom skrytobójców z okien swych sal w skupieniu przyglądała się Kapitan Suì-Fēng. Kobieta w milczeniu przypatrywała się ich pracy, raz po raz otwierając i zaciskając odzyskaną dłoń. - Pani Kapitan! – Wraz z meldunkiem w sali pojawiła się młoda Shinigami, która przykląkłszy na jedno kolano zwróciła się w kierunku Kapitan Suì-Fēng – Melduję, że Wszechkapitan Yamamoto otrzymał informacje o całym zajściu. W akcje poszukiwania zdrajcy prawdopodobnie już wkrótce włączone zostaną pozostałe oddziały. Zbytek łaski, sami doskonale sobie poradzimy. Pani Kapitan dość ciężko znosiła całą sytuację. Była typem człowieka, którego irytowało wszystko, nad czym nie miała pełnej kontroli. - Dziękuję, możesz odejść. – Odpowiedziała, minimalnie odwracając głowę od okna. Nos miała zmarszczony od zdenerwowania, a jej oczy prawie płonęły żarem. Kolejny szpicel... Jakby ten cholerny Aizen to było za mało... '7. Toward Look of Simple People' Poranek był chłodny; każdy kolejny oddech pozostawiał po sobie ślad w postaci obłoku pary, a zalegający jeszcze gdzieniegdzie śnieg będący zmarzniętym wspomnieniem zeszło nocnej zawieruchy działał niczym lustro odbijające rażące światło padające z chabrowego, pozbawionego chmur nieba. Dachy, trawniki, uliczki i drzewa skryła nierówna płachta białego puchu, pozbawiając Seireitei większości barw i zastępując je setką odcieni bieli. Woda płynąca w chłodnym strumieniu biegnącym przez ogród w koszarach 13. Oddziału niosła ze sobą pojedyncze fragmenty zbitych, lodowych zwierciadeł. To właśnie nad nim, nieopodal altany, spotkali się, ażeby wspólnie poddać się treningowi szermierki. Śpiew uderzającej o siebie stali ćwiczebnych katan mieszała się ze świergotem kilku małych, psotnych wróbli, które zebrały się na gałązkach pobliskiego drzewa, jak gdyby obserwowały poczynania dwójki Shinigami. Stali naprzeciw siebie, w pełnej gotowości, z mieczami wystawionymi przed sobą. Rukia wydawała się spokojna; jej postawa była prosta, a twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Natomiast Moriko... Chłopak był już wyraźnie zmęczony; dyszał głęboko, pozostawiając dookoła swojej głowy kłęby pary. Był lekko zgarbiony, a dłonie trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że z daleka można było dostrzec to po samym ruchu miecza. Chyba nie da już rady wykrzesać z siebie dzisiaj więcej... - W porządku, Imoda-kun... - Rzuciła, prostując plecy i kryjąc stępioną broń w pochwie – Na dziś wystarczy. Chłopak westchnął tak głęboko, jakby miał to być jego ostatni oddech. Przez chwilę Kuchiki wydawało się, iż chuderlak po prostu osunie się na nogach i poleci na plecy, Moriko jednak zakręcił lekko głową, przytaknął jej, po czym wsparł się ramionami o tsubę wbitego w ziemię miecza. - Ta-... Tak jest... Wicekapitan Ku-... Kuchiki... - Wydyszał chłopiec Imoda był skrajnie wyczerpany; skupiając resztki sił na sapaniu, wbił wzrok w przypadkowy punkt gdzieś na ziemi... Nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie Rukia podeszła do niego, aby podać mu dłoń. - Dobrze się spisałeś. – Usłyszał, kiedy zobaczył ją tuż nad sobą. Jego wzrok powędrował ku górze, jednak przez mocne, bijące z nieba światło ledwie mógł dostrzec jej uśmiech – Robisz postępy, Imoda-kun. Te słowa wyraźnie podniosły chłopca na duchu. Wydał z siebie dźwięk, który jeszcze przed treningiem mógłby być śmiechem, po czym z nieśmiałym rumieńcem podał jej rękę, aby ta pomogła mu wrócić do pionu. Robi postępy, ale nadal zbyt wolno... - Rukia słyszała w głowie głos, który niczym podstępny chochlik szeptał jej do ucha myśli, które starała się odgonić – Dzieciak nigdy nie poradziłby sobie z kimś poziomu Espady... Gdyby nie to, że Aizen został schwytany... Moriko zauważył jej zamyślenie. Próbował coś do niej mówić, ona jednak była zupełnie nieobecna; pogrążona we własnych myślach, stała w miejscu, nie mówiąc ani słowa, do momentu, aż usłyszała znajomy głos dobiegający z tarasu. - Rukia...? – Spośród tysięcy ludzi, z którymi miała okazję rozmawiać, ten jeden głos bez wątpienia rozpoznałaby nawet na końcu świata - Renji? – Odwróciła się i, faktycznie, dostrzegła swojego przyjaciela, taszczącego ze sobą stos równo poskładanych papierów. Skinieniem głowy przeprosiła Imodę i szybkim krokiem udała się ku Renjiemu, zostawiając w tyle niedoświadczonego Shinigami. - Co tu robisz...? – Zapytał lekko zakłopotany Abarai, kiedy ta podeszła do tarasowej barierki - Mogłabym Cię spytać o to samo~ - Rzuciła z przekąsem, po czym wskazała głową na stojącego kawałek dalej Moriko – Pomagam Imodzie-kun w szermierce. Robi... Robi postępy. Powoli, ale robi... Wicekapitan Szóstego Oddziału zerknął lekko skonsternowanym wzorkiem na chudzielca. Kiedy chłopiec tylko zorientował się, że Abarai mu się przygląda, poprawił się szybko w przypominającym panikę ruchu i pokłonił się mu nisko. Renji odpowiedział mu od niechcenia szybkim ruchem dłonią. - Nowicjusz...? – Spytał niepewnie czerwonowłosy Shinigami - Trafił tu niedawno… - Szlachcianka pokręciła głową – Wymaga pewnego przeszkolenia, ale... Renji, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! – Obruszyła się nagle - Aa... Tak~ - Z początku Abarai wydawał się zdezorientowany, nie będąc pewnym, dlaczego jego przyjaciółka właściwie się zdenerwowała. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że zadała mu pytanie – Właściwie to... - Wziął głęboki oddech i podciągnął podtrzymywaną na ramionach górę dokumentów bliżej klatki piersiowej – Miałem zanieść te dokumenty Kapitanowi Ukitake... Mnóstwo jakiś raportów... Pożar spichlerzu na terenie Dziewiątki, atak na Zachodnią Bramę, Hollowy przy Północnej Bramie… Jakaś burdel w Dwójce, te dziwadła z Rukongai, chyba kilka zaginięć... - Kiedy Renji wymieniał kolejne nieszczęścia, jakie spadły ostatnio na Soul Society, Rukia porwała z wierzchu utrzymywanego przezeń stosiku kartkę i przejrzała pobieżnie jej zawartość - ...Hej, czy ty mnie w ogóle słu-- - Pewnie. – Przerwała mu, nim zdołał dokończyć swoje oskarżenie – Kapitan ostatnio kiepsko się czuje, dlatego, jeśli pozwolisz, ja się tym zajmę. Zaniosę to do jego gabinetu i poinformuję go, aby się tym zajął, kiedy tylko jego stan się polepszy. – Kuchiki już miała sięgać po dokumenty, kiedy nagle jej płuca ścisnął mocny, gwałtowny kaszel. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili obróciła się, aby nie kaszleć na przyjaciela - ...Wybacz... - Hej, Ty też nie wyglądasz na wzór zdrowia... - Odezwał się zaniepokojony – Wszystko w porządku...? Może powinnaś odpuścić z treningiem w taką po-- - Nic mi nie jest. – Zaprzeczyła jego domysłom, ponownie mu przerywając i praktycznie wyrywając mu raporty z rąk – Nie musisz się przejmować. Idę... zanieść to wszystko Kapitanowi. Dzięki za wizytę. – Rzuciła, po czym zawołała do siebie Moriko i ruszyła w głąb korytarza, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Abaraia na zewnątrz. Nie potrzebuję teraz niczyjej litości. Nie mam pojęcia, kim są ci ludzie z Rukongai, ale musimy być przygotowani na najgorsze... Ponownie zebrało jej się na kaszel, jednak tym razem udało jej się go powstrzymać. Nie tylko Renji zajmował się tego dnia dostarczaniem dokumentów. Nieco głębiej, wewnątrz Dworu Przeczystych Dusz, podobne zadanie spoczęło na barkach Tadami Hotaru, Oficera Czwartej rangi w Piątym Oddziale. Stało się tak głównie ze względu na nieobecność Kapitana Hirako i Wicekapitan Hinamori, jednak dziewczyna nie miała do nikogo pretensji. Wiedziała, że praca na rzecz oddziału jest jej obowiązkiem. Poza tym, zawsze była życzliwa i pracowita. Tadami miała proste, sięgające karku, ciemno-rude włosy, spięte na prawej stronie spinką wyobrażającą niedużego motyla o jasnopomarańczowych skrzydłach. Jej oczy barwą przypominały dwa ciemne szmaragdy, ozdobione pojedynczymi złotymi nićmi. Członkowie oddziału lubili ją i szanowali; doceniali jej pracę i cieszyli się z jej towarzystwa. Już w Akademii zależało jej na posadzie w Piątce – zawsze uważała Kapitana Aizena za ciepłą, życzliwą i inteligentną osobę... Niestety, rzeczywistość okazała się diametralnie inna; jej wymarzony Kapitan okazał się zdrajcą i zbiegł z Soul Society niedługo przed tym, jak przyjęto ją na posadę oficera... Na szczęście, pomimo dość specyficznego nastawienia do pracy Kapitana Hirako, wykonywanie obowiązków pod jego szyldem nie było dla niej niczym nieprzyjemnym. Mijała już któraś z kolei godzina popołudnia, kiedy Hotaru przysiadła na skraju balkonu jednego z oddziałowych budynków, wystawiając nogi między szczeble jego barierki. Zdarzało się, że siadała tak z Kapitanem Hirako, kiedy ten wzywał ją do siebie. Odkąd Shinji ponownie objął stanowisko Kapitana Piątego Oddziału, starał się utrzymywać dobry kontakt ze swoimi podwładnymi. - Świetliku...? – Usłyszała nagle za plecami znajomy głos, który wytrącił ją z zamyślenia - Gin-senpai! – Odwróciła głowę, od razu rozpoznając głos przyjaciela. Kilka metrów od niej stał wysoki, młody mężczyzna o lawendowych oczach i delikatnym, skromnym uśmiechu. Gintaro Kuchiki pochodził z dalszej, nieco zubożałej gałęzi szlacheckiego rodu Kuchiki. Miał kruczoczarne, sięgające ramion włosy, a na palcu wskazującym lewej dłoni nosił srebrny pierścień z czerwonym jak krew rubinem. Z twarzy dość mocno przypominał swojego wuja, Sōjuna. Piastował stanowisko Piątego Oficera, zaraz po Tadami, jednak mimo to dziewczyna nigdy nie wyzbyła się nawyku zwracania się do niego „senpai”. Gintaro, podobnie jak Hotaru, wydawał się przyjemną osobą, chociaż zdecydowanie brak mu było typowego dla niej zapału do pracy. Znali się od dawna, stąd też Kuchiki, nawiązując do jej nazwiska, zwracał się do Tadami „Świetliku”, natomiast ona pozwalała sobie na skracanie jego imienia. - Czyżbyś skończyła już pracę na dzisiaj? – Zapytał, zajmując miejsce tuż obok niej - Taak... - Westchnęła wyczerpana. Nawet nie zaczynała tematu pracy Gintaro, ponieważ doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jedną część papierów zapewne zignorował, a drugą zgubił. W końcu niewielu było takich, którzy, tak jak ona, po przewróceniu się i upuszczeniu sterty dokumentów udałoby się w pościg za niesionymi przez wiatr setnymi stronicami zawiadomień i raportów – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile dokumentów trzeba było dzisiaj poroznosić po kolei po większości Oddziałów... - Przepracowujesz się, moja droga~ - Rzucił jej półżartem - Bo Ty, jak zawsze, się opieprzasz... - Odgryzła mu się, rzucając w niego niedużą kupką zebranego z poręczy śniegu. Rozmawiali dość długo, a każde kolejne zdanie nieubłaganie przybliżało ich do tematu panującej dookoła atmosfery i wydarzeń, które stawały się tematami roznoszonych przez nich, a przynajmniej przez Hotaru, dokumentów. Piąty Oficer być może nie był tak dobrze zaznajomiony z ich treścią jak jego przyjaciółka, jednak częste rozmowy z ludźmi i wymienianie z nimi nawet najzwyklejszych w świecie plotek sprawiało, że nie był o wiele gorzej poinformowany niż Tadami. - Zapewne obiło Ci się o uszy, co wyprawia się w barakach Dwójki... - Zaśmiał się pod nosem Gintaro - To nie jest śmieszne, Gin-senpai~ - Ponownie rzuciła w niego garstką śniegu – Zginęli niewinni strażnicy~ - Ach, nie, nie~ Nie to miałem na myśli~ - Wzbronił się zubożały szlachcic, unosząc pokojowo dłonie – Miałem na myśli to, co stało się potem... Interwencję innych oddziałów... - Ach... - Tadami zastanowiła się chwilę, przykładając palec do ust – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, oprócz Onmitsukidō, sprawą zajmują się teraz również ludzie z Szóstki, Siódemki i Dziesiątki... Kuchiki zaśmiał się, słysząc te słowa. - Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, w jak wspaniałym nastroju z tego powodu jest Kapitan Suì-Fēng~ W istocie, ludzkie słowa nie potrafiły wyrazić tego, jak skrajne emocje imały się z tego powodu Pani Kapitan Drugiego Oddziału. Prawda była taka, że odkąd dowodzone przez nią oddziały skrytobójców zostały zdegradowane do poziomu kolejnych mrówek w jej koszarach, spędzała ona popołudnia w gruncie rzeczy na dwóch czynnościach – spoglądaniu z kwaśną miną w okno, bacznie obserwując przy tym poczynania obcych jej żołnierzy na terenie jej oddziału i okolic, oraz krzyczeniu i bluzganiu na niepodległych jej Shinigami, zasypujących ją niewnoszącymi nic raportami i powtarzanymi do znudzenia pytaniami. Co poniektórzy mogliby przysiąc, iż byli świadkami sytuacji, podczas której Pani Kapitan w akcie gniewu i niemocy rzuciła w jakiegoś nieszczęśnika kubkiem herbaty, chociaż inni utrzymywali, że w ruch poszedł cały niewysoki, drewniany stolik. - Nie jestem pewien, kim był nieszczęśnik, ale obstawiam Dziesiąty Oddział~ - Drwił Gintaro - Jesteś niemożliwy, Gin-Senpai... - Westchnęła, uśmiechając się jednak lekko pod nosem. Kuchiki spoglądał na nią tak długo, aż ostatecznie przyznała, że jej zdaniem mógł być to ktoś z Siódemki. - Dalej nie złapali tego dezertera, prawda? – Zapytała w dalszej rozmowie Tadami. Opinia publiczna wiedziała o dezerterze, jednak bardzo możliwe, że sytuacja była znacznie poważniejsza. - Jeszcze nie. Przynajmniej z tego, co wiem~ - Chłopak przejechał dłonią po karku – Mam kilku znajomych w Szóstce i Dziesiątce i wygląda na to, że jeszcze dziś kierowali swe kroki ku barakom Dwójki – Odparł, po czym prychnął lekko – Nie, żebym zazdrościł... - Daj spokój, Gin-Senpai~ - W jego kierunku wzleciał trzeci już ładunek białego puchu – Kapitan Suì-Fēng to bardzo miła osoba. To przykre, że stało się coś takiego... - Gintaro odpowiedział jej chwilą milczenia – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku i jak najszybciej znajdą osobę odpowiedzialną za to okropne, bratobójcze morderstwo... Wspólna wymiana myśli trwała w najlepsze i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miała ona się skończyć. Oboje byli w końcu po pracy... A i tak tylko jedno z nich przejęłoby się tym, gdyby było inaczej. Słońce powoli zmierzało ku zachodowi, barwiąc powoli chaber nieba odcieniami mroku. - Ciekawe, co z Kapitanem Hirako i Wicekapitan Hinamori... - Rzuciła po dłuższej pauzie z zastanawiającym smutkiem w głosie Hotaru – Nie ma ich już chyba dwa czy trzy dni... - Trochę długo, jak na wycieczkę... - Przyznał jej Kuchiki – Ale nie martw się. Pewnie wrócą lada moment~ Hotaru ciężko było zrozumieć myśl o tym, że Kapitan postanowił „przejść się po okolicy” w aktualnej sytuacji, jednak nie miała wątpliwości, że nawet gdyby znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, bez wątpienia by sobie poradził. Wierzyła w niego i w jego zastępczynię. Niestety, ani ona, ani Gintaro nie mogli mieć pojęcia, że dowództwo ich oddziału kilka godzin temu trafiło do Oddziału medycznego... '8. Choices and Consequences' Kiedy otwierał oczy, ciężko mu było utrzymać świadomość. Czuł rwący ból biegnący przez prawie całe jego ciało. Nie mogę się ruszyć... Przyznał sam przed sobą, jednak w chwilę później w duchu skrytykował sam przed sobą tak oczywistą myśl… Chociaż ciężko mu było w tym momencie o bardziej złożone wnioski. W którymś momencie przejechał dłonią po głowie, w której czuł nieprzyjemny, pulsujący ucisk. W tym momencie mógłby mieć już problem z podaniem strażnikowi nazwiska prababki... Nie był do końca świadom tego, gdzie się znajduje. Czuł, jakby ostatnie kilka godzin, dni, a może nawet tygodni, miesięcy czy lat zostało mu siłą wyrwane z kalendarza pamięci. Rzeczywistość mieszała się ze snem. Po kilku omdleniach nie potrafił już odróżnić, czy jest przytomny, czy nie. Czas mijał, chociaż nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jak długo go upłynęło. Kiedy tym razem niepewnie otworzył powieki, dość szybko rozpoznał miejsce, w którym się znajduje. Czwórka... Odział Medyczny... Gdyby miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, z pewnością rozwiałby je widok rurek i kabli podłączonych do jego lewej dłoni i bandaże na jego ciele. Super. Za chwile ten francowaty gnojek Seinosuke przyprowadzi tu swoją dupę i będzie stał nade mną, jakby od patrzenia miał sprawić, że wydobrzeję... Hirako westchnął, chociaż nie przyszło mu to bezboleśnie. „Wydobrzeję”, „wydobrzeję”... Ale tak naprawdę po czym? Co się stało? Dlaczego tutaj trafił? W pewnym momencie usłyszał skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Zawsze to samo... Nienaoliwione zawiasy skrzydła medycznego Czwartego Oddziału... Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, a one dalej grają ten sam koncert... Zaśmiał się pod nosem, skrywając twarz w prawej dłoni. „Ten sam koncert”? Wygląda na to, że poślizgnąłem się na lodzie i dość mocno rymsnąłem głową o ziemię, bo zaczynam gadać jak Rose... Kolejny spazm bólu sprawił, że sapnął. Shinji skrzywił się, po czym ponownie ułożył głowę na poduszce. Półtora uderzenia serca później poczuł, jak jego powieki bezwładnie dążą sobie na spotkanie. Kurwa mać, znowu...? Nie był pewien, czy stracił przytomność, usnął, czy może po prostu usnął, jednak kiedy ponownie wróciła do niego świadomość, usłyszał zbliżające się do jego łóżka kroki. Lampy wiszące na suficie rzucały na jego twarz cień tajemniczego gościa, jednak nie potrafił ocenić, kim on jest… Z drugiej strony, czy było mu to potrzebne? - Czego chcesz, Hiyori, konusie? – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, zasłaniając nieco przed oczyma widok atakującego je, mocnego, białego światła – Nie widzisz, że nie mam teraz czasu na użeranie się z Tobą? Wyjazd, jełopie... Na pewno nie sprawisz, że poczuję się lepiej... - A może jednak pozwolisz mi spróbować, Hirako-san? – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi znajomy głos, jednak z całą pewnością nie należący do Hiyori. W tym momencie zerwał się mocno do pozycji siedzącej, ignorując zupełnie prawie obezwładniający ból, jaki szarpał jego ciałem. Zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami, znajdował się na sali operacyjnej, jednak nie wyglądała ona dokładnie tak, jak ta sala, którą spodziewał się ujrzeć... Podobnie jak nad swoim łóżkiem, zamiast znajomej złośnicy w kitkach spostrzegł uśmiechającą się do niego lekko Retsu Unohanę. - Kapitan Unohana...? – Nie rozumiał niczego. Powoli docierał do niego sam fakt, że najstarszego w służbie kapitana, zaraz po Wszechkapitanie Yamamoto, nazwał konusem. Chciał zadać jakieś pytanie, jednak nim wydał z siebie coś więcej niż nieskładne, pozbawione większego znaczenia sylaby, kolejny spazm skutecznie sprowadził go z powrotem do pozycji leżącej. - Proszę o spokój, Hirako-san... - Pouczyła go Unohana – Nie powinieneś się teraz tak zrywać. Potrzebny Ci odpoczynek. Odpoczynek – powtórzył sobie w głowie... I przez krótką chwilę był nawet w stanie w to uwierzyć. Przez moment nie dłuższy niż ułamek sekundy zdążył nawet rozważyć drzemkę... Jednak wtedy do niego dotarło. ...Hinamori! Zerwał się raz jeszcze... A może nie? Poczuł tylko, jak jego ciało opuszcza resztka sił, a on sam jest ściągany przez niewidzialne dłonie na materac szpitalnego łóżka, które nigdy wcześniej nie wydawało mu się tak miękkie jak teraz. Nim ponownie otworzył oczy, minęła cała wieczność... a może tylko chwila? Tym razem znów ktoś stał nad jego łóżkiem, jednak sylwetka wydawała się znacznie wyraźniejsza niż ta, którą widział wcześniej. Być może wyraźniejsza, niż cokolwiek, co widział przez ostatnie kilka godzin. - Wygląda na to, że się ocknąłeś, Hirako~ - Powitała go z powagą w głosie, jednak lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy fioletowowłosa kobieta - Ki-... Kirio? – Spojrzał na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem, po czym obrócił głowę, gotów skonać z bólu lub śmiechu – Chyba właśnie miałem najbardziej powalony sen, jaki tylko może się przyśnić... - Rzucił, na co ona odpowiedziała cichym chichotem – Nie ma tu z Tobą tego złośliwego zgreda? - Zgreda? Nie mam pojęcia, o kim mówisz... - Skłamała, szczerząc się złośliwie – Hiyori-chan co prawda bywa żywa i porywista, ale nie ma powodu, żeby nazywać ją zgredem~ - A jednak od razu wiedziałaś, kogo mam na myśli~ - Odgryzł się jej Shinji - Jakoś przy mnie jest grzeczna jak aniołek~ - Aniołek-srołek, jest grzeczna i urocza tak długo, jak mnie nie ma na horyzoncie~ - Odburknął, jednak wówczas zorientował się, że nikt przy nim nie stoi. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w szpitalny stolik, przy którym jeszcze przed paroma sekundami widział starą przyjaciółkę, po czym mechanicznie odwrócił wzrok ponownie w stronę sufitu; w stronę nieprzyjemnych, rażących w oczy lamp. Ja wariuję... Wariuję... Uniósł obie dłonie do oczu. Kiedy ruszył lewą ręką, podłączona do niej aparatura zaklekotała; plastikowe rurki i gumowe kable. Dopiero wtedy zaczęły docierać do niego dźwięki pracujących dookoła niego maszyn, a niespełna półtora minuty później gwałtownie zaczęły do niego wracać wszystkie wspomnienia. Nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób znalazł się w pozycji siedzącej. Nie pamiętał też, w którym momencie ponownie pojawiła się przy nim Kapitan Unohana w towarzystwie swojej zastępczyni, Isane Kotetsu, i dziewczyny z jego oddziału, Tadami Hotaru. Nie pamiętał tego, podobnie jak momentu, w którym na sali ucichła cała ta brzęcząca machineria, część przytwierdzonych do jego dłoni sprzętów zniknęła i ktoś w końcu wpadł na pomysł, żeby wyłączyć część tych cholernych lamp. W pokoju panował półmrok. Wydawało mu się, że oprócz niego, są w nim tylko trzy osoby, wpatrujące się w niego z kamienną powagą, jak w przypadku Kapitan Unohany, lub z depresyjnym smutkiem, jak w przypadku Hotaru. Przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że umarł. Że wszystkie te wizje, których doświadczył, były jedynie wspomnieniem jego życia, a on sam zginął podczas pojedynku w Rukongai. Poległ, wraz ze swoją zastępczynią. Z biedną, małą Momo-chan, na którą sam sprowadził ten los... W tym również momencie przeklął siarczyście pod nosem i, chociaż to być może wyda się komuś głupie, zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal żyje. - Wygląda na to, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku, Kapitanie Hirako. – Poinformowała go z ledwie zauważalnym entuzjazmem w głosie Kotetsu, chociaż nie była to informacja, którą chciał w tym momencie otrzymać. Isane zaczęła bzdecić coś o rozległych obrażeniach i kondycji któregoś z organów, jednak Shinji miał w głębokim poważaniu to, jaki los miałby go w tym momencie spotkać. - Co z Hinamori? – Odezwał się nagle, przerywając pani Wicekapitan. Wysoka dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się lekko i z miną zbitego psa wycofała się krok do tyłu. Tadami wzięła krótki, szybki oddech, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu i również wycofała się z lekko spuszczoną głową. Shinji spodziewał się najgorszego. Szlag by to jasny trafił... Jeśli los chciał, żeby mój Wicekapitan zginął na służbie, nie mógł wziąć sobie tego przeklętego Aizena...? Na jego twarzy malowało się poirytowanie i gniew. Ścisnąwszy w obu dłoniach koc, pod którym leżał, przeniósł wzrok na spokojne lico Kapitan Unohany. Ktoś, kto przez ponad tysiąc lat służby dla Trzynastu Oddziałów potrafił przekazywać ludziom najgorsze, odejmujące wszelką nadzieję wieści, z pewnością nie będzie miał problemu z tym, żeby powiadomić go o śmierci jego zastępczyni. Nim kobieta w warkoczu ucięła wszelkie spekulacje z jego strony, w jego głowie zakołatało jeszcze jedno wspomnienie; z perspektywy wszystkiego, co miało miejsce na przestrzeni ostatniego wieku, tak odległe, że sprawiało wrażenie odrealnionego snu. Obrazek, pojedyncza scenka, podczas której nastoletni, świeżo mianowany na Wicekapitana Hirako drepta niepewnie za swoim przełożonym, pełen stresu, czy aby na pewno podoła zadaniu, a jednocześnie przekonany, że nikt nie da sobie rady lepiej niż jego kapitan. - Możesz być spokojny, Hirako-san – Orzekła w końcu Retsu, a jej głos wydał się w tym momencie ucieleśnieniem ulgi – Momo Hinamori żyje. Hirako spojrzał przed siebie i opadł ciężko na oparcie łóżka. Dzięki bogu... - Nie jest w najlepszym stanie, ale jej życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. – Kontynuowała diagnozę Kapitan Unohana – Czeka nas dużo pracy, a dla niej nie będzie to łatwa walka... - Kapitan oddziału medycznego dostrzegła, że dłonie jej rozmówcy zaczynają się trząść, dlatego też pozwoliła sobie na krótką pauzę. Dzięki bogu... - Dziękuję, Unohana-san... - Odezwał się w końcu Shinji - ...O-... Obawiam się, że to nie wszystko. – Wtrąciła się niepewnie Isane, postępując krok do przodu – Co prawda Wicekapitan Hinamori jest przytomna, a jej życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, ale w tym momencie jest niezdolna do wykonywania swoich obowiązków jako Wicekapitan Piątego Oddziału. Hirako spojrzał na srebrnowłosą dziewczynę wzrokiem, który mógłby znaczyć absolutnie wszystko; szok, gniew, zaskoczenie, żal czy nawet prośbę o opuszczenie pokoju. - P-... Pierwszy Oddział... Wszechakitan Yamamoto zarządził, że w obliczu panującej na Dworze sytuacji, powinniśmy wybrać... - Tadami wyraźnie nie czuła się najlepiej w roli posła tego typu wiadomości. Kretyn by zauważył, że boli ją to tak samo jak mnie... Rudowłosa dziewczynka nie dokończyła zdania. Ostatnia jego część nie przeszła jej przez gardło i Hirako doskonale to rozumiał. Wiedział, co chciała powiedzieć. I w pewnym sensie był jej nawet wdzięczny, że urwała swoją wypowiedź w tamtym momencie. - Twój stan jest stabilny, Hirako-san. – Powtórzyła mu Unohana, kiedy wraz z dwiema towarzyszącymi jej osobami ruszyła w stronę wyjścia - ...Dlatego też Wszechkapitan życzyłby sobie widzieć Cię jutro o poranku na Nadzwyczajnym Zebraniu Kapitanów Trzynastu Oddziałów. – Kończąc wypowiedź, wszystkie trzy kobiety opuściły salę, pozostawiając w niej Shinjiego zupełnie samego. Głowę torturowała mu kakofonia kłębiących się myśli... Tymczasem na zewnątrz zapanował już mrok. Słońce dawno skryło się już za horyzontem, nadając niebu barwę atramentu, upstrzonego jedynie gdzieniegdzie malutkimi, jasnymi punkcikami gwiazd. Większość uliczek była już zupełnie opustoszała, wyłączając z tego te, na których w cieniu przechadzali się z wolna skupieni i cisi, pilnujący porządku zwiadowcy oraz nigdy niepogrążającą się w sennej ciszy uliczkę, na której mieścił się „''Odyniec''”. Kilka skrzyżowań dalej jednak, znajdowało się miejsce, wydające się ślepym punktem we wszystkowidzącym oku strażników; całkowicie skąpane w mroku skrzyżowanie w kształcie litery „T”, na którym nie było ani jednego Shinigami... Ani jednego, z wyjątkiem czających się za rogiem Rangiku i Izuru, oraz śledzonego przez nich zaniedbanego żołnierza z nieznanego oddziału. - Nadal nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, Rangiku-san... - Odezwał się do niej szeptem Kira - ‘Sza, Izuru~ - Uciszyła go – Nie po to już czwartą noc z rzędu śledzimy tego dziwaka, żeby teraz odpuścić~ Blondyn westchnął, wiedząc, że czego by nie powiedział, nie uda mu się skłonić Matsumoto do odwrotu. Uparła się, żeby za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się, co jest nie tak z tym tajemniczym człowiekiem. Za pierwszym razem, Izuru dał się ponieść i razem z nią powędrował za nim do końca ulicy, gdzie niespodziewanie zaczepił ich Iba. Kolejnym razem, już nieco bardziej sceptycznie nastawiony, powędrowali za nim kawałek dalej, jednak tym razem niespodziewanie zniknął im z oczu za którymś z budynków. Za trzecim razem, Rangiku praktycznie wyciągnęła niezbyt chętnego do zabaw w detektywa za ucho, jednak wtedy także zgubili śledzonego mężczyznę, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym znajdowali się teraz. Kimkolwiek był, za każdym razem jego trasa się nie zmieniała. Matsumoto zwróciła uwagę, że przechodząc obok jednej z odnóg uliczki, na której znajdował się ich ulubiony bar, rozmawiał z jednym ze strażników, brał coś od niego i z niepokojem oddalał się czym prędzej w nieokreślonym kierunku. Tym razem udało im się jednak dotrzeć aż tutaj... Shinigami nieokreślonego pochodzenia stał na środku skrzyżowania, rozglądając się niepewnie. Widać było, że nie tylko wyraźnie się niecierpliwi, ale wydaje się być wystraszony. Kira zasugerował, że być może to po prostu jakiś słaby na umyśle żołnierz, daleki od rangi oficera, na którego najzwyczajniej nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, jednak takie tłumaczenie nie wystarczało Rangiku. Podczas kiedy Izuru w dalszym ciągu próbował przemówić rudowłosej dziewczynie do rozsądku, ta zauważyła, że coś się zmieniło. Dłonią zatkała usta towarzysza, dając mu znak, aby się zamknął, po czym sprowadziła spojrzenie na obiekt ich obserwacji, który niespodziewanie zamarł w bezruchu. Światło księżyca rzucało delikatną poświatę na znieruchomiałego mężczyznę… W pierwszej chwili, Matsumoto zrozumiała, że bez wątpienia trzyma coś skrytego w obu dłoniach. Niedługo później dotarło do niej coś nieco bardziej przejmującego; spostrzegła, iż Shinigami patrzy w ich kierunku. Nim zdołała cokolwiek z tym zrobić, dziwak zerwał się do ucieczki. - Kira, za nim! – Rzuciła, ciągnąc przyjaciela za ramię kimona Biegli za nim dobrych klika uliczek, aż w końcu uciekinier wyrobił sobie wystarczający dystans między nimi, aby stracili go z oczu. Kierowali się praktycznie na oślep. - To na nic, Rangiku-san! – Dyszał za nią Izuru – Zgubiliśmy go... - Nie! – Zaprotestowała stanowczo Matsumoto – Jestem pewna, że skręcił tam! Nie marudź, Kira! Chodź! Raz jeszcze pociągnęła go za rękaw, chcąc wymusić na nim nieco szybsze tempo. Skręcili w lewo, raz, drugi, trzeci, potem w prawo, wzdłuż ścian murów skomplikowanego labiryntu dworskich alejek. Rangiku nie miała pojęcia, co zastanie na końcu drogi... Mogła spodziewać się wielu rzeczy, ale z pewnością nie tego, co tam zastała. Mężczyzna, którego ścigali dosłownie jeszcze sekundy temu, leżał na ziemi, twarzą zwróconą ku zimnemu, kamiennemu chodnikowi, brodząc w kałuży własnej krwi. Ich krok stopniowo zwolnił, aż ostatecznie oboje zatrzymali się, kilkanaście metrów od ciała. Wprawdzie było ciemno, jednak z daleka byli w stanie dostrzec, że na plecach denata znajduje się biegnąca od łopatki aż do pasa rana po mieczu. Wyglądało na to, że komuś wystarczyły ułamki sekund, aby tajemniczego jegomościa pozbawić życia, przy okazji grzebiąc ich szanse na rozwiązanie zagadki. Matsumoto pomyślała przez chwilę, iż wykończył go któryś z patrolujących ulicę żołnierzy. Razem z Kirą instynktownie zbliżyli się parę kroków w stronę ciała, jednak nim Izuru zdołał tego pożałować, usłyszeli za swoimi plecami głos jednego z patrolujących okolicę Shinigami. Kiedy odwrócili się w jego stronę, chcieli się tłumaczyć, jednak wówczas zorientowali się, że na balkonie po drugiej stronie ulicy stoi dwóch kolejnych. Następni pojawili się na dachach, w oknach, na murach; zaczęli wychodzić z sąsiednich uliczek, wszyscy dzierżąc w dłoniach gotowe do użycia miecze. - Co to ma znaczyć, Wicekapitan Matsumoto? – Odezwał się głośno jeden z patrolujących. - Spokojnie! – Rangiku uniosła dłonie. Zupełnie skonsternowany Kira zerknął na nią spanikowanym wzrokiem, po czym odłożył przywiązany do pasa miecz na ziemię i zrobił to samo – Znaleźliśmy przed chwilą ciało tego Shinigami i-- - Wicekapitan Dziesiątego Oddziału, Rangiku Matsumoto oraz Wicekapitan Trzeciego Oddziału, Izuru Kira – Przerwał jej nagle stanowczy głos wysokiego, barczystego Shinigami o krzaczastych wąsach i surowym wyrazie twarzy. Każdy krok, jaki wykonywał, powodował, że wszyscy otaczający ich patrolujący zbliżali się do nich coraz bardziej, zamykając ich praktycznie w półkolu – Zostajecie zatrzymani pod zarzutem bezprawnego i nieuzasadnionego zabójstwa nieuzbrojonego żołnierza Trzynastu Dworskich Oddziałów. Parę godzin wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze niebo zaledwie muskać zaczął pomarańcz zachodzącego słońca, ku zadowoleniu Kapitan Suì-Fēng, wszyscy obcy zaczynali opuszczać tereny baraków jej oddziału. Z niewypowiedzianą ulgą i zmęczeniem spoglądała przez okno na opuszczających ogrody głupków, nierobów i niewyszkolonych błaznów z Szóstki, Siódemki i Dziesiątki. Sama ich obecność niemiłosiernie działała jej na nerwy, nie mówiąc już o ich bezczelności. Tylko dziś była świadkiem rozmowy dwóch młokosów z oddziału Kapitana Komamury, którzy rżeli między sobą, drwiąco zgadując, czym Suì-Fēng rzuci w kolejnego nieszczęśnika, który przybędzie do niej z raportem. Banda kretynów i śmieszków. Nawet nie wiedzą, po co tu są... Nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić, o ile szybciej złapanie tego przebrzydłego zdrajcy stałoby się faktem, gdyby Wszechkapitan Yamamoto nie zgodził się na zrobienie z jej placu treningowego placu zabaw dla żołdaków innych oddziałów. Renegat, zdrajca, szpieg – nie istotne. Onmitsukidō wytropiłoby go i poderżnęło mu gardło w jedno popołudnie. Z jej płuc wydało się lekkie westchnięcie, kiedy dojrzała wrota koszar zamykające się za ostatnią obcą dupą mącącą harmonijny spokój panujący wewnątrz tych murów. Co prawda była gotowa uwierzyć, że w tym tempie następnym razem góra zleci tego typu zajęcie Jedenastce, ale była już zbyt zmęczona własnymi nerwami, żeby w tym momencie dawać się im jeszcze ponieść. Marzyła już tylko o tym, żeby udać się na zasłużony spoczynek. - Ciężki dzień, prawda? Kapitan Suì-Fēng~ - Usłyszała z nagła w głębi sali głos, którego słyszeć nie powinna. W powietrzu rozległ się świst dwóch noży kunai – jednego, który przeleciał jej tuż obok skroni, i drugiego, którego w ułamek sekundy wypuściła w rewanżu, a który wbił się w ścianę, tuż obok skroni siedzącego na oparciu tronu, na którym niegdyś zasiadała Yoruichi Shihōin nieproszonego gościa. - Kim jesteś!? – Ryknęła wściekle – Odpowiadaj! - Yare, yare... - Usłyszała w odpowiedzi westchnięcie – Oschła jak zawsze... Przez półmrok, jaki panował w pomieszczeniu nie mogła dostrzec, kto mąci jej spokój, jednak przeczucie, że jest to osoba, której szukają wystarczało jej za powód, aby zabić tą osobę na miejscu. Tajemniczy gość powolnym krokiem zbliżył się ku niej... '9. A Storm is Coming to Us All' Złowróżbne oko księżyca wychylało się powoli znad horyzontu, rzucając złoty poblask na pogrążone w mrokach nocy Seireitei. Chłodny, porywisty, zimowy wiatr niosący się uliczkami Dworu szarpał niedomkniętymi okiennicami, tworząc przy tym dźwięk przypominający stukanie nieznajomego do drzwi... Nieznajomy stał jednak tuż przed nią, w odległości może parunastu metrów. Od okna, po podłodze ciągnęły się długie, ciemne niczym smoła cienie. Niecałe dwie stopy od miejsca, w którym smukłe, czarne figury urywały się w snopie żółtego światła, stał on. Jego strój przypominał Shihakushō Shinigami o odwróconych barwach, obszyte przy kołnierzu ciemnym, wpadającym w granat nocnego nieba futrem. Włosy o barwie jasnego karmelu miał zachowane w nieładzie; nierozczesane, sięgały ledwo do szyi. Oczy miał podkrążone, piwne, przypominające dwa bursztyny ozdobione migoczącymi w świetle księżyca iskierkami. Na jego twarzy malował się lekceważący, głupkowaty uśmieszek, który nie pozwolił Kapitan Suì-Fēng nie pomyśleć o leniwych, bezczelnych trutniach jak Kisuke Urahara i jemu podobni. Arrancar...? Zastanowiła się, wzrokiem badając jego twarz w poszukiwaniu pozostałości po masce Hollowa. Mimowolnie otworzyła i zamknęła odzyskaną dłoń, w każdej chwili gotowa do obrony. Nie, to niemożliwe... Nie ma maski ani dziury w piersi... Więc kim, do cholery...? Dopiero w tym momencie, dawna uczennica Yoruichi zwróciła uwagę na znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny szczegół; ciemnozłotą khakkharę, którą włamywacz dzierżył w prawej, skrytej w białej, pozbawionej palców rękawiczce ze złotymi naszyciami. Laska była zakończona kilkucentymetrowym ostrzem w kształcie płomienia z ozdobnym okiem w środku. - Każdego przybysza po dalekiej podróży witasz przy pomocy noża, Pani Kapitan~? – Odezwał się ostatecznie tajemniczy człowiek, postępując dwa kroki naprzód. Jego maniera, ton głosu, zachowanie... Suì-Fēng coraz bardziej miała wrażenie, że stoi przed nią Urahara. Zaniepokojona niejasnymi zamiarami nieproszonego gościa, postawiła krok do tyłu i złapała ostrzegawczo za rękojeść swojego miecza. - Zatrzymaj się, natychmiast! – Warknęła w jego kierunku – Kim jesteś!? Jak się tu dostałeś i czego chcesz!? - Jestem strudzonym wędrowcem~ - Zaśpiewał jej drwiącym głosem, grzechocąc przy tym lekko khakkharą i stawiając kolejny krok w przód – Mnichem, który wpadł tutaj, aby ogrzać się i zapytać o nocleg~ - Powiedziałam, zatrzymaj się!! – Ryknęła, wyciągając miecz z pochwy i unosząc go przed sobą - Yare, yare... Shinigami to takie niegościnne dusze... - Westchnął z wyrzutem, faktycznie zatrzymując się w miejscu. Ozdoby na mniszej lasce ponownie wydały z siebie metaliczny dźwięk, kiedy oparł ją o bark. - Myślisz, że jestem ślepa? – Zapytała retorycznie przez prawie zaciśnięte zęby – Ta włócznia-- Nim zdążyła dokończyć, przerwał jej śmiech przybysza; młodzieńczy chichot godny zakochanego młodzika wygłupiającego się ze swoją dziewczyną. To również niepomiernie kojarzyło jej się z wygnanym Shinigami. - „Włócznia”~? Droga Kapitan Suì-Fēng... - Na kilka chwil pomieszczenie wypełniła absolutna cisza. Nawet wiatr, stukanie okiennic – wszystko zamilkło, jak gdyby czas całkowicie się zatrzymał - ...w którym momencie doszłaś do wniosku, że to nie Zanpakutō? Kiedy spojrzał na nią spod oka, była pewna, że nie obędzie się bez walki. Mimo to, stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę – spoglądając sobie w oczy i czekając na bezgłośny sygnał, otuleni przez noc i absolutną ciszę... Wtem z nagła czas ruszył ponownie; wiatr raz jeszcze zerwał się, niosąc ze sobą po całym dworze huk okiennic, z daleka przypominający tętent kopyt galopującego po kamiennej drodze konia. Ich bronie skrzyżowały się; ostrze Suzumebachi zatrzymało się z metalicznym śpiewem na broni przeciwnika. Napierali tak na siebie nawzajem przez kilka chwil, aż ostatecznie odbili się od siebie, zwiększając dystans. Oboje zatrzymali się ponownie w przeciwnych kątach pomieszczenia. Nieznajomy wydawał się chcieć coś powiedzieć, jednak Kapitan 2. Oddziału nie miała ochoty na wysłuchiwanie jego żałosnych, cwaniackich żarcików. Po wszystkim, wyciągnę z niego wszystko, co tylko może mi powiedzieć podczas przesłuchania. - Bakudō no. 30 – Rozpoczęła Suì-Fēng, ostrzem miecza kreśląc przed sobą trójkąt - Shitotsu Sansen! Trzy ostre dzioby jasnego światła zwisły w powietrzu, skierowane w stronę przeciwnika dowódcy Onmitsukidō, po czym niczym trzy rakiety, wystrzeliły jego kierunku z zawrotną prędkością... on jednak stał tylko w miejscu z khakkharą w obu dłoniach uśmiechając się chytrze. Jak się okazało, trzy szybkie ruchy laską wystarczyły, aby promienie rozpadły się, rozchodząc się po całym pomieszczeniu niczym melodia wygrana przez pierścienie mniszej broni. - Kidō trzydziestego poziomu...? Droga Pani Kapitan... - Odezwał się, obrzuciwszy ją żałosnym spojrzeniem – To jak policzek wymierzony w moją godność... Ciężko było ogarnąć ludzkim wzrokiem moment, w którym ponownie zerwali się ku sobie, a ich bronie zetknęły się ze sobą. Kilka uderzeń stali o stal wypełniło salę dźwiękami pojedynku. Stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie, w odległości nie większej niż kilka stóp. - Pytam po raz kolejny, kim jesteś i czego chcesz...? – Syknęła gotowa do kontynuowania pojedynku Shinigami - Kiepsko u Ciebie z pamięcią, droga Pani Kapitan? Już mówiłem~ - Najeźdźca pochwycił oburącz khakkharę, kierując ostrze w stronę Suì-Fēng – Jestem wędrownym mnichem~ Dobrą duszą niosącą dobrą nowinę~ - „Nowinę”? – Powtórzyła za nim – Przestań drwić... W tym momencie z postawy przeciwnika Suì-Fēng spróbowała odczytać jego zamiary. Atakuje...! Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, ostrze kija zbliżyło się do jej twarzy. Chcąc ochronić się przed nadchodzącym atakiem, uniosła swoje Zanpakutō na wysokość głowy, jednak w tym momencie dłoń przeciwnika przesunęła się po khakkharze; ostrze powędrowało nad jego głową, a Kapitan Drugiego Oddziału została uderzona w brzuch tępą częścią broni. Suì-Fēng padła ciężko na kolana, kaszląc i trzymając się za trafione przez przeciwnika miejsce. Nieznajomy zbliżył się do niej, patrząc na nią z góry... - ...Wielka szkoda, Kapitan Suì-Fēng... - Odezwał się z pożałowaniem – Spodziewałem się więcej po osobie odpowiedzialnej za korpus skrytobójców... ...Ledwo zdołał jednak dokończyć zdanie, kiedy to po klęczącej przed jego stopami kobiecie pozostał jedynie powidok, a ona sama ukazała się tuż za jego plecami. - Uśmierć swym żądłem mych wrogów... Suzumebachi! Pojedynek w koszarach 2. Oddziału trwał, a otulony złotym blaskiem księżyc kontynuował swą wędrówkę po utkanej mrokiem nocy drodze nieba... Ostatecznie schronił się wreszcie za horyzontem, ustępując miejsca blademu, ostremu światłu słońca. Cały Dwór został skąpany w szarym, porannym świetle... Z wyjątkiem jednego miejsca. Odkąd Kapitan Hirako powrócił do koszar swojego oddziału, rolety w oknach jego pokoju były szczelnie zasłonięte, blokując dojście choćby najcieńszej strużki światła. Shinji całą noc spędził praktycznie w bezruchu, leżąc na łóżku z podwiniętymi nogami i podrzucając w dłoni niedużą, zieloną piłeczkę. Od kiedy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju, wszystkie kąty przywodziły mu na myśl wspomnienia i wizje przeszłości, na które nie miał w tym momencie najmniejszej ochoty. Spróbował poszukać ratunku w objęciach snu, jednak i tym razem los nie okazał się dla niego szczególnie łaskawy, wysyłając doń w jego miejsce jedynie obrazy dawnych lat; twarze poległych przyjaciół, Visoredów czy Kapitanów i Wicekapitanów, którzy już dawno złożyli swe miecze, przechodząc na zasłużoną emeryturę. Sam Hirako nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy, czemu przez myśl przeszedł mu Staruszek Kuchiki. Przez całe życie będzie pamiętał pewnie chłodną uprzejmość, z jaką Ginrei zwykł odpowiadać mu na nawet najbardziej trywialne pytania. Narastające poczucie winy, plątanina myśli, przeszłość i niepokój to wszystko, czego uświadczył tej nocy. W pewnym momencie był już święcie przekonany, że za szczelnie zamkniętym oknem słyszy rozmowę swoją i ówczesnej Wicekapitan Dwunastki. Ich, najdelikatniej mówiąc, gwałtowna wymiana zdań, w rzeczywistości miała miejsce dobre sto lat temu, na parę miesięcy po zaprzysiężeniu Kisuke Urahary jako nowego Kapitana 12. Oddziału. Heh, pamiętam... Zabrałem wtedy tej małej francy laczka... Goniła mnie potem przez caluteńkie Seireitei... Jego myśli skakały po ostatnich dwustu latach niczym rozjuszona pchła, jednak jedynym konstruktywnym wnioskiem, jaki w związku z tym nawiedził jego głowę, było niestety to, że jego własny umysł potrafi być bardziej upierdliwy niż sam Aizen kiedykolwiek był. W pewnym momencie, na skraju świadomości, zwrócił uwagę na odgłos kroków dochodzących tuż zza ściany, szybko jednak wytłumaczył go sobie kolejnym omamem lub grupką Shinigami, która w przypływie przebłysku wątpliwego geniuszu postanowiła sprawdzić, czy Ryoka nie schowali się na jego ganku... Jak jednak niedługo później się przekonał, jego przypuszczenia nie były zgodne z prawdą. Wraz z salwą nieprzyjemnie chłodnego wiatru i szarego, pozbawionego wyrazu światła, w progu pojawiła się niewysoka, dziewczęca sylwetka. Shinji nie musiał zwracać nawet na nią szczególnej uwagi. Doskonale wiedział, co się szykuje. - ...Hotaru. – Przywitał ją obojętnie, łapiąc prawą dłonią podrzucaną piłeczkę – Już czas, prawda? Dziewczyna wyglądała na przybitą; głowę miała opuszczoną, cerę bladą, a oczy podkrążone. Pewnie też nie spała całą noc, głupia... Po dłuższej chwili pauzy, Hirako jednym ruchem sprowadził się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, zatrzymując się jedynie na chwile przy swoim oficerze. - Głowa do góry, Tadami... - Rzucił półgłosem, po czym klepnął ją delikatnie w czubek głowy i postawił kilka kroków na zewnątrz, spoglądając przy tym na spowite szarymi chmurami niebo. Trzymajcie mnie wszyscy, ale mam złe przeczucia... Nim dotarli do baraków Pierwszego Oddziału, gdzie za kilka chwil miało odbyć się spotkanie Kapitanów, słońce niemal całkowicie skryło się już za warstwą obłoków o kolorze brudnego śniegu. Przed bramą sali obrad pierwszy przywitał ich Ukitake. Długowłosy mężczyzna złożył Shinjiemu wyrazy współczucia z powodu tego, co spotkało jego i Momo, życząc jej przy okazji jak najszybszego powrotu do pełni sił. Kapitan Piątego Oddziału podziękował krótko, zdając się na możliwie jak najbardziej autentyczny uśmiech. W ciągu kolejnych kilku minut podobne słowa w jego kierunku padły także z ust Rōjūrō i Shunsuia. Na widok jego przybycia, Kensei porozumiewawczo siknął mu głową. Nigdy nie był szczególnie wylewny... Kiedy sporej wielkości wrota otworzyły się przed grupą Shinigami, Hirako z przyzwyczajenia rozejrzał się, kogo brakuje. Nie zjawił się nikt z Dwójki i Jedenastki... Nikt mi nie powiedział, że można wziąć na dzisiaj dzień wolnego… Dopiero kilka chwil później zorientował się, że brakuje także Wicekapitanów Czwórki, Dwunastki i Trzynastki. - Oi, Ukitake~? – Blondyn skorzystał z chwili, nim Wszechkapitan Yamamoto przybył na miejsce – Co z--? - Ach, Rukia? – Domyślił się szybko Jūshirō – Wicekapitan Kuchiki niestety nie mogła do mnie dziś dołączyć. Wygląda na to, że zachorowała. - „Zachorowała”... - Powtórzył za nim, ustawiając się na swoim miejscu w szeregu – Spoko. Przekaż jej moje pozdrowienia~ Białowłosy kapitan odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, kiedy pomieszczenie wypełnił łomot drzwi. To Wszechkapitan Yamamoto w asyście swojego zastępcy, Wicekapitana Sasakibe, pojawili się w końcu na zebraniu. Kiedy starzec zasiadł na swoim miejscu, Shinji odniósł wrażenie, że Kapitan Pierwszego Oddziału bacznie mu się przygląda. Na litość boską... Miejmy nadzieję, że Dziadek ma jeszcze do omówienia sprawę kilku kotów na drzewach, nim przejdzie do wytykania mi nieodpowiedzialności i innych takich... Sto lat temu, tego typu zarzuty ze strony Yamamoto były dla Hirako normą. Dziadek już wtedy wielokrotnie pouczał go na temat „bezsensownych i pożałowania godnych praktyk, jakich dopuszcza się z Wicekapitan Dwunastego Oddziału, Hiyori Sarugaki”. Kiedy ta formułka została wypowiedziana po raz pierwszy, przez salę przebiegł cichy chichot. To na pewno ten niewyżyty zbok, Lisa. Albo Kirio... Co prawda to nie koty na drzewie stały się pierwszym omawianym na zebraniu tematem, jednak zgodnie z bezgłośną modlitwą Hirako, to nie incydent w Rukongai stał się pierwszym tematem kapitańskiej debaty. Tym, który jako pierwszy musiał się tłumaczyć okazał się Kurotsuchi. Nieco później, Genryūsai dostrzegł także nieobecność przedstawicieli Drugiego Oddziału, nikt jednak nie miał nic sensownego do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Shinji zdążył już poczuć się na każdym innym spotkaniu loży kapitańskiej, kiedy najstarszy z Shinigami wypowiedział jego nazwisko... Wtem jednak Wszechkapitan zamilkł, a spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały powoli ku otwierającej się bramie sali. Kapitanowie zamarli, kiedy spostrzegli w niej trzy sylwetki, zmierzające wolnym krokiem w stronę Yamamoto. - Kim jesteście i co ma znaczyć to najście!? – Ryknął Sasakibe, przygotowując miecz – W imieniu Wszechkapitana Yamamoto, żądam natychmiastowych wyjaśnień!! - Będzie dobre tysiąc lat, Genryūsai~ - Kiedy kobiecy głos rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, Renji Abarai natychmiast z niepewnością i przerażeniem chwycił za rękojeść swojego miecza. Rozpoznawał go bardzo dobrze... Postąpiwszy kilka kroków w kierunku zdezorientowanych, wciąż ustawionych w szeregu Shinigami, dwoje nieznajomych pchnęło przed siebie trzecią osobę, która przybyła wraz z nimi. Jej krew skapywała szkarłatnymi kroplami na drewnianą podłogę, a ona sama wydawała się kuleć. Dopiero kiedy padła na kolana nieopodal zebranych Kapitanów, wszyscy dostrzegli jej tożsamość. - Kapitan Suì-Fēng...! – Odezwał się Hitsugaya, po czym przygotował się do ewentualnego ataku Kapitan Drugiego Oddziału wydawała się poważnie ranna; Prawy policzek pokryła jej krwawosina opuchlizna, a spod włosów z prawej strony obficie spływała krew. Na dłoni kobiety wciąż pozostawała uwolniona postać Suzumebachi... - Odradzałbym tak śmiałe powitanie... - Rzucił w kierunku nieproszonych gości Kyōraku, gotów w każdej chwili chwycić za swoje Zanpakutō - Ja natomiast odradzałbym takie ostentacyjne sięganie po broń – Odrzekł mu towarzyszący pulchnej kobiecie mężczyzna – Słodziutka Kapitan Suì-Fēng może w każdej chwili stracić nieco więcej niż kolejne ucho. W pomieszczeniu czuć było napięcie. Wszyscy zebrani kapitanowie i ich zastępcy gotowi byli w każdej chwili podjąć atak. Jedynie ich przywódca stał w bezruchu, spokojny i opanowany, jak gdyby stanął przed nim jeden z oficerów. - Kim jesteście? – Zapytał sucho po dłuższej pauzie, kierując na intruzów spojrzenie starczych oczu Genryūsai - Hm! Najwidoczniej kogoś tu dopadła demencja, Yamamoto Genryūsai... – Zadrwiła kobieta Miała ona rude, splecione w warkocz włosy i krągłe, pełne kształty. Jej suknia w kolorze jasnego szkarłatu obszyta była kołnierzem z futra o tej samej barwie. Towarzyszący jej mężczyzna był tym samym, który tej nocy wdał się w pojedynek z Kapitan Suì-Fēng. W pewnym momencie część Shinigami zaczęła przekrzykiwać się, domagając się wyjaśnień lub opuszczenia sali przez tajemniczych nieznajomych. Wszechkapitan spoglądał na nich bez słowa, utrzymując pozór spokojnego. Pulchna kobieta wpatrywała się przez dłuższą chwilę w jego surowe, nieruchomo utkwione na jej twarzy oczy, po czym prychnęła wzgardliwie w jego kierunku i niespodziewanie odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia. Dwa uderzenia serca później, podobnie postąpił także i jej towarzysz... Oboje kierowali się ku wyjściu, spokojnym, miarowym krokiem, jednak wówczas, zupełnie nagle, rudowłosa obróciła się gwałtownie na pięcie i cisnęła w kierunku Wszechkapitana czymś, co mogło przypominać oszczep lub włócznię z Reishi. Salę wypełnił ryk przypominający uderzenie błyskawicy, kiedy miecz Wicekapitana Sasakibe zatrzymał pocisk tuż przed Wszechkapitanem. W ułamku sekundy odpowiedzialna za atak kobieta została otoczona przez dziesiątkę kapitanów, z czego każdy skierował swój miecz prosto na jej szyję, tworząc dookoła niej obręcz ostrzy. - Pozwolę sobie powtórzyć… - Odezwał się wówczas Shunsui – Nie życzymy sobie tutaj tak śmiałych powitań. - Wdarliście się na teren Dworu, naruszyliście spokój zebrania i dopuściliście się ataku na Wszechkapitana – Podsumował surowym tonem Ukitake – Tego typu wystąpienie przeciw praw karane jest śmiercią. - Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteście i czego chcecie... - Rozpoczął ze spokojem w głosie Byakuya - ...ale nie pozwolimy wam lekceważyć Trzynastu Dworskich Oddziałów... - dokończył Tōshirō Tajemnicza kobieta zachowała nienaturalny wręcz dla tej sytuacji spokój. Jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnej emocji. Skierowała spojrzenie ku swojemu towarzyszowi, który znajdował się w podobnej sytuacji. Wicekapitanowie otoczyli go z mieczami w dłoniach, w każdej chwili gotowi do wykonania egzekucji na intruzie. Obojętny wzrok pulchnej panny powędrował następnie raz jeszcze w kierunku Wszechkapitana. - Oboje doskonale wiemy, że nasza śmierć tutaj będzie dla Was tylko początkiem kolosalnych problemów, Yamamoto Genryūsai... - Oznajmiła z pewnością w głosie – Sugerowałabym, abyś nakazał swoim szczurom opuszczenie tych śmiesznych zabawek... Kapitan Pierwszego Oddziału stał nieruchomo, w milczeniu obserwując otoczoną parę. - Jeden z twoich kapitanów gorąco nalegał, abym powściągnęła nieco swoją śmiałość śmiałość... - kontynuowała – Pozwolę więc sobie odpowiedzieć równie przyjacielską radą. Sugerowałabym rozwagę, Szanowny Wszechkapitanie. Serafiny są gotowe. Zapewne zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza. – W jej wypowiedzi dało się usłyszeć śmiały, a może wręcz bezczelny ton osoby, jak gdyby znajdowała się w zupełnie innej sytuacji – Yamamoto Genryūsai... To nie my jesteśmy w tym momencie otoczeni. W sali zapanowała cisza, którą przerwało dopiero uderzenie laski Wszechkapitana o podłogę. Był to sygnał do opuszczenia broni, jednak minęło kilka sekund, nim zdezorientowani i niepewni Kapitanowie i Wicekapitanowie z mniejszym lub większym wyrzutem wycofali się, pozwalając najeźdźcom odejść. Gdy brama otworzyła się raz jeszcze, a nieznajomi stanęli na skraju wyjścia, krągła kobieta odezwała się raz jeszcze... - Wysadź część Serafinów. – Rzuciła sucho, po czym odwróciła głowę w kierunku Shinigami, kiedy wrota powoli zaczęły się zamykać – Ci głupcy nie mają nawet pojęcia, co kryje się w ich własnym cieniu... Brama zatrzasnęła się, a niespełna parę sekund później przez całe Seireitei przeszły krótkie, oddzielone od siebie niewielkimi odstępami czasu wstrząsy. O ile większość kapitanów wydawała się całkowicie skołowana, część z nich wydawała się w pełni świadoma tego, co właśnie miało miejsce... Tak nienaturalny dla tej chwili spokój zachowali między innymi Wszechkapitan i Kapitan 12. Oddziału... - Mayuri Kurotsuchi... - Kiedy Yamamoto odezwał się, gwar panujący dookoła ucichł – Twoi ludzie mają natychmiast skontaktować się z Kisuke Uraharą w Świecie Ludzi. '10. A Few New Pages from my Diary' Od zebrania, na którym tajemniczy najeźdźcy odważyli się podnieść dłoń na Wszechkapitana Yamamoto minęło już kilka dni, chociaż wszystkie były do siebie stosunkowo podobne. Niebo nad Dworem ukryło się szczelnie pod ciemnoszarym, grubym kożuchem z chmur, z którego to raz po raz strząsało śnieg na głowy pogrążonych w pracy Shinigami. Chaotyczne patrole, przypominające do tej pory raczej plątaninę nerwowych pościgów za własnym cieniem tudzież swobodne spacerki zniknęły wraz z ostatnimi oznakami jesieni. W każdej, nawet najwęższej uliczce Seireitei zaroiło się od żołnierzy i oficerów, z czego znakomita większość starała się jak najsumienniej wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Lekceważący, luzacki, niedbały stosunek do obowiązków czy poleceń przełożonych z rozkazu głowy Gotei 13 miał być karany zawieszeniem, a następnie wydaleniem z oddziału. Pojedyncze płatki śniegu, z wolna zmierzające ku ziemi wydawały się nader wyraźne na tle skrytego we wpadających w czerń szarościach nieba, jednak nawet gdyby zaczęły dodatkowo mienić się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, Gintaro Kuchiki prawdopodobnie nie zwróciłby na nie większej uwagi. Chłopak przechodził z wolna nieopodal buru baraków Drugiego Oddziału, z nosem, jak nigdy, utkwionym w kartkę papieru, mogącą być listą zadań lub raportem. Kolejni mijający go Shinigami witali się z nim w pośpiechu, a on odpowiadał im półgłosem, od niechcenia, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki. - To rzadki widok widzieć Cię tak pochłoniętego pracą, Senpai. – Usłyszał w pewnym momencie przed sobą słaby, życzliwy głos. Dopiero wówczas przystanął na moment i oderwał spojrzenie od dokumentu. - Och, to ty, Świetliku... - Westchnął, wydając się przy tym najbardziej znużonym i zmęczonym człowiekiem, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi – W czasach takie jak te, obowiązki i papiery nie oszczędzają nikogo... Nawet, przy obecnym stanie administracji oddziału... - Kuchiki opuścił luźno dłoń, w której trzymał blankiet, po czym zbliżył się do przyjaciółki i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu – Wyglądasz coraz lepiej, Hotaru... W istocie, Tadami Hotaru, która dość mocno przeżyła to, co spotkało Momo Hinamori i Kapitana Hirako w Rukongai dopiero od niedawna zaczynała wracać do siebie. Na jej bladych do tej pory policzkach ponownie zaczynały pojawiać się rumieńce, a w jej przygnębionym, nieobecnym spojrzeniu ponownie zaczęło jawić się życie. Mimo to, oczy wciąż miała podkrążone, a głos słaby, łamiący się i niepewny. - Dziękuję, Senpai. – Odpowiedziała mu ze słabym, szczerym uśmiechem – Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji Seireitei potrzebuję każdej pary rąk... - Poruszyła się niepewnie, jakby obolała, po czym nabrała powietrza w płuca i westchnęła głęboko – Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na chandrę... - A ja na drzemkę~ - Burknął półżartem spojrzeniem wskazał na mury oddzielające koszary Dwójki od przylegającej do nich uliczki – Słyszałaś pewnie, co się stało...? - Tak... - Na jakieś dziwnej zasadzie, także i wzrok Tadami powędrował na szczyt murów, jak gdyby oboje oficerowie chcieli dzięki temu dostrzec, co dzieje się po ich drugiej stornie – Bardzo szkoda mi Kapitan Suì-Fēng. To, co ją spotkało... Okrucieństwo. I bestialstwo. Słyszałeś, że najeźdźcy-- - Że straciła ucho w walce? Słyszałem. – Gintaro być może nie należał do najbardziej pracowitych Shinigami w Piątym Oddziale, ale potrafił wyłapywać plotki i informacje z otoczenia. Hotaru niejednokrotnie śmiała się z niego, mówiąc, że z takimi kwalifikacjami powinien zastanowić się raczej nad posadą w Onmitsukidō, jednak młody Kuchiki nigdy nie narzekał szczególnie na swoje oficerskie stanowisko. Poza tym, w sali zebraniowej oficerów Piątego Oddziału zawsze można było znaleźć kilka ciastek. – Nie przeszkodziło jej to jednak dwa dni temu wypisać się spod kontroli medycznej i powrócić do obowiązków. - ...Senpai, dobrze wiesz, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujemy... - Rzuciła z lekkim przejęciem - Nie musisz jej bronić, Świetliku~ - Zaśmiał się Gintaro – Przecież to nie był żaden atak~ Po prostu wygląda na to, że Kapitan Suì-Fēng powoli wraca do siebie... W istocie, dokładnie dwa dni temu Kapitan Drugiego Oddziału zażądała przerwania kontroli i obserwacji medycznej i kiedy tylko Czwarty Oddział opatrzył odpowiednio jej rany, wróciła do swoich koszar. Bez wątpienia, tak jak Hotaru, miała poczucie, że nie może w takim momencie marnować czasu na leżenie w łóżku i lizanie ran niczym zbity pies. Mimo to, jej powrót nie przyniósł za sobą spokoju. Pierwszą osobą, która powitała ją w pomieszczeniu, w którym jakiś czas temu stoczyła pojedynek z nieznajomym był jej Wicekapitan, Ōmaeda. Gruby szlachcic, gdyby tylko mógł uściskałby swoją przełożoną, po czym osobiście odprowadził ją do łóżka. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś, co kazało podejrzewać, że mógłby się w każdej chwili rozpłakać. Suì-Fēng nie okazała się jednak tak szczęśliwa z jego widoku. Rzuciła w niego pierwszą rzeczą, jaka tylko znalazła się w zasięgu jej ręki, a zaraz za nią w kierunku Marechiyo poleciał także stek wyzwisk, przekleństw i obelg. - Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie się podziewałeś, kiedy te brudne szczury wdarły się na teren Naszego Oddziału!? – Wykrzyczała, gotowa w każdej chwili podejść do swojego zastępcy i go spoliczkować - Pani Kapitan... Jaa--… - Grubas trząsł się niczym galaretka; unikał spojrzenia swojej przełożonej, błądząc nim po wszystkich możliwych kątach. Widać było w nim żal i skruchę, jednak nie robiły one na Suì-Fēng żadnego wrażenia - Odpowiadaj!! – Zażądała raz jeszcze kobieta, zamachując się na niego w akcie groźby - W domu, Pani Kapitan... - Wyrzucił z siebie westchnieniem godnym lamentu – Byłem w domu, razem z rodzeństwem, ja--... Reszta wypowiedzi Ōmaedy przypominała już raczej zniekształcony histerią bełkot. Dowódca Onmitsukidō spojrzała jedynie na niego z niesmakiem, opuściła dłoń i zostawiła go w sali, udając się do swoich pomieszczeń. - Brzydzę się tobą, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. – Warknęła na niego z jawną wzgardą w głosie – Gdyby twój ojciec w ten sposób wypełniał swoje obowiązki względem Pani Yoruichi, zapewne całe to miejsce popadłoby w ruinę już kilka dekad temu... Zejdź mi z oczu. Nie mam ochoty cię oglądać... Jeżeli pojawisz się tu nieproszony jeszcze raz, będziesz mógł wyjść stąd z wypowiedzeniem. Dwoje oficerów ruszyło w tym samym kierunku, kontynuując rozmowę. Od powrotu Kapitan Drugiego Oddziału, w pewnym momencie ich rozmowa zeszła na pewną konsekwencję wydarzeń sprzed kilku dni, również powiązaną z Drugim Oddziałem, a następnie na dalsze, nieco odleglejsze kwestie. - Właściwie, chciałem spytać... - Wtrącił wówczas poza tematem Gintaro – Dokąd właściwie się wydajesz, Świetliku? Nie skazuję Cię przypadkiem na reprymendy ze strony Kapitana Hirako? Albo co gorsza od-- - W porządku, Senpai~ – Przerwała mu natychmiast – Tak naprawdę w dużej mierze czeka mnie dziś asysta przy podpisywaniu papierów i... Co właściwie masz w ręce? - Ach, to? – Kuchiki zamachał dokumentem, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki – Same dyskrecjonalne treści~ Plany wojenne i takie tam~ - Bardzo zabawne – Odpowiedziała mu kwaśno na drwinę - A co z Tobą? Nie powinnaś teraz latać od biura do biura, jakbyś próbowała wcisnąć po kolei każdemu z kapitanów ofertę szybszego internetu? Rudowłosa dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu głupkowatą miną. - Przecież właśnie usiłuję pozbawić Cię Twoich tajemniczych planów wojennych i zanieść je do Ryoka – Odpowiedziała złośliwie – Że też się nie domyśliłeś... - Wymienili żartobliwe spojrzenia – Niee~, tak naprawdę byłam odwiedzić Wicekapitan Matsumoto i Wicekapitana Kirę w celi... - Izuru i Rangiku...? – Ta sprawa również nie była obca Gintaro. Dobrze znał oboje Shinigami. Niejednokrotnie miał okazję wymienić myśli z Wicekapitanem Trzeciego Oddziału. Przynajmniej kilka razy bawił też na srogo zakrapianych zabawach u zastępczyni Kapitana Dziesiątki. - Nie sądzę... - Zaczęła Tadami, jednak szybko się poprawiła – Nie wierzę, żeby byli winni zabicia tamtego człowieka. - Wiadomo chociaż, kim była ta ofiara...? – Dopytał Kuchiki - Ludzie różnie mówią... - Odparła niepewnie, zwieszając głowę Hotaru – Słyszałam, że to człowiek z Dwunastki albo ze służb Onmitsukidō... Ponoć to jakiś tajniak, wysłany na przeszpiegi czy sprawdzający porządek... - Człowiek bez tożsamości, co...? - Troszeczkę... Słyszałam nawet teorie, że całą sprawą, którą się zajmował, poprzez kolejnych ludzi dowodził Kapitan Ukitake... - Kapitan Ukitake? – Gintaro wyraźnie zaskoczył i rozbawił ten pomysł – Ludzie potrafią być aż nadto kreatywni~ Teraz, kiedy wyszło coś takiego, będą widzieć podsłuchy we własnych szatach. Heh, wyobrażasz sobie tylko takiego przebiegłego Kapitana Ukitake, który wraz z grupą skrytobójców rusza na misję i kolejnymi kaszlnięciami przekazuje im współrzędne celu? - Głupek... - Odepchnęła go lekko ze śmiechem – Mówiłam poważnie. Mam nadzieję, że prędzej czy później wypuszczą Wicekapitanów Matsumoto i Kirę... Cele, w których zamknięto Rangiku i Izuru nie były najgorszymi, do jakich mogli trafić. Spośród setek podmokłych, kamiennych lochów, kilometrów podziemnych cel czy pustostanów; przy zestawieniu z chłodną pustką Senzaikyū, ich salki mogły uchodzić wręcz za komfortowe. Hotaru rozmawiała chwilę z każdym z więźniów. Ich karcery były oddalone od siebie. Jako pierwszą Tadami odwiedziła Matsumoto. Rudowłosą Wicekapitan bardzo ucieszył widok dziewczyny. Nie znały się dobrze, jednak Rangiku uznała to za miły gest. W chwili rozmowy przyznała, iż jest pewna, że lada dzień sprawa zakończy się, a oni zostaną uniewinnieni. Kira, z którym Hotaru znała się nieco lepiej, również trzymał się jakoś pomimo odosobnienia, chociaż wydawał się w nieco gorszej kondycji niż jego domniemana wspólniczka. Według jego słów, trzymał się znacznie gorzej, jednak wizyta Kapitana Rōjūrō podniosła go nieco na duchu. - Zobaczysz, że wypuszczą ich lada dzień – Pocieszył koleżankę Gintaro - Ja... Tak. Pewnie masz rację – Wykonała gest ręką, jak gdyby chciała odgonić od siebie pewną myśl. W barakach Piątego Oddziału panowała absolutna cisza, co ostatnio uchodziło za prawdziwą rzadkość. Shinji wstał dziś nieco wcześniej i wykonał kilka prac, stawiając pod kilkoma dokumentami mniej lub bardziej świadome podpisy. Kiedy znalazł chwilę przerwy od papierkowej roboty, odszedł od biurka i wychylił się lekko przez okno. Jego oddech zastygał w powietrzu, tworząc niewielkie obłoczki białej, ulotnej pary. Choć minęło już kilka dni, nadal nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do nowego stanu rzeczy. Z tyłu głowy nadal słyszał fragmenty ostatniego zebrania, które odbyło się jakieś dwanaście godzin po ataku. - Słucham!? – Wzburzył się wówczas, podczas kiedy na sali, wśród pozostałych zebranych tam Shinigami zapanowały najróżniejsze reakcje, począwszy od cichego chichotu Rose’a, głębokiego westchnięcia Kenseia czy bezgłośnego przerażenia Tōshirō – Czyś Ty już do reszty postradał rozum, Kisuke!? Tuż za ostatnimi, zamykającymi szeregi parami przedstawicieli danych oddziałów, naprzeciwko Wszechkapitana Yamamoto klęczał Kisuke Urahara. Sklepikarz pojawił się praktycznie natychmiast po wezwaniu, gotów udzielić odpowiedzi na część nierozwiązanych pytań. - Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji nie mamy zbyt dużego wyboru. – Tłumaczył spokojnie, acz stanowczo wygnany Shinigami - ...Hirako-san, jestem pewien-- - Jeżeli jesteś tu czegokolwiek pewien, to już do reszty Ci się to co w głowie i w dupie poprzewracało – Przerwał mu w pół zdania Shinji – Przecież ona nigdy się na to nie zgodzi! – I nie jestem pewien, czy ja się na to zgadzam...! Ostatecznie niezbyt oficjalna dyskusja między sklepikarzem a byłym Visoredem została przerwana przez uderzenie o podłogę laski Yamamoto. Staruszek wyraźnie odpuścił sobie wytykanie tonu i poziomu tychże wypowiedzi, jednak nawet zmiany, jakie zaszły w nim dzięki Ichigo Kurosakiemu nie zachodziły tak daleko, aby mógł dość długo tolerować tego typu występki na oficjalnych zebraniach, tym bardziej w obliczu nadchodzącego zagrożenia. Stłamsił wszelki sprzeciw, zabierając Hirako prawo głosu i w jego imieniu przystając na propozycję kapelusznika w sandałach. No to gówno uderzyło w wentylator... Shinji westchnął głęboko. Decyzja Yamamoto może nie była spełnieniem jego marzeń, jednak w jakimś stopniu pozwoliła mu uspokoić dręczące go wyrzuty sumienia i rozmyć ciągłe wizje przyszłości, które przychodziły doń zazwyczaj w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Wpatrując się w padający śnieg, pozwolił swoim myślom popłynąć swobodnie nieznanym nawet dla niego samego torem... Aż nagle poczuł silny cios zadany dokładnie w tył głowy. - Czy możesz sobie wreszcie odpuścić to napieprzanie mnie po głowie, mały, niewyżyty gnoju!? – Wrzasnął za siebie, trzymając się za głowę kapitan - A prosił Cię ktoś o komentarz, łysy bucu!? – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi równie awanturniczy ton – Myślisz, że mi się podoba, że ten łysy frajer Kisuke kazał mi znów wskoczyć w ten śmierdzący szlafrok Shinigami i usługiwać Twojej leniwej dupie!? Tuż za Hirako stał nie kto inny jak nowy, tymczasowy Wicekapitan Piątego Oddziału, zastępca Momo Hinamori – Hiyori Sarugaki. Tylko Urahara mógł wpaść na tak poroniony pomysł... Niech go szlag trafi i piekło pochłonie... - W czym ty właściwie masz problem, niedorośnięty jełopie...? – Rzucił z niechęcią, odchodząc od okna blondyn - W tym, że im prędzej skończysz zgrywać panienkę z okienka, Marco Polo, czy innego filozofa z koziej dupy i weźmiesz się za swoją pracę, tym prędzej będę mogła wypierzyć te szmaty tam, gdzie ich miejsce! – Wciąż krzyczała dziewczyna - To może być dla Ciebie trudne, ale czy wypełnię te papiery czy nie, przez jakiś czas będziesz musiała tu siedzieć... A ja będę musiał wnieść jakąś prośbę o podwyżkę... Nie płacą mi wystarczająco dużo, żebym musiał znów tolerować Twoją niewyparzoną gębę... - Wyburczał, zasiadając znów przy biurku, po czym huśtając się na krześle zaczął czytać losowe papiery rozrzucone po biurku - ...Poza tym, Marco Polo nie był filozofem, głąbie. - No przecież ja Cię--!! – Hiyori już była gotowa przeturlać się po biurku, wydrzeć dokumenty z dłoni swojego nowego przełożonego, a następnie wydrapać mu oczy, jednak wtedy zza okna dobiegło wołanie. Jak się okazało, w ogrodzie pojawili się Gintaro i Hotaru, w towarzystwie poruszającej się o kulach i obwiązanej bandażami Hinamori. Dziewczyna od kiedy tylko znów mogła się poruszać, często wpadała z odwiedzinami do Hirako, nierzadko również w towarzystwie dwójki oficerów. Shinji zszedł do nich praktycznie natychmiast. - Hinamori-chan... Czy to na pewno rozsądny pomysł, żebyś tu przychodziła? Powinnaś odpoczywać... - Rzucił jej już z daleka, po czym dokończył szeptem – Im prędzej wrócisz na służbę, tym szybciej pozbędę się tego lapsa rozmiarów gnoma i urody trolla... - Kiedy spojrzał na towarzyszącą mu obok Hiyori, ta pokazała mu język. Hirako nie pozostał jej długo dłużny. - Kapitanie Hirako, Pan i rozsądek...? – Zażartował Gintaro - W porządku, Kapitanie. – Uśmiechnęła się słabo Momo – Czuję się... coraz lepiej. Myślę, że już niedługo będę mogła sama chodzić... - Cieszę się. – Odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem Shinji - Niestety, obawiam się, że minie jeszcze trochę czasu, nim znów będę mogła wrócić do swoich obowiązków… - Dodała z nieprzekłamanym rozczarowaniem w głosie Hinamori - Na wszystko jest czas i miejsce... - Odpowiedział jej Kapitan – Miejmy nadzieję, że wrócisz do siebie już niebawem… - Wtedy też uwagę Kapitana Piątego Oddziału przykuł blankiet trzymany przez jego oficera. - Błagam, wystarczy mi już tych listów miłosnych, Kuchiki... - Westchnął niepocieszony Hirako – Co to znów do diabła za papierzysko? - Raport, Kapitanie. – Odpowiedział zubożały szlachcic – Chodzi o zniszczenia, jakich dokonały te dziwne eksplozje światła w dzień pojawienia się tych tajemniczych napastników. – Oficer przekazał mu kartkę, po czym kontynuował – Wygląda na to, że uszkodzone zostały między innymi koszary Jedenastego Oddziału. - Zaraki na pewno znajdzie ludzi o odpowiednich kwalifikacjach, żeby się tym zajęli~ - Rzucił Shinji, wzrokiem przeczesując kolejne linijki raportu – Jednego mogę mu nawet dorzucić w gratisie. - To nie wszystko. – Zaznaczył Gintaro – Obawiam się, że te dwa świetliste stwory zostały zdetonowane niedaleko Siedliska Larw. Słysząc tą nazwę, Hiyori momentalnie wzdrygnęła się, jak gdyby ktoś wylał na nią wiadro zimnej wody. - Siedlisko Larw...? – Powtórzyła za Gintaro - Hm? Słyszałaś coś o tym, konusie? – Spytał zainteresowany Hirako - ...Nic a nic... - Obruszyła się z nagła Sarugaki – ...Ten głupi buc Urahara zabrał mnie tam któregoś razu. To miejsce jest pełne zdziczałych pojebów pokroju Kurotsuchiego... - Chyba tym lepiej, że ktoś chciał to wysadzić... - Rzucił od niechcenia wzruszając ramionami Shinji - Problem w tym, że... Wysadzone nie zostało samo Siedlisko Larw, a jedynie kilka jego bram... - Wyjaśnił Kuchiki - Onmitsukidō przy wsparciu Korpusu Kido zajmują się już podobno wyłapywaniem zbiegów... '11. Night’s Watch' Tej nocy zima bezlitośnie dała o sobie znać na terenie całego Dworu. Kamienne, brukowane uliczki; dachy oddziałowych sal i budynków; przejścia, tarasy i ogrody – wszystko to zostało kompletnie pogrzebane pod nieprzebitą warstwę zmarzniętego śniegu. Niebo przybrało barwę najciemniejszego wina, nie pozostawiając na sobie ani jednej gwiazdy; jedynie harmonizujący się z barwą śniegu sierp księżyca łamał jego bezkresną, pustą czerń. Ostry, lodowaty wicher, dmąc niby w trąby, niósł przy ziemi za sobą olbrzymie chmury śnieżnego pyłu, tworząc przy tym ponurą, martwą melodię. Jak na ironię, cały obraz skąpanego wyłącznie w czerni i bieli Soul Society przybliżał panoramę Dworu do pogrążonych w ciszy i puste pustyń Hueco Mundo. Ostatnimi bastionami ciepłych barw i światła wydawały się krużganki i balkony siedzib niektórych oddziałów, w tym między innymi Oddziału Piątego. Pomimo późnej godziny, z okien biura Kapitana Hirako wciąż biły żółtawe promienie. Shinigami siedział przy swoim biurku, od niechcenia wspierając głowę na dłoni i przeglądając stosy papierzysk. Mógłby ich wszystkich szlag ciężki trafić, razem z tym cholernym Siedliskiem Larw... - pomyślał chłopak, opadając bezwładnie na siedzenie krzesła, po czym opierając nogi o biurko, począł delikatnie huśtać się na swoim siedzeniu, gryząc przy tym pióro. Gdzieś w plątaninie myśli zaczął coraz więcej uwagi poświęcać zagadnieniu, dlaczego właściwie musi odmawiać sobie snu i ślęczeć nad tonami dokumentów, skoro wysadzone więzienie znajdowało się pod jurysdykcją Drugiego Oddziału. Gdybym życzył sobie więcej problemów i dodatkowej pracy po godzinach, uwolniłbym Aizena. W momencie, gdy mimowolnie przyszło mu na myśl nazwisko dawnego protegowanego, zastygł na chwilę w bezruchu. Mętlik napastliwych myśli, siłą próbujących oderwać go od pracy zastąpiła niczym niezmącona cisza... Jedynie dopalająca się żarówka lampki stojącej na biurku, dmący na zewnątrz wiatr i delikatnie trzeszczące okno oddzielały skromny gabinecik od absolutnej afonii. Dopiero tenże bezdźwięk pozwolił mu wyłapać coś, czego wcześniej nie spostrzegł... Tuż za ścianą gabinetu, w kompletnym odosobnieniu, Hiyori Sarugaki przyglądała się niesionym przez wicher obłokom śniegu. Zasiadając na drewnianej podłodze oddziałowego krużganku, wystawiła luźno nogi poza barierki. Wyraz jej twarzy nie krył kompletnego zamyślenia; na pozór absolutnie nieobecna, przyglądała się wędrówkom chmar lodowych płatków, pogrążona w ciszy... - ...Długo będziesz tam stał jak pałka i się na mnie gapił, łysolu? – Spytała z westchnieniem i minimalną dozą irytacji, nie odwracając się nawet za siebie. Tuż za nią, w wejściu do swojego gabinetu stał Shinji, w obu dłoniach dzierżąc kubki z ciepłą, zieloną herbatą. - Odrobinę wdzięczności, knypie. – Rzucił przyjaznym tonem, po czym ruszył w jej kierunku. – Poza tym, to ty siedzisz tutaj sama jak bohaterka jakiegoś cholernie zmulonego teledysku i gapisz się na chodnik, jakbyś chciała z niego przyszłość wyczytać... - A cmoknij mnie w zad... - Burknęła od niechcenia, odwracając od niego wzrok, gdy ten przysiadł się koło niej, wystawiając nogi poza barierki w ten sam sposób, co ona. - Zaraz sobie ten zad odmrozisz... Masz~ - Blondyn przysunął jeden z kubków w stronę swojej zastępczyni. - Och, jakże mnie wzrusza ta twoja troska... - Wymamrotała sarkastycznie pod lekko zaróżowionym nosem, łapiąc naczynie w obie dłonie, chcąc je nieco ogrzać. – Nie masz jakiś ważniejszych rzeczy do roboty niż siedzenie tu i zawracanie mi dupy? Dokumenty do wypełnienia? Kontrola sanepidu? – Wydawała się robić wszystko, aby tylko nie patrzeć ani na niego, ani na herbatę, którą od niego otrzymała – Papier się skończył w damskim. Może powinieneś wspomnieć o tym w raporcie do miłosiernie nam panującego Dziadka Wszechkapitana. - Taak~, jestem pewien, że wprost nie może się doczekać przebrnięcia przez szesnaście stron zażaleń dotyczących kibli w naszym oddziale... - Odpowiedział jej żartobliwie. Zapadła cisza. Raz jeszcze słychać było wyłącznie posępne nuty wygrywane przez wiatr oraz kołyszące się na nim, tradycyjne wschodnie lampki zawieszone tu i ówdzie na szerokości całego korytarzyka. Pauza trwała tak nieprzerwanie przez kolejnych kilka chwil, aż ostatecznie za równo kapitan, jaki wicekapitan w jednym momencie wymówili nazwisko swojego rozmówcy. - ...Mów pierwsza, knypie. Jak patrzę na twoją przybitą mordę, to sam mam ochotę rzucić się za tą barierkę... - Rzucił uszczypliwie. - To skacz. – Odpowiedziała mu już nieco podniesionym głosem. – I najlepiej weź ze sobą swoją łysą glacę i zbędną troskę. Matczyne geny się w tobie obudziły czy jaki pies? Ponownie zapanowała między nimi cisza. Hirako już miał ją przerywać, kiedy Sarugaki odezwała się w końcu, wyraźnie strapionym głosem. - Shinji... - Zaczęła, wzrokiem błądząc w tafli nadpoczętej herbaty. – Po co… Po co mnie tu wezwaliście? - Jak to po co? – Wzruszył ramionami kapitan – Żebyś nie siedziała sama w Świecie Ludzi i nie obrastała w tłuszcz oglądając powtórki seriali~ Trochę ruchu pewnie dobrze ci zrobi, kny-- - Shinji. – Przerwała mu, obrzucając go przy tym surowym spojrzeniem. – Pytam poważnie. Dlaczego tutaj jestem? Hirako westchnął głęboko. - Wygląda na to, że Soul Society nas potrzebuje. – Odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. – Ciebie... Mnie... - Żenujące. – Fuknęła z obrzydzeniem. – Nigdy nie sądziłam, że taki z ciebie rodzinny domator. Prawie się wzruszyłam. – W jej głosie coraz bardziej dostrzegalne poczęły być nuty irytacji i żalu. – Powiedz mi, Panie Kapitanie Piątego Oddziału, gdzie było Soul Society, kiedy to my ich potrzebowaliśmy? Gdzie byli 100 lat temu, kiedy ten cholerny Aizen zrobił z nas swoje szczury doświadczalne? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby z językami na brodzie ruszali nam z pomocą, a potem oferowali rozmowy na kozetce, podwyżki i darmowe ekspresy do kawy. - Hiyori-- - Czy ty w ogóle masz w sobie jakąkolwiek godność, Shinji?! – Niewysoka dziewczyna zerwała się gwałtownie z miejsca, zaciskając pięści. – Ta jebana pelerynka pewnie nadal jeszcze śmierdzi Aizenem, a ty tak po prostu wesoło biegasz po okolicy i zachowujesz się, jakby wszystko było w porządku! Jakby tamta noc nie miała miejsca! - Hiyori--! - Co w ogóle dla ciebie znaczy to, co się wtedy wydarzyło, co?! Co znaczą te wszystkie lata, które musieliśmy spędzić na wygnaniu, jak jakieś bezpańskie psy, żebrząc o pomoc u tego śmierdzącego buca w kapeluszu?! Niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapanowała między nimi przerwał dopiero dźwięk kołatki... Alarm. Tym razem to Shinji zerwał się na równe nogi, jednak nim zdołał do końca zrobić dwa kroki przed siebie, zatrzymał się z nagła i obejrzał w stronę przyjaciółki. - ...Pewnie, idź. Ruszaj. – Rzuciła chłodno. – Soul Society Cię potrzebuje. Kilkanaście minut wcześniej, na nieskazitelnie białym, ścielącym się aż po horyzont śnieżnym kożuchu, spomiędzy ciemnych, wąskich uliczek dworu wychynęła odziana w ciemny płaszcz z kapturem postać. Poruszała się powoli, niby cień, prawie spacerowym tempem, skręcając w na pozór losowe alejki. Spokojny marsz trwał, aż wreszcie w powietrzu rozbrzmiał głos strażnika; - Zatrzymaj się. – Usłyszał za swoimi plecami nieznajomy. Zza jednego z zakrętów wyłonił się wówczas Shinigami. – Znajdujesz się na terenie patrolowanym przez Oddział Ósmy. Wylegitymuj się. Strażnik zbliżył się kilka kroków, mężczyzna w płaszczu obrócił się jednak tylko w jego stronę, po czym zastygł w nienaturalnym bezruchu. Żołnierz ósemki spróbował dojrzeć kryjącą się pod kapturem twarz, jednak unoszący się w powietrzu zmarznięty pył i brak odpowiedniego światła sprawiał, iż była ona zupełnie niedostępna dla jego oczu, skryta za jednolitą, równą maską czerni. Dwie odziane w czerń postaci stanęły naprzeciw siebie, nieruchome niby onyksowe posągi, a wzmagający się, ostry wicher unosił ku niebu coraz to większe kłęby śnieżnego pyłu. Strażnik zaczął odczuwać pewne zaniepokojenie spowodowane nienaturalnych zachowaniem nieznajomego; jego dłoń ostrożnie powędrowała na rękojeść katany. - Powtórzę raz jeszcze, wylegitymuj się. I tym razem prośba nie przyniosła żadnego odzewu. W dwa uderzenia serca później, za strażnikiem pojawiła się dwójka kolejnych Shinigami. - Jakieś problemy? – Zapytał jeden z nich. - Nie jestem pewien... - Odpowiedział. Również przybycie asysty nie zrobiło na zakapturzonym wędrowcu żadnego wrażenia; wciąż pozostawał nieruchomy, przyglądając się wyraźnie trójce strażników ze złożonymi luźno rękoma. Kilka chwil później, powodowany niepokojącymi odgłosami niosącymi się nad murami alejek dworu i brakiem raportu ze strony kilkorga strażników, Trzeci Oficer, Suikiri Anori, ruszył przed siebie w celu zbadania sytuacji. Niedawno awansowany ze stanowiska Czwartego Odciera, Suikiri bardzo poważnie traktował swoją pracę. Był wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną o jasnobrązowych włosach i szarych, skrytych za okularami oczach. Często rozprawiał o książkach ze swoją przełożoną, Nanao Ise, jednakże ilekroć świadkiem tego był Kapitan Kyōraku, natychmiast przepędzał go, wyszukując mu jakieś niezbyt istotne zadanie. Aonori szybko zorientował się, w które miejsce powinien dotrzeć, jednak prawdopodobnie nikt nie zazdrościłby mu sposobu, w jaki na to wpadł. Z daleka dostrzegł skąpaną w czerni, ludzką sylwetkę, odznaczającą się na tle sporej, krwawoczerwonej kałuży. Dotarłszy na miejsce, od razu ukrył się za jednym z murów. Trzy, cztery... W przerażeniu dostrzegł, że żołnierze, którzy mieli zdać mu raport zmienili się jedynie w niekształtne, porozrzucane niczym dziecięce zabawki fragmenty makabrycznej, ludzkiej układanki. Piąty, ostatni, który stracił obie nogi, wydawał się czołgać w jego kierunku, nerwowo próbując nakreślić przy tym własną krwią wzór na ramionach. Jego desperacka akcja została przerwana dopiero w momencie, gdy ostrze miecza nieznajomego mężczyzny przeszyło mu obie dłonie. - Tenteikūra? – Zapytał nachylając się nad krzyczącym z bólu chłopakiem. – Nie ma potrzeby, naprawdę. – Powiedziawszy to, po chwycił go dłonią za szyję, po czym uniósł nieco głowę i wskazał palcem na miejsce, w którym ukrywał się Suikiri. – Widzisz? Jeśli krzykniesz wystarczająco głośno, kolega za murkiem na pewno usłyszy, co masz do powiedzenia. Ściśnięte strachem gardło ofiary ledwie zdołało wydać z siebie nieartykułowany jęk, gdy spoczywające w dłoniach strażnika ostrze przeniosło się, przebijając jego szyję. - Cóż, miałeś szansę~ - Westchnął od niechcenia mężczyzna w płaszczu. – No to skoro tu wszystko skończone, zapraszamy na scenę pana podglądacza. Suikiri pobladł. Czuł, jak dłonie, w których dzierżył gotowy do ataku miecz trzęsą mu się i spływają potem. Przełknął ślinę. Kim... lub czym jest ten potwór...? Co powinienem zrobić...? Napastnik ruszył w jego kierunku krokiem nie szybszym niż dotychczasowy. Idzie tu, idzie… Co powinienem zrobić? Atakować? Zawrócić i wezwać posiłki...? A może... Może... Raz jeszcze wychylił się lekko zza murka i przyjrzał napastnikowi. Miał kręcone, ciemne włosy, oraz porastający policzki zarost. Nosił ciemny, sięgający kostek płaszcz, sam natomiast wydawał się solidnej postury. Trzeci Oficer miał przez chwilę wrażenie, iż nieznajomy uśmiechnął się do niego z litością, jednak w chwilę później cały jego obraz zniknął mu sprzed oczu, a prawe oko wypełniła czerń i ostry, pulsujący ból. Shinigami cofnął się chwiejnie, upuszczając przy tym swoje Zanpakutō i łapiąc oburącz za ścięte oko. Rzucił... czymś...? Krew spływała mu po całej twarzy, skapując na biały jak mleko śnieg. Nim Aonori zdołał jaźnią powrócić do walki, poczuł solidne kopnięcie w brzuch, które posłało go na ziemię. - Żałosne... - Rzucił agresor, na w pół jakby ziewał, na w pół chciał się zaśmiać. - Kończmy tą żenującą farsę... - Rzucił, jednak kiedy jego miecz miał już ciąć jego kolejną ofiarę, w ostatniej chwili odskoczył. Lewym okiem Aonori dostrzegł, że z rzucanego przez najeźdźcę cienia wyłonił się jakiś kształt. - Wygląda na to, że muszę Cię pochwalić~ - Odezwał się znajomy głos, po czym z plamy cienia wyłoniła się ludzka sylwetka. - Jesteś jednym z nielicznych, którym udało się uniknąć mojego Kageoni. '12. A Tango with a Shadow' Księżyc był wąski niczym sierp i ostry niczym nóż, a jego trupioblade, puste spojrzenie odbijało się w szkarłatnych, krwawych kałóżach i szarej, zimnej stali wymierzonych ku sobie mieczy. Ostry, surowy, mroźny wicher, unosząc za sobą ostały na ziemi śnieg i tworząc z niego zmarznięte, pędzące nad ziemią chmury, trzaskał nerwowo pelerynami stojących naprzeciw sobie mężczyzn, jak gdyby były to wojenne proporce. Suikiri przyglądał się dwóm szermierzom, przypominającym dwie niewyraźne, zastygłe w bezruchu figury. Prawy policzek prawie w całości pokryła mu spływająca z uszkodzonego oka krew. Kapitan Kyōraku... Chociaż bez okularów niebyłby zapewne w stanie poznać kogokolwiek innego, tym bardziej mając do dyspozycji tylko jedno oko, pstrokate haori jego kapitana sprawiało, że mógłby go poznać z daleka, jak gdyby z jego wzrokiem było zupełnie wszystko w porządku. Oficer, mając owy obraz przed oczyma, utracił poczucie czasu; przyglądał mu się chwilę, jak i całą wieczność jednocześnie. Dopiero głos jego przełożonego wyciągnął go z mętliku myśli; - Oficerze Suikiri? – Zapytał Shunsui głosem, jakim równie dobrze mógłby zacząć rozmowę o pogodzie. Z nieznanych jemu samemu powodów. Aonori uniósł dłoń na zakrwawiony policzek, jakby zadaną mu raną był jedynie cios zadany przez zranioną kochankę. - T-tak? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Wydawało się, że powinieneś był złożyć raport już prawie kilka godzin temu... - Rzucił pozornie surowym tonem kapitan. Ranny mężczyzna był zupełnie skonsternowany. Raport? Jaki znów do cholery raport? Czy on nie widzi, w jakiej sytua— W tym momencie dodarło do niego. Rozumiem. Oficer podjął próbę powrotu do pozycji stojącej; jego nogi chwiały się – nie mógł uciec wrażeniu, że jego kości w którymś momencie uległy transformacji w słabej jakości gumę. Już rozumiem...! '' - Moje najszczersze przeprosiny, Kapitanie Kyōraku! – Krzyknął, kłaniając się lekko. – Natychmiast się tym zajmę! - Taką mam nadzieję~ - Odparł ściszonym głosem, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy Shunsui – Zgaduję, że nie chciałbyś kazać czekać Kapitan Unohanie ani chwili dłużej... Aonori zmrużył przez chwilę oko. ''Kapitan Unohanie...? Dopiero w pół uderzenia serca zrozumiał, co tym razem zasugerował mu kapitan. - Tak jest! – Odkrzyknął, po czym przy pomocy Shunpo oddalił się od miejsca, w którym za chwilę miało dojść do pojedynku. Każdy kolejny krok, jaki stawiał, sprawiał, że dookoła echem niósł się dźwięk uderzanej dachówki i deptanego śniegu. Kapitanie Kyōraku... Ranny oficer odwrócił się lekko przez ramię, jednak prawie natychmiast zwrócił wzrok z powrotem przed siebie. Powodzenia, Kapitanie Kyōraku! – Powiedział sobie w duchu, chwytając się za mokry od krwi i potu policzek i przyśpieszając kroku. - Kapitan Ósmego Oddziału, Shunsui Kyōraku... - Opuściwszy lekko swój miecz, odezwał się najeźdźca, gdy zostali już sami. Gdy uczynił to, również oba uwolnione ostrza Katen Kyōkotsu zostały nieco opuszczone. Także i wiatr, jak gdyby wyczuwszy zmianę, przestał gorączkowo szarpać ubraniami szermierzy. - Czyżbyśmy się znali? – Shunsui wydawał się być zaskoczony. – Wydaje mi się, że pamiętałbym taką twarz~ - Rzucił z nutą cynizmu w głosie, choć prawie był w stanie usłyszeć gdzieś z tyłu głowy swoją asystentkę, sugerującą, że przez prowadzony przez niego styl życia, mógłby być zbyt pijany, aby zapamiętać kogokolwiek. - Pogłoski~ - Odkrzyknął mu mężczyzna w płaszczu, zupełnie opuszczając miecz. Jego luźna postawa wyraźnie wskazywała, iż albo nie spodziewa się ataku, albo prowokuje nią swojego przeciwnika. - Nie powinno się tak ufać plotkom... - Odparł teatralnie zawstydzony Shinigami – Zapewniam, że mam lepszą głowę niż-- - Katen Kyōkotsu! – Przerwał mu nieznajomy w płaszczu, po czym wskazał palcem na miecze Shunsuia. Jego głos był mocny i bardzo donośny. – Te dwa bułaty, które tam trzymasz. Shinigami przysłuchiwał się wypowiedzi najeźdźcy z nieukrywaną powagą. Kimkolwiek był przeciwnik, najwyraźniej posiadał pewną wiedzę na temat jego i jego sposobu walki. To nie była dobra wiadomość i Kapitan Ósemki doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jego przeciwnik miał nad nim przewagę. - Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu odrobił zadanie domowe... - Rzucił Kyōraku. – Dlaczego w takim razie po prostu nie zaatakujesz? Wydajesz się mieć pewną wiedzę na mój temat... A taka wiedza na polu bitwy może się okazać cenniejsza niż złoto~ - Tak jest, Panie Kapitanie~ - Zaśmiał się mężczyzna w płaszczu. – Odrobiłem swoje zadanie domowe wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że w pojedynku z tobą atak bez namysłu to nic innego niż samobójstwo... A zginąć z rąk Shinigami, nawet rangi kapitańskiej... - Mówiąc to, najeźdźca postąpił dwa kroki wprzód, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu, tylko po to, by w pół uderzenia serca pojawić się w powietrzu, tuż za Kapitanem Kyōraku. - ...to nic więcej jak zwyczajna kompromitacja! Stal przecięła powietrze, aby w jednej chwili spotkać się na ziemi; Shinigami zablokował ten atak, podobnie jak kolejny, wyprowadzony po tym, jak jego przeciwnik wykonał krok w tył i zaatakował na wysokości szyi. Shunsui prawie natychmiast spróbował zaatakować drugim ostrzem, nieznajomy uchylił się jednak, ponownie rozpływając się w powietrzu. - Fantastyczny refleks, Panie Kapitanie~! - Krzyknął najeźdźca, pojawiwszy się kilkanaście metrów dalej, na jednym z murów alejki. – Wybacz mój brak cierpliwości; myślałem, że zaczęliśmy już grać w Takaoni! Kapitan Ósemki zbadał przeciwnika przenikliwym spojrzeniem. To zdecydowanie nie było Shunpo ani Sonído... - Ktoś tu najwyraźniej rwie się do zabawy~ - Rzucił z lekkim uśmiechem, łamiąc powagę, która chwilę temu opanowała jego twarz. – A ja sądziłem, że to Katen Kyōkotsu jest kapryśna... Kyōraku w jednym mógł się na pewno zgodzić z nieznajomym – atak bez namysłu w tym wypadku oznaczał pewną śmierć. Właśnie dlatego, zamiast wyprowadzić atak, postanowił zaczekać na ruch przeciwnika... jednak bezruch Kapitana nie umknął uwadze najeźdźcy. - Co się stało, Panie Kapitanie? – Spytał drwiąco. – Czyżbyś się nad czymś zastanawiał? – Zadawszy to pytanie, mężczyzna chwycił dłonią swój płaszcz i rozciągnął go między ręką a torsem. – Jeżeli planujesz zabawić się w Irooni, wydaje mi się, że wybór jest oczywisty~ Shunsui pochylił się lekko, przez co noszony przez niego kapelusz rzucił cień na większą część jego twarzy. Prowokuje mnie. - Wydajesz się silnym przeciwnikiem~ - Odparł mu uprzejmym, przyjacielskim głosem, rozkładając ręce. – Obawiam się, że muszę przemyśleć swoją taktykę~ - Chociaż w jego głosie trudno było wyczuć choćby i odrobinę pozbawionej cynizmu powagi, Kyōraku faktycznie potrzebował planu. Shinigami podniósł głowę. Sylwetka jego przeciwnika wydawała się być jednolitym, onyksowym posągiem, rysującym się na tle księżycowej bieli. Ciężko jest walczyć z przeciwnikiem, o którym nie ma się bladego pojęcia... - Może zamiast ryzykować tu życiem powinniśmy porozmawiać przy czarce sake? – Zaproponował z uśmiechem Shinigami. - Z natury nie odmawiam alkoholu, jednak musisz znaleźć coś bardziej przekonującego, jeśli chcesz mnie zaprosić na kolację~ - Odpowiedział mu żartem nieprzyjaciel. - Ja stawiam~ Propozycja została jednak zignorowana; nieznajomy rzucił się w kierunku przeciwnika i znów zaśpiewała stal. Skrzyżowane miecze Katen Kyōkotsu powstrzymały atak, jednak nacisk przeciwnika okazał się silniejszy; zmuszony do odskoku Kyōraku nie miał zamiaru dłużej polegać wyłącznie na defensywie. - Kageoni. – Zapowiedział na chwilę przed tym, jak wyłonił się z cienia za swoim rywalem, po czym spróbował ciąć go w plecy. Ten jednak również zablokował cios, po czym ponownie zwiększył dystans za pomocą techniki szybkiego ruchu. Mimo to, Shinigami nie zamierzał dać przeciwnikowi czasu do odpoczynku. Gdy tylko spostrzegł z powrotem jego sylwetkę w polu widzenia, w kierunku nieznajomego popędziły okręgi Bushōgomy, wzbijając w powietrze zalegający pod ich stopami śnieg. Kolejne bączki wichru rozpadały się w starciu ze stalą miecza najeźdźcy, jednak okazały się wystarczająco dobrym sposobem, żeby go skonsternować… a przynajmniej odwrócić jego uwagę. W pewnym momencie nieprzyjaciel usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos Kyōraku, jednak było zbyt późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję. - Bakudō no. 63 - Sajō Sabaku! W jednej chwili złote łańcuchy spętały nieznajomego, a sam Shunsui pojawił się tuż nad nim. - Takaoni. – Zapowiedział, nim ostrza jego Zanpakutō spadły w kierunku jego przeciwnika. Kamienny grunt pod nim roztrzaskał się na kawałki, pomimo solidnej warstwy ubitego śniegu. Dopiero wówczas Kyōraku dojrzał, iż jedynym, co znajdowało się pod jego ostrzami był śnieg i sterta kamieni. Po nieznajomym nie pozostał nawet ślad. Shunsui uniósł swoje miecze i rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak jego przeciwnik nie znajdował się nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku. Także towarzyszące mu, specyficzne Reiatsu stało się absolutnie niewyczuwalne. Taki obrót zdarzeń mógł oznaczać jeden z dwóch scenariuszy; albo wróg wycofał się, albo... Na niebie pojawiły się pojedyncze, cienkie, ciemne chmury; niewyraźne cienie na tle bladego sierpa księżyca. Wyjący wcześniej niczym stado wygłodniałych wilków wicher ucichł absolutnie, pogrążając alejki w niemalże absolutnej, złowróżbnej ciszy. Kapitan Kyōraku dobre kilkanaście minut trwał w gotowości, przechodząc powoli z miejsca na miejsce. Jeżeli najeźdźca faktycznie się wycofał, można by uznać to za daremny trud, jeśli jednak faktycznie czaił się gdzieś w pobliżu, chwila nieuwagi może kosztować Shinigami życie. Nie mogę wyczuć jego Reiatsu. Shunsui ostatecznie przystanął i opuścił miecze. Ukrycie go do tego stopnia nie powinno być możliwe... Kapitan westchnął głęboko. Był już gotów przekonać sam siebie, że nieprzyjaciel po prostu się wycofał, jednak w tym momencie uderzył go potężny strumień wody, który wybił go w powietrze. Zaskoczony Shunsui dopiero wówczas zauważył, iż poszukiwany przez niego mężczyzna stał na jednym z dachów. Nie chcąc pozostawać wystawionym na atak, Kyōraku szybko skrzyżował miecze, jednak w pół uderzenia serca później, tajemniczy najeźdźca rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Takaoni? – Usłyszał nagle drwiący głos przeciwnika za swoimi plecami, jednak nim zdołał się obrócić, kolejny strumień wody cisnął nim o ziemię, a następnie przyparł do jednego z murów. – Nic z tego, Panie Kapitanie! Shinigami był zupełnie unieruchomiony; wściekły pęd wody sprawiał, że ledwie był w stanie oddychać, a jego klatka piersiowa była wprost miażdżona, jak gdyby ktoś napierał na nią czymś niesamowicie ciężkim. Cholera...! - Zaskoczony? – Spytał z uśmiechem na ustach, lądując nieopodal niego nieznajomy. – Oto, co potrafi moje Zanpakutō – Lewiatan! - Nieprzyjaciel zbliżył się kilka kroków. – Tak jest, Shunsuiu Kyōraku. MY także używamy Zanpakutō... Chociaż nie sądzę, aby ta wiedza mogła ci się jakkolwiek przydać. – Powietrze powoli wypełniały dźwięki gorączkowej szarpaniny o każdy oddech. – To już koniec, Panie Kapitanie. Rozczarowujący, ale jednak koniec… Opór jest bezcelowy; powinieneś się po-- Nim mężczyzna w płaszczu zakończył swój monolog, znad jego głowy w jego kierunku opadł gigantyczny miecz, zamieniając uliczkę w stertę poroztrzaskiwanych kamieni. W momencie, w którym najeźdźca odskoczył przed atakiem kolosalnej broni, strumień wody również ustąpił, pozwalając przemoczonemu i ledwie mogącemu oddychać Shunsuiowi opaść na kolana. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, Kapitanie Kyōraku! – Odezwał się solidny, donośny głos. – Ale obawiam się, że muszę wtrącić się do walki! Shunsui uniósł spojrzenie, chociaż nie musiał się w żaden sposób upewniać co do tożsamości swojego wybawcy. - Kapitan Komamura... - Wydukał, oddychając głęboko Shinigami. '13. 吹雪く音だけをきいている' Chmury o barwie spłowiałej czerni zebrały się na niebie niczym obserwujący tragiczny wypadek gapie, zasłaniając blady sierp księżyca; ich atramentowe, zdeformowane palce nieudolnie próbowały ukryć go przed światem, jednak jego trupie światło wciąż przedostawało się między nimi. Surowy wicher raz po raz uspokajał się i ponownie dął z niemiłosierną siłą, unosząc ku czarnemu niebu chmury zziębniętego, białego pyłu i szarpiąc ubraniami trójki zgromadzonych wojowników. - Kapitanie Komamura... - Shunsui spojrzał na stojącego na rogu dachu jednego z budynków, nieludzko wyglądającego Shinigami. Lodowata woda wciąż zalegała w jego płucach, sprawiając, że zarówno mowa, jak i sam oddech były bolesne i problematyczne. Z trudem chwycił kolejny wdech, jednak gdy już miał coś mówić, Sajin przerwał mu; - Proszę się odsunąć, Kapitanie Kyōraku! – Polecił dowódca Siódemki. – Natychmiast zajmę się tym najeźdźcą! - Oficjalny jak zawsze... - Westchnął pod nosem Shunsui, który wspierając się na mieczach, począł powoli wstawać z klęczek. Po chwili, gdy znalazł się już w pozycji półstojącej, przy pomocy Shunpo przeniósł się tu za Kapitana Komamurę. – Przepraszam za zamieszanie tak późno w domu, ale ktoś tu chyba postanowił zorganizować imprezę nad basenem. - Ilu oficerów zginęło? – Zapytał surowo Sajin. Taak, oficjalny jak zawsze... Shunsui pochylił lekko głowę. - Pięcioro. – Odpowiedział. – Szósty jest ranny, ale wysłałem go już do Kapitan Unohany. - Rozumiem... - Komamura zacisnął pięść na rękojeści swojego miecza. – Pięcioro Shinigami... - Po chwili pauzy, gwałtownie uniósł swoje Zanpakutō ku górze; monstrualna dłoń, która unosiła się tuż nad jego głową prawie natychmiast wykonała ten sam ruch. – Nie zamierzam okazywać litości nikomu, kto ośmiela się niweczyć spokój panujący w murach Seireitei! Gigantyczny miecz opadł na ziemię, po czym popędził wzdłuż niej, zmieniając wąską uliczkę w absolutną ruinę; mozaikę roztrzaskanych, porozrzucanych bez żadnego namysłu jasnych ścian i złotych dachówek. Po najeźdźcy raz jeszcze nie pozostał nawet ślad. - Powinniśmy zachować ostrożność. – Rzucił Sajinowi Shunsui. – To jeszcze nie koniec. - W istocie, to jeszcze nie koniec. – Odezwał się z nagła głos nieprzyjaciela. – Jednak wasza ostrożność czy jej brak nic już tu nie zmienią! Kyōraku odwrócił się, jednak nim opancerzony nadgarstek Shinigami o nieludzkim wyglądzie zdołał odepchnąć miecz przeciwnika, jego kisaki przemknęło już tuż pod kością policzkową kapitana Ósemki, pozostawiając tam cienką, szkarłatną, krwawiącą linię. Odepchnięty nieprzyjaciel zwiększył dystans. - Wygląda na to, że kogoś tu nauczyli aportować! Sajinie Komamuro! – Rzucił pogardliwie mężczyzna w płaszczu. - Nic Ci nie jest, Kapitanie Kyōraku? – Spytał Komamura. - Skądże, jestem cały... - Odparł. – Chociaż nie ukrywam, że tylko dzięki twojemu refleksowi. Jestem ci wdzięczny... - Shunsui skierował wzrok na tajemniczego nieznajomego. Dopiero wówczas spostrzegł, że w którymś momencie miecz jego przeciwnika zmienił się. W miejscu katany znajdował się teraz długi rapier przypominający Gonryōmaru Wicekapitana Sasakibe. Jelec wyobrażał gigantycznego krakena, którego macki plotły się wzdłuż rękojeści, aby spotkać się na jej czubku. Gdy zamachnął się nim, dookoła niego zawirował ponownie strumień wody, w sposób podobny, w jaki dookoła Kapitana Hitsugayi krążył lodowy smok, gdy ten używał swojego Hyōrinmaru. Wiatr ustępował i powracał w coraz mniejszych odstępach, silniejszy i zimniejszy, niosąc za sobą nie tylko śnieg, ale także bryzę od wirującego wokół nieznajomego wściekłego strumienia. Shunsui czuł, jak jego rana na policzku pulsuje, drażniona przez chłód i wodę. - Za chwilę ruszy... - Przyznał po cichu Kyōraku, przygotowując się do defensywy. Komamura przytaknął mu. – Przygotujmy się... Ciemne, groteskowo powykrzywiane palce chmur pełzły po niebie, gładząc księżycowy sierp. Dwójka Shinigami była w każdej chwili gotowa odeprzeć atak nieprzyjaciela; ich dłonie nerwowo zaciskały się na rękojeściach ich mieczy, a wzrok utkwiony był w przypominającej cień postaci bezimiennego rywala. Każda sekunda wydawała się rozciągać do granic wieczności… Jednak gdy instynkt wskazał już wszystkim uczestnikom morderczego tańca, iż wyczekiwany moment już nastał, powietrze przecięła czerwona wiązka wymierzona w nieprzyjaciela; ten uniknął jej, jednak zupełnie stracił równowagę, a wirujący wokół niego strumień rozlał się na dachówki pod jego stopami. Sajin Komamura nie zamierzał zmarnować takiej okazji i ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika. Podczas gdy stal ich mieczy popędziła sobie na spotkanie, Shunsui natychmiast skierował spojrzenie w kierunku, z którego wystrzelony został promień. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości – to było Cero. - Wydaje mi się, że ktoś mówił tu coś o imprezie nad basenem? – Odezwał się stojący na tarasie sąsiedniego budynku Hirako. – Aż serce mi pęka, że zaczęliście zabawę beze mnie~ - Czyżbyś stał tam wystarczająco długo, aby usłyszeć ten tekst o basenie...? – Uśmiechnął się i rzucił głosem tak cichym, iż prawdopodobnie kierował te słowa bardziej do siebie niż do Shinjiego Kyōraku. - Wygląda na to, że Kapitan Pieseł przejął inicjatywę… – Krzyknął do Shunsuia blondyn. – Mimo to chyba się wtrącimy! – Po tych słowach, Hirako rozpłynął się w powietrzu, aby w pół uderzenia serca później pojawić się po lewicy Kyōraku. – Zdarzało się, że wyglądałeś lepiej... - Rzucił wtedy uszczypliwie. – Poza tym, nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żebyś moczył się na mój widok... - Cóż poradzić... - Odpowiedział mu w miarę równie cynicznym uśmiechem Shunsui. – Starczy wiek rządzi się swoimi prawami. Nie ukrywam, że wolałbym, żeby z ratunkiem przyszła tu jakaś urocza pani... - „Urocza pani”? – Powtórzył za nim Shinji. – Co prawda nie sądzę, aby mogła zaspokajać twoje niepoprawne fantazje, ale wydaje mi się, że przyprowadziłem tu ze sobą jedną... Tajemniczy najeźdźca wciąż skakał dookoła Komamury, wyprowadzając kolejne ciosy i odbijając się od blokującego je ostrza Tenkena. Dopiero w pewnym momencie uwagę mężczyzny odwróciło delikatne, ciepłe, pomarańczowe światło, które spoczęło na jego mieczu. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że był to motyl... - Radziłbym nie przyglądać się zbyt długo, Kyōraku-san... - Polecił ściszonym głosem Hirako. – Za chwilę zaroi się tu od robactwa... Zgodnie z zapowiedzią Kapitana Piątego Oddziału, w chwilę po tym, jak wzrok nieprzyjaciela utkwił na owadzie, który przycupnął na ostrzu jego miecza, dookoła niego pojawił się cały rój emanujących delikatnym światłem motyli. Ich ilość była wystarczająca, aby skutecznie uniemożliwić mężczyźnie w płaszczu wyprowadzenie jakiegokolwiek ataku, czy choćby przygotowanie jakiejkolwiek obrony. - Fantastycznie się spisałaś, Hotaru. – Pochwalił swoją podwładną Shinji, w tym samym momencie, kiedy ta pojawiła się obok niego. - Dziękuję, Kapitanie Hirako. - Odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem, po czym zerknęła na dzierżoną w ręku broń. - Mój Zanpakutō, Hiruchō, jest stworzony do tego typu dywersji. Rękojeść jej miecza była pomarańczowa, a tsuba przybierała kształt litery „x” z lekko zaokrąglonymi przy końcach ramionami... jednak tym, co najbardziej mogło przykuwać spojrzenia mógł być nietypowy kształt ostrza, które przy samym końcu rozdwajało się, przyjmując kształt podobny do symbolu zodiakalnego byka. Ryoka począł wymachiwać mieczem na oślep, próbując pozbyć się denerwujących, przelatujących w roju z miejsca na miejsce owadów, jednak bezskutecznie. Nawet kontrolowany przez jego miecz strumień wody nie był w stanie usunąć ich sprzed jego oczu. - Teraz, Gintaro! – Dała w pewnym momencie znak Tadami. W odpowiedzi, stojący na pobliskim dachu oficer Kuchiki wyjął swoje Zanpakutō, po czym ułożył je poziomo przed sobą i drugą dłonią dotknął jego ostrza. - Szarżuj... - Wyszeptał do swej broni. - ...Yukishika. Na dźwięk tych słów, śnieg zalegający pod nogami chłopaka uniósł się lekko, tworząc dookoła jego nóg lekką, zimową mgiełkę, natomiast samo ostrze jego miecza zaczęło delikatnie świecić jasnym, chłodnym światłem. W dwa uderzenia serca później, tuż przed nim pojawił się stworzony z nici światła, niespełna dwumetrowy jeleń. Zwierze przyglądało się ze spokojem właścicielowi miecza, jak gdyby czekało na jego komendy. Bił od niego chłód, jednak nie wydawał się on w żaden sposób nieprzyjemny… wręcz przeciwnie – kojarzył się z czymś, co mogło nieść ukojenie w bólu; czymś, co mogło ochłodzić człowieka w skwarny, letni dzień. Kuchiki pogłaskał delikatnie zwierze po karku, po czym spojrzeniem wskazał mu cel. - Ruszaj! – Polecił, a zwierze niczym wyścigowy koń na dźwięk rozpoczynającego wyścig strzału zerwało się, unosząc przednie kopyta, po czym z głośnym rykiem ruszyło w kierunku skonfundowanego iluzją Hotaru przeciwnika. Gdy rogacz zbliżał się już do wciąż skonsternowanego oponenta, pochylił nieco łeb, celując weń swym pokaźnym porożem, zaś w momencie, gdy w niego wbiegł, jeleń rozbłysnął światłem tak zimnym i ostrym niczym stal; tak nieprzyjemnym, iż obserwujący zdarzenie Shinigami odwracali wzrok lub zakrywali oczy rękawami swoich szat. Ciało trafionego poczęło powoli skuwać się lodem, począwszy od kończyn… najeźdźca nie zamierzał jednak poddać się bez oporu. - Skończcie już z tymi cholernymi zwierzętami!! – Wyrzucił wściekle przez zęby, wyrzucając mieczem potężny strumień wody, który z zawrotną prędkością popędził w prostej linii w kierunku Gintaro. Jedyną reakcją, na jaką zdążył pozwolić sobie młody szlachcic był instynktowny blok, jednak nie zdał się on na wiele; gdy strumień spotkał się z jego ciałem, Kuchiki z krzykiem bólu wzbił się w powietrze. - Gintaro!! – Zawołała ze szczerym przerażeniem w głosie Tadami, jednak po chwili zwróciła się w kierunku nieznajomego. – Jakim cudem...!? – Wycedziła gniewnie przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Żartujesz? – Prychnął, strzepując szron z płaszczu. – Ta cholerna sarna wbiegła na wprost na mnie. Z tą szarańczą przed oczyma czy bez niej, musiałbym przejść trepanację czaszki, żeby nie wiedzieć, gdzie stał ten idiota. Amatorszczyzna... Sprowokowana słowami mężczyzny, Hotaru była gotowa zaatakować, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ją przed tym cień, który spostrzegła nad jego głową. - Takaoni! Oba ostrza Katen Kyōkotsu spadły z siłą wystarczającą, aby znajdujące się dotychczas pod stopami nieznajomego wystrzeliły w powietrze. Sam oponent w ostatniej chwili zdołał uniknąć ataku. - Tyle razy pytałeś o Takaoni... - Rzucił w jego kierunku Shunsui. – Wybacz, ale nie mogłem pozwolić ci odejść, póki nie zagramy w grę, o którą tak nalegałeś~ Najeźdźca zdążył jedynie splunąć, nim w jego kierunku wymierzony został kolejny atak. - Hadō no. 32! – Zapowiedział Hirako. – Ōkasen! Gdy jaskrawa błyskawica przemknęła koło ramienia mężczyzny, ten przeklął głośno. Już miał wykonać mieczem ruch, dzięki któremu strumień wody popędziłby w kierunku Shinjiego, gdy zorientował się, iż tuż za nim pojawił się wysoki cień. Kolejny cios, wyprowadzony oburącz przez Kapitana Komamurę, również spadł na niego z góry, jednak i tym razem udało mu się umknąć. - Cholerni... Shinigami... - Wysapał wyraźnie wyprowadzony z równowagi. Na jego mokrym od potu czole skleiło się kilka brudno-brązowych loków, a jego nerwowy oddech zamarzał w powietrzu. Wiatr począł dąć niemiłosiernie, tworząc sięgającą nieba chmurę opadłego śniegu. - Nie powinieneś tak brzydko zwracać się do gospodarzy... - Rzucił z przekąsem Hirako. W chwilę później na sąsiednich dachach poczęła zjawiać się coraz to większa liczba żołnierzy Gotei 13. – Tym bardziej, że to dopiero początek spotkania... Najeźdźca rozejrzał się dookoła. Doskonale znał twarze, które tak mu się przyglądały. Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Kensei Muguruma czy Byakuya Kuchiki. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że podejmowanie pojedynku z nimi wszystkimi na raz byłoby samobójstwem. Raz jeszcze z gniewem wypluł przekleństwo, po czym zerwał się do ucieczki. Udało mu się oddalić, jednak gdy obejrzał się za siebie, widział pędzących za nim Shinigami. Nic z tego. Nie mam zamiaru dać się złapać! Pędził przed siebie, chociaż zamieć wyraźnie go spowalniała. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy ujrzał przed sobą sylwetką Kapitana Szóstego Oddziału, zatrzymał się i ponownie rozejrzał dookoła. - Nie masz dokąd uciec. – Osądził surowym, jednak jak zawsze nieskazitelnie spokojnym tonem szlachcic, po czym ułożył swoje Zanpakutō tak, jak zawsze zwykł to robić, przygotowując się do użycia Bankai. - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi...? – Uśmiechnął się zasapany nieprzyjaciel. – Oszczędź sobie, Byakuya Kuchiki... Pochwalisz się swoim Bankai następnym razem... Mężczyzna chwycił brzeg swojego płaszczu i zarzucił nim, jak gdyby w całości chciał się pod nim ukryć. Ciemny materiał ukrył jego twarz, po czym uniósł się lekko i wtopił się w niebo, pozwalając najeźdźcy usunąć się bezpiecznie z pola walki. Dosłownie kilkanaście sekund później, na miejscu pojawił się Shinji Hirako. - Hej, Kuchiki! – Zawołał, lądując. – Masz go!? Byakuya milczał przez chwilę, jednak ostatecznie odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł kilka kroków. - Nie. – Odpowiedział sucho. – Uciekł. '14. After the Storm' [Z góry przepraszam za królika - naczytałem się Schulza i są tego efekty... ^^' ''] Noc powoli dobiegała końca; księżyc, jak to miał w zwyczaju, swym leniwym, ospałym krokiem począł spacerować na spotkanie z linią zachodu, niczym widz, który po obejrzanym spektaklu kieruje swe kroki w stronę wyjścia. Posrebrzany sierp zatrzymał się ostatecznie, do połowy ukryty za horyzontem, pozostawiając świat w bliżej nieokreślonym momencie, gdzieś pomiędzy dniem a nocą. Atramentowa czerń nieba z każdą godziną płowiała coraz bardziej, jakby prany kolejny i kolejny raz materiał, natomiast delikatne, przedporanne światło o bliżej niezdefiniowanej barwie nadało pokrywającemu Dwór śniegowi lekko przyciemnioną barwę kawy z mlekiem. Chociaż wichura ustała, a każda kolejna minuta była krokiem w kierunku poranka, powietrze wciąż pozostawało nieprzyjemnie ostre i suche niczym ostrze katany, a wciąż malejąca temperatura sprawiła, że spoczywający na ziemie gruby kożuch białego pyłu stał się twarzy niczym zeszłoroczne bochenki chleba. Wzdłuż prostej uliczki, na skrzyżowaniu której swoje prawe oko stracił Oficer Suikiri, biegł wysoki, pobielały mur, który jak parawan oddzielał ją od niedużego, parkowego zagajnika, który zima zmieniła w wystawę nieregularnych, lodowych figur. Stojące w nim pozbawione do cna liści, jasne, zmarznięte drzewa ukryły się pod białymi płaszczami śniegu; smukłe, szczupłe, w pewien sposób kobiece, wyciągały ku szarzejącemu niebu swoje delikatne, groteskowo powykręcane palce, zakończone ostrymi niczym miecze, długimi paznokciami. Niektórym zamrożonym w bezruchu posągom lodowych dam towarzyszyły także niewielkie, salonowe pieski; białe kłębki śnieżnego puchu; zrodzone z zimowej, nocnej zawieruchy bichon frise, które wraz z przybyciem wiosny ponownie zmienią się w puszące się dumnie niczym pawie, eksplodujące wszystkimi możliwymi odcieniami zieleni krzewy. W pewnym bliżej nieokreślonym przez sam czas momencie, malutki, drobny cień przemknął między pogrążonymi w bieli sukniami zimowych panien, kreśląc pozostawianymi śladami linię oddzielającą damy od ich śnieżnych pupili. Nie zważając na zamieszanie, jakie mógłby wywołać w kobietach, gdyby tylko ktoś tchnął w nie odrobinę życia, niewielki urwis czmychnął czym prędzej przed siebie, zatrzymując się dopiero po wyjściu z parku. Był to królik; zwierz skąpany w bieli o wiele bielszej, jaskrawszej i przenikliwszej niż biel śnieżnobiała, jak gdyby ona i tylko ona mogła jawić się jako prawdziwa i niepodważalna definicja tej barwy. Oczy miał czerwone jak utleniona krew; dwa płonące wrzątkiem rubiny, tworzące swego rodzaju kontrast z chłodniejszym i jaśniejszym od zmąconego światłem zachodzącego księżyca śniegu. Futrzak stanął na dwóch tylnych łapkach i cały czas wprawiając w nieustający, wibrujący ruch swój mały, bialutki pyszczek postawił na baczność swoje długie uszy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wzrok jego utkwił na chwilę na zdobiącym szczyt murku daszku; stara, spękana, żółta dachówka, specjalnie na okoliczność wizyty białych dam, ukryta została pod dostojną i elegancką śnieżną koronką… jednak tym, co przykuło uwagę zwierza jeszcze bardziej, były zwisające z zadaszenia, lodowe kły, długie i ściekające wodą, jak gdyby czaił się tam na niego drapieżnik, który, wygłodniały, odsłaniał swoje ociekające śliną zębiska. Chcąc uniknąć padnięcia łupem czyhającego nań zwierza, królik popędził alejką, rzucając jeszcze tylko jedno, przelotne spojrzenie na wciąż wygrażające za nim dłonie oburzonych lodowych panien. Na kolejny postój, puchaty uciekinier pozwolił sobie na rozstaju dróg, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie do akcji włączył się Shunsui Kyōraku, była to jednak tylko i wyłącznie przerwa na zaczerpnięcie oddechu i szybkie rozeznanie w terenie. W chwilę później, minąwszy powstałe w skutek zażartego pojedynku strzaskane kamienne elementy murów i chodnika, na których pojawiła się już delikatna, wąska pokrywa śniegu, zwierzak zatrzymał się przy na w pół zmarzniętej kałuży o barwie królewskiego karmazynu. Królik dotknął jej z godnym małego dziecka zaciekawieniem swoim nieprzestającym ruszać się nosem, jednak od razu po tym, jak po powierzchni makabrycznego znaleziska poczęły rozchodzić się kolejne i kolejne okręgi, spłoszone zwierze natychmiast zawróciło, ruszając w nieobieranym do tej pory kierunku. Puchaty zwierzak gnał przed siebie, jednak kiedy zupełnie nieświadomy odległości, którą przebiegł, zaczął odczuwać w swoich małych łapkach zmęczenie przystanął i obejrzał się za siebie. Na horyzoncie dojrzał dwie sylwetki. Jedna z postaci - wysoki, do cna przemoczony mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach, z narzuconą na plecy, wielobarwną, wyobrażającą najrozmaitsze, niesamowite kwiatowe wzory, których nie powstydziłby się nie jeden ogród peleryną – wspierał się na ramieniu drugiego, prawie o głowę niższego, szczupłego mężczyzny. Długie, gęste, sięgające ramion kruczoczarne włosy spięte miał przy pomocy Kenseikanów – wyrażających szlacheckie pochodzenie, metalowych spinek, a oczy szaro-zielone. Albinos odnalazł w dwójce zbliżających się z wolna Shinigami coś tak niezrozumiale fascynującego, iż zastygł w absolutnym bezruchu, jakby i on, podobnie jak śnieżne damy, przed których gniewem zbiegł, został zamieniony w zimową, nieruchomą, pozbawioną życia rzeźbę. Spojrzenie jego krwawoczerwonych oczu zamarzło w nienaturalnym paraliżu, badając każdy kolejny krok zbliżających się do królika ludzi. Analiza ta zaabsorbowała go do tego stopnia, iż w żaden sposób nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co dzieje się za jego plecami. Kiedy jego długie, postawione na baczność uszy wyłapały dźwięk zbliżającego się w jego kierunku w wyraźnym pośpiechu ludzkiego stada, zwierz obejrzał się nerwowo, to w stronę biegnącej ku niemu grupki, to z powrotem na dwójkę powoli zbliżających się do niego mężczyzn. Nie potrafiąc zdecydować się, czy silniejszy był w nim lęk czy fascynacja, zwierzak czmychnął w przypadkowym kierunku. - Widziałeś to, Usagi-san? – Odezwał się z teatralnym szokiem i uśmiechem na ustach Shunsui. – To królik~ Królik albinos~! - Bardzo śmieszne... - Odpowiedział mu z westchnieniem niosący go Shinigami. Nie minęła chwila, kiedy biegnąca naprzeciw dwójki Strażników grupa młokosów z Czwartego Oddziału, dowodzona przez nowo mianowanego Trzeciego Oficera zatrzymała się przed nimi. Każdy z nich mógł mieć najwyżej 160 centymetrów wzrostu; byli wątłej budowy ciała, a wyrazy ich twarzy bezlitośnie zdradzały, iż była to ich pierwsza misja ratunkowa. - Usagi-san~! – Zawołał Trzeci Oficer Hanatarō, kiedy tylko zbliżył się wystarczająco blisko, aby rozpoznać w asekurującym Kapitana Kyōraku młodym mężczyźnie swojego starszego kuzyna. – Czy wszystko w porządku...? – Spytał natychmiast z nieprzekłamanym przejęciem w głosie. - Hanatarō... - Starszy Yamada spojrzał na swojego Kapitana, który jakby pomimo ciągłego kaszlu, kiwnął delikatnie głową, jak gdyby wyczuwał na sobie spojrzenie Usagiego. – Tak, wszystko w porządku; nami się nie przejmuj. – Odpowiedział, po czym zupełnie ignorując pozostałą część oddziału swojego kuzyna, ruszył powolnym krokiem przed siebie. – Chociaż wydaje mi się, że powinniście przyjrzeć się, co z Gintaro... Młodszy Yamada odpowiedział mu kiwnięciem głowy, po czym dał znak swoim ludziom i medycy ruszyli ponownie przed siebie… nie minęła jednak chwila, nim przez głowę Usagiego przeszła myśl wystarczająco zajmująca myśl, aby ten ponownie się zatrzymał. - Hanatarō! – Zawołał, odwracając się za siebie. Kiedy młody Yamada zatrzymał się, w ślad za nim prawie natychmiast zrobili to wszyscy pozostali ludzie z Czwartego Oddziału. – Zostaw Kuchikiego w spokoju – jest pod odpowiednią opieką. – Stwierdził, po czym uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i ponownie ruszył przed siebie, zostawiając zupełnie skonsternowanego Hanatarō i czekającą w równie wielkim zakłopotaniu grupę odpowiadających przed nim młokosów. - "Odpowiednią opieką"...? – Powtórzył jedynie kipiącym bezradnością głosem. Medycy stali jeszcze przez chwilę w bezradnym bezruchu; niewielkie, czarne figurki, zupełnie nieświadome tego, że ktoś właśnie w tym momencie bacznie im się przygląda. Dopiero po chwili ruszyli z miejsca, kierując swe kroki do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze nie tak dawno rozegrał się pojedynek między Shinigami a tajemniczym najeźdźcom. - Chcesz, żebym zajęła się tymi siermięgami…? – Odezwała się dziewczyna z głosem niekryjącym dziecinnego wręcz rozczarowania. Miała na sobie, podobnie jak jej towarzysz, ciemny, sięgający kostek płaszcz, a jej twarz pokrywała maska, pozostawiająca jedynie szklane otwory na oczy. - Nie. – Odpowiedział spluwając najeźdźca, który przy odrobinie gorszym dla siebie obrocie spraw mógł właśnie teraz krzyżować miecze z Byakuyą Kuchiki. – Chociaż domyślam się, że ci tutaj byliby odpowiedni do twojego aktualnego poziomu... - Phi! – Prychnęła, demonstrując swoje niezadowolenie. – W życiu nie doczekam się promocji, jeśli w dalszym ciągu będziesz mnie wysyłał wyłącznie do kasowania płotek. – Skarżyła się dziewczyna. – Jeżeli sądzisz, że jestem gorsza tylko dlatego, że jestem-- - Oszczędź mi słuchania po raz setny tych feministycznych pierdów… – znam te smętne wywody na pamięć. – Przerwał jej natychmiast, a jego głos wprost ociekał niechęcią. – Jeżeli tak ci się śpieszy do czegoś większego, nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Mam dla ciebie doskonałe zadanie, dzięki któremu może wreszcie przestaniesz zalewać mnie swoim pierdoleniem i doczekasz się awansu, na który tak bardzo liczysz. - Poważnie? – Spytała tonem głosu dziecka, które właśnie otrzymało pozwolenie na coś, czego zabraniano mu przez całe jego życie. – Czyli... wreszcie jakaś większa akcja? - Taak, większa... - Westchnął, jednak w jego głosie pobrzmiewała delikatnie nutka ironii lub zmęczenia. – Mam dla ciebie naprawdę grubą rybę... W pokoju panowała absolutna cisza, mącona od czasu do czasu wyłącznie przez trzask palącego się w piecyku ognia; jedynego źródła światła, które dzieliło pomieszczenie od absolutnej, nieprzenikalnej ciemności. Chociaż byli tak blisko siebie, mogli dostrzec tylko tyle, na ile pozwalały im ogrzewające ich płomienie i ich pomarańczowe, ciepłe światło. - Masz szczęście, że przeszłam odpowiednie przeszkolenie medyczne... - Stwierdziła z delikatnym, dziewczęcym uśmiechem na twarzy Tadami, bandażując mu rękę. - Przecież cały czas mówiłem, że mogę pójść z tym do Kapitan Unohany... - Odpowiedział, drocząc się w typowy dla siebie sposób Gintaro. – Jestem pewien, że medycy przybyli na miejsce jakieś 10 minut przed tym, jak-- - Chciał dokończyć, jednak w tym momencie Hotaru zacisnęła bandaż na jego dłoni nieco zbyt ciasno. – Au! – Zawołał, po czym z nieco głupkowatym uśmiechem spojrzał na jej ledwie widoczną twarz. – Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, może wystarczyło zostawić mnie z tamtym marynarzem w płaszczu, co? Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, po prawej mając kominek. - Wezmę to pod uwagę! – Krzyknęła mu teatralnie. – Niewdzięczny...! Z jakiegoś powodu przerwała. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego pozwoliła sobie na tak nienaturalną pauzę. Jej myśli odpłynęły gdzieś, zupełnie niezależnie od jej woli... chociaż może nie odpłynęły nigdzie daleko? Ich spojrzenia uwięzły na sobie. Tadami nie zdawała sobie do końca sprawy z momentu, w którym zaczęła delikatnie gładzić dłoń, którą chwilę temu opatrzyła. Oboje patrzeli sobie prosto w oczy, otuleni przez ciepło płomieni i ciszę, ciszę, ciszę... Kiedy otworzył oczy, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Tym, co dotarło do niego jako pierwsze, było ostre, jasne światło i bzyczenie szpitalnych lamp. Kolejna rzecz przyszła po chwili – zdał sobie sprawę, że coś prawdopodobnie zasłania mu prawe oko. Jego dłoń powoli powędrowała na twarz, aby zastać tam miękką tkaninę opatrunku. - Oficerze Suikiri? – Usłyszał gdzieś delikatny, uprzejmy głos. ''Kto to...? Gdzie... ja...? – Wszystko w porządku? – Odezwał się ponownie. Dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma okularów. Jego dłoń instynktownie powędrowała na szafkę przy łóżku, a gdy już odnalazł je i umieścił z powrotem na swoim miejscu, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, z kim rozmawia. – Kapitan Unohana...? - Wygląda na to, że twój stan się poprawia. – Zaraportowała z niebywałą uprzejmością i ciepłem w głosie. - Dź-... Dziękuję, ale... - Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, co się stało. Byłem... pod narkozą? Myśli plątały mu się niemiłosiernie – nie był w stanie pozwolić sobie nawet na jedno zdanie, chociaż na usta cisnęła mu się setka pytań. Wyglądało na to, że pomimo stanowiska Trzeciego Oficera Ósmego Oddziału, mowa była umiejętnością, która nadal mogła sprawiać mu problemy. Nim zdołał poskładać swoje myśli, a w głowie ułożyć chociaż jedno, proste, logiczne pytanie, zorientował się, iż ponownie znajdował się w pozycji leżącej, a sala, w której leżał była pusta. Kapitan Czwartego Oddziału właśnie zajmowała się segregowaniem dokumentacji medycznej swoich pacjentów – przekładała dokumenty, dokładnie studiując każdą stronę, jaka wpadła jej w dłonie. Mimo to, coś co chwila odwracało jej uwagę... Coś nie pozwalało jej skupić się na jej pracy; powodowało, że jej wzrok co chwila uciekał sprzed kartki, jednak nie wędrował w żadnym konkretnym kierunku – denerwujące uczucie, bliskie intuicji; coś irytującego, podobnego bzyczeniu uwięzionej w pokoju musze. Ostatecznie karta, którą trzymała w dłoni spoczęła na biurku, a ona sama odwróciła się, aby ujrzeć za sobą odzianą w ciemny płaszcz postać. - Wybacz, kochana... - Odezwała się do niej nieznajoma, kierując w jej kierunku miecz. - ...ale stoisz na drodze do mojego awansu, a mi skurwysyńsko zależy na tej robocie! '15. Avoided by Death' Słońce nieśmiało wystawało za linią horyzontu, w sposób, w jaki dziecko, stając na palcach, mogłoby zaglądać na stół w poszukiwaniu przygotowanych na święta łakoci, wciąż utrzymując w oczekiwaniu głodne świtu ziemie Seireitei. Pomimo wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy, wszystko wydawało się być spokojne, ospałe. Uliczki Dworu były puste; jedynie niesiony delikatnym, porannym wiatrem śnieg spacerowym krokiem osiadał to w jednym miejscu, to w kolejnym. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że jest to miejsce, które w każdej chwili mogło przerodzić się w spływającą krwią arenę... Jednak wbrew iluzji ciszy i spokoju, narzucona przed budzący się poranek cisza nie owładnęła wszystkich miejsc na terenie pracy Gotei 13. Wicekapitan Kotetsu biegła przed siebie, najszybciej jak tylko była w stanie; przemierzała długie, opustoszałe korytarze szpitali Czwartego Oddziału, pozostawiając za sobą kolejne i kolejne, wydające z siebie podobny do roju pszczół dźwięk jarzeniowe lampy. Szaleńcze tempo, jakie sobie narzuciła sprawiało, iż ledwie mogła oddychać, jednak mimo to nie przestawała brnąć przed siebie, a w jej głowie nawet przez chwilę nie przebłysnęła myśl o zatrzymaniu się. Kapitan Unohano... Ile sił w nogach, pokonywała kolejne schody, piętra i korytarze. Dosłownie kilka chwil temu, po skończonej operacji udała się do swojego gabineciku, gdzie wyraźnie zmęczona i niewyspana spadła ciężko na ustawione przy biurku krzesło. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że koniec jej dyżuru to wciąż bardzo odległa perspektywa, tym bardziej, że niespełna piętnaście minut wcześniej wysłała Oficera Yamadę z grupką młodych medyków w teren. Nie znała dokładnie szczegółów; raport, który otrzymała był niezwykle skąpy, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły. Jedynym, co do czego nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości jest natychmiastowa potrzeba pomocy medycznej w pobliżu terenów należących do Ósmego Oddziału. Isane westchnęła głęboko, wykorzystując pierwszą i być może ostatnią tej nocy chwilę na odpoczynek. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, w którym momencie jej głowa oparła się o blat biurka, oczy uciekły gdzieś ku górze, a świadomość pomknęła na spotkanie z Morfeuszem. Sama nie potrafiła określić, jak długo spała, jednak dla niej była to niespełna sekunda; krótka przerwa między jednym mrugnięciem, a drugim. Z sennych objęć wyrwał ją głośny, głuchy, niesiony echem po całym budynku trzask, zupełnie, jak gdyby ktoś na korytarzu roztrzaskał w drzazgi jakiś drewniany, szpitalny mebel. Z początku, wciąż zdezorientowana i wyrwana ze snu, nie była w stanie zebrać myśli. Czy ja nadal śpię...? Nie była pewna, czy huk, który dobiegł do jej uszu naprawdę miał miejsce, czy może był to wyłącznie wytwór jej wyobraźni... Nie pozwolono jej jednak długo zastanawiać się co do tego; wtem usłyszała kolejny głośny dźwięk; tym razem nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Miecze...!! Zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła przed siebie. Dopiero teraz poczuła obce Reiatsu, potężne i gęste niczym jesienna mgła. Wszystkie jej zmysły dawały jej do zrozumienia, że powinna jak najszybciej udać się do swojej przełożonej; to właśnie z jej gabinetu dochodziła do niej ta fala nieznajomej energii. Kolejne korytarze stawały się sekundami; migotającymi mirażami pozostawianymi bez większego namysłu za plecami. Srebrnowłosa dziewczyna uwolniła swoje Zanpakutō, po czym, gdy znalazła się już na właściwym piętrze, bez najmniejszego namysłu wpadła do gabinetu Retsu Unohany... jednak gdy tylko zobaczyła to, co znajdowało się wewnątrz, natychmiast postąpiła kilka kroków w tył. W którymś momencie upuściła miecz, a jej dłonie mechanicznie powędrowały na usta, jak gdyby chciała powstrzymać krzyk tudzież wymioty. Jako medyk, miała do czynienia z krwią prawie codziennie. Bywały dni, kiedy widywała jej więcej niż wody... Jednak żadna, naprawdę żadna, nawet najbardziej krwawa operacja jakiej była świadkiem nie mogła równać się z brudną, makabryczną mozaiką czerwieni i szkarłatu, jakiej doświadczyła otwierając drzwi. Gabinet, zawsze czysty i sterylny, wypełniał smród krwi i fekaliów. Meble, a raczej ich strzaskane elementy, porozrzucane były po całej sali, jak gdyby były to zabawki, które po skończonej zabawie pozostały w losowych miejscach, wykluczone przez dziecięcą atencję. Krew była wszędzie – wszystkie możliwe odcienie czerwieni stworzyły nieregularny, przerażający szlaczek, biegnący po podłodze, ścianach, a nawet suficie; linie, to grubsze, to chudsze, rozbryzgi, plamy – wszystko to rysowało makabryczny szlak biegnący aż do leżącej w kącie pomieszczenia, tam, gdzie zazwyczaj stało biurko Kapitan Unohany kupy mięsa. Sama myśl o tym, iż kiedyś mógł to być czujący, żywy człowiek sprawiła, że Isane o mały włos nie straciła przytomności; to, co znajdowało się tam teraz przypominało raczej niechlujnie pozlepiane makiety, z jakimi miała do czynienia podczas lekcji anatomii. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła w tej groteskowej, okropnej figurze utkwione w jej kierunku puste spojrzenie różowych oczu i jasne, zlepione ze sobą włosy, skryte gdzieś w plątaninie wyciętych organów. Dopiero po chwili, gdy jej organizm choć w minimalnym stopniu poradził już sobie z szokiem, jej rozbiegany wzrok odnalazł stojącą między tym wszystkim Kapitan Unohanę. Retsu stała się nieruchomą figurą ustawioną na środku pokoju; jej warkocz był rozpleciony, a długie, ciemne włosy opadały aż za ramiona, ukrywając pod sobą wyszyty na haori symbol jej oddziału. W dłoni dzierżyła spływający świeżą, karmazynową posoką miecz. - Isane... - Groteska, jaką tworzył przy tej scenerii jak zawsze spokojny, opiekuńczy, niemalże matczyny głos Unohany była jak policzek wymierzony Kotetsu. Dziewczyna natychmiast zebrała myśli, gotowa do wykonania polecenia. - Tak? – Zapytała jak gdyby nic się nie stało, chociaż jej twarz nadal zdradzała wszystkie emocje, jakich doświadczyła przed chwilą. - Skontaktuj się z Kapitanem Kurotsuchim. – Nakazała, wciąż nie odwracając się w jej kierunku, powoli i ostrożnie skrywając skrywając miecz. – Bez wątpienia będzie chciał przyjrzeć się ciału. - T-... Tak jest... - Przytaknęła, choć bez typowej dla siebie, niezachwianej wiary i pewności siebie. Jej głos przypominał raczej głos skarconego dziecka przyjmującego burę od rodzica. Poranek, pomimo kaprysów słońca, ostatecznie nadszedł. Dzień był chłodny, jednak w porównaniu z ostatnimi wichurami, jego chłód można było traktować niemalże niczym tchnienie wiosny. Młody Kapitan Dziesiątego Oddziału, jak zawsze o tej samej porze, pojawił się w swoim gabinecie… od razu jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w nim sam. W pomieszczeniu aż duszno było od zapachu wódki ryżowej, po której flakon spoczął na leżących na biurku kapitana dokumentach. Nim dotarł do miejsca przy nim, udało mu się odnaleźć jeszcze kilka takich naczyń; za doniczką, na półce z książkami; jeden w kącie pomieszczenia, a kolejne dwa pod jego biurkiem. - Matsumoto... - Westchnął głęboko z poirytowaniem w głosie Tōshirō. Kiedy dotarł już do swojego stołu i zorientował się, że nikt mu nie odpowiedział, bez dłuższego namysłu uniósł jedno ze spoczywających pod jego nogami naczyń, uniósł je, a następnie upuścił na ziemię. Flakon rozbił się z głośnym trzaskiem, co wyraźnie uruchomiło pewną reakcję łańcuchową. Spoczywający przy drzwiach na taras Shiro zerwał się z miejsca, głośno ujadając, a leżąca na kanapie Rangiku podniosła się z krzykiem. - Usagi~!! – Zawołała, wyskakując do pozycji siedzącej niczym nóż sprężynowy. Dopiero kilka uderzeń serca później rozejrzała się po gabinecie i mrużąc oczy przyjrzała się postaci, której nie było tam jeszcze, kiedy zasypiała. – Ka-Kapitan! - Widzę, że znalazłaś sobie zajęcie... – Odparł sucho, nim jeszcze ta skończyła go wołać. Przyzwyczajony do pewnego stanu rzeczy Hitsugaya zajął swoje miejsce i odkładając na bok kolejne puste naczynie po sake, uderzył dwukrotnie plikiem dokumentów o blat biurka, tak, aby nadać masie dokumentów schludny wygląd. - Kapitanie Hitsu--... - W tym momencie Matsumoto przerwało jej długie, przeciągłe ziewnięcie. - ...--rą to już mamy godzinę? - Dochodzi dziewiąta. – Odpowiedział jej, nie unosząc wzroku znad wypełnianego raportu. – To, że ty i Izuru jesteście zawieszeni w części obowiązków do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy nie znaczy, że możesz spędzać całe dnie na kanapie. - Kiedy właśnie w lataniu z miotłą i ścierą mogliby mnie zawiesić... - Jęknęła, wspierając się na ręce. Nie chciała mówić tego na głos, jednak pulsujący ból wewnątrz jej głowy pozwolił tej myśli znaleźć ujście ustami. - Weź się w garść, Matsumoto! – Wzburzył się nagle jej przełożony. – To, że ktoś z Drugiego Oddziału wstawił się za wami ze swoimi zeznaniami i nie musicie siedzieć w celi nie zamyka jeszcze sprawy! – Chociaż nie była to może najodpowiedniejsza reakcja, Rangiku delikatnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dzięki za pomoc, Usagi... Gdyby nie Ty, pewnie nadal gnilibyśmy bez sensu w celach... Podczas kiedy Tōshirō wciąż pouczał ją na temat jej lenistwa i niefrasobliwości, dziewczyna zwróciła wzrok w kierunku okna. Mam nadzieję, że głowa boli cię chociaż w połowie tak bardzo, jak mnie... Tyle mogłam zrobić, żeby ci się odwdzięczyć. W okolicach południa, kiedy to słońce zawisło na samym środku bezchmurnego nieba, przed bramą do koszar Drugiego Oddziału pojawił się Shinigami. Szyję opatuloną miał seledynowym szalikiem, a jego biel jego upruszonych śniegiem czasu, zaczesanych do tyłu włosów przerywało pojedynce, ciemne pasemko. - Wygląda na to, że trafiła nam się gruba ryba... - Odezwał się jeden z pełniących wartę w jednej z wieżyczek przy bramie chłopak. Miał długie, czerwone, spięte w kucyk włosy i szare oczy, a przez jego lewe oko przechodziła długa, pionowa szrama. Na imię mu było Utemuri, jednak wewnątrz jego jednostki wołano na niego „Czerwona Chmura”. - Doprawdy...? – Odpowiedział mu z nieprzekłamaną ciekawością drugi wartownik. Miał gęste, karmelowo-złote włosy, beżowo-zielone oczy i głos delikatny jak jedwab. Tokuro był członkiem Oddziału od niedawna, jednak, podobnie jak jego senpai, szybko zyskał sobie przydomek – nazywano go „Złotym groszem”. - Oczywiście, spójrz tylko... - Czerwona Chmura wskazał na oczekującego wpuszczenia staruszka. – Niech mnie jasny szlag trafi, jeśli to nie Genshirō Okikiba, Trzeci Oficer Jedynki... - Trzeci Oficer?! – Powtórzył za Utemuri głosem tak zszokowanym, jak gdyby stanął przed nim żywy obraz wszelkiego możliwego majestatu i arystokracji Tokuro. - Taa~ - Przytaknął mu szybko, opuszczając oparty dotychczas na barku miecz Utemuri. – Lepiej ruszmy dupska i wpuśćmy tego żywego denata, zanim padnie nam przed bramą, a potem poleci z raportem do Wszechkapitana Yamamoto... Brama rozpostarła się przed wysłannikiem Pierwszego Oddziału, a tuż za jej wrotami, na powitanie wyszli mu dwaj wartownicy. - Trzeci Oficerze Okikiba – Ukłonił się lekko Czerwona Chmura. – Witamy serdecznie w skromnych progach Drugiego Oddziału. Czemu możemy zawdzięczać tę wizytę? - Przybyłem tu z polecenia Wszechkapitana Yamamoto. – Wyjaśnił natychmiast Genshirō, wyjmując zza pazuchy zwój papieru, po czym podał go czerwonowłosemu Shinigami. – Mam osobiście odebrać raport odnośnie postępów związanych ze sprawą ucieczki więźniów z zakładów Drugiego Oddziału. – Wytłumaczył, gdy Utemuri ledwie zatknął wzrok na treści wręczonego dokumentu. Pomimo różnicy w długości stażu i doświadczeniu, obaj wartownicy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że delegacja z Pierwszego Oddziału to nie przelewki, tym bardziej, kiedy mówi się tu o kimś tak wysoko postawionym jak Okikiba. Mężczyźni bez chwili zawahania wpuścili starca do środka, po czym wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Jeśli Szanowny Pan Okikiba pozwoli, będziemy Pana eskortować... - Zaproponował natychmiast potem Tokuro. - Oczywiście, oczywiście... Dziękuję... - Odpowiedział mu wizytator, chociaż sam już dawno pozostawił za sobą. Gdy troje mężczyzn weszło już na teren Drugiego Oddziału, Utemuri przyjrzał się uważniej treści wręczonego mu dokumentu. W pewnym momencie na jego twarz spalił pąs, a zaraz za nim pojawił się szeroki, wyrażający zakłopotanie uśmiech. - Panie Szanowny... Okikiba? – Wyjąkał zakłopotany, zatrzymując się. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy bardziej skonsternowanym spojrzeniem obrzucił go jego przyjaciel, czy może stary Genshirō. - Tak? – Oficer Pierwszego Oddziału odwrócił się w kierunku rozmówcy; na jego lico wstąpiła istna kalka dziadka przejętego chorobą ukochanego wnuczęta. – Czy wszystko w porządku? - Ja, ten... Nie. To znaczy... Tak, naturalnie. Po prostu... - Czerwona Chmura zakrył na kilka chwil oczy dłonią i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, jak gdyby miał się za chwilę popłakać. – Obawiam się, że... że myślę, ten... No. - Utemuri-senpai, dobrze się czujesz? – Podszedł w jego kierunku Tokuro. Młodzian już wyciągał dłoń w jego kierunku, kiedy czerwonowłosy odwrócił się gwałtownie i postąpił krok w tył, wtrącając towarzyszących mu mężczyzn w jeszcze większą konsternację. - Ja, no. Ten. Tak, fantastycznie. Zajebiście, bym powiedział. – Zakłopotanie wprost wylewało się z Utemuriego. Kiedy bluzgnął, przygryzł lekko wargę, a jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował na Genshirō Okikibę, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy ten nie skarci go za wulgarne słownictwo. – Ja po prostu... - Dobrze się Pan czuje...? – Okikiba zbliżył się do Czerwonej Chmury. Troska na jego twarzy ustąpiła podejrzliwości. Utemuri mógł wprost wyczytać z jego oczu, jakie kwiatki znajdą się w raporcie na jego temat, jednak w tym momencie traktował to jako kompletnie drugorzędną kwestię. - Tak, świetnie, wspaniale, niesamowicie. Bajecznie, serio. Super jest~ - Wyrzucił z siebie długowłosy Shinigami praktycznie na jednym oddechu, nerwowo chichocząc. Ostatecznie skłonił się, wsparł dłonie na kolanach, wziął głęboki oddech, po czym ponownie wyprostował się. – Obawiam się, że oficer, z którym chce się Pan zobaczyć nie może się dziś z Panem spotkać. Jeśli tylko się Pan zgodzi, proszę powierzyć nam niezbędne informacje, a my przekażemy wszystko Północnej Gwieździe. - Utemuri-senpai, przecież...! – Wtrącił się Złoty Grosz, jednak spojrzenie, jakim obrzucił go w odpowiedzi jego kompan skutecznie pozbawiły go chęci do wnoszenia w tym momencie jakichkolwiek skarg, uwag czy obiekcji. Genshirō wydawał się w niemniejszym szoku. Staruszek wyglądał prawie jak dziecko, któremu ktoś właśnie powiedział, że Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje. Dopiero po chwili Oficer odchrząknął. - Naturalnie. – Odpowiedział twardym, suchym głosem, który tak naprawdę sam przez siebie oznaczał „Naturalnie, niemniej Wszechkapitan się o tym dowie”. Kilkanaście minut później, kiedy Shinigami z Pierwszego Oddziału opuścił już tereny Dwójki, Utemuri wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą... Niestety, nie można było tego powiedzieć o jego towarzyszu. - Utemuri-Senpai, czyś ty postradał zmysły!? – Zawołał z przejęciem i wyrzutem w głosie Złoty Grosz. – Sam przecież mówiłeś, że-- - Tak, że dziadek wysmaruje mi biografię, dzięki której już mogę sam podać się do dymisji... - Długowłosy Shinigami westchnął głęboko raz jeszcze, po czym oparł się o ścianę. – Po prostu... Chodź ze mną. Pokażę Ci, o co mi chodzi. Niespełna dwadzieścia minut później, obaj Shinigami znaleźli się w jednym z podległych Onmitsukidō budynków. Korytarz, którym szli, przypominał wnętrze przełyku chińskiego smoka; wewnątrz panował zaduch i półmrok; ledwie widocznymi stawały się zdobienia na ścianach czy drogi, ciemnoczerwony dywan pod ich nogami. Ōmaeda-san wyraźnie przeszedł w tym skrzydle sam siebie... - pomyślał Tokuro. Wicekapitan Drugiego Oddziału przynajmniej już od dwóch pokoleń pochodził z arystokratycznej rodziny, która nieszczególnie hamowała się jeśli chodzi o wydawanie pieniędzy. Dzięki temu, niektóre wnętrze oddziałowych budynków potrafiły przyprawiać o prawdziwy bezdech… Złoty Grosz nie uważał co prawda, aby kreowanie się na ludzi, którzy zmieniają w złoto wszystko, czego dotkną było czymś dobrym, jednak nie było powodu, żeby mówić o tym na głos. Prawda była jednak taka, że korytarz, którym mieli okazję przechodzić wydawał się urządzony bogato nawet jak na standardy Ōmaedów. - Mówi się, że korytarzami, na których znajduje się biuro Północnej Gwiazdy przechadza się ludzkie pojęcie... - Rzucił przed siebie Utemuri. Tokuro wyraźnie go nie zrozumiał, jednak gdy tylko czerwonowłosy dojrzał to na jego twarzy, uśmiechnął się doń przepraszająco, po czym odpowiedział mu krótko. – Zobaczysz. Ostatecznie zatrzymali się przed drzwiami znajdującymi się w połowie korytarza. Z wnętrza gabinetu dochodziło wiele dźwięków, jednak po kilku chwilach słuchania, Tokuro wyłapał wśród nich dźwięk przelewanej cieczy, okrzyków jakiegoś nieznanego mu zwierzęcia, a także… frywolny chichot. Jasnowłosy chłopak zerknął pytająco na swojego senpaia, który wyraźnie zawstydzony przełknął ślinę. - Co się głupio patrzysz...? – Rzucił kąśliwie, po czym chwycił za klamkę. – Tylko żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem. Drzwi uchyliły się, a na twarzy Złotego Grosza pojawiła się czerwień intensywniejsza niż na włosach jego kompana. W kolejnej chwili, przez uchylone drzwi wyszło co najmniej kilkanaście dziewek i przynajmniej troje młodych chłopców, wszyscy skrywający swoją nagość pod najrozmaitszymi prześcieradłami i półprzezroczystymi materiałami. - Naprawdę, czy nikogo tu nie nauczyli pukać...? – Dopiero, gdy do uszu nowicjusza dotarł nieznajomy, wyraźnie niezadowolony głos, poczuł intensywną woń kadzideł. Jego oczom ukazał się pełen buddyjskich rzeźb i różnobarwnych, poustawianych w różnych miejscach poduszek gabinet. Na jego środku znajdowało się biurko z ciemnego drewna, za którym siedział on – Północna Gwiazda. Oficer Takamaru, powszechnie znany wśród członków Onmitsukidō jako „Północna Gwiazda” był wysokim, młodym mężczyzną o półdługich włosach o barwie atramentu, miejscami lekko przechodzącej w fiolet. Miał śniadą cerę i karmazynowe oczy i wąski pasek gęstego, utrzymanego w nieładzie zarostu biegnącego od dolnej wargi, aż za podbródek. Na czole miał gogle o pomarańczowych szkłach, a jego rozpięte, luźno utrzymujące się na jego ciele, przystosowane do Hakudy Shihakushō wydawało się trzymać tylko dzięki wzmocnionej, białej kamizelce, którą nosił na ramionach. - Ja... - Zaczął Tokuro, wyraźnie przejęty utkwionym na nim oczekującym wzrokiem oficera. Północna Gwiazda splótł palce po czym oparł podbródek o dłonie. Jasnowłosy młodzian spojrzał tylko błagalnie na swojego kamrata, ten tylko bezgłośnie rzucił mu w odpowiedzi „a nie mówiłem?”. – Najmocniej przepraszam, że... że prze-- - „Przeszkodziłeś”? Błagam, tylko nie próbuj się przede mną płaszczyć. – Takamaru rozsiadł się w swoim siedzeniu. – Mów, o co chodzi? Złoty Grosz przez całą ich rozmowę wydawał się wyraźnie spięty. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy to przez osobliwy sposób umeblowania, bezsprzecznie niecodzienny sposób spędzania czasu w pracy, wyraźnie preferowany przez Oficera Północną Gwiazdę, uderzający do głowy, przypominający migdały zapach kadzideł, prawie przewiercające się przez jego ciało spojrzenie ciemnych, przecinanych złotem oczu oficera, czy może obecność spoczywających przy biurku dwóch psów, myśliwskiego wyżła i grubego shiby, lub niewielkiego, podobnego do małpki, czarno-białego zwierzęcia, które spoczęło na jednej z szafek i przyglądało się mu przez całą rozmowę. Ostatecznie po przekazaniu wszystkich niezbędnych informacji, Tokuro ukłonił się nisko, opuścił gabinet, zamknął za sobą drzwi, a następnie obrócił się do nich plecami i oparłszy się o nie, osunął się na ziemię do pozycji siedzącej. - Teraz już wszystko wiesz? – Spytał Utemuri. - Zamknij się, senpai. Nienawidzę cię. - Odpowiedział mu Złoty Grosz, wciąż siedząc na ziemi i skrywając twarz wewnątrz obu dłoni, jak gdyby chciał ukryć pąs, który zadomowił się na jego policzkach. Sam Oficer Takamaru uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko Tokaru opuścił jego niewielkie królestwo. Wprawianie w to wyraźne zakłopotanie nowicjuszy było dla niego wystarczającą rozrywką, żeby nie żałować tego, iż przerwano mu poprzednią… Ostatecznie jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się nieco ponury grymas. Okno, dotychczas uchylone, odkąd Złoty Grosz zaczął krztusić się od kadzideł, uderzyło nagle o ścianę, szarpnięte ostrym porywem zimnego wiatru. Pomieszczenie przecięło przeciągłe miauknięcie, a na parapecie okna pojawił się czarny kot. - Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tam siedzieć? – Westchnął, nie odwracając się nawet w kierunku kota... lub może raczej śniadoskórej kobiety siedzącej w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą przeciągało się zwierze o ciemnym futrze i złotych oczach. - Czyżbym Ci w czymś przeszkadzała, drogi braciszku? – Spytała z lekkim przekąsem Yoruichi. W pokoju zapanowała cisza, mącona jedynie dobiegającym z zewnątrz szumem wiatru. - Wojna wisi w powietrzu, Yamarō... - Odezwała się po dłuższej pauzie kobieta. - Niestety, czuję tylko smród kociej sierści. – Odciął się, wstając z miejsca Północna Gwiazda, wyraźnie nie mając ochoty na kontynuowanie tej dyskusji. - Nie moja wina, że tak nierozważnie wybierasz kadzidła. – Odpyskowała mu prawie natychmiast. - Czego tutaj szukasz, Shihōin Yoruichi? – Odwrócił się gwałtownie w jej kierunku, stanąwszy wcześniej na środku pokoju. - Dobrze wiesz, po co tu jestem. – Kiedy odpowiedziała mu, kolejny podmuch wiatru wprawił w ruch włosy rodzeństwa – długie, fioletowe, spięte włosy Yoruichi i pokryte farbą, pozostawione w lekkim nieładzie włosy Yamarō. Gabinet ponownie wypełniła cisza. - Pamiętam jak dzisiaj, jak usypiałaś ze mną Yūshirō... – Odezwał się w końcu „Takamaru”. – Z jakiegoś powodu uwielbiałaś siedzieć obok. - Pomysł z balonikiem był całkiem kreatywny~ - Uśmiechnęła się Yoruichi. Yamarō wziął głęboki oddech i skierował na nią spojrzenie skrytych za soczewkami oczu. - Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. – Odpowiedział ostatecznie. – Ale niczego nie obiecuję. - Tyle mi wystarczy~ - Rzuciła w odpowiedzi. Przez krótką, trwającą niecałą sekundę chwilę, wymienili się delikatnymi, nieśmiałymi uśmiechami. Nim Północna Gwiazda odwrócił się do niej plecami, na parapecie nie było już nikogo. - Mokoko. – Zawołał po chwili Shihōin. Lemur, który dotychczas spoczywał na jednej z jego szafek zeskoczył z niej i spoczął na jego ramieniu. – Muszę jak najszybciej spotkać się z Usagim. Zwierze kiwnęło głową, zupełnie jak przyjmujący rozkaz Shinigami, po czym czmychnęło otwartym oknem. - „Wojna”, co...? – Spytał drzemiącego przy biurku, opasłego shibę. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, malując niebo setką odcieni ognistych pomarańczy i czerwieni, kiedy Kapitan Szóstego Oddziału, Byakuya Kuchiki, udał się do grobowca, w którym spoczęli jego rodzice. Nie była to czynność wykonywana przez niego rutynowo. Nie robił tego codziennie. Nie robił tego też określonego dnia w miesiącu. Najwidoczniej coś w jego sercu powiedziało mu po prostu, że to dobry dzień, aby się tam udać. Kiedy zatrzymał się przy grobie ojca, niespodziewanie usłyszał za sobą głos. - Kapitan Kuchiki...? – Gintaro podszedł do Byakuyi, po czym zatrzymał się tuż obok niego. Chociaż Kapitan nawet na niego nie spojrzał, ten skłonił się lekko, po czym, tak jak on, utkwił wzrok na grobie wuja. Co prawda obaj od czasu do czasu odwiedzali to miejsce, jednak bardzo rzadko dochodziło między nimi do spotkania. Mogli nosić to samo nazwisko, jednak Gintaro pochodził z nieco biedniejszej gałęzi rodu, podczas gdy Byakuya miał w sobie czystą, szlachetną krew głównej gałęzi rodu. Nawet kiedy dochodziło już, tak jak dziś, do przypadkowego spotkania, mężczyźni raczej nie rozmawiali. Gintaro nie traktował tego jako wyrazu pogardy ze strony kuzyna – zdawał sobie po prostu sprawę, iż nie jest to spotkanie na pogawędki. Poza tym, nie był pewien, o czym tak naprawdę mieliby rozmawiać... Obaj przychodzili tam na spotkanie z krewnym, którego już wśród nich nie ma. To jemu należała się w tym wypadku uwaga... tym razem jednak, coś poszło inaczej... - Kuchiki Gintaro... - Odezwał się zupełnie niespodziewanie Byakuya. Zubożały szlachcic obrócił się w jego kierunku, starając się za wszelką cenę ukryć malujące się na jego twarzy zaskoczenie... nie pozwoliło ono mu jednak wydusić z siebie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Dopiero po kilku chwilach zorientował się, że Byakuya przygląda się jego opatrunkom. Sam nie był pewien, co właśnie chciał powiedzieć, jednak nim z jego ust dobył się jakikolwiek dźwięk, głowa rodu odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała swoje kroki w kierunku wyjścia z grobowca. - Uważaj na siebie, Kuchiki Gintaro. – Poradził mu swoim kamiennym, wiecznie jednostajnym głosem. - ...Zrozumiano. '16. The Invitation' Powietrze w sali było ciężkie, gęste i ciepłe, prawie jak świeżo zaparzona herbata. Wprawdzie nic w tym zaskakującego; jakież atmosfery można by spodziewać się w pokoju kompletnie pozbawionym okien...? Ich brak nigdy nie sprawiał kłopotów Kapitanowi Kurotsuchiemu. Wręcz przeciwnie – naukowiec był zdania, że jedyna para drzwi, którą dotrzeć było do jego nory to i tak zbyteczny luksus. Jedynym, co sprawiało, iż wnętrze nie było skąpane w całkowitej ciemności, była setka ekranów, których sztuczne, nieprzyjemne dla oczu, bladoniebieskie światło przepędzało bezczynny mrok. Większość szklanych, elektrycznych monitorów, upiornych oczu pozbawionych źrenicy, obsesyjnie wpatrujących się w poczynania geniusza, pozostawało pustych. Można by przypuszczać, że kapitan wykorzystywał ich właśnie jako lampy, gdyby nie fakt, iż przy odpowiednim ruchu dłoniom, każde z nich wyświetliłoby odpowiednie zapiski, notatki, medyczne metryki, raporty i mnóstwo dokumentów, w których posiadaniu Mayuri Kurotsuchi, z punktu widzenia prawa, z pewnością być nie powinien. Obchodziło go to oczywiście zdecydowanie mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg... Shinigami pracował w zupełnym odosobnieniu, pozbawiony świty – w jego mniemaniu – "niedouczonych durniów, którzy plątaliby mu się wyłącznie pod nogami, jak dzieci biegające z miejsca na miejsce ze stertą zabawek w rękach, gotowe potknąć się o własne nogi". Badanie, które w tym momencie wykonywał wymagało od niego stu procent skupienia i maksymalnej precyzji, na jaką tylko może sobie pozwolić. W pewnym momencie jedna z kontrolek zaświeciła się z piskiem, tłamsząc godną operacji chirurgicznej ciszę, a zaraz za nią kolejna i jeszcze jedna. Urządzenie, które podłączone było do jego obiektu badawczego wygrało elektroniczną, beznamiętną melodię, jednak jedynym aplauzem, na jaki mógł liczyć ten koncert, był długi, przypominający paragon zapis na pozór pozbawionych sensu ciągów liczbowych i tabeli, który wydrukowany został niespełna parę sekund później. Mayuri chwycił zwój jedną dłonią, po czym niedbale rzucił na niego okiem, prychnął coś pod nosem i znów pochylił się nad skromnym podarunkiem, jaki został mu przysłany ze skrzydła medycznego. - Niesamowite... - Przyznał sam przed sobą, nachylając się nad zmasakrowanym ciałem jednego z najeźdźców, tak, jak gdyby chciał zaciągnąć się zapachem jego odsłoniętych trzewi. – Z medycznego punktu widzenia, jesteś prawdziwą anomalią. Utraciłaś grubo ponad połowę krwi, która znajdowała się w twoim ciele, większość twoich organów przypomina swoją fakturą gąbkę, a twoja skóra to praktycznie jeden wielki strzęp... - Jego wzrok przesunął się wzdłuż tego, co zostało z ciała kobiety z niezdrowo pożądliwą wręcz manierą. - ...Dlaczego w takim razie wciąż żyjesz? Kiedy obiekt jego badań zachłystnął się powietrzem, niby wyciągnięty na brzeg podtopiony człowiek, Kurotsuchi gołym okiem widział, jak reagują płuca jego prezentu; każdej, nawet najmniejszej próbie jakiegokolwiek ruchu mógł przyjrzeć się dokładnie z anatomicznego punktu widzenia. Mięśnie i organy naprężały się, przesuwały, kurczyły… Miał przed sobą, technicznie na to patrząc, żywą lekcję anatomii. Bezczelni hipokryci i ich wąski światopogląd... A to podobno ja jestem niepoczytalnym i krwiożerczym barbarzyńcą... Shinigami rzucił okiem na jeden z nielicznych ekranów, który zamiast martwej, bladej pustki wyświetlał tekst – artykuł zaczerpnięty z niesamowitego księgozbioru Wielkiej Galerii Duchowej Wiedzy; z części zapisków, o których istnieniu sam czas prawdopodobnie już dawno zapomniał. Prawił on o przerażających i bestialskich czynach - morderstwach, jakich dopuścił się pewien Shinigami w czasach, kiedy Gotei 13 dopiero rozpoczynało swoją działalność; ten, który zyskał z czasem tytuł Pierwszego Kenpachiego… Mayuri pozwolił sobie w duchu na pełen cynicznej ironii komentarz, po czym z powrotem skierował wzrok na swojego gościa. Wzrok dziewczyny, przepełniony nie tylko niewypowiedzianym bólem, ale przede wszystkim szaleńczym wręcz gniewem, szalał, padając na losowym miejscu, to zaraz na kolejnym. Wyraźnie próbowała się podnieść, jednak obrażenia, jakie odniosła, aparatura przytwierdzona tu i ówdzie do tego, co pozostało z jej ciała oraz ból, ból tak okropny, że słowa nie byłyby w stanie go opisać, niczym pasy bezpieczeństwa, utrzymywały ją w pozycji leżącej. - Pier-... -do-... -l-... -lon-... -yy... du-... -uupek... - Wysyczała jadowicie, chociaż z każdą kolejną sylabą, w tym, co mówiła, coraz mniej było słychać jej głosu, a jedynie powietrze, niewielkimi porcjami uciekające z jej gardła. - Och? – Kurotsuchi przyjrzał się jej, wyraźnie zainteresowany. – Wygląda na to, że pomimo odniesionych obrażeń, jesteś w stanie utrzymać przytomność... oraz, że pomimo środków narkotyzujących, które ci podałem, nadal wykazujesz umiejętność mowy... - Dłonią przejechał wzdłuż jej odsłoniętych żeber, aż do miejsca, w którym niegdyś znajdowała się pierś, zupełnie ignorując bezgłośny, opętany bólem wrzask, jaki wyraźnie usiłowała dobyć z siebie dziewczyna. – Doprawdy... jesteś dla mnie medyczną zagadką... - Wówczas ruszył z miejsca, aby zatrzymać się przy jednej ze swoich szafek. Obiekt jego badań podążył za nim nienawistnym spojrzeniem, łapczywie chwytając kolejne porcje powietrza. – Niemniej, skoro tak ochoczo rwiesz się do dyskusji, jestem pewien, że mogę poczęstować cię tym lub tamtym specyfikiem, dzięki któremu nam obu ta rozmowa wyda się o wiele owocniejsza i ciekawsza... - Mówiąc to, podszedł do niej, a następnie za pomocą zastrzyku wprowadził do jej organizmu kolejną substancję. Jej mięśnie naprężyły się, a ona sama wyraźnie dała znak temu, iż gdyby tylko jej ciało mogłoby jej na to pozwolić, z wrzaskiem zerwałaby się z miejsca. – Źle by to o mnie świadczyło, gdybym rozpoczął taką rozmowę bez odpowiedniego poczęstunku... Ze spokojem przyglądał się, jak ciałem jego gościa wstrząsały kolejne spazmy, wyraźnie sprawiając dziewczynie wystarczająco bólu, aby ta znajdowała się już na skraju szaleństwa. Kurotsuchi jednak nie zamierzał przejmować się tego typu rzeczami. Bardziej, niż na wyciągnięciu z niej jakichkolwiek informacji zależało mu na sprawdzeniu, do jakiego stanu może ją doprowadzić, nim ta skona lub postrada zmysły... Drobne przedstawienie, które sobie urządził przerwane zostało przez czerwoną, migającą raz po raz kontrolkę, którą dostrzegł kontem oka nad jednym z monitorów. W chwilę po tym, jak wpadła mu ona w oko, w gabinecie rozległ się niepewny, niesiony głośnikami głos. - Erm... Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, Kapitanie, ale wygląda na to, że-- - Zamknij się, Akon. Nie jestem przecież ślepy. – Skarcił go natychmiast Mayuri. – Doskonale widzę, co się dzieje. Wygląda na to, że mamy gości... Lekki, wczesno popołudniowy wiaterek z wolna kołysał ogołoconymi z liści, ponurymi, czarnymi gałęziami drzew, zdmuchując z nich delikatną pokrywę zziębniętego, zimnego śniegu. Tworzyło to swego rodzaju złudzenie, jakoby ten ponownie zaczął spadać z prawie bezchmurnego nieba. Dookoła budynków Ósmego Oddziału wciąż panował rozleniwiony, ospały nastrój. Większość uliczek była pusta; jedynie od czasu do czasu pojedynczy, niższy rangą oficer przeszedł nieśpiesznie którymś z krużgankowych korytarzy czy łączników, taszcząc ze sobą plik dokumentów. Nie oznaczało to jednak w żadnym razie, że wnętrze ogarnięte było podobnie błogim spokojem… A przynajmniej nie gabinet Kapitana Kyōraku. - Prezent? Dla mnie? – Nanao nie kryła wyraźnego zaskoczenia. W dłoniach trzymała dużą, czerwoną bombonierkę w kształcie serca, którą to przed chwilą, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wręczył jej przełożony. - Ależ oczywiście, że dla Ciebie, Nanao-chan~ Dla kogóż by innego? - Odparł jej wzruszając ramionami Shunsui. Siedział przy biurku, na swoim miejscu, ona natomiast stała tuż przed nim, jak gdyby miała za chwilę przyjąć jakieś pilne, służbowe polecenie. - Ja... Ja naprawdę dziękuję, to... w istocie, piękny gest, niemniej... - Na twarzy Ise pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Rzadko zdarzało się, aby jej kapitan przynosił jej cokolwiek innego niż wstyd. Przez chwilę podejrzewała, że jej rozmówca może być pijany… co prawda czuła od niego delikatną nutkę sake, jednak po latach spędzonych na pracy w Ósemce łatwiej jej było policzyć te razy, kiedy owego sake od Kapitana Kyōraku nie czuła, jednak była prawie w stu procentach pewna, że w dniu dzisiejszym dotrzymał jeszcze trzeźwości. Dziewczyna wciąż trzymała przed sobą podarunek, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co z nim zrobić. Z jednej strony była przeszczęśliwa, że jej szef w końcu docenił jej pracę, w dodatku w taki sposób… jednak z drugiej... – Ja... Proszę mi wybaczyć, Kapitanie Kyōraku, ale nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam... czy mogę przyjąć coś takiego. – Odpowiedziała ostatecznie, schylając głowę i wysuwając prezent z powrotem w kierunku kapitana. - Toć to zbędna kurtuazja z twojej strony, Nanao-chan, na prawdę~ - Zaśmiał się Kyōraku, rozsiadając się w miarę wygodnie na swoim krześle. – Nie powinnaś mieć żadnych oporów przed przyjęciem takiego drobiazgu~ To w końcu twoje urodziny~ Salę przepełniła surowa, urzędowa cisza, a z twarzy Wicekapitan Ise momentalnie zniknęły wszystkie emocje. Zamiast nich, wstąpił na nią beznamiętny chłód, a okulary odbiły jasną barwę śniegu. - Moje urodziny są w lipcu. – Oznajmiła tonem tak jednostajnym i pozbawionym emocji, a jednocześnie tak nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, że powstydzić mógłby się go nie jeden lektor filmowy. Bezgłos, który wówczas zapanował między dwojgiem dowódców oddziału przerwał dopiero po chwili dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Nim jeszcze którekolwiek z nich zdążyło zareagować, a niezależnie od siebie zareagować chcieli oboje, nabierając już powietrza do płuc w celu zaproszenia gościa do środka, drzwi uchyliły się, a do pomieszczenia zajrzał Usagi Yamada. Chłopak ledwie zdołał pokazać obecnemu w gabinecie szefostwu dokumenty, które ktoś kazał mu tam zanieść, gdy poczuł na sobie chłodne spojrzenie Wicekapitan Ise; było ono prawie jak klaps, jak policzek, jak matczyne upomnienie skierowane w stronę krnąbrnego i pyskatego gówniarza. Nanao doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę ze stylu życia, jaki preferował Yamada. Nie były jej obce informacje na temat ekscesów alkoholowych, jakich dopuszczał się za równo poza, jak i na terenie oddziału. Zaprawdę nikt inny w całym Gotei 13 nie był równie świadomy tego, do czego zdolny jest duet Shunsuia Kyōraku i Usagiego Yamady co Nanao Ise. Być może dlatego, iż niejednokrotne zmuszona była po tymże duecie sprzątać. Usagi zatrzymał się w progu, gotów usłyszeć wszystkie reprymendy, zakazy, nakazy, ostrzeżenia, pouczenia i groźby, jakie wyraźnie gotowały się już w gardle asystentki kapitana. Ilekroć ta zasypywała go podobnymi wynurzeniami, a zdarzało się to nierzadko, Usagi słuchał ich wszystkich z przyjemnością i z jeszcze większą przyjemnością wszystkie je ignorował. Na jego nieszczęście, kiedy urodzona w lipcu asystentka miała już zaczynać swój wywód, w słowo wszedł jej Shunsui. - Słyszałem, że nasz drogi Oficer Suikiri miewa się coraz lepiej. Z pewnością drobny podarunek w postaci bombonierki z czymś słodkim pozwoli mu jak najszybciej wrócić do pracy. – Oznajmił sucho, jak gdyby miał tą regułkę gotową od samego początku, a cała sytuacja sprzed chwili nie miała miejsca. Nanao obróciła się niepewnie w jego kierunku, po czym, podobnie jak Yamada, obrzuciła go pytającym spojrzeniem. – Nanao-chan, byłabyś tak dobra i zaniosła mu go do skrzydła szpitalnego? – Nim dziewczyna zdołała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Kyōraku ponownie się odezwał. – Uznajmy to za polecenie służbowe o wysokim priorytecie. Uważaj tylko, bo na ulicach może być ślisko. Ise była kompletnie skonsternowana. Sytuacja ta zaskoczyła ją wystarczająco bardzo, aby zapomniała już nawet o Yamadzie stojącym w przejściu. Rzuciła jeszcze tylko pytającym spojrzeniem na trzymane w rękach pudełko czekoladek, a następnie na swojego kapitana, po czym skinęła głową i opuściła gabinet bez słowa. Usagi śledził ją spojrzeniem do momentu, aż zatrzasnęły się za nią drzwi. - Taka protekcjonalność jest do ciebie nie podobna, Kyoraki-san. – Rzucił ostatecznie w kierunku kapitana z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy Usagi. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Skłamał Shunsui poprawiając kapelusz. Yamada odpowiedział mu nieartykułowanym, bliskim przytaknięcia pomrukiem i malującym się na jego twarzy uśmiechem, łączącym w sobie coś z rozczarowania i lekkiego zażenowania, jak gdyby właśnie z litości uśmiechał się po usłyszeniu wybitnie kiepskiego żartu. W chwilę później Usagi westchnął jedynie i pozostawił plik papierów na blacie biurka przełożonego. - Kłótnia małżeńska? – Rozpoczął sztucznie rozmowę szlachcic. - Nanao-chan chyba nie jest dziś w nastroju. – Odpowiedział mu Kyōraku z kwaśną miną, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami. – A szkoda - w końcu dziś są jej urodziny... - Kobiety tak mają... - Westchnął, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia Yamada. – Może nie trafiłeś z prezentem? – Dodał, zatrzymując się raz jeszcze w progu, nie odwracając się nawet w kierunku rozmówcy. – Może zamiast czekoladek wolałaby jakąś pamiątkę rodzinną? - Raz jeszcze, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Skłamał raz jeszcze z uśmiechem na ustach Shunsui. Usagi odpowiedział mu podobnym, rzuconym z ukosa uśmiechem, jak gdyby właśnie zakończyli wspólną grę lub zabawę. - Oczywiście, oczywiście~ - Rzucił, gdy drzwi się zamykały. Były członek Onmitsukidō zdołał przebyć ją większą część długiego korytarza, jaki łączył gabinet kapitana z jego aktualnym miejscem pracy, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się na środku drogi, rozglądając się niespokojnie za siebie. Po kilku chwilach westchnął przeciągle i obrócił się ponownie przed siebie. - Naprawdę, nie będę jeszcze teraz bawił się z tobą w chowanego. Wyłaź. – Burknął niechętnie. Zza winka jednego z sąsiadujących korytarzy wyłonił się wówczas szczupły, młody mężczyzna o oczach o barwie płynnego złota i krótkich, szarych włosach, których jeden kosmyk z grzywki zadarty był ku górze. Jego blada jak mleko skóra i wskazujące na chroniczne niewyspanie worki pod oczyma, barwą przypominające spalone drewno, tworzyły kontrast tak makabryczny, iż nadawały mu swego rodzaju nierealny wygląd. Jego Shihakushō miało nietypowy krój – o wiele bardziej od klasycznych szat Shinigami przypominało ziemską, elegancką kamizelkę, pod którą znajdowała się biała koszula z kołnierzem, w miejsce krawata przewiązana ziemną wstążką. Strój ten skryty był pod narzuconą na plecy peleryną, w całości pokrytą wzorem szachownicy z czarno-białych rąbów, spiętą pieczęcią z symbolem rodu Shihōin. Sam widok tegoż godła wystarczył Usagiemu, żeby domyślić się, kim jest i czego chce od niego przybysz. - Niech mi wszyscy święci dopomogą cierpliwością, jeśli to nie jest coś naprawdę cholernie ważnego. – Zagroził, poświęcając przybyszowi minimum uwagi. – Więc? Czego chce ode mnie Takamaru? - Usagi Yamada. – Głos nieznajomego był cichy, słaby i gardłowy; brzmiący prawie jak ususzone, łamane siano. Wymówiwszy nazwisko rozmówcy, posłaniec schylił nieco głowę i przymknął oczy, jak gdyby w geście wyraźnego szacunku. – Takamaru-sama chciałby się z tobą jak najszybciej zobaczyć. - W to nie wątpię. – Szlachcic odwrócił się w stronę rozmówcy. – Ale po co? Czego dokładnie chce? - Obawiam się, że to nie jest-- - Zrozumiałem. – Przerwał mu ze znużeniem Yamada, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ponownie w swoim kierunku. – Powiedz mu, że zajrzę do niego jak tylko znajdę chwilę wolnego. Usagi nie poświęcił więcej uwagi posłańcowi przyjaciela. Dopiero gdy przechodził przez jeden z krużganków, dostrzegł kontem oka lemura biegnącego po sąsiednim, zadaszonym murze. Dziwolągów ci u nas pod dostatkiem, jak zawsze... Tego samego dnia, kiedy słońce powoli poczęło się chować już za górami na horyzoncie, nadając niebu barwę ognia, na ośnieżonych uliczkach Dworu ponownie pojawiło się życie. Głównym jego ośrodkiem, jak to zazwyczaj bywało w długie, zimowe wieczory był kuszący przechodniów ciepłym, smakowitym zapachem smażonego mięsa i tanim alkoholem Odyniec. Przy jednym ze stolików, Rangiku Matsumoto i trzy inne osoby wykłócały się o rację w najważniejszych dylematach tego stulecia, jak faktyczny wiek Kapitan Unohany czy relacje na linii Kapitan Komamura – bezdomne koty. Przy innym, Shinji Hirako i Gintaro Kuchiki właśnie zapijali shōchū kolejną porcję okonomiyaki, po cichu drwiąc między sobą z zajmujących sąsiedni stolik członków Jedenastki, przekrzykujących się, który z nich jest w stanie zeżreć więcej tonkatsu na raz, przy kolejnym natomiast zasiadali Santoki Tokuro oraz Takeshi Utemuri. - Zwolnij troszeczkę, senpai~ - Ostrzegał kompana spokojnie Złoty Grosz, kiedy Takeshi kończył łapczywie kolejny flakon sake. – Zobaczysz, że będziesz tego żałował. - Mam. To. W dupie! – Ryknął głośno czerwony od alkoholu na twarzy Utemuri, uderzając mocno dzierżonym w dłoni naczyniem o blat stołu. – Powinienem rzucić w diabły robotę w Onmitsukidō i zająć się wróżbiarstwem. Dostałem dziś wiadomość o pouczeniu, w związku z niewłaściwym zachowaniem w stosunku do jednego ze starszych oficerów! Wyobrażasz sobie!? - W gruncie rzeczy, tak właśnie to wyglądało... - Rzucił pod nosem Tokuro, jednak Czerwona Chmura wydawał się nieszczególnie zainteresowany odpowiedzią, której i tak nie usłyszał. - Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy! – Krzyczał dalej, gestem wzywając jedną z krążących po sali kelnerek, aby ta przyniosła mu kolejną porcję ryżowej wódki. – Następnym razem po prostu pozwolę nawet i całemu oddziałowi geriatrii Jedynki odwiedzić Oficera Takamaru osobiście... - Jedyna przerwa, na jaką sobie pozwolił w swoim monologu, była przerwą na kolejną porcję sake. - ...ale ostrzegam, i tyś mi, przyjacielu drogi, świadkiem, że ja tym starym urzędniczym dupom nie będę udzielał pierwszej pomocy, jak któremuś serce nie wytrzyma na widok tamtych orgiet... - Oby poradzili sobie bez tego, Kapitanie Czwartego Oddziału... - Odparł mu zgryźliwie Santoki, jednak i tym razem odpowiedź nie przebiła się przez ogólny, panujący w sali gwar i szum, który brzmiał już najlepsze w głowie Utemuriego. - Ugh... A co z Tobą, Santoki? – Nachylił się w końcu nad stołem Takeshi, jakby chciał dokładnie przyjrzeć się twarzy przyjaciela. – Słyszałem, że ty żeś też dostał jakieś wesołe pisemko~ - Zaśmiał się głośno, po czym ciężko opadł na siedzenie. – Czyżby stary Okikiba stwierdził, że nosisz miecz niezgodnie z przepisami BHP? - Właściwie... - Tokuro wyciągnął zza pazuchy kopertę po liście, który przeczytał dziś rano, a na której wciąż widniała pieczęć Rodu Shihōin i oficjalny podpis dowódcy, Kapitan Suì-Fēng. – To... skomplikowane. Powiedzmy, że to bardziej coś w rodzaju... zaproszenia. '17. The Conversation' Wnętrze gigantycznej hali pozostawało skąpane w całkowitych ciemnościach; olbrzymie i prawie puste, przeznaczone niegdyś na jedną z fabryk wykorzystywaną w projekcie „Spearhead”, służyło teraz jako stołówka dla członków Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Miejsce zmyślnych maszyn, przy obsłudze których miesiącami trudzili się żołnierze Dwunastki zajęły długie ławy, nadające pomieszczeniu wygląd szkolnej stołówki ulokowanej w budynku po dawnej hali sportowej. Światło nie miało wstępu do ówczesnego królestwa pracy nad syntetycznymi duszami; wyjątek od tej reguły czyniły trzy półgodzinne przerwy, na które mogli sobie pozwolić pracownicy działu, a których to przyznanie wymusił na Kapitanie Kurotsuchim – jak to sam określił – „''jakiś pusty cymbał z centrali''”. Kiedy tylko Mayuri dowiedział się, iż takie rozporządzenie było efektem pisemnej skargi złożonej przez kilkoro pracowników, w ciągu kolejnych dwóch tygodni kilka osób straciło pracę. Wydarzenie to zyskało swego rodzaju status miejskiej legendy opowiadanej wewnątrz laboratoriów Dwunastki; niektórzy twierdzili, iż odpowiedzialne za donos osoby nie tylko wyleciały ze stanowiska, ale również zniknęły bez wieści. Ostatecznie ciężko było określić, jak daleko w tej opowieści sięgała fikcja, nikt nie miał jednak wątpliwości co do tego, że Kapitan Mayuri z pewnością dołożył wszelkich starań, aby odpłacić winnym za wszystkie straty, jakie SRT musiała ponieść przez półtora godziny każdego dnia pracy wyjęte z grafiku. Gdy wybiła pełna godzina, w jednym momencie kilkadziesiąt długich lamp na suficie zapłonęło jasnym blaskiem, wydając z siebie elektroniczny pomruk. Na krótką chwilę salę wypełniał dźwięk będący malutką pamiątką po kakofonicznym śpiewie setek pracujących maszyn. W tym samym czasie do pomieszczenia czterema wejściami wchodzić poczęli pracownicy Sekcji, pozwalając murom dawnego laboratorium doświadczyć kolejnego wspomnienia; szum rozmów, jaki wnosili ze sobą Shinigami również wydawać się mógł wypaczonym odbiciem przeszłości. Mimo to, od idealnego obrazu dawnych lat i poprzedniego przeznaczenia hali oddzielał ją odzierający ze wspomnień zapach taniego, garmażeryjnego gulaszu, niedogotowanych warzyw, spalonego mięsa i błyskawicznych zupek. Co prawda Kapitan nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru, jak tylko przyznać wymuszone na nim pozwolenie na przerwy obiadowe, jednak nikt nie powiedział, że musi nadszarpnąć budżetu przeznaczonego na badania zatrudniając faktycznie wykwalifikowanych kucharzy. Sala była już zapełniona ludźmi, kiedy Akon zajął miejsce przy jednym ze stołów, kładąc na jego blacie czerwoną tacę z talerzem substancji, które według wspólnie przyjętego kłamstwa można było określić mianem jedzenia. Rzadko korzystał z przerw obiadowych – chciał w ten sposób przypodobać się kapitanowi, aby móc od czasu do czasu pozwolić sobie na wyjście na papierosa. Znajdował się też w niewielkiej grupie ludzi, która nie narzekała szczególnie na jakoś posiłków – ilekroć przyglądał się gęstej, gorącej breji przypominającej konsystencją rozwodnioną galaretkę, barwą natomiast surowe mięso, zapachem natomiast płyn do spryskiwacza, z tyłu głowy majaczyły mu wspomnienia z lat spędzonych wewnątrz Siedliska Larw. Doświadczenia z dzieciństwa pozwalały mu zachować pewien obraz o wiele gorszego jedzenia niż to, które mógł dostać tu na stołówce. Zastępca kierownika Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii był już w trakcie posiłku, kiedy dołączyła do niego jedna z pracownic jego komórki. - Wciąż zaskakuje mnie spokój, z jakim to jesz, Akon-san... - Oznajmiła Kuna, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko mężczyzny. - Co w tym takiego dziwnego? – Odparł jej pytaniem na pytanie z lekkim znużeniem w głosie. – To tylko wyciski z jakiegoś biednego zwierzęcia i kawa parzona na smakowej wodzie mineralnej. Nie widzę tu powodu, żebym miał zacząć śpiewać i tańczyć... - Nie do końca to miałam na myśli~ - Uśmiechnęła się zachowawczo Kuna, po czym pociągnęła łyk zakupionego uprzednio soczku w kartoniku i natychmiast zmieniła temat. – Orientujesz się może, co z raportem dotyczącym powrotu grupy C z Dangai? - Kapitan chciał go mieć przed południem, ale... - Uciął nagle naukowiec, rozglądając się dookoła. - Czyli to prawda? – Zareagowała żywo dziewczyna. – Nadal jest u niego K-- - Cicho bądź, idiotko! – Warknął stanowczo półszeptem przerywając jej, nachylając się przy tym bliżej niej przez blat stołu. – Spokojne życie Ci niemiłe? Radziłbym nie wspominać o tej sytuacji tak głośno... - Pouczył ją cicho. Brak ostrożności z jej strony nie pozwolił Akonowi nie skojarzyć jej z jej krewną, dawną Wicekapitan Dziewiątego Oddziału. - Prze-... Przepraszam. – Odpowiedziała zmieszana, po chwili dopiero pojąwszy zasadność ostrzeżenia przełożonego. Delikatnie obróciła się za siebie, spoglądając na tłum ludzi siedzących plecami do niej, po czym i ona nachyliła się nad stołem, aby zadać pytanie szeptem. – Czyli nadal tam jest? - Na to wygląda. – Począł wyjaśniać tak samo cicho, z wyrazem lekkiego zdenerwowania malującym się na twarzy. – Od wczoraj kapitan tylko raz wyszedł ze swojego laboratorium. Wydawał się wystarczająco poirytowany, żebym uwierzył, że siedzą tam razem. - Myślisz, że to dotyczy sprawy tych Ryoka? - Zdecydowanie. – Odpowiedział krótko, po czym zawiesił wzrok na groteskowo rozmazanym odbiciu swojej twarzy w ciemnej, mocnej, nieprzyjemnie zalatującej ziemią kawie, którą miał w plastikowym kubku. Niezręczna cisza panowała przez chwilę między dwojgiem kolegów z pracy; przerwał ją dopiero Akon, przygryzłszy wcześniej niepewnie wargę, po czym nachyliwszy się bardzo nisko nad stołem. – Pełniłem dyżur razem z Hiyosu, kiedy Kapitan wyszedł. Jestem prawie pewien, że słyszałem, jak wspominał o-- - Przepraszam najmocniej, Akon-san. – Przerwał mu nagle głos tak spokojny i jednostajny, iż strach, który zacisnął mu wówczas palce na gardle mógłby się wydać wręcz absurdalny. Dwójka członków SRT powoli spojrzała w kierunku stojącej przy ich stole Nemu, ze spokojem przyglądającej się ich tacom z jedzeniem. Przez krótką chwilę wydawało się, że cała trójka jest niema. - Mayuri-sama życzy sobie widzieć cię w swoim gabinecie. – Kiedy córka kapitana mówiła te słowa, Kuna skierowała na Akona spojrzenie przeszklonych, prawie przepraszających oczu. Wzrok Nemu wciąż utkwiony był na tacach z jedzeniem. – Oczywiście... jeśli nie jesteś zajęty posiłkiem. – Dodała po chwili, przenosząc spojrzenie na twarz naukowca. Mężczyzna westchnął po cichu i odpowiedział koleżance krótkim, niejednoznacznym grymasem. Doskonale wiedział, że zaproszenie, które właśnie otrzymał było jedynie ładnie opakowanym, nieznoszącym cienia sprzeciwu rozkazem, którego niewykonanie mogło grozić długą i niezbyt przyjemną wizytą w którymś z najniżej położonych laboratoriów, o których istnieniu zapewne ma pojęcie wyłącznie Mayuri... ewentualnie obniżeniem dniówki. Którakolwiek z tych opcji wydawałaby mu się bardziej przekonująca, koronnym argumentem za porzuceniem obiadu był wzrok Wicekapitan Nemu. Ktoś z pewnością mógłby powiedzieć, że to tylko wrażenie, jednak Akon poczuł w sobie przekonanie, że wraz z jej spojrzeniem, przygląda mu się ktoś jeszcze; iż patrzy na niego nikt inny jak Kapitan Kurotsuchi we własnej osobie. - Naturalnie. – Rzucił nie zdradzającym żadnych emocji głosem, podnosząc się z miejsca. Kiedy odchodził od stolika, czuł na sobie błagające o przebaczenie spojrzenie Kuny i cichą aprobatę obojga Kurotsuchich odbijającą się w oczach Nemu. Topniejące sople opuszczały z siebie raz po raz kolejne krople wody. Zamyślony Rōjūrō przyglądał się im ze spokojem zza okna swojego ciepłego gabinetu, trzymając na kolanach gitarę i co jakiś czas uderzając w struny. Każdy ruch jego ręką sprawiał, iż w pomieszczeniu na kilka sekund rozlegała się konająca melodia; pojedyncze westchnienie osoby smutnej i strapionej; kogoś, kto odniósł w życiu porażkę; wygnańca, człowieka, który nie należał nigdzie i nie posiadał miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać. Na twarzy kapitana malowały się cień i żal, nadając jej wyraz chłodniejszy niż powoli znikający z oczu mieszkańców Dworu śnieg. W którymś momencie, pomiędzy dźwiękami, drzwi gabinetu uchyliły się. Chociaż Ōtoribashi nie poświęcił temu zdarzeniu pozornie minimum uwagi, wciąż pogrążony w artystycznym, melancholijnym transie, niesiony gdzieś na skrzydłach własnej gitary, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż w pomieszczeniu pojawił się jego Wicekapitan. Izuru również przywykł do takich sytuacji; często zastawał swojego przełożonego z instrumentem w dłoniach i chociaż ten rzadko kiedy unosił znad niego wzrok w kierunku drzwi, kiedy Kira wchodził do pokoju, Rose zawsze o tym wiedział. Wydawał się w momencie gry w pewien sposób stapiać z otoczeniem, tworzyć niemożliwą do opisania słowami atmosferę, w której każdy, kto znajdował się w zasięgu nut jego melodii, na krótką chwilę wpuszczał go do swojej podświadomości, w której to Visored pozostawiał cząstkę siebie, krótką emocję lub historię. Izuru nie odważył się przerwać kapitanowi gry. W ciszy i bez słowa zbliżył się do biurka, na którym to zostawił starannie ułożony raport. W oddawanym materiale zawarł również zaległe raporty, których zdanie uniemożliwił mu pobyt w celi. - Izuru? – Odezwał się niespodzianie Rōjūrō przerywając grę. Kira był już w połowie drogi do wyjścia, kiedy zaskoczony odwrócił się lekko do swojego przełożonego. - Tak? - Pozwól tu proszę na chwilę. – Westchnął głęboko muzyk, odkładając jedyną rzecz, którą posługiwał się lepiej niż swoim mieczem. Izuru był zdezorientowany – nie był pewien, czego mógł chcieć od niego kapitan, jednak mimo to stosunkowo bezzwłocznie wykonał jego polecenie i raz jeszcze zbliżył się do jego biurka. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy jego zwieszony wzrok powędrował na twarz kapitana zorientował się, iż ten przygląda mu się dokładnie. - Czy wszystko w porządku, Izuru? – Zwrócił się do niego Rose, bacznie mu się przyglądając. - Ja... Tak. W najlepszym... - Odpowiedział bez krztyny wiary w to, co mówi. Kira od powrotu z celi wydawał się jeszcze bardziej pogrążony w depresyjnym zamyśleniu niż zazwyczaj. Odmawiał większości wyjść z przyjaciółmi, w całości poświęcając się papierkowej robocie. Pomimo tego, że był niewinny, czuł na sobie pewien rodzaj odpowiedzialności za całą sprawę. Coś wewnątrz jego głowy sprawiało, że nie mógł nawet spojrzeć w twarz Kapitanowi Ōtoribashiemu bez targającego nim poczucia wstydu. Przez ułamek sekundy, gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz, odniósł nawet wrażenie, iż miejsce przy biurku zajmuje jego poprzedni kapitan. - Od jakiegoś czasu wydajesz się strasznie przybity. Domyślam się, że pobyt w celi nie służy szczególnie człowiekowi... - Rose zrobił w tym miejscu pauzę, oczekując jakiegokolwiek odzewu, Izuru jednak jedynie odwrócił głowę. - ...Cóż, chyba rozumiem. – Stwierdził chłodno, po czym wziął do rąk jedną ze stron przyniesionych przez swojego zastępcę. – Dziękuję, Izuru. Przejrzę te dokumenty i wezwę cię do siebie jeśli będę miał co do nich jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. - Zrozumiałem. – Odpowiedział cicho kłaniając się nisko Kira, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Izuru? – Rōjūrō ponownie zatrzymał go w połowie gabinetu. - Tak, kapitanie? - Jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, przyjdź do mnie. – Zasugerował mu ze spokojem w głosie. – Jestem Kapitanem Trzeciego Oddziału, tak jak ty jesteś jego zastępcą. Moim obowiązkiem jest sprawowanie opieki nad swoimi ludźmi. Ty nie jesteś wyjątkiem od tej reguły... Zaufaj mi. Wicekapitan nabrał już powietrza, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak ostatecznie słowo utknęło mu w gardle. Ostatecznie skłonił się tylko raz jeszcze, czym wywołał swego rodzaju wątły cień uśmiechu na szczupłej twarzy Rōjūrō, po czym śpiesznym krokiem udał się w kierunku drzwi, jak gdyby obawiał się, że kapitan zatrzyma go po raz trzeci. Parę godzin później, odpowiadając na wezwanie starego przyjaciela, Usagi Yamada stawił się pod bramą baraków Drugiego Oddziału. Dawna sukcesywna służba w Onmitsukidō, pomimo wszelkich późniejszych zawirowań, nadal gwarantowała mu możliwość wejścia na tereny podległe Tajnym Służbom Operacyjnym bez większego kłopotu czy zamieszania. Czym prędzej udał się w kierunku biura Oficera Takamaru, chociaż kiedy znalazł się już na dusznym, bogato urządzonym korytarzu, jego krok począł zwalniać z każdym metrem coraz bardziej. W końcu, kiedy były Dowódca Plutonu Śledczego znalazł się już pod drzwiami gabinetu Yamarō, jego twarz była już zlana pąsem. Wszelkie możliwe obrazy rozpusty i hedonizmu w wykonaniu Shihōina, które zazwyczaj bezczelnie gwałciły jego oczy ilekroć pojawiał się w jego gabinecie w większości przypadków nie robiły na nim już żadnego wrażenia, niemniej wciąż jednak wizyty u dawnego dowódcy sił skrytobójczych wywoływały u niego plątaninę sprzecznych uczuć, z wyraźną dominacją niechęci. A trzeba było dać się gdzieś zamknąć... Po dłuższej chwili namysłu, Usagi z westchnięciem na ustach wszedł do gabinetu, ku jego zaskoczeniu zamiast gromady młodych dziewcząt i chłopców w skąpych strojach, powitał go intensywny zapach migdałów oraz głośne kichnięcie Oficera Takamaru. - Jesteś masochistą. Przecież od smrodu tych kadzideł nawet ja dostałbym alergii... - Burknął Yamada osłaniając nos rękawem. Północna Gwiazda siedział przy otwartym oknie, za wszelką cenę starając się zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Jego skóra była pełna przebarwień przypominających znamiona w kolorze wina – wyraźnie stara alergia dawała mu się we znaki. Chociaż woń kadzideł była już zbyt intensywna, aby mogła komukolwiek sprawiać przyjemność, a wysypka na ciele Yamarō z pewnością nie była niczym przyjemnym, na twarzy Usagiego pojawił się delikatny, złośliwy uśmiech. - Dalej na złość naturze próbujesz przekonać się do migdałów? – Zadrwił gość. - Zamilcz. – Wykasłał Yamarō. – Chciałem przygotować nastrój na twoje przybycie i-- - Zdanie uwięzło mu w gardle, gdy szarpnął nim kolejny atak kaszlu. - „Nastrój na moje przybycie”? Jeśli z moimi wizytami kojarzą ci się duszności i wysypka, muszę tu częściej przychodzić~ - Wciąż sarkał Usagi, oparłszy się o jedną z szafek. - To jest kompletny brak szacunku... - Wydusił z siebie z ledwością Shihōin. - A to jest kompletny brak umiaru, o myśleniu nie wspominając. – Westchnął głęboko Yamada, po czym ospale wyciągnął przed siebie skrywane w rękawie tanto. - Hadō 58. Tenran... - Wyrzucił z siebie, po czym dzierżony przez niego sztylet począł obracać się w powietrzu, tworząc niewielki, zgarniający lekko beżowy dym wir powietrza, który następnie rozproszył się, pędząc zebrany aromat w kierunku okna. - Cóż za... niekonwencjonalne wykorzystanie Kidō... - Smarknął Yamarō. – To w sumie do Ciebie podobne... Cóż, tak czy inaczej dzię-- - Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Zrobiłem to tylko po to, żeby szybciej stąd wyjść. – Rzucił teatralnie Usagi, podchodząc do biurka Shihōina. – Więc? Co to za niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa? Wysłałeś po mnie tą cudaczną małpę, więc domyślam się, że coś jest na rzeczy... Czyżby coś odnośnie tych fałszywych zeznań w sprawie Matsumoto? - Zapewniam Cię, że gdybym miał ochotę pogawędzić tu o Rangiku Matsumoto, zaprosiłbym ją razem z Tobą. – Odburknął skrywając zaczerwieniony nos w chusteczce. – Z resztą, być może wtedy chętniej byś się tu przytaszczył~ Usagi nie wątpił, że Yamarō nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby przyszedł z Rangiku, mimo to Yamada doskonale wiedział, że on i Shihōin mieliby zapewne dwie różne wizje takiego spotkania. - Ta rozmowa w ogóle dokądś zmierza? Czy może wezwałeś mnie tu dla zabawy? – Usagi przetarł oczy dłonią. Chociaż w gabinecie dało się już swobodnie oddychać, mocny zapach nadal gryzł go w oczy. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak bardzo źle musi czuć się teraz uczulony na orzechy Yamarō. - Phi~ - Odpowiedział mu Takamaru, po czym zaczął kręcić się na krześle. – Gdybyś odwiedzał mnie tu częściej, pewnie łatwiej byłoby mi przejść do konkretów. - Oj gadajże już, pierdoło, bo przecież noc mnie tu zastanie… - Yamadzie powoli kończyła się cierpliwość. - Hm? Co takiego? – Oficer Onmitsukidō począł obracać się coraz wolniej, aż w końcu jego fotel zatrzymał się w miejscu, tuż na wprost Usagiego. – Chciałbyś zostać na noc? - Zamknij się, zboczeńcu~! – Ryknął, a w chwilę później w jego kierunku poleciała jedna ze stojących na regale buddyjskich figurek. - Ahaha~, już, już~ Złość piękności szkodzi. – Spróbował złagodzić sytuację Yamarō. – Postaram się szybciutko przejść do konkretów. - Ty nie umiesz „szybciutko przejść do konkretów”... - Odpowiedział natychmiast skrywając twarz za dłońmi Usagi. - Zatem, pozwól, że cię zaskoczę. – Shihōin rozsiadł się wygodnie w krześle, po czym poprawił luźną yukatę, którą miał na sobie. – Zapewne słyszałeś już, że awansowałem Santokiego Tokuro na mojego osobistego strażnika? - Brat tego Tokuro? – Spytał zainteresowany Shinigami z Ósemki, oglądając kolejne zalegające na półkach figurki, profilaktycznie przygotowując się do rzutu kolejną. – Awansujesz dzieciaka za nazwisko? - A cóż w tym złego? – Oficer oparł się o blat biurka poczym posłał rozmówcy kokieteryjne spojrzenie. – Co ja poradzę, że mam słabość do króliczków? - Przecież ja cię wykastruję, niewyżyty pojebie~! – Wtem kolejne figurka wycelowana w Takamaru rozbiła się na ścianie za jego plecami. – Jeżeli natychmiast nie przestaniesz mnie wkurwiać i nie przejdziesz do konkretów, to przysięgam, że poskładam cię jak mebla z Ikei a potem wyjdę stąd i doniosę tej płaskiej małpie od Fēngów, że -- - Podaruj sobie tą zmyślną groźbę, o Wielki Hatamoto~ - Zadrwił zeń bezczelnie Shihōin. - Pfft~ - Obruszył się Yamada. – Może gdybyś nie miał nic wspólnego z tamtą sprawą, zrobiłoby to na mnie wrażenie, o Wielki Lordzie Shihōin. Między dwojgiem mężczyzn doszło do wymiany surowych, chłodnych spojrzeń, jednak ostatecznie w ciągu dwóch uderzeń serca przerodziły się one w dość infantylne uśmiechy. - Więc? Chciałeś, żebym tu przyszedł, żeby przewietrzyć ci ten syf, czy może naprawdę masz mi do powiedzenia coś ważnego? – Spytał Usagi poprawiając jeden z kenseikanów. Yamarō już nabierał powietrza, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak Yamada przerwał mu w ostatniej chwili. – Nie, nie to. Ten żart jest stary i już nikogo nie śmieszy. Powiedz mi, co masz mi naprawdę do powiedzenia... - Służyłeś wystarczająco długo pod moją komendą, żeby wiedzieć, że o wiele łatwiej niż opisywać pewne rzeczy będzie mi je pokazać. – Z tymi słowami na ustach, Shihōin wstał z miejsca i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Więc, Usagi? Co byś powiedział na malutki spacer do naszej świeżo odremontowanej Podziemnej Sali Przesłuchań? – Powiedziawszy to, położył dłoń na jego barku. – Jestem pewien, że to dobre miejsce, żeby uciąć sobie pogawędkę o starych czasach… Poza tym, powiedzmy, że mam tam dla Ciebie coś, co powinno Cię zaciekawić. Tego samego dnia wieczorem, niebo zapłonęło nienaturalnym wręcz płomieniem pomarańczy i czerwieni, nadając przy tym chmurom koloru węgla. Na jednym ze wzgórz, z którego śnieg w ciągu dnia zdołał już całkowicie zniknąć, znajdował się pojedynczy nagrobek. Rzadko ktokolwiek przychodził w tamto miejsce, jednak mimo to, tego wieczora, ktoś pojawił się przed osamotnionym pomnikiem. Shūhei Hisagi stanął tuż przed nagrobkiem swojego dawnego kapitana, zawieszając zmęczone, niepewne spojrzenie na grawerze z nazwiskiem Kaname Tōsena. Kiedy zamykał oczy, bardzo dokładnie widział przed sobą twarz pokonanego mentora, na krótko przed tym, jak skonał w Sztucznej Karakurze. Jego pobielałe oczy, wciąż zdolne dostrzec jego twarz dzięki hollowfikacji przyglądały mu się ze zrozumieniem, a słaby, cichy głos szeptał coś, jednak Hisagi nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów. Shūhei zdawał sobie sprawę, że być może wkrótce rozpocznie się kolejna wojna. W raportach czytał o niewyobrażalnej sile najeźdźców, a przysłuchując się kolejnym rozmową zasłyszanym gdzieś na korytarzu, zadawał sobie pytanie, ile jeszcze krwi będzie musiało popłynąć, nim na świecie w końcu zapanuje sprawiedliwy pokój, o którym tak często wspominał Tōsen. W pewnym momencie, zupełnie niespodziewanie, Hisagi poczuł czyjąś obecność. Przez krótką chwilę odniósł wrażenie, że gdy ten pogrążył się w bezgłośnej modlitwie, tuż obok niego stanął Kapitan Kaname, jednak kiedy otworzył oczy, zorientował się, iż to nie zmarły przybył na to miejsce. - Kapitan Komamura? – Zapytał zaskoczony Shūhei. - Wybacz, że przeszkodziłem ci w zadumie, Hisagi. – Odezwał się swoim silnym, miarowym głosem Sajin. - Nie, nic nie szkodzi... - Wicekapitan Dziewiątki ponownie spuścił wzrok. Przez chwilę chciał zapytać Kapitana Komamury, co sprowadza go w to miejsce, szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że nie byłoby to ani mądre, ani odpowiednie pytanie. Koniec końców, on i Kaname byli niegdyś dobrymi przyjaciółmi. - Hisagi... - Przerwał ostatecznie ciszę Komamura. – Zastanawiam się, jak w tej sytuacji postąpiłby Tōsen. Aizen poniósł klęskę i odpowiedział za swoje zbrodnie. Chociaż podobno zyskał nieśmiertelność, pogrzebano go gdzieś głęboko w podziemnych celach. Ichimaru zginął śmiercią zdrajcy, na jaką zasłużył. Ale Tōsen był inny. Jestem pewien, że ty też to widziałeś. W momencie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd, nie było w nim już pychy ani nienawiści. Zrozumiał, że ścieżka do sprawiedliwości nie może biec przez zemstę ani rozlew krwi. – Sajin uniósł nieludzki łeb ku niebu. – Soul Society znów znalazło się w godzinie kryzysu. Po raz kolejny ktoś chce podnieść miecz na nasz spokój. Ulicami znów spłynie krew niewinnych. Zginą ojcowie, matki, bracia, siostry, nauczyciele, mentorzy... przyjaciele... Tōsen często rozmawiał ze mną, czym jest prawdziwy pokój. Powiedz mi, Hisagi... Czy potrafisz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie...? Chłodny wiatr z zachodu poruszył bezlistnymi, suchymi ramionami drzewa, które rosło tuż za samotnym nagrobkiem. Shūhei zamknął oczy, jak gdyby to właśnie w nim pragnął usłyszeć odpowiedź, którą mógłby podać mu Kapitan Tōsen... Niestety, nic nie usłyszał. '18. The Conversation II' Droga do wspomnianej przez Yamarō Podziemnej Sali Przesłuchań wiodła przez wąski, piwniczny korytarz, pełen śliskich, stromych, niewyprawionych schodów, przez co przypominający raczej zejście do jaskini niż do jakiejkolwiek użytkowej części budynków Onmitsukidō. Chociaż nie znajdowali się jeszcze nawet w jej pobliżu, obraz korytarza, podobnie jak niosące się nim echo skapującej z sufitu lodowatej wody, bardzo szybko wywołały w Usagim, który dwukrotnie już z ledwością uniknął przewrócenia się na niezbyt bezpiecznych stopniach, pewne wątpliwości względem remontu, który podobno niedawno przeszła sala. Pokonanie każdych kolejnych dziesięciu stopni sprawiało, że powietrze wydawało się coraz bardziej wilgotne, a zastygający w powietrzu oddech przybierał barwę coraz wyraźniejszej bieli, za to odległość dzieląca ich od sali, w której na Yamadę rzekomo miała czekać „niespodzianka” nie wydawała się zmniejszyć ani o kawałek. Niedługo po pokonaniu sto trzynastego stopnia, od momentu, w którym znużony drogą w dół zaczął je liczyć, Shinigami z Ósmego Oddziału podświadomie zaczął poddawać wątpliwości istnienie jakiejkolwiek Podziemnej Sali Przesłuchań, a już tym bardziej jakiejkolwiek niespodzianki wartej takiego zachodu. Jedyne pocieszenie odnajdywał w zarzuconym na plecy, ciepły, grubym futrze o barwie atramentu, które Yamarō wręczył mu na krótko przed wejściem do korytarza, kiedy to stanowczo odmówił mu propozycji, aby przytulić się dla ogrzania. Pomimo lat spędzonych na służbie w Onmitsukidō i setek przeprowadzonych przesłuchań, dla Usagiego wynalazki pokroju „Podziemnych Sal Przesłuchań” były czymś nie tyle nowym, co rozczarowującym. Rzadko zdarzało się, aby przesłuchiwanym przez niego ludziom udało się cokolwiek przed nim ukryć; wydobycie z nich niezbędnych informacji zawsze powodziło się bez wyrywania im paznokci czy zębów zardzewiałymi kombinerkami, oblewania ich wrzątkiem tudzież innych wynaturzeń wyjętych rodem z filmów klasy c. Wyglądało na to, że dawnym fachem Yamady mógł zająć się teraz każdy byle cymbał, który ma wystarczająco oleju w głowię, żeby złapać za właściwą część nożyka do tapet i nie zabić delikwenta w trakcie „rozmowy”. Chłopak westchnął głęboko na tę myśl, wzbijając w powietrze obłok gęstej, białej niczym śnieg pary. Wygląda na to, że resztki klasy reprezentowanej przez Onmitsukidō zniknęły razem z księżycem i gwiazdami w ich herbie. Z resztą, czego innego spodziewać się po jednostce dowodzonej przez żywą reinkarnację menopauzy starej prababki Fēngowej... Spojrzenie zmęczonych monotonią wędrówki oczu czwartego oficera Ósmego Oddziału zamarzło na plecach idącego przed nim przyjaciela. Wiele mógł powiedzieć na jego temat, ale od kiedy piecza nad Służbami Specjalnymi została odebrana Klanowi Shihōin, Onmitsukidō stało się dla Usagiego wątłym, zubożałym cieniem tego, co reprezentowało sobą dawniej. Z tego zamyślenia Yamadę wyrwało dopiero silne, głośne kichnięcie. - Kogo to ma skłonić do psychicznego zmęczenia, więźniów czy przesłuchujących? – Odezwał się w końcu z mieszanką irytacji i zmęczenia w głosie Usagi. – Poza tym, jak głęboko w dół prowadzi ten tunel? Skoro jest aż tak głęboki, musicie trzymać tam albo naprawdę dobre wino, albo Aizena we własnej osobie... - Ach, bo widzisz, winda się zepsuła~ - Odwrócił się do niego z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy Shihōin. – Poza tym, dobrze wiesz, że Sōsuke Aizen jest przetrzymywany w więzieniach pod strażą Jedynki~… Także jeżeli planujesz kolejną wielką rewolucję, obawiam się, że Twoja księżniczka znajduje się w innym zamku~ Yamada westchnął jedynie głęboko, w duchu przekonując sam siebie do zignorowania zaczepki. Mimo to, nie udało mu się powstrzymać malującej się na jego licu dezaprobaty, którą natychmiast dostrzegł na niej Yamarō. - Jeny, naburmuszony jak zwykle... Mógłbyś się czasami uśmiechnąć, wiesz? – Burknął niezadowolony Shihōin. - Jest o kilkanaście stopni za zimno, a Ty jesteś przynajmniej o kilka decybeli za głośno, żebym miał się uśmiechać. – Odciął się natychmiast Usagi, jednak jego rozmówcy nawet przez myśl nie przeszło ustępować. - Naprawdę, marudzisz jak dziecko w drodze do dentysty... - Wzruszył ramionami były dowódca szlacheckiego rodu. – Co prawda przed nami jeszcze spory kawałek drogi, ale dlaczego by tak nie pomyśleć o pozytywach? Jakby nie patrzeć, to fantastyczna okazja, żebyśmy mogli spędzić trochę czasu razem; porozmawiać, wymienić myśli~ - Podczas kiedy Yamarō odpłynął już do swojego świata, zatapiając się w zupełnie ignorowanym przez Usagiego monologu, Yamada doszedł do wniosku, że jedyny pozytyw, jaki w tym momencie dostrzega, to możliwość zepchnięcia kamrata ze schodów i powrotu na górę, mimo to postanowił nie dzielić się z nim tą myślą. Jeżeli marsz nie dobiegnie końca w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu minut, być może raz jeszcze rozpatrzy ten plan. Yamada raz jeszcze westchnął głęboko, próbując powstrzymać ziewnięcie. Nieprzezroczysty obłok o barwie mleka na krótki moment ponownie rozlał się przed jego oczyma, sprawiając, iż Shinigami ponownie źle postawiwszy nogę omal nie przewrócił się na plecy swojego przyjaciela. Była to zdecydowanie ostatnia rzecz jakiej mógł chcieć, biorąc pod uwagę to, czego musiałby wysłuchiwać później. O wiele bardziej komfortowym rozwiązaniem, o ile można w tej sytuacji było w ogóle mówić o komforcie, było pozostać przy aktualnym akompaniamencie kroków i mówiącego do siebie Yamarō. Marsz wydawał się trwać w nieskończoność. Na pewnym jego etapie, Usagi zdał już sobie sprawę, że wpadł w hipnotyczny letarg, brnąć bez większego sensu przed siebie, zapominając przy tym o temperaturze, bólu nóg, zmęczeniu i wciąż przeciągającym się wywodzie Shihōina. W sercu Yamady pozostawały już ostatnie strzępy nadziei i cierpliwości, kiedy niespodziewanie znajdujące się pod ich nogami stopnie przerodziły się w prostą powierzchnię. Dawny komisarz podniósł wzrok; znaleźli się przed olbrzymią, żelazną bramą, na której roiło się od wszelkiego rodzaju zamków, mechanizmów i pieczęci. Z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu, wzbudziły one w Usagim nienaturalną fascynację. - Niezłe cacko, nieprawdaż? – Zwrócił się do niego Yamarō. – Skoro wspominaliśmy już naszego starego, poczciwego Kapitana Aizena, brama, której tak się przyglądasz w niczym nie ustępuje tej, która broni dostępu do Muken. - ...Co jest po drugiej stronie? – Spytał przesunąwszy dłonią po jednej z krat. - Za chwilę się przekonasz~ - Zapowiedział ciemnoskóry, zaraz po czym wszystkie skomplikowane konstrukcje znajdujące się na powierzchni wrót powstały z martwych, wznosząc industrialną pieśń powitalną. - ...Naprawdę. Gdybyś patrzył na mnie tak, jak patrzysz na te zatrzaski... - Westchnął mimowolnie Shihōin. - Zamknij się, zboczeńcu... - Potępił go bez przywiązania w głosie, wciąż zajęty obrazem żelaznej rewolucji malującym się na jego oczach Usagi. Tymczasem na powierzchni, nad częścią dworu rozpostarły się ciemne niby kłęby dymu, zwiastujące ulewny deszcz chmury. Pojedyncze pary Shinigami przemykały gdzieś w pośpiechu między budynkami, chcąc zdążyć znaleźć sobie schronienie, nim utopiony w czerni obłok bezlitośnie przemoczy ich aż do kości. Niektórzy w akcie desperacji przebiegając chronili głowy dokumentami, które mieli złożyć swojemu szefostwu. Po kilkunastu minutach, z nieba poczęły spadać pierwsze, duże krople, które uderzając w szyby wydawały z siebie ponurą melodię. Wewnątrz swojego gabinetu, Kapitan Piątego Oddziału w pełni oddał się trudnej sztuce sprawiania pozorów. W trybie błyskawicznym znalazł co bardziej gorliwym pracusiom jakieś zajęcie, po czym sam zabarykadował się u siebie w biurze pod pretekstem wypełniania niesamowicie pilnych dokumentów, adresowanych do samego Wszechkapitana Yamamoto. Kiedy tylko Hirako miał już pewność, że nikt nie powinien zakłócać jego spokoju, blondyn położywszy nogi na blacie swojego biurka począł bujać się na krześle, wsłuchując się przy tym orkiestrze szkła i płaczącego deszczu i składając z co starszych raportów samoloty, którym później fundował podróż dookoła gabinetu. Wzrok utkwiony miał gdzieś daleko, poza tarmoszonymi przez późno popołudniowy, zimowy wicher suchymi, ogołoconymi z liśćmi gałęziami drzew, które salutowały mu zza okna, a jego myśli szalały gdzieś dookoła mniej lub bardziej nieokreślonych spraw – prawdopodobnie wyrwany do odpowiedzi, sam nie potrafiłby dokładnie określić, co aż tak odcięło go od rzeczywistości. Z tej głębokiej zadumy wyrwało go dopiero pukanie do drzwi, na które zareagował równie żywo, co gdyby był to alarm o najeździe nieprzyjaciela. O mały włos nie spadając z siedzenia natychmiast zerwał nogi z blatu, po czym w pośpiechu poprawił krawat, po czym chwycił w dłonie kilka przypadkowych papierów, które wciąż jeszcze nie zostały przez niego przerobione na kolejnych reprezentantów zdobywców przestworzy samozwańczego króla origami. - Nie wspominałem, że jestem bardzo zajęty? – Odchrząknąwszy wcześniej spytał przed drzwi. – Jestem też do tego pogrążony w śmiertelnej, niesamowicie zaraźliwej chorobie! - To ja, dupku. – Odpowiedziała mu Sarugaki wchodząc do gabinetu, wyraźnie pozbawiona jakichkolwiek chęci do żartów. - O, to ty, konusie... - Shinji spojrzał na nią znad trzymanej do góry nogami kserokopii zeszłotygodniowej ankiety dotyczącej zadowolenia z pracy na rzecz Piątego Oddziału. – Czego tu szukasz? – Spytał, udając do granic możliwości zafascynowanego treścią tabelek. Dzięki Bogu przynajmniej potrafię czytać do góry nogami... - Od razu mówię, że nie mam żarcia dla ciebie. - Nawet gdybyś miał, mógłbyś je sobie z miejsca w sadzić w to swoje chude, parchate, łyse dupsko, łysolu. – Burknęła agresywnie, zatrzymując się na środku gabinetu. - Pięknie się odzywasz do swojego przełożonego, pięęęknie~ - Sprowokował ją Shinji, jednak wówczas spostrzegł w jej grymasie powagę. Wiedział, że tym razem mu nie odpowie; że tym razem nie przyszła tu, jak to miała w zwyczaju, ot tak go powyzywać i pozawracać mu dupę. – ...Więc? Czego dusza pragnie? - ...Shinji... - Zaczęła, jednak kiedy wymówiła jego imię, w gabinecie ponownie zapanowała cisza. - Chryste~ - Westchnął przeciągle opierając głowę na ręku. – Jeśli przyszłaś napastować mnie tu tą smutną gębą i rozsiewać depresje jak pieprzoną grypę, może powinnaś złożyć do staruszka papiery o przeniesienie do Trójki? Jestem pewien, że Rose byłby oczarowany, gdybyś-- - Shinji... - Przerwała mu nagle. – Przyszłam tu, bo chcę postawić sprawę jasno. – W tle wciąż było słychać krople deszczu, coraz bardziej histerycznie dobijające się do wnętrza pomieszczenia. – Mam kompletnie w dupie ten śmieszny roleplay, na który pozwalacie sobie Ty, Rose i Kensei. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ściągnę z siebie te obrzydliwe, czarne łachy i wrócę do Świata Ludzi. Żałuję, że dałam się przekonać temu niemytemu bucowi Uraharze, żeby wrócić tu i przyglądać się, jak posłusznie liżecie dupę ludziom, którzy potraktowali nas jak śmieci w momencie, kiedy najbardziej ich potrzebowaliśmy. - Hiyor-- - Zamknij się. – Przerwała mu natychmiast stanowczo. - ...Dowiesz się, co mam do powiedzenia, a potem możesz nawet recytować sutry – gówno mnie to obchodzi. – Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści i spojrzała przyjacielowi głęboko w oczy. – Kiedy tylko Twoja Fruzia od fajerwerków, fanka kapitana kurdupla wróci do siebie, zwijam manatki i wracam do domu. Jeśli nie pasuje Ci na tym stołku, posadź na nim tą rudą. To też w gruncie rzeczy gówno mnie obchodzi. – Sarugaki w tym momencie ucichła, pozostawiając między nimi nieprzyjemną, niezręczną ciszę. - Hiyori... - Hirako podniósł się powoli z miejsca i przyjrzał się rozmówczyni. To nie gniew przez nią przemawiał. – Po co tak naprawdę przyszłaś? - Ja... - Odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej pauzie dawna Wicekapitan Dwunastego Oddziału. Słowa więzły jej w gardle; wyrzucała je z siebie z pewnym trudem. Ostatecznie westchnęła i odwróciła się lekko w kierunku drzwi. – Po prostu obiecaj mi, że to gówno sprzed stu lat się nie powtórzy. - P-- - Stul pysk. Oczekuję od Ciebie tylko jednego słowa. Jeśli nie możesz mi tego obiecać, spieprzam do domu jeszcze dzisiaj. – Zapowiedziała nienaturalnie spokojnym dla siebie tonem, który towarzyszył jej przez całą rozmowę. Deszcz wciąż tłukł w szybę gabinetu, w nadziei, że znajdujący się wewnątrz ludzie nie pozostaną obojętni na jego błagalne prośby; jego palce odbijały się głośnym echem od ścian pomieszczenia. Sarugaki zdążyła już zwątpić, że usłyszy jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, kiedy w końcu Hirako odpowiedział; - W porządku. Masz moje słowo. Niezależnie od tego, jak potoczy się sytuacja, nie narażę nas na podobne niebezpieczeństwo. – Po tej deklaracji, Shinji zwiesił spojrzenie; jego wzrok potoczył się gdzieś po przypadkowo porozrzucanych na biurku dokumentów. W gardle czuł gorycz tych słów. Smak tak gorzki i nieprzyjemny, że zbudził z martwych poczucie winy za los Momo Hinamori i przyjaciół, z którymi ostatnie sto lat spędził w Świecie Ludzi. – Obiecuję. – Powtórzył, chcąc przekonać do tych słów za równo ją, jak i siebie. - ...Skoro tak, to odpuść sobie ten wyraz twarzy. Wyglądasz jak basset, któremu nie pozwolono spać na kanapie. – Rzuciła zatrzymując się na chwilę przed wyjściem, obdarowując rozmówcę czymś na kształt cienia smutnego, przepraszającego uśmiechu. – Ewentualnie mogę zanieść do staruszka prośbę o przeniesienie cię do Trzeciego Oddziału. Rose na pewno ułożyłby jakąś kołysankę o tym lisim pysku... Hirako odpowiedział jej tylko podobnym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy wyszła, blondyn opadł ciężko na siedzenie, jak gdyby stoczył właśnie najcięższą walkę w swoim życiu, po czym bez konkretnej przyczyny począł przewracać w dłoniach papierowy samolocik; ostatni, który leżał u niego na biurku, bacznie mu się przyglądając. Złośliwy duch przywołał mu przed oczy wspomnienie fałszywego, nieskazitelnego uśmiechu Wicekapitana Sōsuke. Być może była to zemsta deszczu, który w ostatnich agonalnych podrygach pozwolił sobie jeszcze na kilka pojedynczych uderzeń w szybę. - Kapitanie Hirako! – Zawołał go nagle któryś z oficerów, wbiegłszy do jego gabinetu bez jakiejkolwiek zapowiedzi. - Czy powinienem wywiesić na drzwiach komunikat o śmiertelnej chorobie, żeby jeden jełop z drugim załapał, że nie mam czasu wysłuchiwać teraz skarg i zażaleń na przeciąg na korytarzu i inne kluczowe problemy Soul Society? – Wyrzucił z siebie z przekąsem nie patrząc nawet w stronę gościa. - Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, ale został Pan wezwany do Baraków Pierwszego Oddziału na natychmiastowe, pilne zebranie loży kapitanów. W tym samym czasie, potężne, żelazne wrota poderwały się z miejsca, wystawiając oczy dwóch Shinigami na kontakt ostrym, nieprzyjemnym, jasnym światłem. Co prawda Yamarō miał ze sobą swoje złote gogle, które zwykł nosić na czole, jednak Usagi musiał pomóc sobie zasłaniając twarz luźnym rękawem jego Shihakushō. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy błysk ustąpił, Yamada opuścił dłoń i mrugnął kilkakrotnie, aby móc odzyskać pełną kontrolę nad zmysłem wzroku. Podziemna Sala Przesłuchań była ogromną, naturalną komnatą, skąpaną w atramentowej, spłowiałej, surowej części i lazurytowym, szlachetnym, głębokim błękicie. W ciemnej skale znajdowały się cztery rzędy okrągłych sadzawek o średnicy kilku metrów, na środku których znajdowały się niewielkie wysepki z celami z krat wzmocnionych barierami. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że emanująca lekkim, błękitnym, w pewien sposób magicznym światłem oraz wzmacniające ochronę cel zaklęcia były jedynymi źródłami światła wewnątrz sali. Yamada postąpił dwa kroki naprzód – w jego głowie zrodziło się pytanie, czym w takim razie było światło, które powitało ich w tym miejscu? Nim jednak zdołał odnaleźć jakąkolwiek zadowalającą, logiczną odpowiedź, z chwili zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Yamarō. - Skaandaal~ Skaandaal~ - Rzucił teatralnie drwiącym, przeciągłym głosem, wykonując przy tym mnóstwo ekspresywnych póz, przy których w ten czy inny sposób opierał się o przyjaciela lub chwytał go za jego szaty. – Przecież tego typu gabinety przesłuchań nie są zgodne z wymogami Centrali, toż to niemoraaalnee~ - Shihōin ruszył przed siebie, dając tym samym sygnał kompanowi, aby i ten ruszył za nim. Usagi przez cały czas rozglądał się dookoła. Podziemna Sala Przesłuchań miała w sobie coś do tego stopnia fascynującego, że nawet zmanierowana parodia, jakiej dopuszczał się w tym momencie Yamarō wydawała mu się obojętna. Miejsce to, być może nieco wbrew swojemu przeznaczeniu, wprowadzało swego rodzaju atmosferę spokoju do wnętrza świadomości odwiedzającego. Jakkolwiek absurdalnym mogłoby się to wydawać, emocję, która najwyraźniej wypełniała wówczas serce Yamady, tuż obok obsesyjnej fascynacji, można by określić swego rodzaju odpowiednikiem relaksu; kojącą pustką, wywołującą złudzenie, jakoby wszystkie trapiące daną osobę problemy pozostały na progu ogromnej komnaty. Oficer Takamaru ostatecznie zatrzymał się przy jednej z sadzawek. Dopiero wtedy Usagi zorientował się, że znajdująca się na niej cela jest chyba jedyną wewnątrz całego olbrzymiego pomieszczenia, w której faktycznie znajdował się człowiek. Yamada zmrużył oczy – nieprzejrzysty błękit rozpostartej między kratami bariery sprawiał, że widział wyłącznie zarys sylwetki znajdującego się wewnątrz człowieka, zupełnie jakby spoglądał przez zaparowane naczynie. - No, Usagi? Jak tam wrażenia? – Zapytał wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie ciemnoskóry. - Muszę przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewałem. – Odparł wciąż wyraźnie zdumiony Usagi. - Czyżby od pracy pod okiem Nanao Ise na starość zaczął w Tobie wzbierać pracoholizm? A może po prostu kręcą Cię takie metraże? – Yamarō stanął obok niego. – Nie przypominam sobie, abyś chociaż raz wydawał się tak zainteresowany, kiedy zapraszałem Cię do Złotych Piasków... - Przymknij się, Yamarō. – Rzucił płytko w odpowiedzi. – A pomyśleć, że dobrze Ci szło. W pewnym momencie, pozornie samoistnie, między sadzawką a wysepką uformował się ciemny i długi niczym cień mostek. Dwójka Shinigami skorzystała z niego, jednak Usagi zatrzymał się na jego granicy. W tym czasie, Shihōin wykonał kilka ruchów dłońmi i wymamrotał coś pod nosem – w odpowiedzi, część krat uniosła się, a wewnątrz bariery o kształcie walca pojawiło się prostokątne wejście, ukazujące oczom chłopaka z kenseikanami osobę, która znajdowała się wewnątrz celi. Była to kobieta, zupełnie naga, wisząca na opuszczonych ze w całości ukrytej górnej części komnaty łańcuchach, których ogniwa wydawały się być wykute wyłącznie z Reishi, a które krępowały jej dłonie aż do łokci. Miała bardzo długie, sięgające pośladków włosy w kolorze stopionej czekolady, poprzecinane miejscami pasemkami w kolorze mleka. Pozostawione w absolutnym nieładzie, opadały kaskadami, skrywając niezgrabnie jej twarz, nieduże piersi i szczupły brzuch. Nogi ledwie dotykały jej ziemi. Chociaż Yamada nie mógł dostrzec jej oczu, sprawiała wrażenie śpiącej. - Pozwól, że przedstawię ci naszą słodziutką pralinkę... - Zapowiedział głosem prezentera telewizyjnego starszy brat Yoruichi, wchodząc do wnętrza celi i chwytając więźniarkę za jej szczupłe barki. – ...Jakkolwiek rzecz jasna ma na imię~ - Ona...? - Tak, żyje, jak najbardziej. – Zapewnił przyjaciela Yamarō nim ten zdążył dokończyć pytanie, po czym wymierzył jej klapsa w pozbawione ubrań pośladki. – A co, chciałeś spytać o numer telefonu? Nie ładnie, Usagi, nie ładnie... - Pogroził mu palcem kompan, jednak Yamada puścił to mimo uszu. - Kim ona jest? – Dziedzic tytułu Hatamoto skierował spojrzenie w kierunku Shihōina, który raz po raz wyglądał w jego kierunku zza pleców pochwyconej z infantylnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, zupełnie jak dziecko wyglądające zza drzewa, za którym ukryło się podczas gry w berka czy chowanego. – Co prawda mógłbym posądzać Cię o wszystkie możliwe perwersje, ale wygląda mi to raczej na sprawę służbową. - Nie sypiam z ludźmi, których teczki wciąż mam na biurku. – Dobiegła go odpowiedź z poziomu poniżej pasa dziewczyny. - W takim razie w ramach bezpieczeństwa dostarczę Ci swoją jeszcze dzisiaj. – Burknął pod nosem bardziej do siebie niż do Yamarō Usagi, przyglądając się wiązaniu na ramionach kobiety. Po całej sali echem poniósł się dźwięk uderzenia, kiedy obie dłonie Oficera Takamaru znalazły się lekko poniżej bioder dziewczyny. - To, mój drogi przyjacielu... - Zaczął, gdy jego lewa dłoń poczęła przesuwać się wzdłuż brzucha pojmanej, gładząc jej skórę, a zatrzymując się dopiero na jej piersi. - ...jest mój bardzo, bardzo cenny świadek... – Usagi przełknął ślinę, podczas gdy Yamarō objął dziewczynę w barkach i chwycił ją za podbródek, unosząc lekko jej głowę, tak, aby Yamada mógł się jej przyjrzeć. - ...i początek Twojej misji specjalnej. '19. The Explanation' Już na parę godzin wcześniej ukryta pod maską płomieni, dobrotliwa twarz słońca skryła się za linią horyzontu, ustępując tronu niebios surowemu, blademu księżycowi, który to w pełnym majestacie objął panowanie nad rozciągającym się ponad Dworem sklepieniem, nadając mu przy tym barwę głębokiej, gęstej, królewskiej purpury. Mętna, pozbawiona barwy mgła pełzła przy ziemi kolejnymi alejkami, niczym gigantyczny, jadowity gad, prowadząc nimi sięgający za kostkę, martwy potok nieprzejrzystego dymu, podobnego temu, który można czasem dojrzeć nad mokradłami. Chociaż kapitanowie zostali wezwani na miejsce w trybie pilnym, ci, którzy stawili się już przed gabinetem konferencyjnym Pierwszego Oddziału nadal niecierpliwie czekali pod jego gigantyczną, niewzruszoną nerwowymi spojrzeniami i wyczekującemu wytupywaniu kolejnych melodii bramą. Kapitanowie Suì-Fēng, Ōtoribashi, Hirako, Kuchiki oraz Ukitake przybyli w ciągu piętnastu minut od otrzymania wiadomości o zebraniu, na długo przed tym, nim niebo spłonęło jeszcze pomarańczowym rumieńcem. Dopiero w trakcie pierwszej godziny oczekiwania dołączyli do nich po kolei Shunsui Kyōraku, Retsu Unohana, Sajin Komamura, Kensei Muguruma i Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Wciąż wyczekiwano za równo przybycia dowódców Jedenastego oraz Dwunastego Oddziału, jak i rozpoczynającego posiedzenie głów Gotei Wszechkapitana Yamamoto. W korytarzu dało się wyczuć unoszące się w powietrzu zniecierpliwienie. Nawet, jeżeli dochodziło między kapitanami do krótkich wymian zdań, gasły one równie szybko co płomień zapałki w chłodny, deszczowy dzień; były to rozmowy zamykające się w kilku zdaniach, pojawiające się w przypadkowo dobranych dwójkach i w większości przypadków dotyczące zupełnie prozaicznych kwestii, niezwiązanych z wyjątkowością wezwania. Po każdym takim wypadku, korytarz ponownie wypełniały chóry ziewnięć i chrząknięć oraz melodie pogwizdywań, kroków, tupnięć i trzepoczących przy ruchu rękawów Shihakushō. - Ileż można było na ciebie czekać, Zaraki Kenpachi!? – Rozległ się ostatecznie surowy, karcący głos Kapitan Suì-Fēng. Dopiero on uświadomił większości zebranych, iż w progu pojawił się właśnie Kapitan 11. Oddziału, wraz ze swoją zastępczynią na ramieniu. – Poza tym, w wezwaniu jasno było powiedziane, że Wszechkapitan życzy sobie widzieć nas bez asysty Wicekapitanów! - Ła~, Desia! – Przywitała ją wesoło Yachiru, po czym wzrokiem zaczęła skakać po pozostałych zebranych. – I są nawet Ukki, i Shun-Shun, i Re-chan, i Piesek, i Bya-kun, i... - Hee...? A tobie co się tym razem nie podoba? – Zbliżył się do krytykującej go kobiety Zaraki, zupełnie zagłuszając wyliczankę dziewczynki. - Nie podoba mi się twój lekceważący stosunek do obowiązków! – Odburknęła natychmiast. – Czy chociaż raz odkąd objąłeś stanowisko Kapitana przyszedłeś na zebranie punktualnie? - Mój problem to twoje wieczne przypierdalanie się do wszystkich. Może powinnaś odwiedzić koszary Jedenastki? Jestem pewien, że ktoś mógłby ci tam pomóc pozbyć się twoich frustracji, skoro twój spasiony wicekapitan nie daje rady. – Zadrwił z niej przy akompaniamencie śmiechu różowowłosej dziewczynki, chociaż ta najpewniej nie do końca zrozumiała znaczenie słów Kenpachiego. - Ty bezczelny--! – Zaczęła Suì-Fēng, postępując krok naprzód, jak gdyby przygotowywała się do ataku. - Hej, hej, proszę was, spokojnie~! – Wtrącił się Hirako, wyciągając ręce i prawie wchodząc między nich. - Z drogi, Shinji Hirako! – Odkrzyknęła mu dowódczyni Sił Karno-egzekucyjnych, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, co Zaraki. - Nie wtrącaj się, chuderlawa pizdo! – Ryknął agresywnie Kenpachi. Hirako wykonał krok do tyłu. W życiu bym nie podejrzewał, że ktoś sprawi, że zapałam sympatią do Kiganjō, ale ten brudny buc przynajmniej nie przychodził na zebrania i nie robił z nich ustawki dla małolatów. - Uspokójcie się, oboje! – Potępił ich zachowanie Tōshirō. - O, spójrz. – Wskazał ruchem głowy na Hitsugayę Zaraki. – Ten karzeł najwyraźniej jest chętny, żeby ci ulżyć. - Tch! – Obruszył się białowłosy. - Widzisz? Po jednej stronie neandertalczyk, a po drugiej wielka Pani, która bardzo chciałaby budzić szacunek jak jej poprzednicy, ale sama ma niewiele do powiedzenia. – Skomentował Kensei. – Być może jeśli pozabijają się nawzajem, będzie można wybrać na ich miejsce kogoś bardziej kompetentnego. - Odszczekaj to, Muguruma! – Ryknęła w jego kierunku Suì-Fēng, jednak w tym momencie, bez jakiejkolwiek wcześniejszej zapowiedzi, brama prowadząca do sali zebrań z ciężkim zgrzytem ruszyła się z miejsca, rozpościerając się przed wszystkimi zgromadzonymi. Wewnątrz czekali na nich już Wszechkapitan Yamamoto w asyście swojego wiernego zastępcy, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Złotooki mężczyzna stał po prawicy sędziwego dowódcy z dłonią opartą o rękojeść miecza, a jego surowa mina zdradzała, iż od samego początku gotów był interweniować w spór między kapitanami, gdyby którekolwiek z nich dobyło broni. Mimo to, spojrzenia kapitanów bardzo szybko przeniosły się na trzecią obecną już wewnątrz osobę, która to stała przed przedstawicielami Pierwszego Oddziału, zwrócona tyłem do wejścia, wyraźnie niezainteresowana gorzejącym sporem. Jest i nasz "Mado Sajentisto"... Podobnie jak Hirako, wszyscy od razu rozpoznali Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego. Olbrzymie, złote nakrycie głowy, zachodzące daleko na jego zgarbione plecy, na którym wyobrażony był numer jego oddziału nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do jego tożsamości, nawet, kiedy stał tyłem. Kapitanowie ruszyli z miejsc z surowymi wyrazami twarzy, zupełnie, jak gdyby sytuacja z przed chwili nigdy nie miała miejsca. Natychmiast ustawili się na wyznaczonych dla nich miejscach, formując dwa zwrócone ku sobie szeregi. Każdy ich ruch był wyraźnie śledzony spojrzeniem Wicekapitana Sasakibe. Dopiero kiedy zajęli już swoje miejsca, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna schylił się lekko i szepnął coś Wszechkapitanowi do ucha. Długobrody mężczyzna otworzył jedno ze swych kipiących powagą i surowością oczu. - Rozpocznijmy nadzwyczajne zebranie Kapitanów Gotei 13... - Zadeklamował, wyraźnie zbyt zażenowany zajściem sprzed chwili, aby poświęcać mu minimum komentarza. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała martwa cisza, którą przerwało dopiero ponowne zabranie głosu Wszechkapitana. – Kurotsuchi Mayuri... - Fn... - Jasne oczy naukowca uniosły się w stronę starca. Niezadowolenie wprost kipiało z jego twarzy i żadna ilość czarno-białej farby nie była w stanie tego ukryć. Zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, jakie polecenie zostanie za chwilę wydane. - ...Wprowadź do nas swojego gościa. – Nakazał Genryūsai, jednak Kapitan 12. Oddziału nie ruszył się z miejsca ani o minimetr, za to drzwi do pomieszczenia ponownie ruszyły się z miejsca. - Ten człowiek nie jest moim gościem. – Oznajmił sucho Mayuri. – Poza tym, jestem pewien, że poradzi sobie z tak skomplikowanym zajęciem sam... Wszyscy zebrani mieli już czas przywyknąć do bezczelności Kutotsuchiego, jednak taki ton wypowiedzi skierowanej do Wszechkapitana mimo wszystko wywołał pewną reakcję wśród zebranych. Sam Yamamoto również zmierzył naukowca nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, ten jednak wyraźnie nieszczególnie przejął się tym gestem, wciąż dumnie spoglądając starcowi w oczy. Dopiero kiedy sylwetka przybysza poczęła wyłaniać się z korytarza, Genryūsai usunął wzrok z Mayuriego, przenosząc go w kierunku mężczyzny w kapeluszu. - Były Kapitan Dwunastego Oddziału, Urahara Kisuke... - Zapowiedział nisko Wszechkapitan, gdy sklepikarz wchodził do pomieszczenia. Kiedy większość dowódców oddziałów skierowała wzrok ku przybyszowi, Mayuri mlasnął nieprzyjemnie. Jedynie Suì-Fēng odwróciła głowę z twarzą wyrażającą odczuwany z powodu obecności Urahary dyskomfort. Proszę, proszę... Kiedy Kisuke pokonywał dzielącą go od Kurotsuchiego odległość, skinął lekko głową witającemu go uśmiechem Shinjiemu, po czym stanął po lewicy naukowca, tuż przed Wszechkapitanem. Mayuri dokładał wszelkich starań, aby na niego nie patrzeć. Już od momentu, w którym Akon powiadomił go o przybyciu... czy może raczej włamaniu sklepikarza do siedziby SRT, Kurotsuchi spodziewał się, że może się to skończyć w podobny sposób. Wtem Wszechkapitan uderzył laską o podłogę, ponownie koncentrując uwagę zebranych, po czym zwrócił się do stojącej przed nim dwójki wynalazców. - Chciałbym usłyszeć wasz raport dotyczący kobiety Ryoka, która znalazła się w waszym posiadaniu. – Oznajmił Genryūsai. Suì-Fēng zerwała się z miejsca. - Mieliście jeńca i nie poinformowaliście mnie o tym!? – Zarzuciła im, ignorując zupełnie nakaz Wszechkapitana. – Czyżbyś zapomniał, w którym oddziale się znajdujesz, Kurotsuchi!? - Ja? Nie... - Mayuri zaatakował ją zażenowanym spojrzeniem. – Ale być może ty o tym zapomniałaś, Kapitan Suì-Fēng? Czyżby twoje potężne i wpływowe Onmitsukidō nie doniosło ci o moim znalezisku? Nie tak dawno pouczałaś mnie, jak to doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, co dzieje się w moich laboratoriach… Wygląda na to, że kompetencje Służ Specjalnych są porównywalne z kompetencjami osoby, która nimi dowodzi. Z resztą... – W tym momencie żółte ślepia przeniosły się na początek drugiej kolumny, na przysłuchującej się wszystkiemu z niezachwianym spokoju Retsu Unohanę. – Dlaczego nie zechcesz pokrzyczeć sobie na naszą drogą Kapitan Unohanę? To ona wysłała ciało… „rannej” w pierwszej kolejności do mnie... Suì-Fēng zwróciła się zagniewana w stronę Retsu, jednak nie starczyło jej odwagi, aby i jej prawić kazania. W tym momencie ponownie wtrącił się Yamamoto. - Cisza! – Zażądał natychmiast, uderzając trzykrotnie laską w podłogę. – Nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania podczas zebrania! - ...Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, Wszechkapitanie… - Westchnęła, wyrzuciwszy przez zęby przeprosiny Suì-Fēng. - ...W takim razie, jeśli możemy kontynuować... - Zaczął niepewnie Kisuke. - Przeprowadziłem dokładną analizę struktury Reiatsu kobiety, której ciało zostało dostarczone do mnie z Czwartego Oddziału. – Rozpoczął zamiast niego Mayuri. – Warto tutaj wspomnieć, że pomimo rozległych ran, w wypadku odniesienia których przeciętny człowiek bez wątpienia by skonał, ta wykazywała się wyjątkową żywotnością... - A cóż takiego dzieje się z nią teraz...? – Zapytał Kyōraku. - ...Nie żyje. – Odpowiedział po chwili milczącej pauzy Mayuri. Urahara skomentował to tylko kwaśnym uśmiechem skierowanym w stronę Shunsuia. – Kontynuując, strukturalna analiza jej Reiatsu wykazała pewne podobieństwa do Reiatsu Shinigami i Reiatsu Hollowów... Na dźwięk tych słów, Hirako, Rose i Kensei wymienili między sobą wymowne spojrzenia. - Nie jest to jednak podobieństwo, jakie moglibyśmy odnaleźć analizując Reiatsu, jakim dysponują niektórzy członkowie kadry kapitańskiej czy Kurosaki Ichigo podczas używania masek. – Sprostował natychmiast Kisuke. - Kimkolwiek są najeźdźcy, z którymi mamy do czynienia, nie są to Shinigami, Hollowy ani Arrancarzy. Nie odnaleźliśmy też śladów działania Hogyōku, co może wykluczać podobieństwo do Shinjiego Hirako i pozostałych ofiar eksperymentu Sōsuke Aizena. – Wyjaśnił Kurotsuchi. Na krótką chwilę gabinet wypełniła absolutna cisza. – Jeśli mogę... - Kontynuował po chwili, kłaniając się kurtuazyjnie. – Z raportu wykonanego przez Rukię Kuchiki oraz Renjiego Abaraia, który udostępnił nam Kapitan Ukitake wynika, iż grupa tych osobników, kimkolwiek są, rozpoczęła swoją działalność w Rukongai… - W tym momencie Mayuri odwrócił się, po czym spojrzeniem przeleciał po wszystkich zebranych. – Może to dobry moment, żeby wspomnieć, jak skretyniałym pomysłem jest wysyłać jednostki pokroju naszych godnych współczucia ofiar hollowfikacji na wygnanie, aby ci mogli spacerować sobie na wolności i robić co chcą...? - Zważ na słowa, Kurotsuchi...! – Warknął na niego Muguruma. - Kapitanie Kurotsuchi, obawiam się, że Kapitan Muguruma ma rację. – Upomniał go spokojnie Ukitake. – Ta uwaga była… co najmniej zbędna. Tym bardziej, że jak już zdążyłeś wspomnieć, najeźdźcy nie mają nic wspólnego z ofiarami eksperymentu Aizena... Hirako westchnął głęboko, przyglądając się kolejnym ludziom u głosu ze zmęczeniem malującym się na twarzy. To wszystko można było zawrzeć w paru stronach raportu – całej tej błazenady można było uniknąć. Ktoś tu chyba naprawdę się starzeje, skoro nie może się obyć bez kolacji wigilijnej... Shinji zerknął na spokojnego, niewzruszonego jak zawsze Wszechkapitana. Tyle z tego plusów, że nie musiałem brać ze sobą Hiyori. Jeszcze tylko tego by tu brakowało, żeby ktoś w końcu stracił głowę... - Fn... - Prychnął Mayuri, co prawdopodobnie miało być najbliższym słowa „przepraszam” wyznaniem, na jakie mogli liczyć wszyscy urażeni. – Uderz w stół, a nożyce się odezwą… Kapitan Suì-Fēng – Zwrócił się w stronę poniżonej kobiety. – Wydajesz się być dzisiaj wybitnie rozmowna. Powiedz mi... Moje źródła donoszą, że przy okazji prób wyłapania zbiegłych po jednej z ostatnich wizyt Ryoka więźniów, jeden z oddziałów Onmitsukidō badał także najbliższe Dworowi okolice Rukongai. Masz nam może coś ciekawego do powiedzenia? Suì-Fēng bezradnie opuściła głowę. - Nie, obawiam się... Ugh, obawiam się, że grupa Oficera Takamaru nadal nie zdała mi raportu z wizyty w Rukongai. – Wyznała niechętnie. - Tyle jeśli chodzi o kompetencje Onmitsukidō... - Wzruszył ramionami Mayuri. – Być może minął mnie któryś z raportów, ale chciałbym zauważyć, że jednym ze zbiegłych więźniów jest Wędrujący Cień. Równie dobrze moglibyśmy po prostu wypuścić pozostałych więźniów. – W tym momencie Kurotsuchi złożył dłonie, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do Suì-Fēng sztucznie gratulującym głosem. – Jestem pod wrażeniem pieczołowitości, jakiej dokładasz w swojej pracy. Powinnaś pomyśleć o jakimś długim urlopie w nagrodę. - Kapitanie Kurotsuchi. – Przerwała mu łagodnie Unohana. – Wydaje mi się, że to było niepotrzebne. Czy temat zbiegłych więźniów ma jakikolwiek związek z niepokojącymi nas najeźdźcami? Mayuri odpowiedział jej pobłażliwym uśmiechem, jednak nim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, głos zabrał Urahara. - Obawiam się, że jeżeli części więźniów uda się przedostać do Rukongai i nawiązać kontakt z najeźdźcami, Seireitei może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Do tego, jeśli jednym ze zbiegów faktycznie jest Wędrujący Cień... opuszczenie murów Dworu nie powinno być dla nich najmniejszym problemem. - W porządku, ale czy mamy w ogóle jakiekolwiek podejrzenia co do tożsamości czy umiejętności nieprzyjaciół? – Wyrwał się Tōshirō. - Obawiam się, że dopiero nad tym pracujemy. – Odpowiedział mu Kisuke. – Jeśli chodzi o umiejętności, jakimi dysponują, kluczową rolę pełni tu w tym momencie raport zdany przez Kapitana Kyōraku oraz Kapitana Komamurę, a także zapis ich pojedynku z jednym z najeźdźców. Jak do tej pory mamy pewność, że miecze, których używają to bez cienia wątpliwości Zanpakutō... – Kapelusznik przerwał w tym momencie, po czym westchnął głęboko. – Udało nam się dowiedzieć też-- - Nasza mała Ryoka wspomniała, że siedziba nieprzyjaciela również mieści się w Soul Society. – Beznamiętnie dokończył za niego Mayuri. Kurotsuchi doskonale pamiętał moment, w którym sponiewierana przez tuzin środków chemicznych kobieta w agonalnym szale usiłowała zerwać się z miejsca, napinając do granic wytrzymałości wiążące ją pasy. W plątaninie gróźb i przekleństw rzuciła ostatecznie jedną lub dwie informacje, które można było uznać za przydatne. Salą owładnął szok. - Soul Society...!? – Powtórzył za nim Hitsugaya. - Jak to możliwe!? – Spytała Suì-Fēng. - Moi drodzy... - Kurotsuchi rozłożył bezradnie ręce, jednak na jego twarzy malował się szaleńczy uśmiech. – Naprawdę myśleliście, że olbrzymie, sięgające daleko, daleko poza znane nam góry Soul Society składa się wyłącznie z Dworu i Rukongai...? Dookoła zapanowała cisza. Kilka osób wymieniło niepewne spojrzenia. Nikt nie był pewien, co powinien w tej sytuacji powiedzieć, o co zapytać. Nawet wzrok Kapitana Sasakibe oczekująco utknął na twarzy Wszechkapitana. Ciszę przerwał dopiero Jūshirō Ukitake. - ...Czy możemy liczyć na pomoc Ichigo Kurosakiego? Gabinetem ponownie przeszło wyraźne poruszenie. - Kurosaki Ichigo...? – Spytał Byakuya. W ślad za nim kilka kolejnych osób wymieniło to nazwisko. Nawet Wszechkapitan pytająco zerknął na Kisuke Uraharę, wyraźnie oczekując od niego odpowiedzi na to pytanie... Sam sklepikarz wydawał się jednak cokolwiek skonsternowany. - Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że Kurosaki Ichigo nie może dołączyć do nas w tej walce. – Oznajmił ze smutkiem. - Hee? Co to ma znaczyć, "nie może"? – Spytał Zaraki, występując z szeregu. - ...Niestety, nie mogę w tym momencie udzielić więcej informacji. - Jak śmiesz, Urahara...?! – Ryknęła na niego Suì-Fēng, jednak w tym momencie Wszechkapitan ponownie cisnął laską o podłogę. - Dość tych wrzasków! – Pouczył zebranych wyraźnie poirytowany awanturniczą atmosferą, jaka towarzyszyła przez cały czas zebraniu. – Wasza postawa to nic innego niż ujma dla pokoleń Shinigami piastujących stanowiska kapitanów przed wami! Jestem wami zawiedziony... Moi kapitanowie... - Wszechkapitan wykonał kilka kroków naprzód. – Zebranie uważam za zakończone. W tym tempie prędzej popodrzynacie sobie gardła niż uda się cokolwiek ustalić. Podjąłem decyzję. Do Rukongai zostanie wysłana grupa Shinigami dobranych z każdego z oddziałów. Jej celem będzie zbadać stopień zagrożenia panującego na terenie Rukongai i w razie natknięcia się na niebezpieczne jednostki, wyeliminowanie ich. – Hirako zerwał się z miejsca, jednak Yamamoto ponownie uderzył laską o podłogę. – Nie będę słuchał już żadnych dyskusji! Rozejść się! Rozejść się, natychmiast! '20. 序盤戦' Obleczony w dostojne, złote nici księżyc wciąż utrzymywał się na tronie swojego purpurowego, podniebnego królestwa. Niebo było bezchmurne, a uliczki Dworu pozostawały zupełnie opustoszałe, skąpane w głębokiej, nocnej, sennej ciszy. Jedynie delikatny wiatr kołysał spokojnie od czasu do czasu ogołocone z liści gałęzie, wygrywając przy tym ulotną, oniryczną melodię. Po skończonym zebraniu kapitanów, Suì-Fēng udała się bezpośrednio do koszarów swojego Oddziału. W absolutnej ciszy pokonała dziedziniec, a następnie schody, kierując swe kroki wprost do głównego gabinetu Drugiego Oddziału. Kiedy powolnym ruchem otworzyła drzwi i wsunęła się do środka, jej spojrzenie utknęło na ustawionym na środku siedzeniu dowódcy. Zmęczenie lub złośliwość świadomości nałożyło w jej głowie na ten obraz postać jej mentorki, Yoruichi; Suì-Fēng doskonale pamiętała, jak poprzednia głowa rodu Shihōin zajmowała miejsce na niewygodnym tronie, rozsiadała się w nim i popijając mleko wysłuchiwała kolejnych raportów z mniejszym lub większym zaangażowaniem. Zawsze towarzyszyła jej wówczas, stojąc po jej prawicy, podczas gdy jej spasiony, leniwy wicekapitan zajmował się trwonieniem pieniędzy ojca i zabawianiem się z dziewkami. Nawet kiedy Marenoshin Ōmaeda pojawiał się na audiencjach, aktualna pani kapitan nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, aby zajmował się czymkolwiek bardziej angażującym niż ziewaniem i dłubaniem w nosie. Była w stanie odszukać wśród swoich wspomnień może jedynie dwie lub trzy sytuacje, gdy Yoruichi poprosiła go o opinię na dany temat. To ona była jej prawdziwym zastępcą, prawą ręką, przyjaciółką... "Godne pożałowania... Shinigami obawiający się śmierci..." Suì-Fēng usłyszała gdzieś z tyłu głowy głos Baraggana Louisenbairna, samozwańczego Króla-Boga Hueco Mundo, z którym to przyszło mierzyć się jej podczas konfrontacji z Espadą Aizena. Kobieta zacisnęła dłoń u ręki, którą straciła tego dnia na skutek kontaktu z Respirą. Głos starca zagłuszył dopiero śmiech jej mentorki, którym wybuchła, kiedy ta przedstawiła jej raport dotyczący Kisuke Urahary. Nigdy nie szanowała tego mężczyzny. Był osobą leniwą, obrzydliwie niechlujną, a przede wszystkim, odpowiedzialną za odejście Kapitan Shihōin. Szczerze go nienawidziła; gdy tylko przypominała sobie jego twarz ogarniał ją niesmak. Zastanawiała się, jak daleko sięga jego buta, skoro ma jeszcze czelność pojawiać się na zebraniu kapitanów i pouczać ich w sprawie, o której nie ma pojęcia. Tamtej nocy odebrał jej nie tylko najcenniejszą osobę w jej życiu, ale także zhańbił swój tytuł i swoje nazwisko. Fēng zacisnęła zęby. "Tyle jeśli chodzi o kompetencje Onmitsukidō"... Impertynencki, bezczelny ton Kurotsuchiego, jakim ociekały jego skierowane w jej kierunku wypowiedzi ponownie zabrzmiał echem w jej uszach. Dwa uderzenia serca później, dołączył do niego Zaraki i jego żałośnie wulgarne zaczepki. Kolejne dwa uderzenia ponownie przywołały surowy, ochrypły głos Segundo Espady. Następne stopniowo nakładały na poprzednie kolejno głos Urahary, reprymendę, jakiej udzielił im pod koniec zebrania Wszechkapitan, obietnicę, jaką złożył jej w Sztucznej Karakurze Hachigen Ushōda, a ostatecznie nawet dźwięk ozdób na khakkharze mężczyzny, z którym przyszło jej mierzyć się w tym pokoju. Wszystkie te dźwięki tworzyły kakofoniczny, niemożliwy do zniesienia szum, zwielokrotniany przez bliżej nieokreślone echo. Hałas stawał się głośniejszy i głośniejszy, a towarzyszący mu rozrywający ból głowy coraz bardziej intensywny. Ostatecznie Suì-Fēng wydała z siebie zbolały okrzyk i z całej siły pięścią uderzyła w stojący przy wejściu mebel, tupiąc przy tym nogą. - Straż!! – Zażądała nagle nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Gdy tylko wezwanie rozniosło się po pustym pomieszczeniu, przy drzwiach pojawił się jeden z członków Onmitsukidō. – Natychmiast wezwij do mnie Oficera Takamaru!! Nie będę tolerowała tego rzędu niesubordynacji!! Wystarczająco długo czekałam na jego cholerny raport!! - „Tyle jeśli chodzi o kompetencje Onmitsukidō”. – Moja cierpliwość uległa wyczerpaniu. Jeżeli będzie stawiał opór, ściągnij go do mnie siłą. - Tak jest! – Rzucił jej mężczyzna, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kilka chwil później, pośpiesznym krokiem przemieszczał się po jednym krużganków w stronę budynku, w którym znajdowało się biuro Takamaru. Członek Tajnych Służb Operacyjnych zbliżał się już do celu, kiedy usłyszał za plecami nienaturalny świst. Natychmiast obrócił się za siebie, jednak nim zdołał zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, przez ułamek sekundy poczuł dotyk tuż pod podbródkiem. W chwilę później dwa palce z chirurgiczną precyzją wśliznęły mu się pod żuchwę. Dotkliwy ból spowodował, iż mężczyzna w jednym momencie znalazł się na ziemi. Spróbował jak najszybciej ponownie poderwać się na nogi, jednak gdy tylko uniósł się lekko, ujrzał przed oczyma spadające płatki kwiatów. Wszystkimi jego zmysłami owładnęło mdlące uczucie. - Ha-... Hakufukuu...! – Wysyczał, nim jeszcze jego spojrzenie uciekło ku górze, a on sam stracił przytomność. Stojąca nad nim postać posłała mu długie spojrzenie, jak gdyby próbowała za wszelką cenę zapamiętać jego twarz, po czym wyprostowała się i usunąwszy ciemny kaptur z głowy, spojrzała w kierunku biura Pani Kapitan. - Wybacz, Suì-Fēng – Westchnęła cicho Yoruichi. – ale w tym momencie nie możesz przeszkadzać mojemu braciszkowi... - Powiedziawszy to, ponownie skierowała spojrzenie złotych oczu na swoją ofiarę, po czym chwyciła go za nogi i pociągnęła do jednego z korytarzy. Parę godzin później, w Soul Society ponownie zawitał poranek. Gęsta, ciemna jak krew purpura ustąpiła niebywale jasnemu, szklanemu błękitowi, przerywanemu jedynie kilkoma białymi chmurami. Zastąpiły one swoje brzydsze, szarawe siostry, które to po swojej krótkiej wizycie pozostawiły jeszcze delikatny, cienki, śnieżnobiały obrus rozścielony na uliczkach Dworu. Z werandy wychodzącej na ogrody 13. Oddziału, Wicekapitan Kuchiki w towarzystwie Renjiego Abaraia, wsparta o barierkę przyglądała się niezdarnemu treningowi kendo Moriko Imody. Wątłej budowy ciała chłopak wykonywał drewnianym mieczem raz za razem cięcia znad głowy; każdemu kolejnemu wyprowadzonemu atakowi towarzyszyła ledwie widoczna chmurka pary pojawiająca się w okolicy jego ust oraz świst przecinanego powietrza. - Robi postępy. – Przyznała Rukia nie spuszczając oczu z chłopca, sama nie będąc do końca świadoma, czy kieruje te słowa do Abaraia, czy może gdzieś w przestrzeń. - Chwalisz się, czy próbujesz sama przekonać? – Odpowiedział jej pytaniem Renji. Szlachcianka zignorowała zaczepkę. Być może Moriko wciąż daleko było do dzierżącego pewnie w dłoniach miecz mistrza szermierki, jednak postępy, jakie się u niego pojawiły z pewnością były milowym krokiem w przód. Rukia uważała to poniekąd za swój osobisty sukces. Poświęciła ogromną ilość czasu na naukę Imody. Nie powstrzymała jej nawet choroba. Kolejne ruchy ćwiczebnym mieczem wygrywały jednostajną, monotonną melodię, podczas gdy rozmowa dwójki przyjaciół z Rukongai krętymi ścieżkami powędrowała w zupełnie innym kierunku. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że czas zwolnił, pozostawiając troje Shinigami w zimowej scenerii, obojętnych na jego nieustający upływ. Kuchiki sama nie zdawała sobie do końca sprawy, w którym momencie pozwoliła sobie zatracić się w objęciach tego półświadomego, kojącego poczucia. Na tą krótką chwilę, pojęcie czasu przestało dla niej istnieć. Przed oczyma zamajaczyło jej wspomnienie z czasów na długo przed zdradą Aizena, kiedy to Kapitan Ukitake opowiadał jej o jednej z historii spisanej w popularnej niegdyś w Świecie Ludzi książce. Jej bohater konając wypowiedział słowa „Trwaj chwilo, o chwilo, jesteś piękna!”. Być może dla niej właśnie ten krótki moment był taką chwilą...? - Nii-sama zdecydował już, kogo wydeleguje do Rukongai? – Spytała w pewnym momencie dziewczyna. - Coś tam wypisywał rano... - Odburknął Renji. – Wiem tylko tyle, że całym przedsięwzięciem ma dowodzić Kapitan Ukitake. Abarai ledwie zdołał skończyć zdanie, nim korytarzem znajdującym się za ich plecami poniosło się echo bosych stóp, nerwowo stawiających kolejne kroki. - Wicekapitan Kuchiki! – Rozległ się nagle głośny, nerwowy okrzyk, na którego dźwięk Imoda wyprostował się gwałtownie i z jękiem wypuścił miecz z rąk. - Kiyone...? – Rzuciła pytająco odwracając się ku Kotetsu, która cała zasapana wpadła na werandę. - Pali się czy co...? – Mruknął półgłosem Renji. - To... Kapitan Ukitake...! – Próbowała wyjaśnić nerwowo łapiąc oddech dziewczyna. Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy dwoje Wicekapitanów w asyście Trzeciego Oficera żwawym krokiem ruszyło w kierunku prywatnego pokoju Jūshirō Ukitake. Dopiero gdy zbliżyli się do niego, ich tempo zwolniło do tego stopnia, iż kroki zdawały się być ledwie słyszalne. Gdy zatrzymali się pod drzwiami izdebki, Kotetsu zmierzyła wzrokiem ich twarze, po czym kiwnęła głową i rozchyliła delikatnie drzwi. - Kapitanie...? – Zaczęła, jednak w odpowiedzi usłyszała z początku wyłącznie kaszel. - ...Tak? Kiyone? – Odezwał się nagle Jūshirō. - Kuchiki Rukia i Abarai Renji... - Zapowiedziała dziewczyna. - Tak, oczywiście, naturalnie. Wpuść ich, proszę. – Nakazał białowłosy mężczyzna. Kapitan Ukitake leżał na dużym, jasnym materacu. Na czole miał równo złożony, mokry okład, który najwyraźniej miał zbić gorączkę, a na policzkach utrzymywał się płonący, niezdrowy rumieniec. Mężczyzna, gdy tylko dojrzał w panującej w pomieszczeniu ciemności wchodzących do niego młodych Shinigami, natychmiast spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, jednak wywołało to u niego wyłącznie kolejną salwę suchego, duszącego kaszlu. Widząc to wszystko, Kotetsu, która do tej pory wciąż pozostawała z tyłu, przy wejściu, wbiegła do pokoiku, chcąc udzielić pomocy swojemu przełożonemu. Rukia przyglądała się temu ze smutkiem. Myśli kłębiły jej się w głowie. Kiedy parę chwil później Jūshirō ponownie odzyskał oddech, Kiyone zapaliła na jego polecenie dwie, stopione już do połowy świece, których światło chociaż w minimalnym stopniu przegoniło panujące w pokoju ciemności. W środku było niesamowicie duszno, jednak przez wzgląd na stan kapitana, nikt nie śmiał nawet zwracać na to uwagi. - Dziękuję za Twoje rychłe przybycie, Kuchiki... - Pochwalił ją Ukitake z dobrodusznym, szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Ciebie również bardzo miło jest mi gościć, Wicekapitanie Abarai... - Zwrócił się w stronę gości, jednak znów przerwał mu kaszel. Mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili zdołał osłonić usta dłonią. - Kapitan jest w takim stanie odkąd wrócił z nocnego zebrania... - Wyznała ze zmartwieniem Kotetsu. – Powiadomiliśmy już siostrzyczkę Isane i Panią Kapitan Unohanę, ale... - Dziewczyna opuściła głowę. – To jasne, że w takim stanie Kapitan-- - Dziękuję, Kiyone. – Przerwał jej grzecznie, acz stanowczo Jūshirō. Trzecia Oficer spojrzała na niego przez chwilę pytająco, jednak po chwili natychmiast ukłoniła mu się i opuściła izdebkę. - ...Przepraszam za tak nagłe wezwanie. – Westchnął Ukitake, kiedy zostali już tylko we troje. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem wam w niczym ważnym. - W porządku, Kapitanie Ukitake. – Zaczęła Rukia. – My-- - Powinniśmy Panu podziękować, tak! – Wtrącił się Renji, wyraźnie chcą powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby podnieść chorego na duchu. – Umieraliśmy z nudów, patrząc, jak ta ciapa-- - Renji!! – Upomniała go natychmiast przyjaciółka. - Spokojnie, spokojnie... - Starał się ugasić słowną przepychankę, która wybuchła między dwojgiem Wicekapitanów. – Nie kłóćcie się proszę. Wezwałem was, ponieważ mam do ciebie bardzo istotną sprawę, Kuchiki. Rukia momentalnie przerwała spór z Abaraiem, a cała jej złość uleciała w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, ustępując szlachetnemu i oficjalnemu tonowi, godnemu nawet jej brata, Byakuyi. - Jak zapewne słyszałaś, Trzynasty Oddział został poproszony o objęcie dowodzenia nad grupą wysłaną do Rukongai. Niestety... Obawiam się, że Kiyone ma rację. Nie jestem w stanie pozwolić sobie na podjęcie tego zadania. – Począł wyjaśniać, robiąc co jakiś czas tylko krótkie przerwy, do których zmuszał go nadal pastwiący się nad nim kaszel. Gdy skończył mówić, sięgnął po kopertę, którą trzymał przy materacu. – Kuchiki... Jesteś teraz Wicekapitanem. Oznacza to, że na czas mojej niedyspozycji, to ty dowodzisz Trzynastym Oddziałem. Mimo to, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać... - Białowłosy mężczyzna podał dziewczynie do rąk kopertę, jednak ta doskonale wiedziała, jak miało brzmieć pytanie, które chciał zadać. Kilka godzin później, słońce zawisło na szczycie nieba, rozpościerając swoje jasne promienie nad całym Dworem. Na uliczkach zaroiło się od mężczyzn i kobiet w czarnych kimonach, skrupulatnie wykonujących swoje obowiązku. Panowały wśród nich zgiełk, wrzawa i niczym nie zmącona atmosfera pracy. - Cudownie jest móc tak przejść się po okolicy ze świadomością, że reszta musi w tym czasie pracować~ - Przyznała, przeciągając się Rangiku. - Powinnaś zachować dla siebie tego typu komentarze. – Odpowiedział jej chłodno idący tuż obok Tōshirō. – Możesz sobie pozwolić na coś takiego tylko dlatego, że to ja zająłem się dokumentami. – Niewysoki kapitan westchnął głęboko, jak gdyby tłumaczenie tego typu rzeczy sprawiało mu ciężar. – Gdybyś to ty miała się tym zająć, prawdopodobnie dokumenty nadal leżałyby na stole w moim biurze. Istnieje duża szansa, że część z nich mogłaby się również znaleźć pod nim. Drepczący pewnie przy prawej nodze Matsumoto biały pies przytaknął Hitsugayi szczeknięciem. Spacerowali powoli, mijając kolejne uliczki i ogromne ilości rozbieganych żołnierzy i oficerów. - Jeeeny~, Kapitanie, powinieneś nieco wyluzować~ - Pouczyła go z wyrzutem Rangiku. - Soul Society znów jest na skraju wojny, a my wysyłamy naszych ludzi na teren wroga, o którym nie wiemy prawie nic, podczas gdy on sam praktycznie puka do naszych bram. – Odparł jej dowódca. – Jeżeli to, że w tej sytuacji możemy pozwolić sobie na spacer nie jest dla ciebie wystarczającą oznaką „luzu”, powinnaś-- - Och, to przecież Kapitan Kyōraku...! – Przerwała swojemu przełożonemu nagle dziewczyna, gdy tylko dostrzegła w pobliżu Kapitana Ósmego Oddziału, po czym energicznie podbiegła w jego kierunku. - Oi, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz...? – Burknął pod nosem zupełnie zignorowany przez rudowłosą dziewczynę Hitsugaya. Kiedy tylko Wicekapitan 10. Oddziału została dostrzeżona przez Shunsuia, ten natychmiast powitał ją szerokim uśmiechem. Smakosze sake rozpoczęli już rozmowę, gdy dotarli do nich Tōshirō wraz z psem oraz Wicekapitan Ise. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Kapitanie Hitsugaya~! – Skłonił się Kyōraku. – Piękne mamy dziś popołudnie, czyż nie? - Kyōraku. – Odpowiedział mu w ramach przywitania Tōshirō. - Czyżby szanowny Pan Kapitan również był już dziś po pracy? – Zapytała Rangiku, nie przykładając nawet minimum starań do tego, aby ukryć rzucaną Shunsuiowi sugestię. Na jej nieszczęście, równie szybko co przez niego, została ona wyłapana przez pozostałych obecnych. - Obawiam się, że Kapitan jest dziś bardzo zajęty. – Odpowiedziała za niego Nanao. - Coo...? – Obruszyła się niezadowolona Matsumoto. - Dla ciebie też znajdzie się jakieś zajęcie. – Wtrącił Hitsugaya. – Nie każ mi żałować, że zająłem się papierkową robotą za ciebie. - Hee...? Kapitanie, jak Pan tak może? – Rangiku obrzuciła swojego przełożone pełnym wyrzutów spojrzeniem. – Mogłabym się tego spodziewać po Nanao, bo zazdrość przez nią przemawia, ale-- - Odczepisz się w końcu ode mnie?! – Skarciła ją nagle Ise, wyraźnie wyprowadzona z równowagi. - Dziewczęta, dziewczęta, spokojnie... - Próbował załagodzić Shunsui. – Nie ma powodu do awantury. Wszyscy staramy się tu po prostu przyjemnie spędzić to spokojne popołudnie. Być może długo nie będzie nam pozwolić sobie na kolejny taki prosty spacer. - Ahh... Czyli jest Pan zajęty...? – Spytała ze zrezygnowaniem Rangiku, jednak wyraz twarzy Nanao udzielił jej wszystkich niezbędnych odpowiedzi. – To może chociaż Usagi...? Na sam dźwięk tego imienia, Wicekapitan Ise prychnęła z niezadowoleniem. - Obawiam się, że to również może być trudne. – Odpowiedział Kyōraku. – Dziś rano dostałem jego podanie o urlop zdrowotny. Chciałem sprawdzić, co z nim, ale nikogo u niego nie było. Przepadł nam gdzieś bez wieści. - Rozumiem... - Rangiku opuściła już wszelka nadzieja. – To może chociaż Kira... - A może chociaż wzięłabyś się do roboty? – Cierpliwość Tōshirō wyraźnie powoli docierała do swojej granicy. - Jak to? Myślałam, że zajął się Pan już wszystkim...? - Jestem pewien, że coś się znajdzie. – Rzucił oschle, po czym pożegnał się z spotkanymi przypadkowo członkami Ósemki. Rangiku nie mogła mieć pojęcia, że Izuru już od jakiegoś czasu przebywał w Odyńcu. Blondyn dość długo zajmował samotne miejsce przy jednym z położonych w głębi lokalu stolików, sącząc powoli słabszą odmianę sake. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dosiedli się do niego Madarame, Ayasegawa i Tetsuzaemon. Kira co prawda nieszczególnie miał ochotę na ich towarzystwo, jednak nie chciał ich w żaden sposób urazić, dlatego też po prostu zaakceptował ich obecność. Mężczyźni rozmawiali na dziesiątki różnych tematów, w większości przypadków w minimalny jedynie sposób ze sobą powiązanych, wypijając niewyobrażalne ilości trunku. Do tego z każdą kolejną czarką robili się coraz głośniejsi. W pewnym momencie Izuru zaczynał bardzo żałować pomysłu przyjścia tutaj. Dopiero, gdy poruszony został temat Taeko Harutory, na krótką chwilę powróciła do niego ciekawość względem toku rozmowy. - Znam to nazwisko. – Przyznał blondyn. – Należała kiedyś do Trzeciego Oddziału. - Ah, Kira! – Zawołał Iba. – Myślałem, że już tam usnąłeś, haha! – Ryknął, szturchając rozmówcę. – Harutora? Oczywiście, oczywiście! Lepsze pytanie, w którym oddziale ona nie była...! - Ale... Ale ja nie pytałem... - Zaczął Izuru, jednak bardzo szybko się poddał. - Taeko Harutora to swego rodzaju legenda. – Zwrócił się w jego stronę Yumichika, któremu alkohol nie przyćmił jeszcze umysłu aż tak bardzo, jak Ibie. – Była kiedyś oficerem w Jedenastce. Podobno zaczynała jako nasty oficer w Dziesiątce, ale została dyscyplinarnie przeniesiona. Później była ponoć Trójka, Siódemka... Niektórzy mówią też o Dziewiątce… Koniec końców nie wiadomo, w którym jest oddziale. - Rozumiem... - Westchnął ledwie słyszalnym głosem Kira. - Słyszałem, że jest teraz w Jedynce albo Dwójce. – Rzucił Madarame. - Dość ciekawe oddziały, aby umieścić w nich kogoś, kogo dyscyplinarnie przerzuca się z oddziału do oddziału~ - Zauważył poprawiając włosy Ayasegawa. - A jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? – Uderzył nagle pięścią w stół Tetsuzaemon. – Pierwszy, Drugi, Siódmy, Piętnasty – do diabła z tym wszystkim! Tak czy tak, ponoć czcigodny Genryūsai-dono osobiście wydał polecenie, aby przyłączyć ją do tej wesołej wycieczki do Rukongai! Prawda była taka, że mało kto nie słyszał nazwiska Taeko Harutora, a już w szczególności nie zdarzały się takie osoby wśród tych, którzy nieco częściej zaglądali do Odyńca. Na temat dziewczyny krążyły różne plotki. Podobno piastowała ona stanowisko oficera Dziesiątego Oddziału jeszcze w czasach, kiedy kapitanem oddziału był Shiba. Przeniesiona została, w zależności od osoby, która opowiada tę historię, za kradzież lub bójkę z dwunastym, siódmym lub trzecim oficerem, która to skończyła się tragicznie dla jej przeciwnika. Mało popularna wersja tej plotki głosiła, że dziewczyna pozbyła się samego kapitana. Reszta historii była już w znakomitej większości niezgrabną plątaniną pijackich majaków i wytworów wybujałej fantazji. Mówiło się, że Harutora upijała mężczyzn, zapraszała ich do swojego łoża, a następnie podrzynała im gardła i piła krew. Mówiło się, że niegdyś wyzwała na pojedynek Kiganjō Kenpachiego. Mówiło się, że nie odnosiła ona oparzeń przy kontakcie z ogniem. Mówiono, że nie można jej zabić... Izuru jednak kojarzył ją nieco z innej strony. Już sam dźwięk tego nazwiska przywołał mu przed oczy mgliste wspomnienie cichej i stroniącej od towarzystwa dziewczyny o ciemnoczerwonych włosach, które chociaż były spięte w kucyk, pozostawały w okropnym nieładzie. Kojarzył silne, zdecydowane spojrzenie i piegowatą twarz... Jednak dlaczego te wizje były tak niewyraźne? To czas? Czy może alkohol...? Późnym popołudniem, nad częścią Dworu zebrały się ciemne chmury. Ukrywszy za swoją nieprzejrzystą powierzchnią słońce, spowiły Soul Society chłodnym, niepokojącym cieniem. Wiatr przyśpieszył i wzrósł na sile, wzbijając w powietrze strzępy porannego, śnieżnego obrusu zaścielonego na dachach i suchych, czarnych gałęziach drzew. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jednoznacznie wskazujący na to, że prędzej czy później zacznie padać deszcz. W gabinecie Kapitana Piątego Oddziału panowała cisza, jednak daleko było tej ciszy do nazwania ją jakkolwiek przyjemną czy komfortową. Hirako stał zwrócony twarzą do okna, a tuż przed jego biurkiem stała Hiyori Sarugaki. Nie miała na sobie insygniów wicekapitana – leżały one pozostawione na drewnianym blacie, tuż obok listy żołnierzy, których Piąty Oddział miał wydelegować do misji w Rukongai. - Więc? Shinji? – Spytała krótko surowym tonem dziewczyna. Blondyn nie odpowiadał. - Chcę znać twoją odpowiedź. – Ponagliła go, jednak odpowiedź nadal nie nadeszła. – Ogłuchłeś? Czy to może ten dodatkowy chromosom odpowiedzialny za twoją parszywą gębę znów się odezwał? Obiecałeś mi, że nie dopuścisz do sytuacji podobnej do tej sprzed stu lat! Hirako nadal nie odpowiadał, jednak Hiyori zdecydowanie nie miała zamiaru zaspokajać się ciszą, którą jej dawał. - Dałeś mi swoje pierdolone słowo, że sytuacja sprzed stu lat się nie powtórzy, a teraz przychodzi tu ten bęcwał Urahara do spółki z tym cholernym psem Mayurim i ty jak każda potulna suka wysyłasz mnie z powrotem do Rukongai!? – Pierwsze krople deszczu poczęły odbijać się od szyby. – Jesteś żałosny, Shinji. Prawie tak samo jak ja, skoro jednak ci zaufałam. – Dziewczyna odwróciła na chwilę wzrok, jednak w pół uderzenia serca później ponownie wbiła gniewne spojrzenie w swojego kapitana. – Ale już wystarczy. Nie dam sobie drugi raz spierdolić życia, ku chwale wielkiemu i cudownemu Soul Society. Weź sobie tą odznakę, załóż tej kalekiej fruzi albo rudej, a sam najlepiej pierdolnij się nią w głowę. Ja zabieram swoje zabawki i wracam do domu. Naszego domu, Shinji. Do Świata Ludzi. Do tych, którzy w przeciwieństwie do Shinigami nigdy się od nas nie odwrócili. – Na krótką chwilę, w jej głosie zamiast gniewu i żalu pojawiło się coś, co można by określić jako delikatny cień zwyczajnego, prostego smutku. – Koniec... Już wystarczy. Dziewczyna ruszyła już w stronę drzwi, kiedy nagle odezwał się Hirako. - Poczekaj, głupi knypie. Jesteś tak niesamowicie przewrażliwiona, że aż zastanawiam się, czy nie posłać cię na jakąś terapię. Sarugaki zawróciła spojrzenie z powrotem na Shinjiego. - Spojrzałaś chociaż na tą listę...? Dziewczyna zastygła na chwilę w bezruchu, jednak po krótkiej pauzie ruszyła w stronę biurka. Gdy się przy nim znalazła, ściągnęła z niego listę wydelegowanych żołnierzy. Jak się okazało, listę nadal pustą. Dawna Wicekapitan Dwunastki zerwała wzrok znad kartki; już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy w ostatniej chwili przerwał jej Hirako. - Skończ już z tym lamentem i zgrywaniem trudnej nastolatki. – Odwrócił się w końcu w jej kierunku z ekscentrycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Za dużo się naoglądałaś Disney Channel, karłowata mendo... - Kapitan ruszył z miejsca, po czym usiadł w swoim fotelu i nachylił się nad biurkiem. – Obiecałem ci, że ani ty, ani ja nie będziemy musieli drugi raz przeżywać takiego koszmaru i mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa. Aizena już nie ma... - Chłopak opadł ciężko na siedzenie i poprawił krawat. – Nie wiemy do końca, co plącze się po tym Rukongai. Ja i Hinamori zostaliśmy zaatakowani znienacka. Gdyby nie pomoc cywilów, różnie mogłoby się to skończyć. Raz zaciągnąłem tam już swoją podwładną. Drugi raz-- - Masz w pysk za tą podwładną. – Burknęła Hiyori, po czym ponownie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. – ...Ale dobrze widzieć, że ten paskudny, biały łach na twoich plecach nie sprawił, że to co w tej łysej głowie i w pryszczatej dupie do reszty ci się pozamieniało miejscami. – Rzuciła z kwaśnym, jednak wdzięcznym uśmiechem opuszczając gabinet. Mam pieprzone deja vu... Shinji przejechał dłonią po twarzy, zupełnie wyczerpany, po czym wziął do ręki pusty dokument, który przed chwilą trzymała Sarugaki. Brakuje jeszcze tylko „puk puk” do drzwi i wiadomości o zebraniu... Hirako rzucił pustą listę na biurka i westchnął ciężko. Czy mi się to podoba, czy nie... muszę tam kogoś wpisać. Jeśli nie wydeleguję żadnych ludzi, ktoś z Centrali podejmie decyzję za mnie... Powinienem skorzystać z tego, że mam jeszcze wybór... Z zamyślenia Visoreda wyrwał dźwięk pukania do drzwi. - Nigdzie nie idę! – Krzyknął natychmiast, gdy te się uchyliły. – A jeśli to ty, konusie, to następną odznakę wicekapitana, to sobie powinnaś wystrugać, skoro nie umiesz tej przypilnować..! Ku jego zaskoczeniu, za drzwiami nie stał jednak ani posłaniec, który nakazałby mu przybyć na kolejne nocne zebranie, ani Hiyori. Do gabinetu wszedł zupełnie przemoczony Gintaro Kuchiki. Z ciemnych włosów chłopaka skapywała woda, a on sam miał wyraz twarzy kogoś, kto przybył przekazać najgorsze wieści. - Gintaro...? – Spytał zaskoczony Shinij, umieszczając w tym jednym słowie wszystkie setki pytań, jakie nasuwały mu się w tym momencie na usta. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, Kapitanie... - Zaczął poważnym, smutnym tonem szlachcic. – ...ale mam do Pana ogromną prośbę. Wszystkie chmury rozpierzchły się, gdy tylko nadeszła godzina zachodu słońca. Całe niebo nad Dworem utonęło w ciepłej, słodkiej pomarańczy, a sam ognisty gigant zawisł na w pół skryty za horyzontem. Jego ostatnie promienie sunęły daleko, daleko po ziemi, wpadając przez okno długimi snopami do gabinetu Oficera Takamaru. Złote ozdoby, buddyjskie figurki i ornamenty na grzbietach opasłych książek lśniły barwą ognia, wypełniając salę światłem w barwie szlachetnego metalu. Dawny przywódca Onmitsukidō siedział za swoim biurkiem, obracając w dłoniach niedużą maskotkę wyobrażającą Usagiego. Jego wzrok utkwiony był na niewielkich, niebieskawych guziczkach, mających służyć jako oczy, a usta ułożone były w sposób, jakby chciał go uciszyć lub pocałować. Panującą w gabinecie ciszę przerwało ostatecznie ciężkie pukanie do drzwi. Yamarō nie dał żadnego wyraźnego sygnału, aby osoba znajdująca się po drugiej stronie weszła, ostatecznie jest drzwi ruszyły się z miejsca, a do pokoju wprowadzony został niewysoki chłopak z zawiązanymi oczyma. - Cieszę się, że odpowiedziałeś na moje zaproszenie, Santoki Tokuro. – Rzucił uprzejmie z westchnieniem ciemnoskóry, podnosząc się z miejsca i ruszając w kierunku gościa. - Nie jestem pewien, czy treść listu oraz wybite na nim pieczęcie Shihōinów i Fēngów zostawiały mi jakieś wyjście. – Przyznał Tokuro, gdy szlachcic stanął przed nim i zsunął mu spoczywającą na oczach opaskę. - Zawsze jest jakiś wybór. Twój brat doskonale o tym wiedział. – Zauważył Takamaru. - Mój brat doskonale o tym wiedział. – Przyznał Santoki. – I mój brat nie żyje. - Oczywiście. – Przyznał ze smutkiem, postępując kilka kroków w tył Shihōin. – Jednak historia o nim jest wciąż żywa. - Bez wątpienia, jednak nie jestem pewien, czy to ze względu na pamięć o moim bracie chciał Pan ze mną porozmawiać, Oficerze Takamaru. – Uciął sucho Tokuro. - W istocie... - Przyznał Yamarō. – Jesteś tu w zupełnie innym celu. Domyślasz się może, w jakim? - W liście napisano, abym zgłosił się do Oficera Takamaru w sprawie awansu. Ponoć polecił mnie Pan komuś z góry. – Mężczyźni stali naprzeciw siebie, w odległości kilku metrów. Światło bijąca zza okien sprawiało, że Santoki widział niewiele ponad zarys sylwetki swojego rozmówcy. – Mógłbym spytać, co jest powodem awansu? - Interesujący z ciebie chłopak. – Rzucił nie kryjąc kpiny w głosie. – Sugerujesz, że nie zasługujesz na awans? - To nie istotne, czy na niego zasługuję, czy nie. – Odpowiedział. – Chciałbym po prostu dowiedzieć się, jaki jest prawdziwy cel tej wizyty, Oficerze Takamaru. Czy może... Shihōin Yamarō. Santoki skierował zimne, surowe spojrzenie swoich zielono-beżowych oczu na szlachcica, który rozciągnął usta w szaleńczym uśmiechu. - Doprawdy... Interesujący z ciebie chłopak. Rukongai Arc '21. In the Uncertain Hour Before the Morning' Intensywna czerń nocnego nieba poczęła powoli blaknąć; miliony delikatnych, migotliwych punkcików zdobiących do tej pory firmament poczęły gasnąć, podczas gdy każda kolejna chwila otulała sklepienie niebieskie coraz to jaśniejszymi barwami, począwszy od różnorakich fioletów i granatów, z wolna przechodząc ku wczesnoporannemu, jasnemu błękitowi. Niemożliwy do dostrzeżenia ludziom, kolosalny żołnierz dźwigał swoją słoneczną tarczę, unosząc ją nieśpiesznie ponad horyzont, a następnie proste, nierzadko rozpadające się dachy niekończących rzędów domostw zubożałych dusz. Nad krwawiącym biedą i niedostatkiem Miastem Wędrujących Dusz nastała bliżej nieokreślona godzina, tuż przed porankiem. Wciąż pogrążonymi w śnie, opustoszałymi alejkami echem niosły się stawiane w pośpiechu kroki. Niewysoki, młody chłopiec o bardzo krótkich włosach i ciemnozielonym, brudnym kimonie o naddartych rękawach parł przed siebie co sił w nogach, co jakiś czas nerwowo spoglądając za siebie. Po lewym policzku malca, z rany nad jego brwią spływała krew. Wiedział, że jeżeli się zatrzyma, ryzykować będzie śmiercią. Musiał jak najszybciej wymyślić plan, który pozwoliłby mu unieszkodliwić nieludzką bestię o twarzy skrytej za maską w kolorze kości. Mijając kolejne i kolejne zakręty, zacisnął dłoń na swoim Zangetsu. Niech to... Muszę coś wymyślić... Cokolwiek... Cokolwiek... Zupełnym przypadkiem znalazł się w doskonale znanej sobie okolicy, kiedy poraz ostatni pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie za siebie. Wzrokiem zbadał minięte przez siebie przed paroma chwilami, wciąż puste skrzyżowanie. Nie widział stwora, jednak jego głośny, paskudny, przeciągły ryk wciąż dochodził jego uszu, co jakiś czas przeradzając się tylko w groźby pożarcia. Biegł przed siebie, nadal wpatrując się w rozwidlenie dróg, aż w końcu natrafił na przeszkodę, od której odbiwszy się, spadł na ziemię, wypuszczając drewniany miecz z ręki. - Nie, Zangetsu! – Zawołał, w pierwszej chwili zupełnie ignorując człowieka, na którego wpadł, nim jednak zdołał sięgnąć po swój własnoręcznie wystrugany oręż, było już za późno. Zza jednego z zakrętów wystrzeliła trójka dzieci, skrytych pod kradzionym, zszytym prześcieradłem, wydając z siebie całą gamę okrzyków i ryknięć, które prawdopodobnie naśladować miały dźwięki wydawane przez Hollowy. - Przegrałeś, Jirō! – Krzyknęła spod białego materiału dziewczynka. – Znaleźliśmy cię! - Je-... Jeszcze nie! – Wydyszał zasapany chłopiec, podnosząc się z ziemi i ponownie chwytając za swój miecz. – Mogę jeszcze… stanąć do walki z potworem i-- - Jirō! – Przerwał mu nagle okrzyk jego matki, która stojąca do tej pory w drzwiach jednego z domów próbowała rozpoznać, czy wśród bawiącej się grupki dzieci znajduje się jej urwis, a która to teraz poczęła biec w jego kierunku, przejęta zachowaniem syna. – Mój boże, Jirō, co ty wyprawiasz...? - Jak to? – Zwrócił się w jej kierunku chłopczyk. – Bawimy się w Shinigami. Jestem Ichigo Kurosaki i-- - Co z twoją głową, głuptasie...? – Zatrwożona kobieta kucnąwszy do swojej pociechy objęła go jedną ręką, po czym zwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, na którego wpadł młodzik. – Przepraszam najmocniej... Czy nic się Panu nie stało...? - Oczywiście, wszystko w porządku… - Zapewnił ją przechodzień. – To tylko dzieci, a dzieci się bawią... Mężczyzna miał sięgające ramion, proste włosy spięte w kucyk przy pomocy czerwonego rzemyka. Był szczupły, do tego mógł mieć na oko niewiele ponad sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu. Nosił jasną, czystą yukatę, na lewej stronie wyobrażającej tradycyjny, japoński motyw kwiatu wiśni, przewiązaną w pasie ciemnym, grafitowo-czerwonym obi. Jego spokojne oczy w kolorze nieba oraz szczery, ciepły uśmiech z jej samej nieznanych powodów wywołały w kobiecie uczucie spokoju i zaufania. Kiedy tylko zatroskana matka uwolniła dziecko z uścisku, nieznajomy przechodzień przykucnął i przyjrzał się ranie na czole chłopca. Duże, piwne oczy małego huncwota z niewypowiedzianą fascynacją badały twarz oglądającego skaleczenie nieznajomego, który wydawał się czytać z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Dopiero po chwili mężczyzna ponownie stanął na nogi, po czym przejechał dłoniom po głowie młokosa. - Nic mu nie będzie, to tylko zadrapanie... - Zakomunikował. - Ja... Dziękuję... Dziękuję. – Odpowiedziała matka niepewnym głosem, po czym ucałowała czoło swojej pociechy. Mężczyzna szykował się już do odejścia, gdy ta ponownie go zaczepiła. - Kim Pan tak właściwie jest? – Spytała. - Nazywam się Sudō. – Odwrócił się w kierunku kobiety, obdarowując go tym samym, przyjemnym uśmiechem. – Zajmuję się zielarstwem. Mieszkam w domku przy wzgórzu, tu, przy końcu ulicy. – Ciemnowłosy nieznajomy wskazał palcem uliczkę prowadzącą do jego miejsca zamieszkania. – Gdyby kiedykolwiek była Pani potrzebna pomoc, proszę śmiało mnie odwiedzić. - O-... Oczywiście. Dziękuję raz jeszcze. – Odparła, po czym każde z nich ruszyło w swoją stronę. Niespełna kilkanaście minut później, Sudō dotarł do swojego domku. Z zewnątrz chata przypominała typowe dla Rukongai, skromne, drewniane domostwo na uboczu, jednak jego wnętrze z pewnością odbiegało od większości definicji biedoty. Izdebka była stosunkowo duża. Ściany przysłonięte były pułkami pełnymi książek, a w kominku tlił się ogień, który to sprawiał, że dookoła panował lekki półmrok. Mężczyzna wsunął się do mieszkania, delikatnie zamykając drzwi, kiedy wtem spostrzegł dużego, spasłego psa, który spoczywał przy źródle ciepła. Zwierz dyszał, jak gdyby w kilka chwil temu przebiegł najdłuższy dystans w swoim życiu i przymrużonymi oczyma spoglądał na nowoprzybyłego. Sudō prychnął niezadowolony, po czym podszedł do jednej z szafek, ustawiając się tyłem do zwierzęcia. - Wiedziałem, że Yamarō będzie chciał mieć moje poczynania na oku. Musiałbym być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć całego tego zoo wpatrującego się we mnie ilekroć stąd wyjdę... – Westchnął Usagi rozwiązując spinający włosy rzemyk. - ...ale doprawdy, że też musiał wysłać tu akurat ciebie, Yuriko... Gdy tylko Yamada skończył mówić, w pomieszczeniu próżno można byłoby poszukiwać spasłego psa; zamiast niego, na blacie drewnianego, niedużego stolika zasiadała kobieta o długich, falowanych, sięgających pleców włosach i chabrowych oczach i dużych piersiach. Lewy rękaw jej Shihakushō był zerwany, a w jego miejsce wszyty był rękaw białej hakamy noszonej przez Arrancarów. Jej szata przepasana była jasnym sznurkiem, za którym po lewej stronie zatknięty miała strzęp uniformu Inspektora Generalnego Onmitsukidō, na którym wciąż widoczne było logo Centrali 46. - Jakie to dla ciebie typowe… - Uśmiechnęła się do niego kokieteryjnie, chociaż Usagi nadal nie poświęcił jej minimum swojej uwagi, skupiając się na przekładaniu książek z miejsca na miejsce. – To tak witasz się ze starą koleżanką z pracy? - Jeśli jakąś spotkam, z pewnością zademonstruję ci, jak to wygląda... - Odpowiedział sucho, przekartkowując jedną z ksiąg. - Powiało chłodem~ - Przewróciła teatralnie oczyma Yuriko, po czym wstała ze stolika i ruszyła w kierunku Yamady, rozkładając ramiona tak, jakby chciała go objąć. - Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Burknął na nią, posyłając jej spojrzenie spod oka. – Naprawdę musisz nie mieć do siebie szacunku, skoro przychodzisz tu w tej szmacie. - Ojej, nadal taki wrażliwy na punkcie Arrancarów? – Spytała z drwiną w głosie. - Oczywiście. – Oznajmił beznamiętnie Usagi. – To nienaturalne. - „Nienaturalne”? Ha! – Zbliżywszy się wystarczająco, Yuriko objęła jedną dłonią Yamadę w barkach, po czym wydając z siebie przeciągły, cokolwiek dwuznaczny pomruk, przesunęła dłonią po rękawie jego yukaty i zbliżyła usta do jego ucha. – To dość konserwatywne słowa jak na faworytę Shihōina... Nim cokolwiek zdołało jeszcze zostać powiedziane, w ciągu jednego uderzenia serca powietrze przeciął dźwięk dobywanego miecza, świst powietrza, echo używanego Shunpo oraz delikatny, czerwonawy błysk ognia odbijanego w mieczu Usagiego. W jednej chwili wykonał on cięcie, jednak Yuriko Kakyōmaru zdołała z łatwością zwiększyć dystans, unikając go z chichotem dziecka, które właśnie zrobiło psikusa rodzicom. - Odważne słowa, jak na kurwę. – Burknął nie kryjąc poirytowania, wciąż utrzymując w gotowości miecz. Książka, którą trzymał w dłoni w bliżej nieokreślonym momencie znalazła się na podłodze. - Oj, oj... Wygląda na to, że poirytowałam naszą księżniczkę~ - Rzuciła prowokująco, po czym wytarła dłonie w strzęp uniformu, który miała przy pasie i przy akompaniamencie łopotu długich rękawów swojego Shihakushō, ponownie przybrała postać psa, który ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. – Pysk masz równie niewyparzony co zwykle. Przekażę Dowódcy Yamarō, że u jego branki wszystko w normie. Otyły zwierz rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a Yamada westchnął głęboko. Był na ogół opanowaną osobą, jednak nikt, nawet Shihōin Yamarō, nie potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi tak skutecznie i tak błyskawicznie co Yuriko Kakyōmaru. Niebieskooki chłopak schował miecz, po czym schylił się, aby podnieść upuszczoną książkę. Kątem oka dojrzał wtedy spoczywającego w szczelinie między szafką a sufitem czarnego kota z białą, biegnącą od oka, aż za ucho łatą, który z pewnym zażenowaniem przyglądał mu się, nerwowo machając kitą. Usagi odpowiedział mu podobnym spojrzeniem. Pierdolony monitoring... Tymczasem grupa Shinigamich wysłanych do zbadania sprawy Rukongai z ramienia 13 Oddziałów zatrzymała się w okolicach Karpiego Wzgórza, gdzie rozbili obóz i spędzili pierwszą noc. Kiedy wstał świt, głównodowodząca Kuchiki Rukia wybrała się na krótką przejażdżkę dookoła namiotów. Postanowiła sobie, że będzie wstawać jako pierwsza i chodzić spać jako ostatnia. Pragnęła dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, czego mogła o ludziach, którymi dowodziła; poznać ich, zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi. Chciała być najlepszym dowódcą, jakim tylko mogła się stać. Takim dowódcą, jakim byłby Jūshirō Ukitake. Spacerowała w ciszy, pogrążona we własnych myślach, starając się ignorować jasne, wręcz białe i ostre światło dobiegające zza drzew i odbijające się w okolicznym stawie, które drażniło jej oczy. Chociaż nikogo nie było w pobliżu, starała się również za wszelką cenę zamaskować niewyspanie. Poprzedniego dnia, trening szermierki, który przeprowadziła dla Imody, zakończyła na długo po wschodzie księżyca. Do tego noc spędzona w namiocie zdecydowanie odbiegała od warunków, na jakie mogła sobie pozwolić jako Kuchiki. Nie, nie powinnam tak myśleć. Rukia westchnęła głęboko i rozejrzała się dookoła. To Rukongai. To stąd pochodzę. Znała to miejsce bardzo dobrze. Budziło w niej ciepłe wspomnienia. Dawno temu przychodziła tu trenować z Kaienem... Kiedy zamykała oczy, była w stanie dokładnie przypomnieć sobie każde jedno słowo, jakie do niej kierował; każdą jedną radę, jaką jej podarował... Jednak wtem z objęć mglistych wspomnień wydarł ją trzask. Wicekapitan 13. Oddziału nie miała wątpliwości, że był to trzask ognia. Gdy gwałtownie obróciła się za siebie, dostrzegła pojedynczą, samotną osobę, schyloną nad rozpalonym na nowo, wczorajszym paleniskiem. Spokojnym krokiem, po cichu zbliżyła się do siedzącej przy ognisku osoby. Siedziała do niej tyłem, jednak Rukia nie miała wątpliwości, kim jest. Burza czerwonych, wpadających wręcz w karmazyn włosów pozostawionych w absolutnym nieładzie, spiętych w niedużą, wysoką kitkę żółtym sznurkiem. Wszak właścicielka tej dzikiej czupryny była bohaterką niezliczonej ilości legend, które dotarły także i do uszu szlachcianki. - Taeko Harutora-san? – Zwróciła się do niej uprzejmie, zbliżając się do niej. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku. Miała piegowatą twarz i oczy w kolorze ciekłego złota. Coś w jej grymasie od razu przywiodło Kuchiki wspomnienie twarzy niezadowolonej Hiyori Sarugaki, jednak sama Taeko nie wydawała się tyle kipieć złością, co raczej znudzeniem i brakiem zainteresowania. - Co tu robisz tak wcześnie? Wszyscy jeszcze śpią... - Spytała z ostrożną troską Rukia. - Nie jestem „wszyscy”. – Odpowiedziała krótko Harutora. – Przyszłam rozpalić ognisko. Wydaje mi się, że to dość jasne. - Ta-tak, oczywiście. – Wycofała się niezręcznie Kuchiki. – W takim razie, czy… może mogłaby się dosiąść? - Jesteś tu dowódcą. – Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. – Siadaj sobie gdzie chcesz. Nic mi do tego. Szalenie miła... zasiadając naprzeciw żywej legendy, Rukia zdała sobie sprawę, że czuje się raczej jak gdyby składała raport swojemu bratu aniżeli siadała naprzeciw kogoś, kim dowodzi. Co prawda Harutora nie sprawiała wrażenia osoby sympatycznej, jednak było w niej coś intrygującego. Poza tym, była częścią zespołu, którym dowodziła Kuchiki. Wszyscy są tutaj równi. Powinnam starać się stworzyć tu jak najlepszą atmosferę. Stworzyć więź z tymi ludźmi. Tak, jak Kapitan Ukitake. - Czy-- - Przepraszam, Dowódco Kuchiki, ale nie jestem zainteresowana rozmową. – Rzuciła Taeko, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Ognisko jest przygotowane. Pierwsi żołnierze zaczną się niedługo budzić. Jeśli nie masz dla mnie żadnych poleceń, pozwolę sobie odejść na spoczynek. - Ta-... Oczywiście. Wybacz. – Rukia sama nie zdawała sobie sprawy, dlaczego czuła się tak bardzo skrępowana w rozmowie z dziewczyną. Nie spuszczała z niej oczu tak długo, aż jej sylwetka zniknęła wewnątrz jednego z namiotów. To może być trudniejsze niż przypuszczałam... Tego samego dnia, po zmroku, Kapitan Suì-Fēng opuściła koszary swojego oddziału. Poruszała się nerwowym krokiem, w płaszczu z kapturem, tak, jak gdyby chciała wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie z własnej siedziby. Kolejne uliczki pokonywała nerwowo, obchodząc większą część terenu podległego Drugiemu Oddziałowi dookoła. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy drzwiach jednego ze stojących na boku domków. Nim weszła do środka, rozejrzała się jeszcze dwa razy, a dopiero potem rozsunęła tradycyjne, japońskie drzwi. Wewnątrz panowała absolutna ciemność, którą w minimalny sposób łamały dwie lub trzy zapalone świece, stojące w różnych miejscach pokaźnych rozmiarów gabinetu. Suì-Fēng skłoniła się nisko przy samym wejściu, nie mówiąc ani słowa. - Proszę, proszę... - Odezwał się w ciemnościach chrypliwy, nieprzyjemny, starczy głos. W tonie tej wypowiedzi było coś, co mogłoby wskazywać na głęboką wzgardę lub przynajmniej sarkazm czy ironię. – Nie spodziewałam się, że przywleczesz się tu o tej porze... Suì-Fēng... Z mroku wyłoniła się niewielka, stara kobieta. Jej spięte w kok włosy miały barwę najczystszego śniegu, a jej twarz przypominała gumową maskę; odnosiło się wrażenie, iż zmarszczki w całości ukryły prawdziwe oblicze kobiety przed światem. Jej twarz zdawała się wręcz spływać z jej ciała. Po prawej stronie twarzy, przez cały policzek biegła olbrzymia blizna w kolorze wina, a jej chłodne, bezlitosne, niemalże gadzie oczy obserwowały gościa, sądząc go surowo. Trzymany w trzęsących się dłoniach świecznik rzucał na jej oblicze gasnące światło, co dodawało jej jeszcze bardziej upiornego wyglądu. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, prababciu... - Zaczęła wyraźnie skrępowana Kapitan 2. Oddziału. – Przyszłam do ciebie po radę. '22. Nocturne for Lovers' Niebo nad Dworem Przeczystych Dusz nabrało już głębokiej i nieprzeniknionej barwy smoły, upodabniając się tym samym do ciemnego, żałobnego całunu, na który to zostać ma rzucona pobielała czaszka księżyca. Wieczór był pochmurny; nieregularne puchowe rzeźby przybierające najróżniejsze, nawet najbardziej surrealistyczne kształty, wędrowały powoli, niby stado czarnych owiec, przysłaniając zupełnie nieskończoną otchłań nieba. Kiedy dziedziniec Drugiego Oddziału wydawał się już całkowicie opustoszały, klasyczne, japońskie drzwi, oddzielające gabinet Głównodowodzącej Onmitsukidō uchyliły się delikatnie, a zza nich ostrożnie wyłonił się spowity w ciemny płaszcz cień. Kapitan Suì-Fēng rozejrzała się ostrożnie dookoła, a gdy upewniła się już, że w pobliżu nie znajduje się nikt, kto mógłby ją zauważyć, zasunęła za sobą drzwi, po czym postawiła kaptur i pośpiesznym, acz spokojnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Pod płaszczem miała na sobie wyłącznie swoje szaty Shinigami - zrezygnowała z przywdziania kapitańskiej godności w postaci białego haori. Po tym, jak praktycznie bezszelestnie wydostała się z koszar swojego oddziału, kobieta raz jeszcze na krótką chwilę obejrzała się za siebie, po czym nerwowym krokiem wkroczyła w olbrzymi labirynt kamiennych uliczek Seireitei. Od tamtej pory nie odwróciła się już ani razu; parła przed siebie, wyraźnie starając się pozostawić za sobą choćby i cień myśli o powrocie. Dopiero po parunastu minutach, Suì-Fēng zatrzymała się przed drzwiami jednego z domków na skraju terytorium znajdującego się pod jurysdykcją Dwójki. Rozejrzawszy się ostrożnie dookoła po raz ostatni, kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym rozsunęła drzwi i wkroczyła w pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek światła mrok rozpościerającej się przed nią izdebki. Wewnątrz panował niesamowity zaduch przesycony wonią starości. Panująca dookoła ciemność zachłannie skrywała przed spojrzeniem nowoprzybyłej jakąkolwiek zawartość pomieszczenia, sprawiając wrażenie przejmującej i niepokojącej pustki, a jednocześnie nie pozwalając uniknąć jej poczucia klaustrofobicznego uścisku. Jeżeli Suì-Fēng miałaby kiedykolwiek zgadywać, co dokładnie czuje człowiek zakopany żywcem, z pewnością wróciłaby wspomnieniami do którejkolwiek z wizyt w tym miejscu. - Proszę, proszę... - Gdy tylko wgłębi pokoju odezwał się chrypliwy, niemalże nieludzki głos, pani kapitan natychmiast opadła na jedno kolano, schylając głowę. Wówczas z mroków izdebki wyłoniła się wiekowa, drobna, zgarbiona kobieta. Staruszka trzymała w dłoni świecę, dzięki światłu której Suì-Fēng choćby w najmniejszym stopniu mogła dostrzec jej postać. Włosy miała siwe, pośnieżone najbielszą z możliwych bieli i spięte w kok, natomiast jej surowe lico przypominało topniejącą figurę z wosku o paskudnej, nieświeżej barwie zjełczałego mleka, splamioną po prawej stronie twarzy dużą blizną w kolorze wina. Nieśpiesznym, starczym krokiem zbliżała się w kierunku gościa, aż w końcu zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, wbijając w panią kapitan bezlitośnie karcące spojrzenie jasnych, wręcz gadzich, przysłoniętych mętnym bielmem oczu. - Wiele w życiu przeżyłam, ale nie spodziewałabym się, że akurat dziś przywleczesz tu swoje jestestwo... jak kundel zbrukany za obgryzienie butów właściciela... - Głos seniorki kipiał wprost sarkazmem i wzgardą. - Prababciu... - Odezwała się Suì-Fēng, wciąż nie unosząc głowy. - Oszczędź mi czczego skowytu, dziecko. Przynosisz sobie już wystarczająco dużo wstydu. – Przerwała jej sucho, po czym ruszyła w kierunku komody, odwracając się tyłem do rozmówczyni. - ...A więc już wiesz...? – Spytała dziewczyna. - Czy już wiem, czy już wiem... - Dawna Inspektor Sił Karno-Egzekucyjnych brzmiała, jak gdyby z jednego ciała odzywały się trzy różne, nałożone na siebie głosy. Prababka Fēng ustawiła dzierżoną dotychczas w dłoni świecę na meblu, po czym ponownie zwróciła się w stronę wnuczki. – Nawet, jeśli bym nie wiedziała.. Myślałam, że coś do ciebie dotarło, kiedy ostatni z tych Shihōińskich bękartów zdezerterował, ale odkąd ta banda smarkaczy pogwałciła święte prawa Soul Society i wtargnęła tu, przybywając na ratunek Kuchiki, nadal doskonale pełnisz rolę psa Shihōin Yoruichi. Ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie ty... Pierwsza z rodu Fēng, która przerwała trwającą od pokoleń erę niewoli i poddaństwa naszego rodu... Twój ojciec przewraca się pewnie teraz w grobie... - Ja... - Tak, ty. – Przerwała jej natychmiast seniorka. – Postawmy tu na czele jeszcze fakt, że miałaś okazję do zemsty. Miałaś idealną sposobność, aby pomścić śmierć Twojego bezużytecznego ojca i przynieść na jego grób głowę tego bezczelnego smarkacza i renegata Yamady... A mimo to nie tylko zawiodłaś, ale masz jeszcze czelność przychodzić tu do mnie... Żałosne... - Prychnęła, mlaszcząc z niesmakiem, niby egzotyczny gad, któremu zwierzyna właśnie uciekła sprzed nosa. – Mów, czego chcesz, a potem wynoś się i przeklinaj swój ślamazarny, niezdolny byt. - Ja... Prababciu, potrzebuję pomocy... Potrzebuję rady. – Wydukała bliska płaczu pani kapitan. - Ha! – Żachnęła się ironicznie prababka Fēng. – Dziecko. Gdybym miała udzielić ci szczerej rady, proponowałabym popełnienie seppuku; nie przynoś już więcej wstydu temu rodowi i pozwól mu zgasnąć. Niech zachowa chociaż tyle godności... W izdebce zapanowała martwa cisza. - Wstańże z tych cholernych kolan! – Nakazała wyraźnie agresywniejszym tonem nestorka rodu Fēng, zbliżając się do wnuczki, jednak kiedy ta bez słowa wykonała jej polecenie, nagrodzona została wyłącznie ciosem w twarz. – I przestań mazać się jak ostatnia gówniara! Jak ci na imię!? - Suì-Fēng... - Suì-Fēng! – Powtórzyła po niej kilkakrotnie głośniej. – Imię, które wybrałaś sobie po mnie, a które tak swobodnie i bez namysłu kalasz brudem i słabością! Obrzydliwe!! Chcesz mojej rady? Proszę bardzo, dam ci ją! – Powiedziawszy to, starsza Suì-Fēng chwyciła młodszą z całą siłą, jaką znalazła w starczych ramionach z barki. – Weź się do ciężkiej cholery w garść! Przestań beczeć i tańczyć jak ten brudny i zakłamany ród Shihōinów ci zagra! Jesteś głową tego rodu! Jesteś Fēngiem! Wstań w końcu z kolan, skoro jako pierwsza możesz sobie na to pozwolić i zacznij zachowywać się, do ciężkiej cholery, jak na przywódcę przystało! Echo powtórzyło za starszą Suì-Fēng jej ostatnie słowa, wraz z brzmieniem których w powietrzu rozpłynęło się ostatnie źródło światła, gdy tylko pozostawiona na Komedzie świeca dogasła do końca. "Pożeracze Hollowów"... Pomieszczenie wypełniał półmrok, łamany wyłącznie dzięki pomocy kilku rdzawych płomyków, które to wykonywały swój nieśmiały, wolny taniec nad spływającymi ciepłym woskiem, rozstawionymi w różnych miejscach sali świecami. Usagi siedział w wygodnym, skórzanym fotelu, schylony nad oprawionym w skórę, ciężkim tomiszczem; jednym z dziesiątek lub nawet setek, spomiędzy tych, które zgromadzone zostały na półkach zajmowanego przez niego domu. Wzrok chłopaka z dokładnością skrytobójcy badał kolejne wersy zapisane ręcznym pismem na pożółkłych stronach. Tekst zapisany był najpewniej przy pomocy pióra, a składające się na niego litery, chociaż ostre i strzeliste niby włócznia, poczęły zacierać się nieco miejscami, bezlitośnie naginając się pod nieugiętą presją czasu. ..."Przez rdzennych mieszkańców Rukongai nazywani również "Pożeraczami Demonów", a sami siebie określający jako "Hollow Eaters" "... Yamada westchnął głęboko i przetarł palcami zmęczone oczy. ...Kiedy byłem już przekonany, że nic bardziej brudnego i obleśnego niż Arrancarzy nie stąpa po tej ziemi... Gdy właściciel Świętego Miecza oparł na krótką chwilę głowę na dłoni, przed oczyma zamajaczyło mu wspomnienie sprzed kilku dni, kiedy to po irytująco długiej wycieczce w głąb piwnic Onmitsukidō, prowadzony przez Yamarō znalazł się w Podziemnej Sali Przesłuchań. Gdy obaj znaleźli się w jej wnętrzu, Shihōin poprowadził go do jednego z więźniów. Była to nieprzytomna, szczupła, naga kobieta o bardzo długich, dwukolorowych włosach, skrępowana opuszczonym ze skrytego pod niemożliwym do spenetrowania mrokiem sufitu olbrzymiego pomieszczenia łańcuchem z Reishi. Usagi usilnie próbował uzyskać od przyjaciela jakiekolwiek informacje na jej temat, jednak ten najwyraźniej uznał, iż obmacywanie jej w typowy dla siebie lubieżny i niepoprawnie wyuzdany sposób było w tamtym momencie odpowiedniejszą rzeczą do zrobienia. Yamada mógł jakkolwiek zareagować, jednak lata praktyki podpowiadały mu, aby z miejsca porzucić wszelkie próby wpłynięcia na niegdysiejszą głowę wielkiego, szlacheckiego rodu. Oficer Ósmego Oddziału powoli zaczął tracić wszelkie strzępy nadziei, jakoby miał mu zostać przybliżony obraz czegokolwiek prócz niezbyt przyjemnego dla oka molestowania seksualnego, kiedy ostatecznie Yamarō przeniósł skupione do tej pory na zniewolonej spojrzenie wprost na Usagiego. - To, mój drogi przyjacielu... – Zaczął Shihōin, gdy jego lewa dłoń poczęła przesuwać się wzdłuż brzucha pojmanej, gładząc jej skórę, a zatrzymując się dopiero na jej piersi. - ...jest mój bardzo, bardzo cenny świadek... a także początek Twojej misji~! – Rzucił, po czym odszedł od kobiety, jak gdyby w jednej chwili utracił wszelkie zainteresowanie nią. - ...Chcesz mi wydawać... misję? – Spytał zaskoczony Yamada. - Oczywiście, głuptasie~ - Odparł mu ekspresywnie Takamaru, rozpoczynając typową dla siebie błazenadę zbędnej ekspresji. – Pomyśl tylko, Ty i ja, razem, znowu w akcji! Zupełnie jak za dawnych czasów! Albo nawet jak w Hueco Mun-- - Zamilcz. – Przerwał mu nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, na który mógł pozwolić sobie prawdopodobnie tylko ktoś, kto wychował się wśród Kuchikich. – Zamiast popadać w swoje chore fantazje, może łaskawie wyjaśniłbyś mi, kto to w ogóle jest? - Buu~, to nie są żadne fantazje, Usagi~ - Zignorował go dawny dowódca Onmitsukidō. – Po prostu wypierasz niewygodną dla siebie przesz-- - Yamarō!! – Skarcił go wyprany z cierpliwości Yamada. - Dobra już, dobra... Chryste, powinieneś parzyć sobie jakieś ziółka… - Westchnął zmarnowany Shihōin, po czym ponownie ustawił się za wiszącą kobietą. – To, mój drogi przyjacielu, jest kolejny krok w sprawie badań nad Pożeraczami Hollowów! - Nad czym...? – Skrzywił się Usagi. - ...Maatko, znów przemawiają przez ciebie te tradycyjne pierdoły o nieczystości i innych bogobojnych bzdetach... - Burknął zrezygnowany Yamarō. – Powinieneś być bardziej postępowy... - Czy ja wyglądam na chorego zboczeńca pokroju Mayuriego? – Spytał w odpowiedzi retorycznie. – Jeśli miałeś ochotę pokazać mi tylko jakąś biedną wieśniaczkę z Rukongai i pogadać o... "postępie", to trzeba było właśnie Kurotsuchiego tu przyprowadzić. Miałbyś szansę na własnej skórze przekonać się, jak na dobre wyszła mu ta cała "postępowość"... - Ech... Niektórzy są zupełnie niereformowalni... Ale przynajmniej wciąż jesteś dobry w tym, w czym zawsze byłeś dobry. – Usagi już miał napominać Takamaru za kolejne zbereźne aluzje, ten jednak zdołał dokończyć swoją kwestię. – Tak jak zauważyłeś, ta kobieta nie jest Shinigami. Pochodzi z Rukongai... i właśnie tam chciałbym Cię wysłać. Wsparty nad książką Usagi westchnął głęboko, po czym ponownie powrócił do lektury. Jego błękitne oczy ostrożnie sczytywały każde, niemal gotycko wyglądające słowo z płonącego złota pożółkłych kart. "Grupa dusz, która jest w stanie w pewien sposób podporządkować sobie Hollowa; "pożerają go", przejmując w ten sposób jego moce i umiejętności oraz znacznie zwiększając swoją siłę fizyczną, szybkość, wytrzymałość oraz zdolność regeneracji. Fenomen ten nie jest do końca zbadany." Ciemnowłosy chłopak opadł ciężko na oparcie siedzenia, pozostawiając opasłe tomiszcze na kolanach i składając dłonie na brzuchu. "Część teorii sugeruje, iż jest to mechanizm pokrewny do tego, na zasadzie którego funkcjonuje Fullbring, natomiast sama umiejętność "pożerania" Hollowów jest wystarczająco rzadka, by część naukowców sugerowała, iż dostępna jest ona wyłącznie dla dusz, które w wypadku przemiany w Menosa, wykazywałyby potencjał do ewolucji do poziomu Vasto Lorde lub nawet naturalnego Arrancara..." - Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć mi, że ona...? – Pytanie poniosło się echem po pustej Sali Przesłuchań. Yamarō już miał teatralnie całować swojego więźnia w policzek, kiedy padło ono z ust Yamady. - Co? Ach, nie, nie~ - Odpowiedział, nie kryjąc rozczarowania w głosie. – Chciałbym, ale to niestety tylko prawdopodobna ofiara działania Hollow Eaterów... - "Hollow Eaterów"... - Wypluł z niesmakiem Usagi. – Co to za pokrętna nowomo-- - Oszczędź mi wykładów, staruszku. – Burknął znudzony Shihōin, po czym klepnąwszy pochwyconą w barki, zbliżył się w kierunku przyjaciela. Szlachcic już miał kontynuować, kiedy Yamada niespodziewanie postąpił krok do tyłu. - ...Naprawdę, to już zakrawa o jakąś formę rasizmu... - Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem Takamaru. - …Tak czy tak, ta zgrabna ślicznotka ma na sobie ślady pasożytniczego działania Pożeraczy Hollowów. O ile przez setki lat stosunkowo ciężko było natknąć się na taki egzemplarz-- - Może to i dobrze~ - Wszedł mu w słowo właściciel Świętego Miecza, jednak Yamarō puścił to mimo uszu i kontynuował. - ...jednakże ostatnimi czasy aktywność tych skurczybyków wydaje się być wzmożona. Zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy nie ma to jakiegoś związku z naszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy to ostatnio tak chętnie składają nam wizyty na terenie Dworu... - Rozwiązły Shinigami wziął w tym miejscu głęboki oddech, po czym uśmiechnął się zalotnie w kierunku przyjaciela. – I tu, kochanieńki, zaczyna się twoja rola~ Zmęczone spojrzenie błękitnych oczu Usagiego przeniosło się znad kolejnej stronicy notatki, którą pozostawił po sobie stacjonujący w niegdyś w izdebce nieduży oddział Onmitsukidō, a który podobno natknął się niegdyś na podobną kreaturę, wprost na znajdujące się za oknem, pogrążone w mroku uliczki zubożałego miasteczka. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, ile takich zmutowanych pomyłek biega po tym świecie, tym bardziej po tych wybrykach z Hōgyoku, na które pozwalał sobie Sōsuke... Chłopak zaczynał już czuć, że przysypia, jednak przed bezwładnym opadnięciem w ramiona Morfeusza uratowały go dziwne, jasne punkty, które poczęły jarzyć się za szybą. Yamada stosunkowo szybko domyślił się, iż prawdopodobnie jest to ogień pochodni. ...Trzy... Nie, przynajmniej cztery. Wyraźnie zainteresowany oficer Ósemki podniósł się z miejsca, po czym ruszył w kierunku okna. Księżyc zawisł już wysoko ponad koronami drzew, jednak obozowisko żołnierzy Trzynastu Oddziałów oddelegowanych do Rukongai w żadnym razie nie było pogrążone we śnie. Obozowisko wypełniały krzyki, wrzawa i rubaszny śmiech; rozpalono ogniska, a w namiotach grano w karty. Shinigami rozmawiali i żartowali między sobą, zupełnie, jak gdyby wszystko to działo się w „Odyńcu”, nie w miejscu, w którym w każdej chwili mogło dojść do katastrofy. Nawet jeżeli nad światem zapanowała wojna, zajęta przez grupę przestrzeń najwyraźniej do niego nie należała. Kuchiki nie ustępowała w swojej misji. Pomimo porażki, jaką odniosła w wypadku Taeko, tego wieczora szło jej naprawdę dobrze. Kolejni Shinigami zapraszali ją do siebie i chętnie rozmawiali; proponowali wspólne gry, miejsce przy ognisku i częstowali alkoholem, natomiast sama Rukia bardzo chętnie z tych zaproszeń korzystała. Bez cienia przekłamania można było powiedzieć, iż cel, jaki sobie narzuciła, powoli się wypełniał, a podlegli ją żołnierze w znakomitej większości zaczynali darzyć ją sympatią i szacunkiem. Szlachcianka właśnie odchodziła od jednego z ognisk, przy którym gromadnie zasiadało kilkoro rosłych, brodatych mężczyzn z Ósmego oraz Jedenastego Oddziału. Głośno zachęcali ją, aby została, Kuchiki wiedziała jednak, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Gdy ruszyła przed siebie w głąb lasu namiotów, gdzieś z tyłu głowy majaczyły jej wspomnienia spotkania z Harutorą. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej zachowanie nie czerpało się z buty, o jaką można było posądzać żywą legendę. Być może chodziło raczej o swego rodzaju dystans? Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna pozwoliła ponieść się za równo swoim myślom, jak i nogom. Ze swego rodzaju letargu wyrwała się dopiero, kiedy zupełnie nieświadomie zawędrowała na skraj obozowiska, jednak na widok jednego z namiotów, obszernej jurty z jasnego materiału z wyszytym na nim ciemną nicią herbem jednego z Czterech Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich, przypomniała sobie o czymś, co już dawna planowała zrobić; o osobie, z którą od samego początku bardzo chciała porozmawiać. W tym samym czasie, po długim dniu spędzonym na związanej z dokumentacją pracy, Tadami powróciła do domu. Dziewczyna już wchodząc do swojego niewielkiego mieszkanka ziewnęła przeciągle, rozciągając ramiona. O niczym nie marzyła tak bardzo, jak o gorącej kąpieli. Była wdzięczna losowi, gdyż natłok pracy pozwalał jej zapomnieć o czymś, co ostatnio nie pozwalało jej zmrużyć oczu w nocy. Hotaru krzątała się po pokoju, nie mogąc zebrać wszystkich swoich rzeczy, kiedy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, iż znajdujące się zaraz za jej biurkiem okno pozostało otwarte, choć nie przypominała sobie, aby otwierała je, kiedy była tutaj poprzednim razem. Dopiero podszedłszy do niego z zamiarem zamknięcia go, rudowłosa dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, iż znalazła się w swoim domu pierwszy raz od przynajmniej dwóch dni. Chyba naprawdę za dużo pracuję... - Przyznała sama przed sobą. Tadami wprawdzie należała zdecydowanie do raczej pracowitych osób, jednak w ostatnim czasie starała się wykonywać jak najbardziej pieczołowicie i dokładnie każde zlecone jej zadanie. - ...Jeszcze ktoś mnie oskarży o pracoholizm... - Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, gdy wtem spostrzegła przyklejoną niezgrabnie do blatu biurka kartkę papieru. Dziewczyna niepewnie zastygła na kilka chwil w bezruchu. Fakty niejasno układały się w jej głowie, przybierając przeprawiającą ją o nieprzyjemny dreszcz wizję. Czy ktoś tu był? Włamał się? Hotaru rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym przełknąwszy ślinę, sięgnęła po pozostawioną przez nieznanego adresata notkę. - Gintaro? – Odezwała się Kuchiki, uchylając płachtę jurty zubożałego szlachcica. – Kuchiki Gintaro? Ciemnowłosy chłopak stał zwrócony do półprzezroczystej, mającej imitować okno części namiotu, jednak kiedy usłyszał za sobą głos Rukii, prawie natychmiast odwrócił się w jej kierunku, zaskoczony. - Rukia...? Ach, nie... - Wycofał się z przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy, zbliżając się dwa kroki w kierunku niezapowiedzianego gościa. – Powinienem raczej powiedzieć „Dowódco”, czy może „Kapitanie Kuchiki”... Rukia i Gintaro, chociaż dzielili to samo nazwisko, nie mieli zbyt wielu okazji do spotkania. Gintaro pochodził z nieco zubożałej linii rodu, jednak nawet gdyby zamieszkiwali w tej samej posiadłości rodu, jej przepastny wymiar w żadnym razie nie musiał zapewniać im dużego prawdopodobieństwa spotkania. Przesadą byłoby jednak mówić, iż ta dwójka nie spotkała się nigdy wcześniej. Utrzymywali oni stosunkowo dobre relacje, o ile można tak powiedzieć o ludziach, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą kilka razy w życiu. Uważali się wzajemnie za sympatyczne osoby o dobrym, przyjaznym usposobieniu i choć nigdy nie udało się im nawiązać ze sobą stałego kontaktu, oboje w ten czy inny sposób mieli pojęcie, co w danym momencie dzieje się z drugim. Szlachcianka starała się zachować uśmiech na twarzy i sprawiać pozór jak najbardziej spokojnej, jednak prawda była taka, iż wyraźnie coś jej doskwierało; dusiła w sobie coś, co bez wątpienia chciała powiedzieć Gintaro. Chłopak dostrzegł to od razu w jej oczach, w jej postawie, a nawet w mankamentach związanych z tonem głosu, mimo to, pozwolił jej kontynuować rozmowę, nie zwracając na to większej uwagi. Ostatecznie ich wymiana zdań była krótka i stosunkowo ogólna, jednak kiedy wydawała się być już skończona, a Shinigami z Piątego Oddziału już odwracał się, by ponownie zawiesić spojrzenie w półprzezroczystym materiale, Pani Kapitan Kuchiki westchnęła głęboko i rozpoczęła temat, który poruszyć chciała od momentu, kiedy na krótko przed wyruszeniem na misję zgłosił się do niej Kapitan Hirako. - Gintaro... - Zaczęła nieśmiało Rukia. – Widzisz, Kapitan Hirako przekazał mi twoje zgłoszenie do tej misji... Ponoć zgłosiłeś się z własnej woli... Większość Shinigami została oddelegowana przez swoich przełożonych… Co prawda nikt, kto spojrzałby na dzisiejszy wieczór z boku w życiu by tak nie pomyślał, ale większość z nich z pewnością jest tu wbrew swojej woli... Czy... Czy mogłaby spytać Cię, dlaczego-- - "Dlaczego to zrobiłem?"...? – Dokończył za nią chłopak z cieniem smutnego uśmiechu na twarzy. - To w gruncie rzeczy dobre pytanie. Nie jesteśmy pewni, na co możemy trafić podczas tej misji. Kapitan Kuchiki, czy jest Pani w stanie obiecać, że wszyscy wrócimy z tego cało? – Spytał, odwracając się do niej, jednak gdzieś w duchu Rukia zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. - ...Oczywiście, że nie. To byłaby wierutna bzdura. Istnieje duża szansa, że jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, my wszyscy, całe to obozowisko... Rukia stała przez chwilę w kompletnym bezruchu, jak gdyby poddana czarowi słów Gintaro. Wiedziała, że może nie powinna pozwalać sobie na tak daleko idącą prywatę, jednak coś w głębi duszy podpowiadało jej, aby ostatecznie wyjaśnić tę sprawę. - Ginataro, ale przecież... - Zaczęła, jednak wycofała się na chwilę. Jej rozmówca ponownie obrzucił ją lekko pobłażliwym uśmiechem, jak gdyby chciał dać jej w ten sposób znać, że doskonale wie, o co chce spytać. – Słyszałem, że całkiem dobrze dogadujesz się z Tadami Hotaru. - ...A przecież mogłoby być całkiem miło. Zupełnie jak w książkach... "I żyli długo i szczęśliwie"; przyjazne spojrzenia, uśmiechnięte twarze, żadnych urazów ani pretensji... – Odparł dziwnie przepraszającym tonem. - Dlaczego... Dlaczego zataiłeś informację o swoim udziale w tej misji? Czemu po prostu jej nie powiedziałeś? Myślałam… Wybacz, jeśli się mylę, ale czy nie byliście ze sobą dość... blisko? - ...Strach, Pani Kapitan... Być może po prostu się bałem? Bałem się osaczenia, braku wybaczenia? Łez, krzyków... Jak w operach mydlanych, gdzie nikt nie zadaje pytań... Jakiś sekretów, szlochów, wyrzutów... Co zrobiłaby, jeśli stanąłbym przed nią i powiedział, że odchodzę? Że być może już nigdy nie wrócę? Naprawdę nigdy? Że pozostanę wyłączenie we wspomnieniach? – Spytał Kuchiki, z każdym krokiem zbliżając się w kierunku Rukii. - Co zrobiłaby wówczas? – Zapytał ostatecznie stając tuż przednią, jednak nim ta zdołała zdobyć się na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ten raz jeszcze odpowiedział za nią krótkim cieniem uśmiechu - ...Nie do przewidzenia. A przecież wszyscy dzielimy ten sam los, jako żołnierze... To po prostu kolejny dzień z tysięcy, które składają się na naszą rzeczywistość... – Rzucił, klepnąwszy ją w ramię, po czym opuścił namiot. - To przecież jeszcze nie koniec świata... '23. Golden Light' Nastał poranek, a wraz z jego nadejściem, słońce ponownie rozpoczęło swoją tułaczkę po bezmiarze nieba... Jednak mimo upływu kolejnych godzin, jakie dzieliły je od powstania ponad horyzont, wciąż nie było ono w stanie wznieść się ponad sięgające nieba wieże posiadłości rodu Shihōin. Ciepłe fale pierwszych, obwieszczających zwycięstwo dnia nad nocą promieni rozpływały się między ciemnymi, strzelistymi budowlami; odnieść można było wrażenie, że każde miejsce, jakiego sięgały, odstępowało od swoich dotychczasowych barw, przywdziewając w ich miejsce najrozmaitsze odcienie mosiądzu i rdzawego złota, przez co w ciągu kilkunastu minut zatopiony w atramentowej czerni krajobraz dookoła dworu zaczął przypominać raczej wykonaną w sepii, starą fotografię. W swych pierwszych godzinach, dzień wydawał się być ciepły i przyjemny, jednak dmący raz po raz, chłodny, zimowy wicher skutecznie rozwiewał panującą dookoła, pozornie leniwą, senną atmosferę, niosąc ze sobą rzucone ponurym tonem pouczenie, iż na powrót wiosny wciąż trzeba będzie jeszcze poczekać. To właśnie jego surowe podmuchy wprawiały gęste, ciemno-śliwkowe loki Yamarō Shihōina w bezwładny, miarowy taniec, przez który przewiązana między nimi, bogato zdobiona indyjska chusta, wyobrażająca skąpanego w czerwieniach, złocie i pomarańczach, pędzącego słonia, wydawała się płonąć najprawdziwszym ogniem. Szlachcic przysiadł na jednym z łączących wieże mostków, opuszczając nogi między ich szczeblami i sięgając co jakiś czas do pozostawionej po swojej lewicy pękatej miseczki, wydobywał z niej gorące, słodkie gulab jamun. Podczas gdy w jego dłoń sięgała po kolejne słodkie przekąski, jego oczy z nieprzekłamaną fascynacją badały to, co działo się na dziedzińcu pod nim. To właśnie na nim rozgrywał się pojedynek między 23. głową Rodu Shihōin i młodszym bratem Yamarō, Yūshirō Shihōinem, a protegowanym Takamaru Ōby i członkiem Onmitsukidō, Santokim Tokuro. Niewysoki blondyn otoczony był pierścieniem rozszalałego ognia, którego języki zajadle wiły się w powietrzu niby kłębowisko rozwścieczonych węży. Obserwator zadumał się nieco na ten widok; zamknąwszy oczy, zaciągnął się przesyconym zapachem spalenizny powietrzem, a jego głowa rozpostarła przed nim wspomnienie starszego brata Złotego Grosza, osaczonego przez podobną, piekielną pułapkę. - Więc...? Pokaż mi... Co teraz zrobisz...? – Westchnął głęboko otwierając oczy Yamarō. – Tokuro-kun...? Pomimo swojego pozornie niefortunnego położenia, Santoki zachowywał stoicki spokój; ignorując zupełnie otaczające go płomienie, uważnie nasłuchiwał, próbując przewidzieć, z której strony nadejdzie atak. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż żarząca klatka, w której został zamknięty miała służyć wyłącznie za kurtynę, zza której aktor wyłoni się w przemyślanym przed siebie momencie. Minęła chwila; niewprawny obserwator mógłby nie tylko stwierdzić, iż w owej chwili nie stało się absolutnie nic, co z równą łatwością przegapić iskrę, która rozpoczęła lawinę kolejnych wydarzeń. Gdy tylko po za plecami Tokuro, zza gorejącej ściany wyłoniła się sylwetka jego przeciwnika, ten odwrócił się gwałtownie, po czym skierował otwartą dłoń ku ziemi, na wysokości swoich kolan. - Raikōhō! – Krzyknął pośpiesznie Santoki, po czym pozwolił elektrycznej fali z błyskiem pomknąć dookoła niego, rozpraszając przy tym nie tylko otaczający go pierścień ognia, ale również chłopca, z którym się mierzył. Yūshirō zawahał się – mógł spodziewać się absolutnie wszystkiego, jednak krok, do jakiego posunął się Złoty Grosz w jednej chwili pozbawił go przewagi. Shihōin mimo to nie przerwał swojej szarży; wyprowadził cios pięścią, ten jednak z dorównującą mu prędkością odepchnięty został od boku dłonią Tokuro. Pojedynkujący się Shinigami spletli się w szalonym tańcu walki wręcz. -Kto by pomyślał, idą łeb w łeb... - Rzucił przed siebie Yamarō tonem, który łączył w sobie zarówno coś z fantastycznej pasji, z jaką bodaj wyłącznie dziecko mogłoby opisywać oglądane przez siebie zajście oraz czymś, co niebezpiecznie barwiło tą że wypowiedź mętnym, szarawym odcieniem ironii. Wtem jednak na krótką chwilę uwaga szlachcica przeniosła się z obserwowanej przezeń do tej pory, gorzejącej pod nim potyczki na skradającego się w jego kierunku czarnego kota. Zwierz dumnymi, rozciągniętymi krokami zmniejszał dystans między nim a Shihōinem, jednak gdy złote oczy Takamaru spotkały się ze ślipiami futrzaka, kot usiadł i przeciągle zamiauczał. - Też wpadłeś obejrzeć, co się dzieje? – zagaił przyjacielsko Takamaru. – Chodź, podejdź bliżej. Przekąski jeszcze ciepłe. Nowo przybyły obserwator miał ciemne, szorstkie futro, zielono-złote oczy oraz wyraźną bliznę w kształcie półksiężyca, biegnącą od nadszarpniętego prawego ucha, przez nos, aż pod prawe oko. Włóczykij nie poświęcił dłuższej chwili na rozważanie zaproszenia – od razu postąpił kilka kroków przed siebie, po czym zasiadł tuż obok Yamarō, niby jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Przez ułamek sekundy zwierzak wlepił wygłodniałe spojrzenie w zawartość miseczki pełnej przekąsek, z równą chytrością, z jaką z pewnością położyłby na nich długie, ciemne łapy, jednak ostatecznie oblizał się jedynie dokładnie, po czym, podobnie jak gospodarz, skierował wzrok na to, co działo się na dziedzińcu pod nimi. - Usagiego szlag by trafił, gdyby się dowiedział, że tu jesteś. – Oznajmił Shihōin, nie unosząc spojrzenia. – O ojcu nie wspominając... Kot zamachał skołtunioną kitą. Nie minęło kilka chwil, gdy trwający pod stopami Takamaru pojedynek dobiegał końca. Ostatecznie ciemnoskóry chłopiec z jęknięciem upadł na plecy, a gdy tylko ponownie spróbował zerwać się na nogi, dojrzał przed swoimi złotymi oczyma czubek ostrza miecza przeciwnika. - Niesamowite, niesamowite~ - Rzucony przez Yamarō aplauz spadł na walczących. Sam Shihōin pojawił się koło nich pół uderzenia serca później, dziękując brawami za spektakl, którego mógł być widzem. – Obaj z pewnością wykonaliście spore postępy od waszego ostatniego sparingu. - Ach...! Dź-dziękuję, bracie! - Yūshirō, który w tym czasie zdążył powrócić do pozycji pionowej, natychmiast skłonił się najniżej jak tylko potrafił. - Szczególne gratulacje należą się Tobie, Tokuro. – Zwrócił się w kierunku swojego protegowanego dawny dowódca Onmitsukidō. Blondyn odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy. Dotychczasowy obserwator całego zajścia był już w trakcie budowania kolejnej wypowiedzi, kiedy tuż za nim pojawiła się zakapturzona postać w jasnym, długim płaszczu z wyszytą pieczęcią rodu Shihōin na plecach. - Przynoszę raport. – Zakomunikował krótko posłaniec, po czym zbliżył się do Yamarō i wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. W jednej chwili rozpętał się chaos. Wyciągnięta dłoń nieznajomego spróbowała szarpnąć za Shihakushō szlachcica, ten jednak rozpłynął się w powietrzu, natychmiast pojawiając się tuż nad barkiem atakującego. Takamaru wyprowadził szybkie, mocne kopnięcie, to jednak zostało bez większych przeszkód zablokowane przedramieniem posłańca. Wtem starszy Shihōin raz jeszcze zniknął, aby pojawić się kilka metrów dalej. Nie było potrzeby przypuszczenia kolejnych ataków – kaptur agresora opadł, a tuż przy jego szyi, z dwóch stron spotkały się ostrza Zanpakutō Santokiego oraz tantō Yūshirō. - Widzę, że szczeniaki odrobiły pracę domową~ - Uśmiechnął się posłaniec, jak gdyby jego życiu nie zagrażało już żadne niebezpieczeństwo. - To dosyć karkołomny i zuchwały sposób dostarczania raportów, Kakyōmaru. Proponowałbym następnym razem po prostu dostarczyć go do mojego gabinetu. – Oznajmił spokojnie Ōba z miną dziecka, które właśnie odniosło sukces w jednej ze swoich zabaw. - Jeśli dojdzie do tego, że Twoja wesoła świta będzie mogła mnie bez problemu sprzątnąć, będzie to doskonały dowód na to, że nie jestem już potrzebna. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. Wtedy też zagrażająca jej broń została opuszczona. – Skoro nie będzie ze mnie pożytku, co tu po mnie? - To do Ciebie niepodobne, kochanie~ - Westchnął z nutą kokieterii i nonszalancji w głosie Yamarō. - Niepodobne do mnie? Po wszystkim co tu się stało, nic podobnego nie powinno przyjść Ci do głowy. – Odpowiedziała mu. – Gdyby Cię zabrakło... - Co z Usagim? – Przerwał jej szlachcic. - Ach, no tak... Lord Shihōin i jego zabawki. Powinnam znać swoje miejsce~ - Burknęła wydymając usta. – Nasza dobra królicza księżniczka ma się nadzwyczaj dobrze; wciąż pełen wigoru, pyskaty i niezbyt cierpliwy. Uwielbiam wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy jest wyprowadzony z równowagi~ Na twarzy 21. głowy rodu pojawił się cień ulgi; Yamarō westchnął głęboko w sposób, który mógłby bez problemu zastąpić wszystkie ludzkie słowa. - Cóż, w takim razie nic tu po mnie. – Rzuciła Kakyomaru, po czym zamiotła płaszczem i rozproszyła się w niebyt. Pierwszym, co poczuł Kato, gdy tylko otworzył oczy był pulsujący, rwący ból głowy. Niedługo później falami przybyły asystować mu ból pleców oraz nadgarstków. Obraz rozmywał mu się przed oczyma, nie był pewien, gdzie był i krótką chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, co właściwie się stało. - Madslicer... - Wymamrotał, z niejasnego dla samego siebie powodu Shinigami, unosząc przy tym dłoń. Coś, co znajdowało się tuż nad nim okropnie raziło go w oczy, wywołując przy tym jeszcze bardziej irytujący ból głowy, postarał się więc w jakiś sposób to zasłonić. Same wypowiedziane przez niego słowa dopiero po paru chwilach odzyskały jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Hollow, którego miał zneutralizować był opisany tą właśnie nazwą. Misamoto westchnął głęboko, pozwalając tysiącom nieistniejących ostrzy przeszyć jego płuca. Co się stało...? Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? Shinigami zakaszlał. Dopiero teraz obraz dookoła niego stawał się w miarę czytelniejszy. Nie znał miejsca, w którym się znalazł. Nie mógł również przypomnieć sobie, w jaki sposób do niego trafił. Kiedy już miał odezwać się, powodowany naturalną potrzebą zadania choćby i w powietrze jakiegokolwiek pytania, usłyszał gdzieś po swojej prawej miarowy, neutralny głos. - Skoro wstałeś, może zechcesz opowiedzieć mi po co żołnierz z Trzynastki włóczy się nocami po Rukongai? – Dopiero wówczas Kato zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Rozbiegany wzrok natychmiast utkwił na siedzącym doń plecami przy biurku mężczyźnie w biało-czerwonym kimonie. - ...Nadgodziny? – Udzielił możliwie jak najmniej wymagającej odpowiedzi Misamoto, próbując utrzymać się w pozycji siedzącej, przykładając przy tym prawą dłoń do obolałej głowy. - „Nadgodziny”. – Powtórzył po nim twierdząco ciemnowłosy gospodarz, nie odrywając spojrzenia od sporządzanego przez siebie przez cały czas rękopisu. – Nigdy nie rozumiałem tego rzędu zapędów. Pracoholizm powinien być karalny. – Dodał drwiąco, jak gdyby zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawę, iż nie była to prawdziwa odpowiedź, a jedynie powidok powstały w gonitwie wykluczających się myśli. W pokoju zapanowała absolutna cisza. Yamada wydawał się nie zwracać ani odrobiny uwagi na członka Trzynastego Oddziału, który leżał na materiale wyściełanym na jego podłodze. - ...Co robisz? – Zapytał po chwili ranny. Być może nie było to pierwsze pytanie, jakie ktokolwiek zadałby na jego miejscu, jednak logika ustępowała w tym wypadku kolejnym napadom bólu. - Piszę list. Do Ukitake. – Odpowiedział z westchnieniem Usagi, maczając pędzel w kałamarzu. – Uratowałem cię, przyniosłem tutaj i udzieliłem wszelkiej niezbędnej pomocy, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym cię jeszcze odprowadzać do domu. – Yamada opadł ciężko w siedzeniu, odkładając na chwilę pędzel. – Niech przyśle kogoś po ciebie. Kapitan... Ukitake... przyśle kogoś... po mnie...? - Poczekaj... Kim jesteś? – Spytał Kato, czym wyraźnie wystawił wyczerpującą się cierpliwość Usagiego na próbę. - Rangiku Matsumoto, Oddział Dziesiąty. Szalenie miło mi poznać. – Odburknął niechętnie wstając z miejsca i ruszając w głąb izby, znikając tym samym z oczu hospitalizowanego. - Słucham? – Rzucił skołowany Shinigami. - Przytyłam odrobinkę, a w dzielnicach biedoty ciężko o dostęp do bieżącej wody i dobry makijaż. Okropny z ciebie dżentelmen~ - Zadrwił śmiertelnie poważnym tonem Yamada. Seinosuke byłby dumny. - Ale... - Misamoto nie rozumiał absolutnie niczego, co działo się dookoła niego; do tego naprawdę ciężko było powiedzieć, czy w skołowanie bardziej wprawiał go ból spowodowany odniesionymi obrażeniami, czy może odpowiedzi jego rozmówcy. - ...przecież-- - Dobra, posłuchaj~ - Rzucił wyprany już z cierpliwości dziedzic Hatamoto, powracając z kubkiem zielonej herbaty na swoje stanowisko i wznawiając pisanie listu. – Nie jestem pewien, czy zdajesz sobie do końca z tego sprawę, ale to była naprawdę długa noc, więc jeżeli nie chcesz zapoznać się z duszącymi właściwościami takich czarów jak Tsuribashi, dałbym sobie spokój z tym przesłuchaniem. – To z pewnością karma za wszystkich tych ludzi, na których trafiłem w Onmitsukidō... - Uduszenie może nie jest tak przykrą śmiercią jak spłonięcie żywcem, ale również nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Misamoto zamilknął. Trudno mu się z resztą dziwić - pozbawione kontekstu słowa Yamady nabierały barw naprawdę nieprzyjemnej groźby. Czy on... chce mnie spalić? Kato przełknął ślinę, jednak pomimo pierwszego odruchu, coś wewnątrz jego głowy podpowiedziało mu, że nie powinien obawiać się nieznajomego... mimo to jednak, nie zamierzał sprawdzać, czy to przeczucie jest mylne. Usagi potarł górną nasadę nosa dwoma palcami i wsparł głowę na dłoni, przyglądając się świeżo ukończonej wiadomości dla Jūshirō, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. Kiedy poprzedniej nocy zauważył światła pochodni za oknami swojego tymczasowego domu, postanowił sprawdzić, co właściwie się dzieje. W efekcie, musiał teraz znosić gradobicie pytań ze strony uratowanego przez siebie Misamoto. Dawny Komisarz Onmitsukidō zerknął na otępiałego, zupełnie skonsternowanego chłopaka. - Po prostu leż i pozwól ranom się goić~ - Westchnął ostatecznie. – Załatałem cię, ale powinieneś na siebie uważać... Nie forsować się... - Przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Kato. Twarz Yamady wydała się Misamoto znajoma, jednak nie potrafił określić, gdzie widział już tego człowieka. - Jesteś... z Czwartego Oddziału? – Zapytał niepewnie, na co Usagi skrył twarz w dłoniach, dając upust temu, jak bardzo dość ma kolejnych pytań. – Czy może z... Korpusu Ki-- - Bingo, zgadłeś, należę do Korpusu Kidō. Tenzō Akashika. Lubię ryby, owoce, ładne kobiety i święty spokój. Chylę czoła przed twoją dedukcją, zdemaskowałeś mnie. Jesteś taki przenikliwy~ – Wydobył z siebie w bólach Yamada. – Skoro pierwsze lody już przełamane, może jednak postawisz na chwilę drzemki? Albo przynajmniej ciszy? Faktycznie, na chwilę w gabinecie ponownie zapadła cisza. - ...Co członek Korpusu robi w Rukon-- - Kurw... Nadgodziny. – Odrzucił, opuszczając pomieszczenie. – Jeżeli pustemu pomieszczeniu również zamierzasz zadawać salwy pytań, przysięgam, pożałuję, że cię tu przywlokłem... - ...Czyli-- - Sajō Sabaku również nieźle nadaje się do duszenia. – Krzyknął, znikając na piętrze i pozostawiając zdębiałego Misamoto samemu sobie. '24. Words as Cold as Snow ' Deszcz nie ustępował przez calutką noc; dopiero nad ranem ciemne chmury rozstąpiły się, ukazując brudne, szare niebo, swoją barwą przypominające pokryte pobitewnym błotem ostrze, pozostawione gdzieś na ziemi jako ostatnia pamiątka jego poległego posiadacza. Podobnie, zupełnie jak miecz, ostre wydawało się powietrze; zimne jak stal, wydawało się kaleczyć gardło przy każdym kolejnym oddechu, zamiast krwi jednak, wypuszczając przy tym kolejne białe obłoki pary. Ostatni tydzień przyniósł gigantyczne zmiany wewnątrz administracji Onmitsukidō. Większość członków tej jednostki zdołała się już o tym dotkliwie przekonać, jednak tym, którzy pozostali w błogiej nieświadomości i niewiedzy, nowy dowódca postanowił na swój własny sposób zaprezentować preludium swoich rządów; zapowiedź przyszłej polityki. Rząd trucheł zawieszonych wzdłuż dachu jednego z pawilonów stanowić miał, zdaniem dowódcy, pokaz surowej i bezwzględnej potęgi rodu Fēng, a także stanowić przestrogę dla każdego, kto dopuszczał się jakichkolwiek występków i pokątnych działań wewnątrz organizacji. Ich sine, napuchnięte twarze nieruchomo wpatrywały się wygłodniałymi, czerniejącymi od krwi oczyma wprost w sam środek dziedzińca, oczekując, aż kolejny z oficerów przetnie go na swej drodze między gabinetami. Część z Shinigami podległych Tajnym Służbom Operacyjnym utrzymywała w prywatnych rozmowach, iż wisielcy przyglądają się im, ilekroć znajdują się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Ostatecznie wielu z nich decydowała się nadkładać drogi, byleby tylko unikać koszmarnej scenerii, jaką zafundowała im prababcia Sui-Fēng, a liczba ta wzrosła prawie trzykrotnie, kiedy dwa dni temu zaczęły zbierać się tam olbrzymie, padlinożerne ptaki. Opierzeni żniwiarze nie zawiedli także i tego ranka; gdy zebrali się nad pawilonem, na dziedziniec opadł deszcz atramentowych piór, imitujących czarne stroje Shinigami. Okolicę wypełniły powtarzane miarowo przez echo, niski, gruby i szorstki okrzyk, spraszający coraz więcej wygłodniałych ptaszydeł, które to już za chwilę posilić się miały oczyma kolejnych nieszczęśników. Drzwi z hukiem odbiły się od ściany, gdy do jednego z gabinetów wtargnął siwowłosy młodzieniec o oczach o barwie świeżego miodu. Był wyraźnie zaaferowany; nie mógł wyrazić tego na korytarzu, jednak gdy tylko przekroczył próg, fasada spokoju i opanowania, z jakimi wypełniałby zapewne codzienne obowiązki kompletnie upadła. - Komendancie Takamaru! – Rzucił natychmiast do Yamarō – Dozorca Hazashi-- - Wiem o tym, Motoko. – Odpowiedział mu natychmiast stojący przy oknie, zwrócony doń plecami Shihōin. Chociaż jego głos nie zdradzał ani krztyny przejęcia czy żalu, gdy delikatnie zwrócił swoją twarz w kierunku swojego gościa, ten od razu dostrzegł spływającą po ciemnej skórze jego policzka pojedynczą łzę. Yamarō milczał. Nie poświęcił Motoko więcej uwagi; nie zwrócił się nawet do końca w jego stronę. Jak gdyby zupełnie ignorując jego obecność, ponownie zwrócił wzrok w kierunku okna, pozornie zahipnotyzowany upiorną, odbierającą nadzieję melodią wyjącego wiatru i drapiących o szyby suchych gałęzi. Korytarze baraków Piątego Oddziału skąpane były w egipskich ciemnościach; dźwięki rozmów i kroków pracujących w ich wnętrzu Shinigami ucichły prawie całkowicie, ustępując zupełnie melodii skrzypiącej, drewnianej podłogi. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na nią uwagi; ginęła gdzieś w gąszczu dźwięków, których tym razem zabrakło, chociaż była tam praktycznie od zawsze, na długo przez Sōsuke Aizenem, Shinjim Hirako, a także pewnie i jego poprzednikiem i poprzednikiem jego poprzednika. Zwyczajowy gwar nie był jednak jedyną rzeczą, jaka wydawała się tego dnia opuścić kwatery Piątki. Tadami trzymała się blisko ściany, powolnym, słabym krokiem zdążając w kierunku gabinetu swojego kapitana. W dłoniach z całych sił ściskała kilka arkuszy papieru, wtulając je w pierś niczym głowę ukochanego. Twarz miała bladą, pozbawioną sił i uśmiechu; z daleka zdradzała ona zmęczenie i rezygnację. Nie dało się również nie zauważyć, iż całkiem niedawno musiała płakać. Jej wzrok, nieobecny, zawieszony gdzieś przy ziemi, co jakiś czas jedynie zdawał się unosić, jakby oczekując, iż za kolejnym zakrętem może spotkać znajomą twarz, za którą tak bardzo tęskniła. Niestety, ostatnie kilka metrów przyniosło jej wyłącznie rozczarowanie. Owszem, spotkała kogoś, jednak to nie była osoba, którą chciała w tym momencie zobaczyć. - Wi-... Wicekapitan Sarugaki... - Odezwała się słabym głosem, po czym skłoniła się lekko. – Dzień dobry... - Ta, dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry… - Odburknęła Hiyori. – Mogłabym sobie wyobrazić o wiele lepszy. Na przykład taki, w którym na zewnątrz nie pizga jak diabli, a ja nie robię za sekretarkę tego łysego kmiota. Hotaru odpowiedziała jej delikatnym kiwnięciem głowy. Unikała kontaktu wzrokowego, błądząc gdzieś odrealnionym spojrzeniem po ledwie widocznych panelach. - Ejże, na moich skarpetkach nie ma nic aż tak zajebistego, żeby się temu aż tak przyglądać. – Sarugaki była o głowę niższa od Tadami, jednak mimo to teatralnie pochyliła głowę, łypiąc z poirytowaniem na twarz rudowłosej dziewczyny. - ...A tobie co, tej? Chomik ci zdechł? Czy Dwunastka zarekwirowała psa celem badań? - Ja... - Hotaru przygryzła wargę, tuląc do siebie zebrane dokumenty jeszcze mocniej. - Tak, ty~ Zdecydowanie nie ja~ - Ponagliła ją dawna zastępczyni Urahary. - ...Chciałam zobaczyć się z Kapitanem Hirako. – Odpowiedziała mrużąc oczy Tadami. - No nie powiem, dziwne masz fetysze... - Zadrwiła niższa, po czym rozłożyła dłonie w geście bezradności. – Cóż, obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Łysego gdzieś wcięło. Powinien wrócić dwadzieścia minut temu. Hotaru westchnęła głęboko. - Nie, żebym należała do tych wybitnie punktualnych, ale niemiłosiernie wkurwia mnie, kiedy-- - Kontynuowała blondynka, jednak wtem dostrzegła łzy napływające do oczu dziewczyny. - ...Chodzi o tego dzianego księcia, który spierdolił przed tobą na wojnę? Tadami gwałtownie podniosła wzrok, jednak zanim zdołała o cokolwiek spytać, od ścian odbił się teatralnie przeciągnięty głos Hiyori. - A więc to tak... - Pokiwała głową piegowata. - Pani Wicekapitan, skąd...? – Zaczęła Hotaru. - Daj spokój. Wystarczyło o nim wspomnieć, a ty zostawiłaś w końcu moje skarpety w spokoju. – Odburknęła. – Już miałam pytać, czy przypadkiem nie są dziurawe. Wiem, co jest na rzeczy. - Pani Wi-- - A weź se daruj, co? „Panią Wicekapitan” to może być ta ruda z wielkimi cyckami albo ta żyrafa z Czwórki. Nazywam się Hiyori. – Przerwała jej natychmiast, drapiąc się palcem w czubek nosa. – Poza tym, chyba faktycznie musisz mieć jakieś odchyły, skoro leziesz z czymś takim do Shinjiego. - Ja po prostu... - Wiem o całej tej jeździe z listem. – Zablokowała ją natychmiast niższa. – Odpuść mi ckliwych historyjek, sobie drogi i Shinjiemu czasu. A już nie daj boże o nic go nie pytaj; im mniej się odzywa, tym lepiej. – Hiyori postąpiła krok bliżej Hotaru – Wiem, co cię gryzie. I chciałabym powiedzieć, że nie rozumiem, bo niemiłosiernie wkurza mnie taka gadka, ale nie mogę patrzeć na tą rozbeczaną gębę. Nic mu nie będzie. Ta cała Kuchiki nie jest palcem robiona. Pomagała Ichigo, walczyła z Arrancarami. Jak sama widzisz, z gorszych misji ludzie wychodzili mniej lub bardziej cało. – Stwierdziła, poprawiając Shihakushō.- Kiedy wróci, z pewnością sam opowie Ci o obowiązku, rodzinie, przeznaczeniu i całym stosie innych gówien, które powodowały nim, kiedy podejmował taką a nie inną decyzję. - Ale- - Ale co? – Uniosła się na chwilę lekko Sarugaki.- Gdyby mu nie zależało, poszedłby w piździet nie racząc Cię przy okazji jakimś słodkim, romantycznym pierdzeniem na podrzuconym oknem liściku. Nie wiem, co to za typ, ale już go nie lubię. - Gdyby tylko przyszedł-- - Przełamała się w końcu rudowłosa, jednak i tym razem nie było jej dane dokończyć. - To co? Wybiłabyś mu ten problem z głowy. Zachował się jak każdy inny typowy facet, ot i kropka. A twoje krokodyle łzy nic tu nie zmienią, choćbyś i miała iść teraz do Hirako i ryczeć przed nim całe popołudnie. – Kontynuowała Wicekapitan. – Idź się połóż, weź se zaparz jakieś dobrej herbaty, obejrzyj serial i skończ wreszcie beczeć. Oddział nie rozsypał się z takim Wicekapitanem jak ja, więc nie rozsypie się też jak zrobisz sobie parę dni wolnego. Powiem co i jak Shinjiemu, bo służbistki takie jak Ty pewnie nawet oddychać nie mogą bez pozwolenia kierownika. Od beczenia nie wróci szybciej. Wyluzuj. I czekaj. Jakkolwiek paradoksalnie by to nie wyglądało, Hotaru poczuła po tych słowach ulgę. Na jej twarzy ponownie zagościł cień czegoś, co mogłoby udawać uśmiech. - ...Dziękuję, Hiyori. – Odezwała się po chwili szczerze, spoglądając jej w oczy. - Ha...? Aa... Nie no, weź... - Odwróciła wzrok zarumieniona. – Po prostu naprawdę nie mogłam już patrzeć, jak snujesz się jak kaleka po korytarzu... - Rzuciła, po czym ruszyła szybkim krokiem w swoim kierunku. Sarugaki zatrzymała się dopiero, kiedy znalazła się na jednym z łączników pozornie zupełnie sama, przed jednymi z delikatnie uchylonych drzwi. - Słowo o byciu dobrym Wicekapitanem, a przysięgam, że przetrzepię Ci mordę laczkiem. – Rzuciła stanowczo dziewczyna. - We łbie Ci się już do reszty poprzewracało, jeśli myślisz, że będę Cię za to chwalił. – Odpowiedział jej wsparty o drzwi od drugiej strony Shinji. - ...Co nie zmienia faktu, że zachowałaś się w porządku. – Dodał po chwili pauzy spokojniejszym tonem. - Oszczędź mi tych banałów, i tak nie pójdę do nieba. – Odpowiedziała sucho. – Zrobiłam po prostu to, co do mnie należało. '25. For Whom This Light is Shining?' Deszcz ustąpił na kilka godzin przed wschodem słońca. Niedługo po jego nadejściu, jedynym wspomnieniem po całonocnej ulewie pozostawały poszarzałe, rozchodzące z wolna strzępy chmur, spomiędzy których przebijały się coraz to kolejne filary bladego, porannego światła oraz utrzymująca się na liściach drzew i krzewów rosa. Co drobniejsze, młode, wyrastające niewysoko ponad ziemię rośliny uginały się pod końskimi kopytami, wgniatane w miękką, wilgotną ziemię. Gniada klacz o kasztanowych oczach i grzywie w kolorze nocnego nieba spokojnym, miarowym stępem pokonywała kolejne kilometry górskiej drogi, wyznaczając tym samym tempo długiemu, ciągnącemu się za nią korowodowi dosiadanych przez Shinigami zwierząt. Zmierzali w kierunku szczytu góry Myōrei, mając nadzieję nadrobić postój, do którego zmusiły ich warunki atmosferyczne. Przewodząca grupie Rukia mocno ścisnęła utrzymywane w dłoniach wodze. Jako szlachcianka dorastająca na dworze Rodu Kuchiki, była szkolona w jeździe konnej, mimo wszystko nie czuła się pewnie w siodle. Dziewczyna błądziła wzrokiem po roztaczającej się przed nią drodze, usilnie próbując zebrać rozbiegane myśli. W plątaninie różnobarwnych wspomnień, starała się odszukać dobre rady i pouczenia przekazywane do znudzenia przez nauczycieli jazdy, jednak im bliżej nich się znajdywała, tym dotkliwiej jedyną rzeczą, jaką udało się jej dostrzec, było surowe, chłodne spojrzenie jej brata, który to zawsze bacznie obserwował jej postępy. Z zadumy wyrwał ją nagły, najpewniej niczym nieuzasadniony, a jednak dość gwałtowny ruch głową zwierzęcia. Szlachcianka o mały włos nie wydała z siebie krótkiego okrzyku, ostatecznie jedynie się wzdrygając, po czym westchnęła głęboko i kątem oka zerknęła za siebie. Dobrze, że mam tu na kim polegać... Kilka dni wcześniej, niespełna kilkanaście minut po zachodzie słońca, Kuchiki Rukia wezwała do swojego namiotu Taeko Harutorę oraz Gintaro Kuchiki. Po tygodniach bacznej obserwacji grupy, którą dowodziła, zgodnie z dobrą radą Kapitana Ukitake, dziewczyna zdecydowała się wybrać kogoś, kto mógłby pełnić rolę jej zastępcy, doradcy i prawej ręki; kogoś wewnątrz wytypowanych do misji Shinigami, na kim mogłaby szczerze polegać i kogo rady mogłaby zaczerpnąć. Po wielu wieczorach rozmyślań, zdecydowała się powierzyć tę misję właśnie tej dwójce. Młody Kuchiki nie tylko zetknął się w bezpośredniej walce z najeźdźcą, który pojawił się wewnątrz murów Dworu, ale także piastował stosunkowo wysokie stanowisko wewnątrz hierarchii Piątki. Do tego był dość powszechnie znany i poważany, głównie przez wzgląd na swoje przyjazne usposobienie i wrodzony talent do Kidō; Harutora była natomiast żywą legendą, z nazwiskiem której nierozerwalnie scalone zostały posłuch i fascynacja. Dodatkowo, jej spokojna, chłodna natura i pragmatyczne spojrzenie w krytycznej sytuacji mogłyby okazać się na wagę złota. Nie pożałowała tej decyzji. Współpraca wytypowanych przez nią żołnierzy wydawała się nie tylko zgodna, ale również i owocna. To właśnie dzięki niej Rukia zdecydowała się obrać krótszą drogę przez góry. - Droga jest spokojna. Rzadko widuje się na niej ludzi. – Oznajmiła jej wówczas Taeko, wskazując biegnącą przez wzniesienie trasę na mapie. – Podróżują tamtędy głównie pielgrzymi udający się do tamtejszego chramu. - Chramu? – Powtórzyła po niej pytająco Kuchiki. - Tak. Znajduje się blisko szczytu, o tutaj. – Palec Harutory powędrował ku wierchowi Myōrei. - Jesteś pewna tej trasy? – Zapytał Gintaro, kiedy Taeko poczęła zwijać już mapę. - Oczywiście. – Oznajmiła bez chwili zastanowienia. – Wychowałam się w tej okolicy. Sama niejednokrotnie odwiedzałam ten chram. Trakt znam jak własną kieszeń. - A lasy dookoła...? – Zaczął chłopak, jednak czerwonowłosa nie pozostawiła mu czasu na dokończenie pytania. - Bawiłam się w nich jako dziecko. Skoro wynędzniała grupa gówniarzy z Rukongai jest w stanie przejść tą trasą i najwyżej pozdzierać sobie kolana, szwadron uzbrojonych w miecze Shinigami nie powinien mieć z tym żadnych problemów. „Żadnych problemów...”. Trzeba było przyznać, że spokój panujący na trasie wydawał się tak doskonały, że aż w pewien sposób niepokojący. Prowadzona przez szlachciankę kolumna nie tylko nie napotykała żadnych ludzi, ale nawet zwierząt; zupełnie, jak gdyby wszystkie opuściły las w popłochu, ratując się przed bliżej nieokreśloną klęską żywiołową. - Wszystko w porządku, Pani Dowódco? – Usłyszała wtem za swoimi plecami głos Harutory. Ona i Gintaro prowadzili kolumnę zaraz za Rukią. - T-Tak! – Zapewniła ją natychmiast, chociaż łamiący się głos beznadziejnie zdradzał jej zdenerwowanie. – W jak najlepszym... Wilgotna mgła o niezdrowej, bladoszarej barwie skutecznie ukrywała przed spojrzeniami mieszkańców Rukongai choćby i najbliżej znajdujące się nich obiekty. Całe miasteczko wydawało się wprost opustoszałe; chociaż zazwyczaj uliczkę wypełniał śmiech dokazujących, biegających to tu, to tam dzieci, gwar nakładających się na siebie, tuzinkowych, niczym niewyróżniających się rozmów oraz okrzyki kupców, którzy stojąc za przypominającymi pudełka, zbitymi z przygodnie odnalezionych desek ladami starali się sprzedać to, co udało im się zebrać w okolicznym lesie, dziś wszystko to wydawało się umilknąć, niby przegnane przez chmury ponurego oparu. Ostatnim miejscem, które zdawało się uniknąć dotyku rozciągniętej nad slumsami aury był rynek znajdujący się w centrum miasteczka. Mętna barwa unosząca się w powietrzu ustępowała jasnej, pomarańczowo-czerwonej łunie rzucanej przez pochodnię. Dzierżona była ona w dłoni mężczyzny, dookoła którego zgromadził się tłum mieszkańców. Starzy i młodzi, kobiety i dzieci – prawdopodobnie wszystkie dusze, które znalazły schronienie pod którymś z rozpadających się dachów okręgu Tōsuzume, zebrane razem; ignorujące parszywą pogodę panującą na zewnątrz i w skupieniu słuchające słów przybysza. Być może nawet kilkaset oczu, hipnotycznie wpatrzonych w człowieka o długich, ciemnoszarych włosach oraz brodzie sięgającej za mostek, o surowej twarzy i chłodnym spojrzeniu. Bosy, przyodziany w prosty, poszarpany strój z lnu, żywo wygłaszał swoje mądrości, sporadycznie wykonując zamaszysty ruch pochodnią. Ukryty pośród tłumu, Usagi bacznie przyglądał się przemawiającemu. O ile we wzroku większości zebranych zaklęta wydawała się być szczera, fanatyczna wręcz fascynacja mężczyzną, oraz głoszonymi przezeń mądrościami, w spojrzeniu Yamady kryło się coś zupełnie innego. To nie wizje i przepowiednie skupiały jego uwagę, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka z pewnością ginął gdzieś między setkami spoglądających w tym samym kierunku głów. Spadkobierca królewskich Hatamoto zdawał się czytać z proroka niby z otwartej księgi, wertując kolejne karty jego przeszłości, analizując przy tym każde jedno przeczytane zdanie. Wsparty na drewnianych kulach, stojący obok niego Misamoto wzorkiem zganionego psa przyglądał się znieruchomiałej twarzy Usagiego. Czując się niepewnie, nieuzbrojony, otoczony bandą niemalże zahipnotyzowanych dusz, z całego serca pragnął poprosić go, aby oddalili się już z tłumu, wiedział jednak, że absolutnie nic by to nie dało. Abstrahując nawet od samego charakteru Yamady, pieczołowitość, z jaką jego szmaragdowo-błękitne oczy wydawały się pokonywać kolejne strony opowieści mówcy zdawała się w jasny i oczywisty sposób zdradzać, iż ten dawny komendant Onmitsukidō mógłby go nawet nie usłyszeć. - ...A więc to tak... - Odezwał się nagle ściszonym głosem, jak gdyby sam do siebie Usagi. Kato dostrzegł wówczas w mimice twarzy Yamady pewną zmianę; wyraz twarzy człowieka, któremu udało się rozwikłać pewną trapiącą go zagadkę, i to w momencie, w której nie spodziewał się jej rozwiązać. A więc tak się sprawy mają... Szlachcic zmrużył delikatnie oczy; książka, którą tak pieczołowicie wertował wydawała się właśnie skończyć. To na niego wpadli Momo Hinamori i Shinji Hirako... Niedługo później, gdy ludzie poczęli rozchodzić się, każdy w swoim kierunku, Usagi czym prędzej skierował swoje kroki w kierunku swojej tymczasowej kwatery. Ignorował zupełnie Kato, który zmuszony do polegania na swoich kulach ledwie dawał radę nadążyć za szlachcicem. Yamada nie odpowiadał również na jego pytania czy prośby. Zwolnił dopiero tuż przed samym domem, widząc przed nim dwoje ludzi. - Pan Sudō! – Ucieszył się na widok Usagiego chłopiec. Sudō? Tak ma na nazwisko? Żołnierz Trzynastego Oddziału obrzucił swojego towarzysza podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ten jednak nie poświęcił mu minimum uwagi. Wydawała się ona skupić na mężczyźnie, który najprawdopodobniej przyprowadził ze sobą dziecko. Usagi rozpoznawał chłopca. Miał na imię Jirō – kilka tygodni wcześniej udzielił mu pomocy, gdy ten wpadł na niego na jednej z uliczek Rukongai, jednak kiedy spotkał go wówczas, towarzyszyła mu matka, nie człowiek, który był z nim teraz. - Najmocniej przepraszamy za najście! – Skłonił się pokornie z nieprzekłamanym żalem w głosie mężczyzna. Przeciętnie zbudowany, wydawał się być w średnim wieku. Miał ciemne włosy, na których pojawiały się już pierwsze ślady siwizny, pomarszczoną, poczciwą twarz oraz okulary w grubych oprawkach. - Pan to...? – Spytał uprzejmie, acz stanowczo Yamada. - Ach, no tak... Proszę mi wybaczyć ten brak manier… - Nieznajomy ze skrępowaniem przyłożył dłoń do ust, zakrywając je lekko. – Nazywam się Mitsuri, Tōji Mitsuri. Jirō to mój syn, z pewnością spotkał Pan już moją żonę, Nanami... - Oczywiście, już kojarzę. – Przerwał mu surowo Usagi, nie spuszczając wzroku z gościa. – W czym mogę Panu pomóc? - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to olbrzymi nietakt, nachodzić Pana i zakłócać Pana spokój niezapowiedziany, tym bardziej o tej porze... Dobry Boże, już prawie zachodzi słońce... - Mitsuri uniósł na chwilę spojrzenie ku niebu, po czym skierował je prosto na oczy Yamady. – Chciałbym Pana prosić o pomoc. '26. Glimpses of Past and Future' '27. Stumbling Towards the Truth' '28. The Fox of Inuzuri' '29. Until the Dawn' '30. Kuchiki Rukia' '31. Epilog'